


Tears of the Poor

by ddelusionall



Series: Doushite [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Castles, F/M, Kings & Queens, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Political Uprising, Political plot, Science Fiction, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, another planet, there are other random kpop characters from boy and girl groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 90,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: With his life threatened on ShinKi, Yunho heads to Doushite, the underdeveloped planet Jaejoong and Changmin are from. The atmosphere is tense, at best. ShinKi is destroying the Doushiten way of life just because of the deep veins of gold running through the picturesque mountains. They don't know who they can trust when it comes to trying to free Doushite from the clutches of a greedy empire.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Shim Changmin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Doushite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714330
Kudos: 4





	1. The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com%22).
> 
> There are probably missing tags. It's been a long time since I wrote this fic.

The shift. He’d been expecting it, but still Yunho’s stomach twisted and his head clouded, vision gray, for a moment. The ship left the natural gravitational pull of ShinKi and the artificial gravity created by Siwon’s ship took over. If he had been standing, the brief moment of instability would have toppled him over.

His left hand was squeezed tightly, and he turned to face Junsu. His face was pale and sweat beaded on his forehead. His mouth opened, and he sucked in a deep breath. Junsu had never been in space before. Yoona hadn’t either; she sat behind them, next to Changmin. Her breath puffed loudly.

“Here,” Jaejoong said from Junsu’s other side. He held up a bottle of water. “It’ll help.”

Junsu swallowed deeply and took the water with a grateful look. He drank a few mouthfuls and then moaned. His eyes shut and he leaned against the headrest as the ship sped up.

Yunho smiled, meeting Jaejoong’s eyes. “A little discomforting?”

Jaejoong nodded and held Junsu’s other hand. “When you’re not used to it, it is.”

Junsu moaned again. Yunho wished there was something he could do, but when they jumped to double light speed, the sensation was going to be worse. If the sensation did not abate, then Yunho would put Junsu to bed for the trip. Some people never grew accustomed to space travel.

Yunho shut his eyes and leaned back, trying to relax. He was used to this because of the interstellar vacations he had taken with his father when he was younger, but it was still uncomfortable.

He thought back to the last phone call from his father.

_”You are not allowed to leave this planet. I am not saying that as a father to a son, but as a general to a commander. If you go, you will be stripped of your title of commander.”_

Yunho had hung up on him and called an emergency meeting. Angel and Heechul debated for hours about what to do.

If he did not go, his life was still in danger. That would not change. Someone wanted him dead.

If he did go, then he just couldn’t shoot his uncle as soon as he arrived and assume command.

Jaejoong said that wasn’t a good idea anyway, because they had no idea what the real situation was on Doushite. Into the wee hours of the morning, they discussed their choices, and then Yoochun had said that it was probably just a bluff. Something that Yunho may have stayed on Doushite for.

And then Kyuhyun had called, telling Angel that Rain had tried to convince Yunho’s father to disown him, and his father refused. If Yunho had been disowned, a simple bullet would have taken out Governor Jung and Bi would have been immediately promoted into his place.

In the long run, Yunho decided that losing his title of commander meant little since he hadn’t earned it in battle or in the army anyway. Because he was still the Jung Family Heir, he had every right to go on a honeymoon, and every right to stop at Doushite and introduce his wife to his uncle.

And so far, no one in the government was aware of their planned side trip to Doushite. Their flight plan led straight to SHINee. In two days, Shindong would put in the coordinates for Doushite, and they would deal with any government questions as they came. If there was a way to show up unannounced, Yunho would have preferred that. Still, they’d be on Doushite before the end of the week, so Yunho’s uncle would only have a couple days to prepare for their arrival.

Junsu whimpered next to him. The grip on his hand tightened. Jaejoong started singing, a quiet lullaby from Doushite. Changmin’s deeper tenor blended in immediately. It was a song Yunho recognized as one of Jaejoong’s favorites. He’d never asked about the songs he sang, or their meanings. It didn’t matter what the words were, the meaning had always been clear. It was also one he knew a few words to, so when the chorus came, Yunho sang along:

이 세상 모든것 내게서 멀어져 가도 (ee seh-sang moh-deun-keot neh-gae-seo meol-eo-jyeo gah-doh)  
언제까지나 너만은 내게 남으리 (eon-jae-kka-ji-na neo-man-eun nae-gae nam-eu-ree) [From Young Lovers](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/155162.html)

Jaejoong leaned over and stared at Yunho. Yunho blushed. Jaejoong smiled and continued singing. From further back in the cabin, Hangeng and Heechul’s voices blended with Jaejoong’s and Changmin’s. Yunho stopped and shut his eyes, head tilted back and listened to them sing. Junsu’s grip slowly loosened, and his breath steadied as he listened to the singing. Again, Yunho joined during the chorus.

When that song ended, Heechul started a different one; high pitched and fast-paced. The Doushitens laughed and joined in. The singing lasted for almost an hour. Junsu was smiling; and to Yunho, that was all that mattered.

“You’ll teach me,” Junsu said. He body was turned to Jaejoong’s, hand still clasped with Yunho’s.

Jaejoong laughed. “If Yunho can learn our songs only by hearing them, you’ll pick them up really fast.”

“I … I recognize them,” Junsu said, “but the words …”

“It’ll come with learning Doushiten,” Siwon said from the back. “You learn to speak through singing more than you through paper lessons.”

“The lessons are helpful,” Changmin muttered in Doushiten. Both Jaejoong and I grinned at each other as Heechul snorted.

“Being in bed and denied orgasm until you beg for it in Doushiten is helpful,” Heechul countered.

Everyone laughed, even Junsu.

“Na-norang ja-go ship-oh,” Junsu said perfectly. (I want to sleep with you.)

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone laughed again.

“That’s one of the first things Yunho learned to say,” Jaejoong said.

“You guys suck. What are you saying?” Yoochun demanded.

Yunho leaned over to look at Yoochun a few rows back. “Learn Doushiten.”

Yoochun made a face.

For the next hour, Jaejoong taught Junsu the words to the first song they had sang, until both Yunho and Junsu could almost sing the entire thing.

“What’s it about?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong smiled softly. “It’s called Young Lovers. It’s a little difficult to translate, but no matter where you are in the world, you’ll always end up together.”

Junsu smiled at Yunho. “I know how that feels.”

Yunho leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Over the speakers, Shindong warned them they were about to hit double light speed. Junsu whimpered at the strange feeling of his stomach staying still in a moving body. The sensation lasted a few minutes. Chansung, one of Yoochun’s slaves, threw up. Junsu looked like he was going to.

As soon as the ‘all clear’ sound dinged through the ship, Yunho tore off his seat restraints. Jaejoong did the same. Junsu tried, but his hands shook, and Yunho helped him. His entire body was shaking.

“Are you all right?” Changmin whispered to Yoona.

“Sort of. I … I think if I stand up I’m going to fall over.”

“I’ll escort you to your room if you’d like to lie down.”

Yunho and Jaejoong exchanged a smirk as Yoona agreed. Changmin stood up and offered his arm. She swayed a bit and clutched at his elbow. Changmin steadied her and then led the way out of the passenger room. Yoona stole a glance over her shoulder and winked at Yunho.

He and Jaejoong just barely stopped their laughter.

“Yunnie,” Junsu whispered.

Yunho smiled down at Junsu. Carefully, Yunho picked him up, cradling him close. With Jaejoong right behind him, they moved through Siwon’s ship and up to their private quarters.

“Icky, icky, icky,” Junsu muttered.

Jaejoong chuckled as he helped Yunho lay Junsu on the bed. Junsu gripped Jaejoong’s arms, and Jaejoong curled up with him. Yunho removed their boots, and then tugged on the blanket. He slipped under the covers and hugged Junsu from the other side. Their legs entwined, and Jaejoong’s hand clasped his. Yunho kissed Junsu’s clammy forehead.

“I don’t like this at all,” Junsu muttered, burying his face in Jaejoong’s neck.

“Try to rest,” Yunho whispered. “Your body will get used to it.”

“Hopefully.”

Jaejoong kissed his skin, and then blew cool air over Junsu’s heated skin.

Junsu shivered and moaned. “Don’t. I’m not in the mood to have sex.”

“I wasn’t trying to turn you on,” Jaejoong said with a laugh.

“I know, but it feels too good.”

Jaejoong kissed his neck again and settled a little deeper into the blankets.

Junsu fell into an uneasy sleep between them, eyelids flickering, mouth crunching up. Jaejoong frowned down at him, rubbing his chest. Yunho sighed and leaned against the pillows.

“quen-jin-ay-yo?” Yunho asked. (Are you okay?)

Jaejoong nodded.

Yunho touched Jaejoong’s cheek. His Doushiten smiled and kissed his palm.

“Have I mentioned that I love you with dark hair?”

Jaejoong made a face. “I hate it.”

“It’s beautiful against your skin.”

“I still hate it.”

“Are you worried about my uncle recognizing you?”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Not really. He will, because I don’t think we’ll get on Doushite without him knowing both Changmin and I are coming.”

Yunho sighed. “I know.”

A soft notification chimed through the room. Yunho carefully rolled over, trying not to disturb Junsu. He whined, and then settled when Jaejoong held him tighter.

Yunho hit the button on the intercom. “Yes?”

“It’s Changmin. We have another problem.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Like we need more of those.”

Yunho allowed him access. The door slid open. Changmin entered and said, “It’s winter on Doushite.”

“What?” Jaejoong asked.

“I re-did the yearly calculations I had done before, and it’s the height of winter. The second month of our year.”

“And?” Yunho said.

“We don’t have proper clothing for a Doushiten winter,” Jaejoong said.

“Well, shit.”

“Actually, Bambi, this is a good thing,” Heechul said from behind Changmin. Hangeng’s arms were wrapped around him. He had also dyed his hair black.

“How so?”

“It shows we weren’t planning on going there,” he said.

Changmin nodded. “That is definitely a good thing.”

“We’re going to freeze,” Jaejoong said, though Yunho could see the excited glint in his eye.

“It also means we’re going to have to contact Doushite before we get there,” Heechul said.

Changmin said something in Doushiten. Jaejoong threw a pillow at him and called him “Noona’s slave” in Doushiten. Changmin dodged the pillow, laughing, and ducked out of the room. Heechul was smiling.

“What was that?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong buried into Junsu’s neck and said nothing.

Heechul chuckled. “Changmin just asked if Jaejoong was going to freeze as soon as we got there. It’s an insult to his wing tattoo, and therefore Jaejoong.”

“Arrogant spider,” Jaejoong muttered.

“You should get a tattoo,” Heechul said to Yunho. “I love watching you squirm in pain.”

Junsu moaned and his body jerked. Both Yunho and Jaejoong curled around him. Jaejoong softly sang in Doushiten.

“I’ll leave you three alone,” Heechul said. “Should I call when dinner is served?”

Jaejoong nodded. “We’ll probably eat in here, but yes, please.”

Heechul nodded, and then left the room.

Yunho pressed a kiss to Junsu’s cheek. He smiled at Jaejoong.

“What?”

“Didn’t you say something about having leather boots before?”

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide and he grinned. “God damn I want my boots back.”

Yunho chuckled. “Hopefully. We’ll see how things are when we get there.”

“I’m really worried,” Jaejoong whispered as he trailed fingers through Junsu’s hair.

“Me too.”  
Junsu slept for the rest of that day. And most of the next. Yunho and Jaejoong left him, but never at the same time. He woke up only long enough to use the bathroom. Space travel was not nice to him at all. His skin stayed clammy despite the medicines and attention Jaejoong gave him.

“He’ll be okay once we get back on land,” Yunho said to a worried Jaejoong.

“What if the cold gives him a fever? What if he can’t walk? What if he—“

Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips to shut him up. “It’s just space fatigue. It happens.”

The intercom buzzed.

“Yunho, this is Shindong. We are about to hit the transfer point to Doushite. Do you want to come to the bridge and contact them yourself?”

Yunho met Jaejoong’s eyes and he shook his head. “No. If my uncle contacts you after you’ve made arrangements and requests to speak with me, then I will, but you’re the captain.”

“Aye, aye,” Shindong said with a laugh and cut the connection.

-}|{-

Less than six hours later, Shindong called back and said that Yunho’s uncle was requesting to talk to him.

Yunho sighed. He pressed a kiss to his sleeping Junsu, and then asked Jaejoong to come with him. “Changmin will come and sit with him,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong bit his lower lip and nodded. “Okay.”

Yunho asked Changmin over the comm system and then as soon as Changmin arrived, he and Jaejoong headed to the bridge.

Siwon met them there, and Heechul pouted when he wasn’t allowed because he wasn’t dressed as Seonhee.

They entered the cockpit, and Yunho sat down in the co-pilot’s chair. Shindong rolled his eyes at them as he said, “Yes, Commander Jung. I relayed the message. Jung Yunho-shi said he’d be right here. I expect him any moment.”

Yunho smiled and nodded at him.

Shindong hit a button on the console and an image of Yunho’s uncle appeared in front of him.

“Uncle,” Yunho said with a smile. It took everything he had to smile at his uncle’s face. To appear happy to see the man who had mangled his mother’s body. “A pleasure.”

“Why are you coming to Doushite?” he demanded.

Yunho feigned shock at his harsh tone. “I’m in the area, on the way to SHINee, and thought you’d like to meet my wife.”

His uncle’s disbelief was clear on his face. “And?”

“And what?”

“Why else?”

“That’s the only reason, Uncle. And to see you. I haven’t seen you since before you left for Doushite. It’s been years.”

His uncle turned. “Choi Siwon-shi. A pleasure to see you again.”

“You as well, Commander Jung.”

“How is your father?”

“Still alive and refusing to be beaten down, Commander. The others expressed concern about me leaving him alone, but he refused to see reason and sent me on my honeymoon.”

“And how do you feel about this impromptu visit to a backward planet in the middle of space?”

“It’s always good to experience new things, Commander. And since I’m going to be a Governor soon, I need to understand the ways of ShinKi operations. Seeing it in action will be a great learning experience.”

Yunho’s uncle snorted. “Who is the man behind you, nephew?”

Yunho turned to Jaejoong. “Youngwoong. He’s a bodyguard. I don’t go anywhere without them. I’ve almost been assassinated twice.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, someone tried to shoot me, and then I was poisoned.”

“And they cut the brakes on your car,” Siwon added.

“You must have made someone angry,” his uncle said.

“I don’t know why,” Yunho said with a shrug. “I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Sometimes being a potential threat is enough. Do you feel safer with bodyguards?”

“Not really. A sniper could take me out from over a kilometer away and no one would know.”

“At least you’re not blind to the possibilities. When is your estimated time of arrival?” he asked.

“Thirty two hours, Commander,” Shindong replied.

“Very well. I will have accommodations set up for you. And coming from Shinki, I’m assuming you have no winter clothing.”

“Winter?”

His uncle chuckled. “There is seven feet of snow outside, Yunho.”

“Really?” Yunho didn’t have to fake his enthusiasm. “I haven’t been around snow since I was eight years old.”

“How many are aboard your ship?”

“Fifteen.”

“We will have proper gear available at the hanger. See you in a day or so.”

The screen went blank.

“He didn’t buy it,” Siwon said.

“Oh well. He can’t stop us at this point,” Yunho said. “I’m no longer a Commander, which means I’m not under his authority or my father’s, and I can do whatever I want.”

“Yunho with freedom?” Jaejoong said with a grin. “Scary.”

Yunho leered at him. “Good thing someone likes to tie me up, huh?”

Jaejoong laughed.

Yunho thanked Shindong again for agreeing to do this, and then he and Jaejoong went back to their room.

Changmin and Junsu were sitting cross-legged on the bed. Their hands were linked and Changmin was chanting something in Doushiten. They clapped twice and then put their hands in the middle. Changmin smiled and Junsu giggled as Changmin lightly slapped his head. But that made Junsu miss the beat.

“Try again,” he said in Doushiten.

Their hands linked again and Junsu tried again, giggling more when Changmin said, “You just called it a rotten carrot.”

“Let me show you how it’s done,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin turned and kneeled. Jaejoong’s lips spread in a smile, kneeling too. “Ready to die, Legs?”

“Bring it, chackkuen kongchoong.”

“What are they playing?” Yunho asked, sitting behind Junsu.

Junsu leaned against him. “Changmin says it’s a child’s game. One that all the boys on Doushite learn.”

Jaejoong and Changmin broke out into the chant, hands out and moving fast. Every now and then, they lifted their hands and bent their fingers, but more often, they slapped one another on the head. Hard slaps, the ferocity growing as the game went on. After a particularly hard slap, Jaejoong faltered. Changmin crowed in victory and tackled Jaejoong, digging his fingers into Jaejoong’s ribs until Jaejoong begged him to stop.

“I win! I’m king now.”

Jaejoong made a face at him and crawled over to Yunho and Junsu. “Make me better.”

Junsu smiled and pushed Jaejoong’s shirt up. He covered Jaejoong’s ribs in open-mouth kisses. Jaejoong giggled and ran his fingers through his hair.

Their intercom beeped. Changmin smiled as he answered it.

Yoona’s voice said, “Is Yunho there?”

“I’m here.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Okay. I’ll be right there.”

“I’m going to tie you up when you get back,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho laughed. “I’ll hurry.”

Changmin followed him out and before Yunho went down the hall to Yoona’s room, he stopped the tall Doushiten. “Have you thought—“

“Yes. It’s still not proper. Please don’t ask me again.”

“Okay. She really likes you.”

“I know.”

Changmin turned and left him there. Yunho sighed and went to her room. She let him in after he rang the bell. The door swished shut behind him.

She stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, frowning. “No baby.”

“No?”

She shook her head, looking down. It was the most anguished Yunho had ever seen her. “I’m sorry.”

Yunho covered the distance between them and hugged her. “Whatever for?”

“I … I just … It’s my body that …”

Yunho brushed her hair off her face. “You can’t control it, NaNa. Don’t worry. We’ll just try again.”

She looked up at him, eyes scared. “What if I can’t ever give you a child?”

Yunho frowned. “Then you can’t. It won’t be the end of the world.”

“Just the Jung family name.”

Yunho snorted. “Such a prestigious name.”

“Don’t joke, Yunho. I’m serious.”

“Don’t worry, please,” he said. “I’m not going to be mad if you don’t get pregnant right away.”

“Honestly,” she said, meeting his eyes, “I’m worried about Changmin.”

Yunho nodded. “The situation sucks.”

“Yeah. And god, Jaejoong is going to be so mad. I’m glad I don’t have to be the one to tell him.”

Yunho chuckled. “He’ll survive, NaNa. He understands.”

Yoona curled her arms into Yunho’s chest and took a deep breath. “Next time,” she whispered, trying for strong.

Yunho held her tighter. “Next time.


	2. The Trap

Yunho felt himself fall into his roll of dutiful nephew as the ship landed in the designated space port of Doushite.

He hadn’t been able to take his eyes from the main view port as they flew in. Doushite was beautiful. He had a general idea of what it looked like from the videos Angel had, but nothing would have prepared him for the massive mountain ranges, the rivers, and lakes, and all the trees. Everything was covered in a thick layer of snow, and Yunho tried to imagine it green and bustling with life.

It was nothing like the dessert world covered in cities that he was raised in.

The place was so beautiful, inviting. Yunho never would have known the place had been overrun by ShinKi. That is until they crossed a mountain range and hovered over a deep wide valley. Smog lay thick against the hills, blocking the sights from above. More smoke pumped into the sky and on the farthest horizon, a violent storm churned, dark clouds billowing.

The ship dropped to land, and through the haze, Yunho saw a large stone building, holding its ground high above the rest of the valley.

“M-my castle,” Jaejoong said, voice breaking.

Yunho tried to get a better look at the turrets and walls, then it was obscured by trees. They landed with a thump. Shindong and Yesung went through the landing procedures. Through the docking bay, Yunho saw his uncle and a contingent of soldiers.

“Should I open fire, Yunho?” Hyunseung asked from behind him.

Yunho smiled, and Changmin snorted. “Not yet.” Yunho turned to Jaejoong. His face was stone, closed off, cold, intimidating. He knew there were emotions billowing under the surface. Changmin looked the same.

“All right,” Dongwoon said. “We’ve been cleared.”

Yunho stood up. “Let’s go.”

“You are not going out first, Bambi,” Heechul said, though he was once again dressed as Seonhee.

“He’s right,” Siwon said. “You told your uncle about the assassination attempts, so it makes sense if you’re in the middle.”

“We’re going first,” Changmin declared.

“That might not be safe either. He’s probably been in contact with Rain, and—”

“Doesn’t matter,” Changmin said. “Here, we are not Doushiten, right?”

“God, that’s fucked up,” Jaejoong said.

“But it’s true.”

Yunho nodded. “You two first.”

“And me,” Junsu said. He hadn’t felt well through the whole trip and still looked a little pale, but Yunho knew better than to try to argue with him.

Yunho nodded again.

They headed to the back of the ship. Shindong hit the button to lower the walkway. Almost immediately, the cold assailed them. They all wore long sleeves. Yoona shivered, and Yunho put his arms around her, rubbed her arms. They walked down in formation. Everyone but Siwon, Yunho and the girls had their guns drawn.

“Nephew!” his uncle shouted. “What kind of greeting is this, at the end of guns?”

Yunho ducked under the eave of the ship, carefully leading Yoona. Siwon did the same with Seonhee. He shivered and then said, “Death threats, Uncle. One can’t be too careful. Let him through, guys.”

With a barely constrained sneer, Jaejoong and Changmin parted. Yunho was surprised they hadn’t started shooting the man who had choreographed the destruction of their planet.

“We’re not going to start shooting,” his uncle said with a patient smile. He held out a heavy fur coat. “Lady Jung, for you.”

Yoona looked at Yunho and he nodded. She stepped forward and allowed him to put the coat around her. “Thank you, Commander Jung.”

“Please, put down your weapons. We have warm clothes for all of you and we have to get back to the main base before the storm from the west hits. We can do proper introductions over dinner.”

Yunho met Jaejoong’s eyes and he nodded. Quickly, they took the jackets offered them by the ShinKi personnel and then headed out. The temperature dropped again, and wind blew in their faces as they walked a short distance to another hanger. The shuttle doors were already open and they were ushered inside. With each new unknown area, Yunho felt a little more constrained, one step closer to death.

They crammed into the small shuttle and the door hissed shut, blocking out most of the cold.

“We’ll be in the warmth of the main base in no time,” his uncle said as the shuttle zipped forward.

Yunho kept his arm securely around Yoona. She shivered and Yunho wondered how much of this was an act at the docile wife or how cold she really was.

The land was barren around them. No trees, no plants or bushes or houses. Flat plains of snow all the way up to a towering gray stone wall. The shuttle went through a large gap in the wall. Yunho had just enough time to see that the wall was about eight feet thick, and then they were in an equally barren courtyard. Whatever grandeur the courtyard held five years ago, was long gone now. It was full of soldiers, machinery and weapons.

Yunho tried to imagine it bustling with carts and merchants and people.

“We’ve been trying to build some infrastructure,” his uncle said, “but it’s slow going, so there is very little heat through the main base, and we communicate through walkie talkies.”

 _Probably because you spend all your money and resources on gold mining._ Yunho thought.

After another moment, the shuttle doors opened and his uncle led the way out. They scurried across the courtyard to another wall and through a smaller gate. If it wasn’t for the cold, Yunho would have stopped and stared in awe at the castle that loomed above them. He couldn’t count the windows or doors or walkways and turrets. It all melded together to form one impenetrable fortress.

“I will show you to your rooms first, and then have you escorted down for dinner in the main mess hall. This place is a mass of confusing hallways and doorways. It’ll be easy for any of you to get lost since you haven’t been here before.” He looked pointedly at Jaejoong, but said nothing.

“It’s huge,” Yunho said, and didn’t have to fake the awe in his voice.

Two large oak doors marked the entrance into the castle. A hand suddenly gripped Yunho’s borrowed coat at the waist. Yunho turned his head to look at Jaejoong. The Doushiten Prince was a cold mask of indifference, but his hand shook. Yunho frowned at him but said nothing about the need to be connected, even if it was through a coat.

Inside the main doors was another courtyard with walkways and stairs branching off. Yunho’s uncle led them up a set of stairs and down a hall and then up another set of stairs, and then another. Their boots echoed on the stone floor.

Everything was bare. There were no paintings nor draperies nor anything that marked this as a castle for royalty. The only thing Yunho noticed were the wires connected to spotlights that flooded the halls with a harsh, unnatural glare and a few red lights that showed the locations video cameras in the corners or the halls.

And every person he passed wore a ShinKi military uniform. There were no Doushitens anywhere.

The hallway ended in an opulent wooden door.

A guard opened it and Yunho’s uncle nodded to him and led them into a sitting room.

This room still held a bit of its luxury. There were couches and chairs and soft carpets on the cold floor. The windows were barred and a fire burned in an intricate stone fireplace that had to be larger than Yunho’s bathroom.

Someone inhaled sharply. Probably Jaejoong.

“This is the men’s quarters,” his uncle said. “Another room down the hall has been prepared for your wives.”

He held out his hand like he expected Yunho to hand Yoona over to him.

“Well, I don’t—“

Siwon shushed Heechul immediately.

Yunho met his uncle’s gaze and shifted Yoona behind him. “My wife will stay with me.”

“I was under the impression that your wife did not pleasure you the way you—“

“That is my personal business,” Yunho interrupted. “And even if it wasn’t, I would not allow my wife to pleasure you or anyone else in this castle. I’m pretty sure that Siwon feels the same way about his wife.”

“Too bad my wife didn’t come,” Yoochun interjected. “You could do whatever you wanted to her.”

Yunho’s uncle smirked, and then nodded his head. “Very well. Please rest and recover from the space flight. Dinner will be ready shortly.”

Yunho bowed, not taking his eyes from his uncle. His uncle acknowledged him, smirked and then with a bow to the room, he left.

Silence filled the room for a moment, and then Heechul said, “Well, hell.”

“What?” Siwon asked.

Heechul pointed to the corner of a room. Yunho looked up, saw the unmistakable red light on a camera and then spun around the room, finding even more.

Yunho shook his head. “I’m not surprised. Are you guys?”

“No,” Heechul said. “Are you surprised that they didn’t bring our bags in either?”

Jaejoong muttered a string of Doushiten curses and went through the room to the main door. It did not open. A panel next it glowed red every time he tried to yank it open.

“Great,” Yoochun said. “So we’re prisoners.”

Yunho rubbed his face in his hands.

“Not all is lost,” Heechul said with a smirk. He looked around the room, pondering the cameras and the angles, and then he sat on a chair near the wall, crossed his legs and put his purse on the floor. Hunched over, he pulled a slim laptop from the bag and opened it up.

“Hee—“

Heechul put up a dainty hand and said, “A lady never forgets her purse, nor the contents inside of it. Don’t say anything until I say so. Just sit and relax.”

Yunho nodded and motioned to everyone else to obey. He sat on a sofa and Yoona sat next to him. Junsu sat on the floor and leaned his head against Yunho’s knee. The others sat around the room. Jaejoong and Changmin were the only ones who stayed standing, and Changmin paced back and forth.

Jaejoong stared at the floor.

Yunho ran his fingers through Junsu’s hair and frowned at Jaejoong. He worried about his lover, wanting to go to him and hold him and take him away from the place that tormented him.

“I love it when people underestimate me, and whenever I am a woman, they so do more often. Honestly? I’ve been hacking into ShinKi computer systems since I was eleven.” With a flourish and a few more taps of the keys, Heechul said, “And done.”

“What is done?” Jaejoong asked.

Heechul smirked. “They had audio on us, somehow. Probably in the coats, and the cameras in the room, plus the connecting rooms, and there is a camera in the hallway with three guards outside the door.”

“Had?” Changmin prompted.

“Yeah. I give them about three seconds before they—“

Loud knocking interrupted Heechul. The door tried to open and stayed firmly shut.

“Oh, and did I mention that I changed the password and pretty much destroyed the electronic lock on the door.”

“This is why I love you,” Siwon said and kissed his forehead.

“Same here,” Yunho said.

Heechul smirked.

“So we’re now trapped, in this room?” Yoochun said and snorted. “Yeah, good job.”

Jaejoong and Changmin smiled at each other.

“Heechul,” Jaejoong said and sat down next to him. “Hypothetically, if I were to tell you that there were secret passages all through this castle, would you be able to get into their files and see if the ShinKi have discovered them or not?”

Heechul snorted and rolled his eyes. “Juvenile. Give me two minutes.”

Yunho smirked at Siwon. “Wow. Only two minutes.”

“Fuck you, Bambi. You can’t last two minutes with my mouth around your cock even with a cock ring.”

“Yeah. I know. I was about to point out that Siwon is a lucky man.”

“Damn right. And yes, Jaejoong, to answer your question, they do know about the secret passages.”

Jaejoong leaned over his shoulder and looked at the screen. He frowned for only a moment and then smiled widely. “They don’t know about all of them You got a pen and paper in that purse?”

Heechul nodded and motioned to it.

“I’ll start making diagrams and then we can compare,” Jaejoong said as he pulled the bag over to him and found a notebook and a pen. He bent over and started drawing.

Changmin leaned over his shoulder and pointed to something and they had a muttered discussion in Doushiten until Jaejoong shouted, “This is my castle, not yours.”

Changmin raised his eyebrows and replied, “If you spent more time here and less time at the village brothels then you would know that this passage forks right here and goes to the kitchens.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth to deny that, and then said, “Oh shit, you’re right. The other goes to the fourth floor.”

Changmin nodded. “Told you.”

Heechul chuckled and hit a button. “Well, hello, Commander Jung,” he said in Seonhee’s voice. “How are you doing?”

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded, voice clear from Heechul’s speakers.

“The meaning of what? You locking us into a room and thinking we had no way to protect ourselves? If you continue to underestimate your nephew and his companions, you’ll end up losing your dick.”

“Seonhee,” Yunho said and held out his hand for the computer.

Heechul smiled and stood up. He turned the computer around to Yunho.

“This is unnecessary,” his uncle said. “We have you quarantined for our own protection.”

“Quarantined?” Yunho said. “I wasn’t aware that we were carrying diseases.”

“Just Doushiten rebels. We put you in there because we weren’t sure where your loyalties lay and now we know.”

“I don’t like it when I’m incarcerated against my will.”

“You have cut yourself off from everyone. Unlock the door and we will bring you food, but you are now considered prisoners.”

“I hate to see the way you treat prisoners if what you have done to this planet is any indication of typical ShinKi methods. Have a pleasant day, Uncle. We appreciate your hospitality.”

Heechul turned the computer around again and disconnected the Commander in the middle of him threatening something else. Jaejoong ripped the page from the notebook and handed it to Heechul and immediately started filling another page full of makeshift blueprints.

Heechul nodded and hummed and his eyes flicked back and forth from the screen.

Yoona sighed.

Yunho squeezed her shoulder. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

“You didn’t. I knew what I was getting into.”

“This might take awhile,” Heechul said. “Someone be useful and go search the other rooms in this suite.”

“These were my mother’s private rooms,” Jaejoong said, voice soft. “I don’t need to see what they have and haven’t destroyed.”

Yunho rose and stepped over Junsu. He cupped Jaejoong’s cheeks in his hands, startling his Doushiten. With a smile, he leaned down and kissed him. “Stay strong, sarang.”

Jaejoong smiled and whispered, “Saranghey.”

Yunho held out his hands for Junsu and pulled him up. The two of them walked into a connecting bedroom. The decadence from the sitting room still lingered in the bedroom, but it felt empty, withdrawn.

On one stone wall there was a square of lighter stone, like something had been there before, and had been taken down. Yunho stared at the empty space for a long time.

Changmin came up beside Yunho and said, “A family portrait used to hang there. His sisters were beautiful. I complained to myself and anyone but Jaejoong that I was too young to be married to one of them.”

“The rivalry between you two must have been fun to watch.”

Changmin smirked. “I was told on more than one occasion that we were entertaining. Our friends called us Soul Fighters; we fought and competed with our souls and our hearts, more than we did with our bodies.”

Further into a room was a large closet, also empty, and what could only be a bathroom.

Yunho turned to Changmin and said, “I’m assuming you don’t have indoor plumbing here on Doushite.”

Changmin laughed. “No, sorry. That’s probably the only thing I like about your technology.”

Yunho’s eyes found more cameras in the corners of the rooms, but their lights no longer shone red. Heechul was amazing, as always.

“Until we get confirmation from Heechul, it’s best to stay away from it, but there is a panel on that wall that leads to the underground passages, and another that is in the other rooms that leads up, to the master suite of the King and Queen, and to their children’s rooms.”

The three of them went back to the sitting room.

“Nothing useful,” Yunho said, “except bedding.”

Heechul nodded. “I’m not surprised. Damn fuckers!” he suddenly shouted and his fingers flew over the keys. “Assholes are trying to kick me out of their system.” His eyes went wide; he looked up from the screen and burst out in something similar to an evil cackle. “Oh god, I just had the best idea. Oh god.”

“What idea?” Jaejoong asked.

It appeared that Heechul didn’t hear and his fingers flew faster, clicking filling the silence. When Jaejoong was about to ask again, Heechul said, “I’m changing all their coding to Doushiten.”

Silence greeted this announcement and then Siwon said, “You can do that? From your computer?”

“Once you’re into a system, you’re into a system,” Heechul explained. “Upload the software, that I have on this laptop into their mainframe, and then slowly change all the commands. Oh, man, it is so much fun to watch them panicking through this screen. I can only imagine what they look like. This will royally fuck them over for long enough for us to get out of here.”

“And where are we going?” Yoochun asked.

Heechul shrugged. “I don’t know. Jaejoong?”

“Do you have a good idea of what passageways have been discovered and which ones haven’t?”

Heechul nodded. He tapped a couple of keys and then turned the computer to Jaejoong. On the drawings Jaejoong made, he carefully marked tunnels that were safe.

He and Changmin looked at each other.

“Let’s go,” Changmin said.

“You should stay here,” Jaejoong replied.

“Why?”

“Because someone needs to stay that knows their way around, and Hangeng was more worried about studying than sticking his nose in a place he didn’t belong.”

Changmin’s eyes narrowed.

“You know these passageways almost as well as I do, and if I don’t come back—”

“Please don’t say that,” Yunho interjected.

“I’ll go first,” Changmin said.

“No, this is my castle, my responsibility.”

“But you’re—”

“God, you always have to be the hero, huh, Legs? Just stay here. If we were in your castle, then you could go.”

“Yeah, well, my castle is in pieces, thank you very much.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth, shut it and then muttered an apology. “I’m sorry, Minnie-ah, I forgot.”

“Whatever.”

“I’m going with you,” Yunho said.

“The hell you are!” Jaejoong replied and turned to him. “I’m going alone.”

“No, you’re not.”

Changmin agreed with him.

“I’ll go with him,” Junsu said.

“No way!” Yunho said. “I’m not losing both pieces of my heart.”

Jaejoong pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. “Yunho, you can’t come with me, because you can’t be discovered. If you’re discovered and arrested, then who is going to help us? We need you. Doushite needs you. Whatever happens, Changmin can get you out of here. And if there is only one of me then I can move faster and quieter.”

“I hate it when you make sense,” Yunho muttered.

Jaejoong put his papers to the side and stood up. He moved across the room to Yunho and their arms wrapped around each other. Yunho breathed in the scent of his hair, imprinting it on his mind, holding onto the feel of Jaejoong’s arms around his. A moment later, Junsu joined their hug, and it was just as easy to welcome him into the embrace.

Jaejoong turned his head and their lips met. Yunho watched them kiss for only a second before leaning down to show them both how much he loved them.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Yunho took a deep breath and nodded.

“I promise I will not take any unnecessary risks.”

“You should have just stopped talking,” Junsu said. “Usually it’s Yunho who tries to be comforting and makes me worry more.”

Jaejoong smiled and softly touched Junsu’s cheek. “Mianhe, sarang.”

“Less than an hour,” Heechul said.

“What?” Jaejoong asked.

“Commander Jung has said that they’re going to try to get their system back, but if they don’t, in an hour, they’re going to break down the door.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Then I’ll be back in thirty minutes.”

Yunho’s chest tightened, kissed Jaejoong one more time and hoped that it wouldn’t be the last time their lips and hearts were one.


	3. The Tunnels

“Well, I know what I’m going to do for the next hour,” Yoochun said. His hands tangled in Nichkhun’s and Chansung’s hair and the two of them winced, but did not protest as Yoochun dragged them toward the bedroom.

Yunho thought about calling him back, but a sated and pleasured Yoochun was a lot easier to deal with, and he did not want to travel with his snarky attitude when they were all so stressed anyway.

“We can’t leave,” Yunho said. “What about the storm? What about food and clothes and—“

“Oh god, Junsu,” Heechul said. “Will you please get him out of here and distract him? Jaejoong hasn’t even been gone five minutes and he’s already annoying.”

Yunho snarled at Heechul and continued his pacing.

Junsu stood up from the chair he’d been sitting on and moved in front of Yunho. He cupped Yunho’s cheeks in his hands and said, “Jaejoong is smart. He’ll be back soon.”

Yunho shut his eyes. “I know, but I’m worried.”

“We’re all worried,” Junsu said. “But this is not going to help him or us. You’re driving us all crazy.”

Yunho smiled and turned his head. He pressed a kiss to Junsu’s palm and wrapped his arms around his waist. He took a couple steps, ignored everyone else, and let Junsu lead him to the other room, the opposite from where Yoochun went.

This room appeared to be another sitting room, but unlike the main room, it only had two plush chairs and a small table.

Yunho sank into one of the chairs and pulled Junsu into his lap.

“Whatever you’re feeling,” Junsu whispered, running his hands through Yunho’s hair, “times it by eighty, consider the possibility that Jaejoong will die, and never wake up again and add to that, the pressure of being a slave on a foreign land with barely anyone to turn to if Jaejoong were to die, and you might be able to understand how Jaejoong felt when you were in the hospital.”

Yunho held his breath for a moment and then let it out slowly. “That was so much worse than this, huh?”

“Yes. It was painful to not know if you were going to make it or not. Jaejoong is going through a lot of emotions right now, trying to refigure his place in the world. He needs this excursion alone just as much as you need to go through it.”

“Are you still feeling like you’re not really a part of us?”

Junsu smiled. “Sometimes. But as soon as I do, it’s like either you or Jaejoong just know that I’m feeling like that and then we’re three again, and the feelings go away. I know you both love me. I love you both.”

Yunho nodded. “Good. You mean the world to me, SuSu. If I had never found you, I would have been happy with Jaejoong. But instead of happy, I get to be ecstatic and delirious, and I feel like the luckiest man in all the worlds.”

Junsu rolled his eyes dramatically. “God, you’re so cheesy.”

Yunho laughed, gripped Junsu behind the neck and kissed him roughly.

Junsu melted against him, moaning into the kiss and letting Yunho devour his mouth.

“I feel weird,” Junsu said, “doing this in a place where Jaejoong isn’t comfortable.”

Yunho nodded. “But…”

Junsu shrugged. “I like kissing you.”

Yunho chuckled and their mouths met again. He definitely felt the same way Junsu did. The chair was more than comfortable and he would have had no problem peeling Junsu’s jeans off and bending over it for him, but this was Jaejoong’s place, and Jaejoong’s memories.

So instead, their hands stayed in _moral_ places and their kiss expressed their need for each other.

By the time someone came to fetch them, Yunho’s lips were tingly and swollen from Junsu’s biting, and he was hard as a rock.

“Damn,” Siwon muttered. “I was hoping Bambi would be naked.”

Junsu pulled away from Yunho’s lips slowly, smiling and slightly dazed.

“Come on. Jaejoong is back and we’re leaving as soon as we know where we’re going.”

Junsu stood up and Yunho stayed seated long enough to squeeze his erection. Junsu shook his head and gripped his hair. “Bad boy.”

Yunho whimpered and twisted into the touch, letting Junsu guide him up even though Yunho was a lot taller than him. Junsu’s fingers relaxed and slid down his body, reciprocating the teasing squeeze.

Yunho moaned, thrust into his hand and then found himself being dragged across the room, Junsu’s hand curled into the top of his pants.

His eyes found Jaejoong as soon as they entered the room, and Junsu led him there, unceremoniously throwing him at Jaejoong.

“There. He’s fine.”

Jaejoong smiled and let Yunho curl up against him on the couch. “Did you worry?”

“So much,” Yunho said, kissing Jaejoong’s neck. “Junsu had to distract me.”

“I see he did a wonderful job,” Jaejoong said, hand gripping the ridge in Yunho’s pants.

Yunho moaned and thrust into the firm grip

“God, knock it off, Bambi,” Heechul said. “You’re such a little whore.”

Jaejoong gave him one more squeeze and then kissed his nose. Yunho was more than content to curl up against him, with Junsu on his other side, and watch as Jaejoong and Heechul discussed the images on his computer. He took a very deep breath and focused on the conversation.

“We can get out, but I’m not sure we want to,” Jaejoong said. “The wind is blowing in a storm and we’re not prepared for anything.”

“Is there anyway we can get prepared?” Shindong asked.

Jaejoong bit his lower lip and pointed to a room on the monitor. “There are rations here, and other things, but I don’t know how good they are anymore. It’s worth checking before we slip out. The good news is that there are still a few horses in the stables. The bad news is that there aren’t enough for all of us.”

“We could leave Yoochun,” Junsu muttered.

Yunho looked around the room and didn’t see Yoochun and figured he was still busy in the other room. “No, we can’t. I don’t trust him enough to leave him here.”

“Guess that means we’ll just toss him into a snow drift and see if he survives,” Changmin said.

Even Yunho laughed at that.

“So we go to here,” Jaejoong said, pointing to another screen, “and then split up. Changmin will lead those with him to the caverns. Four or five of us will stay here and move around the castle to pick up supplies if we can, and then … should we dare steal a few horses?”

“We’ll need them,” Changmin said. “If for anything else, something to eat.”

“Gross,” Yoseob shouted.

Jaejoong shook his head. “It’s inevitable during winter. If you’re out on your own and you get lost or snowbound in the mountains, your horse is the only way you can survive.”

“Still gross,” Yoseob muttered.

“Yunho, your uncle wants to talk to you again,” Heechul said suddenly.

Yunho thought about it, and then nodded. “Okay.”

“Don’t say anything about us leaving.”

“Duh.”

Heechul turned the screen to face the three of them on the couch. Yunho didn’t bother moving, and stared at the screen sideways. Heechul hit a button and his uncle’s face popped up in the corner of it.

“What do you want?” Yunho asked.

“I want you to let us in before we force our way in. It won’t end well for any of you.”

Yunho shrugged. “You already deemed us prisoners. Opening the door for you won’t end well for us either.”

“I like your definition of the title bodyguard.”

Yunho smiled and lifted his hand up, tugging Junsu down closer. “He’s pretty good at covering my body. They both are.”

“This is disgraceful to the Jung family name.”

“I agree,” Yunho said, “which is why I’m here, fixing the shit you have screwed up. You can’t convince me that what we are doing on Doushite is right. And you can’t convince me that the same thing won’t happen to Soshi.”

“Are you denouncing the Jung name?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. If I do that, Senator Bi will kill my father and take his place as governor.”

“Wrap it up, Jung,” Heechul said.

“I’ve said everything I needed to say. See you later, Uncle.”

Heechul turned the screen back to him, gave it a cute finger wave and then disconnected. “Okay. Time to get out of here.”

Yunho shut his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and then stood up. “I’m not going to make any of you come with us.”

“Don’t be stupid, pabo,” Junsu said. “We’re all coming. Right?”

There were affirmations from everyone.

Except one. “I don’t want to go.”

They turned to watch Yoochun enter the room, the two others following him demurely. There was a fresh bruise blooming on Nichkhun’s cheek.

“You don’t have a choice,” Yunho said. “I don’t trust you.”

Yoochun stuck out his tongue.

“Well,” Shindong said as they all stood up. “At least they gave us coats.”

“Which we shouldn’t wear until we can be certain they don’t have tracking devices in them or some kind of microphone,” Heechul said.

“You just fucked up their systems,” Yunho said. “I believe in your work and your abilities.”

Heechul batted his eyes at him. “Oh darling, your flattery is welcomed, but my husband would be mad if I showed you my work and my abilities.”

“Unless he wanted to join,” Hangeng said from where he was lounging in Siwon’s lap.

“There is always that,” Heechul said, and slid his hand down Jaejoong’s leg. “The six of us—“

Jaejoong smiled over at Heechul and shook his head. “Not happening.”

“Okay,” Yunho said and stood up. “Let’s gather the bedding and anything that we can use for warmth from the other rooms, and then get out of here.”

While they did what Yunho said, Jaejoong and Hangeng spent the time bickering in Doushiten about where to go and what to do. Heechul added a few of his own comments.

Yunho found a wooden chest that had more than enough blankets in it, and instead of taking only the blankets, Changmin hefted the entire thing and carried it out to the room. They were going to see something to pack anyway.

“You guys fucking suck,” Yoochun muttered.

Changmin _accidentally_ shoved the edge of the chest into Yoochun’s side.

“Motherfuc-“

“Yoochun,” Yunho said shortly.

Changmin smirked and Yoochun scowled. Jaejoong said something in Doushiten that had Changmin flipping around and snapping something back, which led to another argument that had Jaejoong calling Changmin “Noona’s stubborn husband”.

Yunho pinched the bridge of his nose.

Junsu’s arms wrapped around his waist, and his quiet chuckle danced on his skin. A curvaceous body folded on his other side, and he gripped Yoona’s hand.

“Think we can manage to not kill them out of pure frustration?” Yoona asked

“Who? Changmin and Jaejoong, or Yoochun?”

“All three,” Junsu said.

“Guess we’ll find out.”

“All right boys and lady,” Heechul said. “We have less than five minutes, and I wouldn’t put it past someone to get trigger happy and blow the door early. Let’s get out of here.”

They all shuffled into the main bedroom, some with arms laden with blankets.

Changmin opened the hidden passage by moving a knob here and a panel there. After just a second, the unused joint lurched and the door swung open revealing a dank, dark hallway.

“Ladies first,” Changmin said to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong slapped his shoulder as he passed him.

Yunho had to duck under the passage, and then after that, he was able to stand. The stone walls were covered in dust and grime.

Yoochun snorted in derision.

“Shut up, Yoochun,” Yunho said again.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Sometimes you don’t have to.”

They followed Jaejoong slowly. Changmin brought up the rear to make sure no one accidently went down a connecting tunnel or dropped anything.

In a few minutes they came to a place where three tunnels met.

Changmin and Jaejoong exchanged hand symbols, not saying anything, and Hangeng nodded.

“What?” Yunho said.

Jaejoong looked at him, and then whispered in a voice that was more like an indication of a voice, “We need to split up. Only four go with me, and I want Yoseob, Yesung, Hangeng and Dongwoon. We’ll gather what supplies we can and then meet you at the caverns.”

“What are the caverns?” Junsu asked.

“History lesson later,” Jaejoong said and touched his cheek softly. “But think of it as a last resort to hide if there are invaders. Changmin knows the way.”

Yunho hated leaving him again, but Junsu’s words from before reminded him that this is what Jaejoong needed.

He cupped Jaejoong’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. “Be careful, neh sarang.”

Jaejoong nodded and got a kiss from Junsu as well.

“No time,” Changmin said. “They’ll be searching the passageways now.”

Jaejoong nodded and the five of them went down one hall and Yunho watched Jaejoong walk away until Junsu pulled on his arm. They followed Changmin through skinnier and darker hallways. It was hard to see, but Yunho trusted Changmin.

Yoona kept a firm grip on his hand and Junsu stayed behind everyone.

Changmin stopped and made a noise for them all to be quiet.

“I hate you all,” Yoochun whispered.

“Shut up,” Changmin said.

“This is ridiculous.”

Changmin shot a look to Yunho and Yunho nodded and moved behind Yoochun and snagged him around the waist with a strong arm and put his hand over his mouth.

“Shut up,” Yunho said and squeezed him.

Changmin whispered, “This is the most dangerous part, because they know about this passage we’re about to cross, but there isn’t any other way to the caverns except through the main hall.”

The silence was deafening, heavy, and after a few minutes of listening, Changmin nodded and pushed open a wooden door. He waited again, and then motioned them forward.

Yunho blinked against the sudden light. Along the next passage way were a series of cameras. Changmin yanked one from the wall, and coiled the cord around his arm, he did the next and the next, as quietly as he could. Siwon, who was the tallest, pulled the lights off as well. They were the tap on/tap off kind that only required a touch for them to work. The battery wouldn’t last forever, but it was enough for now.

“Won’t that show them that we were here?” Shindong asked.

Changmin shrugged. “To them it’ll be like we disappeared.”

“Oh, wait,” Heechul said. “We did.”

Changmin nodded. He stopped them only once to listen and then another panel on the wall slid open at his touch and they were in darkness again.

Yunho inevitably thought of Jaejoong. On Shinki, all Yunho had to do was call Jaejoong on his cell phone when he worried too much, but here, there was no technology, no way to know if Jaejoong had been captured or killed. Yunho knew that it wasn’t helping him or the others around him, and he did his best not to worry. Jaejoong was smart, and he had others with him this time.

The tunnels grew less manufactured and more like caves. Yunho heard water dripping. The stones were cold under his hands. Walls closed in on both sides. Even with the coat, Yunho felt the chill and he wondered just how cold it was outside.

“So, this is stupid,” Yoochun said.

“Yooch—“

“No, it is. We’re going to the stronghold. Don’t you think they know about the stronghold?”

Changmin smirked. “He’s right, surprisingly. They do know about the stronghold, but they don’t know about this passage that leads to it. They know about the main one that is connected to the castle and then barricaded with doors of oak and iron gates. And right now, that way is probably covered in five feet of snow, because the ShinKi are lazy bastards that don’t know how to pick up a shovel.”

“Why you—“

“God, shut up, Yoochun,” Yunho said.

“What about Jaejoong and the others?” Junsu said.

“Jae knows this land better than any ShinKi bastard,” Changmin said. “I’m not worried about him.”

“I am,” Junsu muttered.

Yunho echoed him and squeezed his hand.

Their way was suddenly blocked, and Changmin motioned to Siwon to help him. They pressed their shoulders to the rock and pushed. It barely budged. Yunho added his weight, and the rock grated across the ground and slid open. They moved it enough to slip through.

Darkness seeped into them, even darker than the tunnel had been though Yunho wasn’t sure how he knew the difference.

Changmin told them not to move, and he heard the other man shuffling along the edge of the wall.

A sudden thunk of stone on stone made Yunho jump. Sparks flew to his right, and then again, and again. On the fourth strike, the sparks fell where Changmin wanted them to, and a dull glow lit up his face. A moment later the glow spread, up and around the cavern walls, burning fire twisting through small wells along the walls.

“Oil reserves, but it won’t burn for long,” Changmin said.

The room they entered was huge. The stone was carved into intricate patterns of foliage, ocean scenes and animals. Nobles on horses. Peasants in fields. Shadows from the flames danced across the pictures, making them feel like they were one breath from suddenly moving and bursting from the stone.

Yunho stared at it, soaking in the colored details.

Changmin stood next to him and then pointed to a man on a horse. “Jaejoong’s great-grandfather. He brought peace to our lands, signed a treaty with my great-grandfather first, and then the others like Hangeng’s family. There were wars, but eventually, the Seven Kings conquered tribes of guerrillas. Before him, our people were stricken with poverty and devastated under the rule of unfair leaders. Back then, I’m sure we would have welcomed the Shinki bastards – no offense – but now.” Changmin shook his head. “We were just fine without you.”

“I know,” Yunho said and clapped his shoulder.

Changmin exhaled and then said, “There are rooms throughout here that used to have supplies in them. Let’s gather what we can until Jaejoong gets here. We’ll probably spend the night here.”

“And how are we going to get out of here?” Yoochun asked.

“It’s a cave system,” Changmin said. “There are ways, if they haven’t been blocked off. But, Jaejoong is more familiar with them.”

“Hopefully he returns soon,” Junsu whispered.

Yunho nodded, hooked his arm around Junsu’s neck and kissed his temple.


	4. The Transformation

A few of the rooms had caches of dried meat and water in clay pots. Changmin wouldn’t let any of them drink any until he’d built a fire and boiled it.

“Seriously?” he said after Yoochun had protested again. “Don’t you Shinki bastards know anything?”

“Changmin, come on,” Yoona whispered and touched his arm.

He visibly relaxed and said, very patiently, “There could be bacteria in it. It has been sitting here for seven years, and as much as I’d love to see you die from your insides being slowly dissolved I do not want to hear you bitch about it, so just wait a second.”

Yoochun crossed his arms and glared at him.

“Can I help, Changmin-shi?” Nickhun asked suddenly.

Everyone stared at him, eyes open wide. He swallowed nervously, and Changsung gripped his hand.

Yoochun opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Changmin beat him to it. “Sure, Nicky.”

Nichkhun scrambled to his feet and followed Changmin down a hall. Shindong and Siwon went with them.

Heechul smirked at Yoochun.

“What?” Yoochun said.

“Losing control of your pets?”

Yoochun gripped Changsung by his hair and yanked his head back. “No.”

Heechul snorted.

“I really want to hurt him,” Junsu whispered in Yunho’s ear.

Yunho tightened his hold around Junsu’s body and nodded. “Not yet.”

“Soon?”

“Maybe.”

Junsu smiled and tilted his head up and Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips.

The others returned with arms full of wood. Around the large floor were circles of bricks, forming deep pits. Changmin picked a central one and piled the sticks inside. He and Nichkun went back for another load. He found a thicker branch and did his best to peel the dried top into sections, and then dipped that into the closets oil well. The dried wood caught immediately and burned brightly. Changmin put the flame to the pile of branches in various places until a roaring fire burned. He directed Nichkhun and Shindong and Siwon to put more branches in.

“At least it’s a little warmer,” Yoona said and shifted closer to Yunho.

Yunho lifted his arm and let her cuddle in the pile of coats. He noted Changmin looking at them for a moment, and then continuing what he was doing.

“Trying to make Changmin jealous won’t work,” Junsu whispered.

Yoona snorted. “I’m not. I was cold.”

“Me, too,” Heechul said and was suddenly in the middle of them.

“Heechul, can you still get access to the system out here.”

Heechul frowned. “I can try. I don’t know how far the network will reach through this rock.” Heechul pulled out his laptop. “My battery is almost dead.”

“That’s okay. Until Jaejoong gets here, that’s the only way we know if they’ve been captured or not.”

Heechul nodded and sat up. Yunho reorganized the coats and blankets around him to keep him warm.

“The signal is really weak,” Heechul muttered. He pondered the screen for a little while. “They’re rewriting the data again, back to ShinKi. They’re searching tunnels and trying to find more, but they can’t do much outside because of the storm. I don’t see anything on—” He broke off and snorted. “Get a load of this message, from your uncle. _You are in so much trouble. You and everyone in your party are considered a criminal and a traitor. You will be shot on sight._ Dickhead.”

“Before the battery dies, can you send a message to say, Angel, and see if he can spread it on ShinKi?”

Heechul nodded. “Yeah, but we have to hurry. Maybe only thirty seconds of video. I don’t think my battery will last much longer after uploading something that size.”

“That’s enough.”

Heechul hit another few buttons, and then turned the computer to him. After a moment, he said, “Okay, go.”

“Hey everyone. This is Jung Yunho, the Jung Family Heir. By the time this video is released, there are going to be a lot of rumors about where I am and what happened to me. I am on Doushite. I am running for my life, not from Doushiten rebels, but from my uncle and ShinKi soldiers. The party I am with has been deemed traitors to ShinKi and we are all considered criminals. This is not true. We were incarcerated as soon as we landed, and we managed to escape. ShinKi has destroyed the beautiful land of Doushite all for the gold that runs through its mountains. We are a rich people because we exploit and murder anyone who has what we want. My attempts to fight this injustice on ShinKi were thwarted by Senator Rain and my father. Instead, I will be fighting here. It may be a long time until I am back on ShinKi. Until then, I will always be the Jung Family Heir.”

Heechul stopped recording, turned the computer back and started hitting buttons, rapidly, lower lip between his teeth. He worked and sent things until his computer finally died.

To keep warm and to stay busy, Changmin directed all of them into the carved out hallways and into the rooms to gather everything they could. He sorted through it, tossing what wasn’t useful into the flames to fuel the fire.

“Thank god,” Junsu suddenly said, and was across the cavern before Yunho could look up from the pile of furs he was going through, making sure they weren’t too rotted or dried.

Junsu and Jaejoong met in the middle of the cavern with a strong hug, and then a firm kiss.

“Yunho being annoying again?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu’s laugh echoed on the walls, and he shook his head, “No. Just so glad you’re okay.”

Yunho stood up and went to their hug. There was something on Jaejoong’s back, and Yunho turned him around. A bow, and a quiver of arrows. Yunho had never actually seen one in real life before.

“Wow, cool.”

“Please tell me you found me one too,” Changmin said from the fire where he was handing out dried meat and blankets to everyone.

Jaejoong smirked and walked closer to Changmin. He tossed him a bow, and Changmin easily caught it before putting it on his back. He rolled his shoulders, visibly relaxed and smiled at Jaejoong

“I found five of them, actually, although we need to restring them.

“God, it’s nice to have it on my back again,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong nodded.

Junsu wrapped his hands around Jaejoong’s neck. “It’s sexy, too.”

Jaejoong smiled and their lips met in another kiss.

“Knock it off, Little Insect,” Changmin said. “We found food if you’re hungry.”

“What kind?”

“Dried venison,” Changmin replied.

“Oh, yummy.”

Yoochun snorted.

Jaejoong flipped him off and let Junsu drag him to the fire.

Changmin went to the horses and pulled off the packs. “You found a lot of things, too.”

“Yeah. No weapons, unfortunately. No metal ones anyway. But there were a lot of clothes and a lot of spoiled things. A few herbs. It’ll last us for a little while.”

Everyone settled around the fire. Nichkhun sat next to Yoochun, and Yoochun yanked on his hair in punishment for his earlier defiance. Nichkhun and Changsung exchanged a look that Yoochun missed, and it made Yunho smile. Maybe the two of them would break free from him soon.

“So now what?” Shindong asked.

“We sleep. And then we leave,” Jaejoong said.

“Where are we going?”

Jaejoong and Changmin met each other’s eyes and Yunho was jealous of their eye conversation ability. He wished he had that with Jaejoong.

Jaejoong nodded. “North.”

“Um, snow—“ Hangeng said.

Jaejoong shrugged. “They won’t expect us to go north, and from what I saw when we were landing, if we can get out of this valley, we should be able to stay hidden really easily. With the way things sounded, I had thought the ShinKi had overrun everything. But it looks like they’re staying to pockets near the highest areas of gold production.”

“That makes sense,” Heechul said.

“Can we get out of this valley?” Yunho asked.

“Yes.”

“Can we get out of this sorry excuse for a cave?” Yoochun asked, mocking.

Jaejoong glared at him. “Be careful. There are a lot of places in this cave system where you’ll die if you slip and fall.”

“Or if someone pushes you,” Changmin said.

Yoochun stuck his tongue out like a teenager and snuggled closer to his boys.

“Let’s rest,” Yunho said. “And then go through the supplies and only take what we need and … well …”

Jaejoong shrugged. “It’s better than going and begging your uncle for forgiveness.”

Yunho slept off and on. He wasn’t surprised that Jaejoong didn’t, nor did Changmin. The two of them moved silently through and around the others, going through the things they had both found. Changmin kept the fire alive, and the room eventually warmed. Instead of talking, they used more of their hand signals.

Yunho watched them until he realized that he wasn’t going to go back to sleep. Jaejoong had sat down by himself and was braiding something together. Yunho made sure that Junsu was okay, rearranged between Yoona and Hangeng. They’d all formed a pile for the extra warmth. He picked up one of the coats, and walked over to where Jaejoong was.

Jaejoong looked up from his work only long enough to smile and then went back to it. His fingers and hands wrapped over and around each other. The end of the cord was anchored to a piece of wood that was shoved in a crack on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Yunho whispered.

“Making a string for my bow.”

“So many talents.”

“Yeah. I’m out of practice though. It’s taking me a lot longer to make this thing than it should.”

Yunho smiled and yawned. He leaned his head on Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Will this bother you?”

“Never,” Jaejoong said and paused only long enough to press a sideways kiss against Yunho’s nose.

The next person awake was Yoona, and she first found Yunho and he smiled and she smiled, and then she looked around the room, eyes sparkling when they landed on Changmin across the cavern. He was going through piles of leather coats and boots. In a quiet voice, she asked if she could help. Changmin scowled, but grudgingly told her what went where.

“I think the sexual tension between them is worse than it had been between us,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho chuckled. “Yeah.”

“When are you gonna tap that again?”

Yunho dug his finger into Jaejoong’s side. “Shut up.”

It didn’t take too much longer for Jaejoong to have a length of braided horsehair. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, and Changmin’s head jerked up. Two hand signals and Changmin shook his head.

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“We don’t have any wax right now. I need it for my bow. The wood is dry, and I’ll be lucky if it doesn’t snap when I try to string it. I’m going to stand up.”

Yunho pouted.

Jaejoong chuckled and kissed his lips and stood up. He did something to the end of the braided string and then looped it on the end of his bow. He put that end against his foot, bent the bow backwards and the other looped end fit perfectly in the notch. Biting his lower lip, Jaejoong brought the bow up, arm and elbow straight, and then tested the give just once. The leather quiver was on the floor and Jaejoong picked up a thin shaft of wood. It looked like it had an arrow on the end of it at one point. He nocked the arrow, aimed for the fire and let it fly. A twang echoed in the cavern and Jaejoong smirked.

“Perfect, as always.”

“Lucky shot,” Changmin said back.

Jaejoong laughed. He bent the bow again, and the string went slack. “I hope I can find some flint rock in a stream or something so I can make some arrowheads soon. Such a waste of effort if I have nothing to kill with.” He sat the bow on the ground, picked up another bunch of horsehair and started all over again.

Slowly the others woke up, and Changmin was quick to take them to another room to relieve themselves and then handed out rations of meat and a few cheeses that hadn’t aged beyond edibility. Water was scarce, but Jaejoong assured everyone that there were underground streams in the cave system that would have fresh water in them.

“You seem worried,” Junsu said, whispering to Jaejoong before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. “Winter storms can be long and powerful this high in the mountains. I just hope it’s over. We’re lucky we found boots. Otherwise, you ShinKi bastards would be screwed.”

Junsu laughed and they kissed again, and then again, until Yunho felt left out and pulled them apart. He kissed Junsu and then Jaejoong. “We don’t have time to do this.”

“There’s always time to fuck,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong smiled and said, “I actually agree with Yoochun on this one.”

“God damn, we haven’t even been home for a day and you’re already returning to your slutty ways,” Changmin said. “Let’s go into town, I’m sure the ShinKi bastards have kept the brothels open.”

Jaejoong kissed Junsu and said, “No thanks. I like being only their slut.”

“Were you really a slut?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong smirked. “Maybe a little before my mother decided I should get married.”

Changmin snorted. “Luckily for you, you only had to survive a couple of months of celibacy.”

Jaejoong stared at him, and Changmin stared back, and then sighed and looked away. Not quite an apology. Yunho wondered what Jaejoong was thinking.

Jaejoong broke away from him and went to Changmin, touching his cheek. Surprisingly Changmin allowed it. Jaejoong said someone in Doushiten.

Changmin shut his eyes and nodded. “I know, pabo. I know.”

Jaejoong hugged him tightly, and after a moment, Changmin hugged him back.

“Love is tedious,” Yoochun said.

Heechul stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re tedious.”

“You’re a bitch.”

Heechul tapped his foot in irritation. “Luckily for us, we can get rid of you. Can’t get rid of love.”

“Let’s go,” Yunho said, cutting off what could have been an entertaining argument.

Preparations to leave were slow. There were new clothes for everyone to wear, heavier and more apt for winter. It took a while to find boots that fit each person, and the pair Yunho had were tight on his feet. Jaejoong had said not to worry too much. The leather would stretch after a couple of days. They were brown leather and lined with fur. Leather laces tied up the side.

Jaejoong sighed as he looked down at them. “I miss my white boots.”

“You’re such a princess,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong slapped his arm.

Under the direction of Jaejoong, packs were rolled up and put on the horses.

Yunho was enthralled watching Jaejoong in this environment. He was relaxed and calm considering the circumstances, doing everything with practiced ease.

Almost like when he had Yunho tied up and at his mercy.

Yunho loved this Jaejoong.

He shivered.

“What are you thinking about?” Junsu asked with a grin.

“Jaejoong in charge.”

Junsu hummed. “He is quite good at that.”

Jaejoong and Changmin deemed them prepared to leave, and Jaejoong led the way though through the hall. Yunho and Junsu followed at about the middle of the pack. Hangeng and Changmin brought up the rear, leading the horses. The fire from the torches that Changmin and Jaejoong carried threw shadows on the cavern walls.

Jaejoong picked their way down a trail, leaving the relative comfort of man-made hallways to those nature-made. It wasn’t really cold, or really warm, somewhere in between. Yunho knew he’d be thankful for the thick fur coat once they made it outside.

They traveled for hours, whispering quietly to each other, their voices echoed around them. Jaejoong told them they didn’t have to worry about animals or any other people. The biggest concerns were cave-ins, rock slides and sudden drop-offs.

Yunho wasn’t sure what time it was, or how long they’d been walking when Jaejoong stopped them in a larger cavern to eat and rest. He, Changmin and Hangeng had a whispered conversation in Doushiten.

When they were through, Jaejoong came to the pile of blankets that Yunho and Junsu were snuggled under and joined them. Changmin started working on a fire.

“We’re going to sleep here,” he said and he really did look tired. “We have another day or so before we leave the caverns, and the rest of the trail is a bit dangerous. It’ll be better if we’re all rested before we tackle it.”

“Good idea.”

“Know what else is a good idea?” Junsu said.

“What?”

He cupped Jaejoong’s cheeks and pulled, forcing a deep kiss on his lips. Jaejoong moaned, body relaxing into the kiss.

Yunho chuckled and put his arms around both his lovers.

When Junsu let Jaejoong go, their Doushiten prince was flustered and he smiled, eyes shutting. “Yep, good idea.”

“Can I express my opinion on the validity of this good idea?” Yunho asked.

Junsu giggled and kissed Yunho, and then kissed Jaejoong again. Yunho wanted more, knew he couldn’t have more in the lack of privacy the cavern afforded.

They kissed again and again, trading smiles and touches, until finally, Jaejoong’s energy gave, and he snuggled in between them.

Junsu smiled and ran his hands through Jaejoong’s hair. “He’s amazing.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“This is insane,” Junsu said, smiling.

“What is?”

“This.” He waved his hand around the cavern. “We’ve gone from high class house to a cave. A bed to blankets. Jaejoong is … different, but not, same with Changmin. And we are too.”

Yunho laughed. “Yeah. A completely different life.”

“I wonder how long it took Jaejoong to get used to life on ShinKi.”

Yunho ran his hands through Jaejoong’s hair. He wasn’t asleep, but it was close.

“It’s so cool to see him like this,” Junsu continued, “all Prince-like and in control and, I didn’t think I could love him more.”

Jaejoong grumbled against Yunho’s chest.

“What was that, love?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong tilted his head up and glared at Junsu. “Didn’t you say that pillows aren’t supposed to talk?”

Junsu laughed and kissed his forehead. “Sorry, love.”

They readjusted, Jaejoong’s leg flung across Yunho’s body, and Junsu curled up on Jaejoong’s other side. His two lovers fell asleep before he did, and Yunho stayed awake, thinking of what Junsu said. It was going to be very different. Life wouldn’t ever be the same. He wasn’t going to lay in a jetted hot tub or drive a car for a very long time. Part of him was a bit nervous, but not scared. If Jaejoong hadn’t been with him, then he would have been scared.

The fire burned warm, and with the fur blankets and his two lovers, the chill left Yunho’s body and he slipped into sleep.


	5. The Trail

Yunho woke up to warm lips covering his. He smiled into the kiss, lifting his arm and hooking it around a neck. A soft moan twisted through the kiss, and Yunho wasn’t sure if it was from his throat or the person kissing him. His mouth fell open and fingers trailed over the stubble on his cheek. This time he whimpered, and whoever was kissing him, deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly pushing into Yunho’s mouth before withdrawing to lap at his lips.

Yunho refused to open his eyes and end the kiss, so he lifted his head, and his lover took the hint, adding force with his tongue, body gently rocking against Yunho’s. It took a few more seconds for his brain to catch up with his body and realize it was Junsu kissing him awake.

“My Su,” Yunho muttered, smiling.

“Our Su,” a voice corrected above him. “Are you awake yet?”

Yunho’s eyes blinked open. His beautiful Doushiten was standing over them, already dressed and geared up. “Morning.”

“It’s afternoon,” Changmin corrected. He too was ready to go with a bow in his hands. “Time loses itself in these caverns.”

Junsu pressed a kiss to Yunho’s cheek and sat up. Yunho yawned, blinked and sat up as well. He wrapped his arms around Junsu’s waist and hid his face in his back for a moment, still tired. Jaejoong ruffled his messy hair. “Come on, sarang. We need to go.”

Yunho nodded and mumbled something. He let Junsu go and stood up, stretching sore muscles. He definitely wasn’t used to sleeping on rock without the comforts of a bed and a room. It took a few minutes for him to chase the sleep and soreness from his body. Changmin and Jaejoong led them through breaking camp, gathering supplies and making sure that everyone had something briefly to eat.

The energy around Jaejoong was riddled with insecurity, worry and a bit of fear. Yunho wasn’t sure what Jaejoong had to be afraid of, but he wasn’t stupid and kept his mouth shut. Jaejoong would talk to him when he was ready. Yunho learned that within the last couple of months.

Soft fingers slipped around his hand and entwined with his. Yunho smiled down at Yoona and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “How are you?”

“Good. This is a very interesting adventure you’ve thrown us all into.”

Yunho chuckled, eyes seeking and meeting Jaejoong’s. “Luckily, we have two very capable commanders and Princes to lead us through it.”

Yoona smiled, squeezed Yunho’s hand and left his side. She moved closer to Changmin, and the other watched her, but made no move to go nearer.

“I hate you,” Yoochun suddenly muttered. “My back hurts, I’m starving, and I haven’t had a drink in two days.”

Yunho smirked over at him. “You’ll survive. Unless someone decides to put an arrow through your chest.”

Yoochun snorted and glared at Changmin. “Whores. All of them.”

“Shut up,” Yunho said automatically.

“I still say you let me gag him,” Heechul said from across the cavern. “Or cut out his tongue. I’m not picky.”

Yunho ignored that.

A few minutes later, after everything was packed and secured on their backs or on the horses, Changmin ordered them in a single file line.

“The trail isn’t much,” Jaejoong explained while they complied. Changmin moved between them with a long length of rope. “In some places it’s a sheer drop to your death on one side and a rock wall on the other. Stay close, stay together, and if you need to stop, make sure you say something.”

Changmin came to Yunho and repeated what he’d done to everyone else. He held out a rope and showed Yunho how to hitch it around his thighs and his waist to form a harness. He then took the long rope and tied it to the harness, leaving him connected to Junsu in front of him and Yoona behind him. It was very uncomfortable, especially where the rope was bunching around his cock, but he trusted Jaejoong and Changmin. He was out of his element here, and they were in theirs. They knew what was ahead of them.

Yoochun complained the entire time Changmin was helping him and Heechul muttered something else about letting the bastard die.

When Changmin was done, he stayed at the end of the line, in front of the horses. Jaejoong led the way with Siwon, Hangeng and Heechul in front of Yunho and Junsu. The others filed behind with Yoochun’s slaves behind him and Hyunseung, Yesung, Shindong, Yoseob, and Dongwoon before Changmin. Jaejoong held a torch aloft, and Changmin also carried one, throwing dark shadows around them. It wasn’t a lot of light, but Yunho figured it was enough since they were just walking.

After a couple hours, Yunho understood the need for the rope. The trail was no longer a wide twisting cavern, but enclosed and narrow with moments of rocks on both sides, and a drop off to the side. Siwon had asked about the horses before the first cliff, but Jaejoong assured them that the horses had been down this path and worse, and they were sure footed.

Yoona continually clutched Yunho’s arm at a few more dangerous places. And Yunho noticed that Junsu was pale and shaking. Still moving, but not very steadily on his feet.

“Su-ah?” Yunho said, voice echoing off the stone walls.

Junsu swallowed, but said he was okay. “Just claustrophobic.”

“Too much time all alone tied up in the dark, Xiah-baby,” Yoochun said with a derisive smirk.

Junsu shut his eyes for a moment.

“Fuck off,” Heechul snapped.

Yunho ignored the comment and put his hand on Junsu’s shoulder. “I’m here, love. Just keep walking.”

“The next part is a bit tricky,” Jaejoong said from ahead. “Stay close to the wall. One foot in front of the other, and don’t look down.”

“Don’t look down,” Heechul muttered, his tone almost mocking.

The cavern suddenly widened, the ceiling sloping high above their heads. The rock wall dropped in a sheer cliff. The trail was little more than a shelf carved into the stone, and it had just enough space for them to slide along, single file. It disappeared into the dark, beyond the flare of the torch Jaejoong held.

“Oh,” Heechul said, nodding. “Okay. Yeah, don’t look down.”

“I won’t tell you how long this will take,” Jaejoong said, voice echoing in the cavern. “Every step counts.”

Yunho kept his eyes on his feet. Not on the drop less than five centimeters beyond the edge of his boot. Not on the gaping blackness. A pebble skittered behind him, and Yoona gripped his hand. They stopped to catch their balance but no one else did and Yunho was yanked forward and Yoona yanked back. Her foot slid. She screamed, and Yoochun swore loudly. Yunho was yanked down, his breath pulled from him from landing hard on the rock shelf. One leg flung off the side, and he barely caught himself from toppling over, gripping the edge. Fingers slid along his arm and he attempted to latch onto Yoona’s hand but missed and the rope was pulled uncomfortable tight around his hips.

“What the fucking hell?” Yoochun said and then started shouting nonsense.

“Shut up!” Jaejoong said, just at the same time Changmin said, “Calm down!”

Both Yoona and Yoochun were flailing, feet sliding uselessly against the sheer cavern wall, panicked. Like Yunho, Chansung had just managed to catch himself on the ledge, but unlike Yunho, he was half dangling off it, legs over the side, and in no position to help Yoochun up. Yoochun clawed at his boot.

Yunho took a deep breath. Very carefully, he turned his upper body and lowered his hand. The other kept a firm grip on the ledge.

“Yoona,” he said. “Yoona, look at me. Come on.”

Yoona glanced up, fingers gripping at the rope between them.

“Reach for my hand.”

Yoona clung to the rope and shook her head, eyes wide with fear.

“You won’t fall,” Yunho said. “Changmin did a great job tying these knots. It’ll be his fault if I can’t even have children after this.”

Yoona tried to smile at the joke.

“Come on. Reach up and grab my hand.”

Yoona looked down and shook her head. “I … I can’t.”

“Fuck her, get me up!” Yoochun shouted. “Chansung, you worthless piece of shit.”

“Shut up,” Siwon said. “You’re not helping.”

“God, you’re such a fucking diva,” Heechul added.

Yunho kept his eyes locked on Yoona. “Come on, NaNa. Just reach up and grip my hand.”

Yoona swallowed. The fingers on one hand tightened on the rope just as the others loosened. She slipped them up the rope, stopping to grip it when Yoochun moved below her.

“Fuck, hold still,” Chansung said. “Are you trying to pull me down with you? This isn’t the easiest thing.”

“Ungrateful brat. Get me up!” Yoochun started clawing at Chansung’s legs, and Yoona was yanked out of Yunho’s reach.

“Yoochun!” Yunho shouted. “Stop it. You’re making it worse.”

“Get me up!”

“Give Chansung a knife,” Heechul said. “I’m sure he’d move faster if the reward was cutting Yoochun off.”

“Tempting,” Yunho said, voice labored.

“Fuck you! Jaejoong doesn’t even have a knife. No one does.”

“Then we’ll burn the rope,” Shindong said. “Fire is just as effective.”

“Shut up,” Changmin demanded of them all. “And, Yoochun, hold still.”

A firm hand fell on Yunho’s back and he felt Junsu lean over him. “Yoona,” Junsu said. “Come on. Just grab his hand and we’ll pull you up.”

Yunho smiled and met Yoona’s eyes. “Shut your eyes, NaNa. And just reach up. I’ll get you.”

She nodded, shut her eyes and let go with one hand. Her arm was shaking as she lifted it. Yunho had to stretch his arm but managed to grip around her wrist tightly. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath of relief. He tightened his hold on Yoona’s wrist. “This is why we have a rope,” Yunho said, just to her. “Take a deep breath. I have you and I will not let you go.”

Yoona nodded. She inhaled and opened her eyes. “Don’t let me go.”

“I won’t.”

“Yoona,” Jaejoong said. “you’re going to have to climb up the wall now. Okay? Yunho, has you and won’t let you go. Use his arm and the rope. Yunho is going to pull while you climb.”

Yoona nodded.

Yunho started pulling and using the rope, Yoona tried to pull herself up the cliff, knees and feet pushing against the cavern wall. She got high enough for Yunho to move his hand to her upper arm. She cried out at his grip and faltered.

“I’ve got you,” Yunho replied. “Keep going.”

“I … it’s too … Yoochun is …”

“Cut him off,” Heechul muttered.

Yunho shut his eyes and yanked Yoona up, almost losing his tenuous hold on the rock. Another set of hands reached down and pulled Yoona’s arm. Yunho grunted as a knee was slammed into his back, but Junsu kept hold of Yoona and between the two of them, they pulled her high enough for her to get her knees on the ledge, upper body pressed against the wall.

“Don’t move,” Yunho said. “Yoochun, stop being a pussy and let go of Chansung’s legs.”

“Fuck you,” Yoochun snapped.

Yunho leaned over Yoona’s feet and reached down for Yoochun. “Cooperate, or we’ll cut you loose. You can’t spill secrets rotting at the bottom of this abyss.”

Yoochun glared at him, but reached for Yunho’s arm. He did not let go of Chansung’s legs until Yunho had a firm grip on him. Chansung, with the help of Nichkhun, scrambled up the wall and like Yoona, ended up on his knees. Neither would be able to stand until Yoochun wasn’t dangling between them.

“Good. Now, Chan,” Yunho said, “turn around and reach down to him. We’ll try to pull him up together.”

Chansung didn’t move.

Yunho sighed.

“Another vote for cutting him loose,” Heechul sang. “I’m sure that’s the majority.”

“Come on, Chansung,” Yunho said. “I can’t hold him forever, and if I let him go, both you and Yoona are going to fall again, and maybe take me and Nichkhun with you.”

Chansung huffed in annoyance, making Nichkhun smile. “Just do it,” Nichkhun said. “He’ll owe you.”

“Fuck you, I will,” Yoochun shouted.

Chansung made a face, but with Nichkhun’s help, he turned around and reached down, offering his arm. Yoochun clung to it and Chansung pulled and Yoochun’s boots hit the wall and he moved his feet enough to climb up and onto the shelf.

“Fuck you all,” Yoochun muttered, face pressed against the cool stone.

Chansung ran his hand over Yoochun’s back, probably in comfort, but Yunho wasn’t sure why. With a sigh, he carefully climbed to his knees, and then took Yoona’s arm carefully and they stood up. Chansung did the same with Yoochun. Yoona clung tightly to Yunho, and he held her trembling body close.

“You okay?”

“No,” she whispered.

Yunho smiled and kissed the top of her head. Junsu passed them a canteen of water and Yoona thankfully drank from it.

“Let’s go,” Jaejoong said. “We’ll walk slower, closer together.”

-}|{-

Yunho lost track of time. The cavern never ended. Junsu’s shaking grew worse with each step into more darkness, with each turn facing another stone wall. Yoona did not let go of his arm, and Yoochun continued to mutter under his breath. They barely stopped for breaks. When someone said they were hungry or had to relieve themselves, they would stop. During some breaks, Changmin passed out rations from the packs on the horses. Like Jaejoong had said, there were plenty of inner cavern stream and trickles of water to stave off their thirst, but it also meant the cavern walls were wet, slippery, and even though Yoona didn’t slip again, Yesung did and Dongwoon did. Fortunately, they only fell in front of them, and they were not on such treacherous ground as before. They went through three more caverns with little more than a rock shelf, luckily with no major incidents.

“We’ll stop here,” Jaejoong said, “and rest. This is the largest cavern for a long while.”

“Large, sure,” Yoochun said.

Yunho agreed with him. He could touch both walls with his hands.

“The safest then,” Jaejoong snapped, “Or would rather sleep dangling off a cliff?”

Yoochun stuck his tongue out at him.

Junsu came to Yunho and he curled up in Yunho’s arms.

“This is good,” Yunho said. “Can we take the ropes off, though?”

Jaejoong frowned and nodded. “We’ll sleep until we’re well rested, and that will happen better if we aren’t tied together. I know Yoona doesn’t feel like being connected to Yoochun in anyway.”

“Chansung either,” Heechul said with a smirk.

Yunho sighed. He wouldn’t be surprised if Heechul ended up killing Yoochun.

Changmin walked up the line and released them all from the rope. Yunho pulled Yoona and Junsu away from the others to the far side of the cavern. Jaejoong and Changmin met in the middle for a conversation full of Doushiten.

A resounding slap echoed around them, silencing everyone, and Chansung fell the ground with a cry.

“You do not talk to me that way. Ever,” Yoochun yelled.

Changmin growled and his torch twisted through the air. Yoochun backed up away from him, flattening himself against the wall. Changmin held the torch close to his face. Yoochun did not hide his panic well.

“If you hit them again, loyalties to Yunho or not, I hold this torch to your crotch and burn off your dick,” Changmin said. He did not raise his voice, but spoke just loud enough to be heard over the crackling torch.

“Fuck you,” Yoochun said, voice wavering. “He is mine.”

“No, he’s not. We’re not on Shinki anymore. You are on my world, and in my kingdom. I am the law, and I am in charge.”

While Changmin had him pinned, Yunho held his hand out for Chansung and Nichkhun and they shuffled over to him. Chansung’s cheek was swollen and there was a cut on his skin. Jaejoong handed Yunho a skin of water, and Yunho cleaned it carefully.

“Changmin,” Yoona whispered.

“Do you understand me?” Changmin asked. “Or are you stupid as well as a fucking whore?”

Junsu inhaled sharply and buried his face against Yunho’s shoulder. Confused, Yunho met Nichkhun’s eyes.

The boy shrugged and whispered, “Yoochun always asks that when he has something tied up.”

“Well?” Changmin demanded, moving the flame closer. The unmistakable stench of burning hair filled the space.

“Fuck, yes, fine. Get off me.”

Changmin moved away from him, and Yoochun patted his hair to make sure it wasn’t actually on fire.

“Bitch,” Yoochun muttered.

Changmin let it go and came over to the others. He frowned at Yunho’s arm around Yoona, and then huffed. He removed his bow, leaned against the wall and slid down. His eyes shut immediately. Yoona met Yunho’s eyes and he smiled in understanding, letting her go. She went next to him and sat down. Without asking, she picked up his arm, curled under it and situated herself against his body.

Changmin opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Jaejoong cut him off with rapid Doushiten, and Changmin glared at him, and then relaxed. Yoona smiled at Yunho and shut her eyes, sighing in contentment.

Yunho moved to the other side of the wall and sat down, pulling Junsu against him. Almost immediately, Jaejoong was on his other side. Nichkhun and Chansung met each other’s eyes and then they both nodded and moved back over to Yoochun. Yunho didn’t understand why they insisted, based on how Yoochun treated them. They sat down, on either side of him, kneeling before Yoochun hooked an arm around Nichkhun’s neck and hauled him down, and then Chansung fell against his other side. His hands tangled in their hair and pulled. The others settled down further along the cavern.

“Are you okay?” Jaejoong whispered to Junsu.

“No,” Junsu said. “It … I hate being … I need to get out of here.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know. We covered a lot of ground today. After we rest, we’ll walk until we’re out of the caves, okay?”

“Is it much further?” Yunho asked.

“Not as far as we walked today. About half as much time.”

“Not soon enough.”

Yunho tightened his hold on Junsu, thinking of his behavior. Junsu did not like being tied up and blindfolded at the same time. One or the other were fine, but never at the same time. He would never explain why not, but Yunho was getting a pretty good impression that it had something to do with the abuse he suffered during the brief time he was Yoochun’s slave.

Yunho should have killed him, and he definitely should not have brought him to Doushite. Being here, what would it have mattered if Yoochun had betrayed them on Shinki? Betraying them here was more dangerous. Would he be able to? Yunho wasn’t sure. It depended on if or when they met anyone else.

Yunho sighed in frustration. Killing him definitely would have been better.


	6. The Terrain

The sun was shining brightly when they finally were free of the caves. It sparkled off the snow around them and blinded them no matter where they looked. Yunho stopped at the entrance to the cave and stared in awe at the scenery before him. He’d only seen such wilderness in books or on television or on the computer. Never had he dreamed to actually step in so much snow. The side of the mountain sloped sharply down. Evergreen trees and the bare white trunks of other trees shot up from the snow. The white expanse was only interrupted by animal tracks and small trails formed by rolling snow.

Changmin said something to Jaejoong in Doushiten and Jaejoong nodded. “We’ll be careful.”

“What?” Junsu asked.

“The biggest danger out here isn’t wild bear,” Jaejoong said. “It’s … I don’t know the word for it in Shinki. But a lot of snow falling all the once and sliding down the mountain.”

“An avalanche,” Yesung said. “They’re very common in the mountains of Inhyung.”

“We’ll walk diagonal, the horses first,” Jaejoong said, “so we can follow in the path they make. We’ll use ropes again, just in case we need to pull someone out of the snow. But first, Changmin, clear some snow and see if you can find some wood dry enough for a fire. I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

Yunho grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”

Jaejoong smirked and pulled an arrow from his quiver. The sharp stone at the end almost gleamed in the sun. “Hunting.”

“Be careful,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong nodded, pressed their lips together and headed down the mountain. Snow gathered together and tumbled down the hill. Even though the snow came up to Jaejoong’s knees, it barely impeded him. Yunho smiled and reminded himself again that Jaejoong was in his element.  
Changmin pulled Chansung away from Yoochun and handed him one of the torches. The light had flared in the oxygen rich air. Changmin showed him how to hold the flame to the snow and melt enough of it off to form a flat surface. He sent Nichkhun, Yesung, Shindong, Hyunseung and Yoseob into the cave to search for slightly dry wood. He sent Dongwoon and Siwon and Hangeng into the forest to search for dry evergreen branches that would serve as kindling.

“At least it’s not nearly as cold and damp,” Yoona said, clutching her coat more tightly around her.

Junsu smiled, and said nothing. He’d done nothing more than shut his eyes, head tilted back, soaking up the sun. Yunho kept a hold of his hand, and he squeezed it every now and again.

“Will you ever tell me what Yoochun did to you?” Yunho whispered.

Junsu stiffened and shook his head. “You’ll kill him, if you know.”

“I already have a pretty good idea. And I might kill him anyway.”

“Details aren’t always a good thing,” Junsu said. “Jaejoong … Jaejoong said that living in the past upsets your future. It’s hard not to think of it when I’m in the dark like that cavern, but here with you next to me and the sun on my face, I don’t think about it at all.”

“Good,” Yunho pulled him close and their lips met. Lust stirred low in his stomach. It’d been awhile since he’d gone more than a couple days without sharing a bed with his lovers.

“You need to shave,” Junsu whispered, rubbing his cheek along Yunho’s.

“You, too,” Yunho said, though Junsu’s scruff wasn’t nearly as long as Yunho’s.

“What do you use to shave in this world?” Junsu asked.

Changmin smirked. “A knife.”

“Huh?”

“That’s all a razor is,” Changmin reminded him.

“I volunteer to shave Yoochun’s neck,” Heechul said.

“I volunteer to shave your balls,” Yoochun shot back. “Seonhee doesn’t need them.”

“Soenhee has a bigger set of balls than you ever will,” Heechul said. “So does Yoona.”

“Fuck you!”

Yunho wondered if he should intervene; instead, he looked down at Junsu and kissed him again. “I miss you in bed, love.”

“Hm, same here. But we have enough blankets, maybe we can roll up together in a few of them and generate some body warmth.”

Yunho laughed. “If we’re lucky.”

A few minutes later, Changmin had the beginnings of a fire going, and blankets were put in a circle around it. Yunho sat with Junsu on one side and Yoona on the other, wrapped up in furs and blankets.

Changmin took three sticks and put two of them into the snow on either side of the fire. He built up more snow around them and tested the give on each one to make sure they were steady. The third one, he stripped of bark and then ran it through the flames quickly. It smoked just a little and he nodded in satisfaction.

In a twist of incredible speed, Changmin had his bow up and an arrow nocked and pointed to the trees. A moment later, Jaejoong appeared. He had something flung over his shoulder and was dragging something else. Changmin lowered his bow and moved to help him.

“Those with weak stomachs may not want to watch this,” Changmin said. “I need a knife.”

Jaejoong held up what looked like a big, fat rabbit. Using a sharp stone, he dug into its body and cut it open. The inside sloshed out and stained the snow red.

“Oh gross,” Yoona whispered and buried her face in Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho stopped watching too, and instead looked in the flames. He remembered the burning pain in his throat and stomach when he drank that poison. Technically, he wasn’t “fully recovered” just yet. Seungri had wanted him to rest for at least three months before doing anything strenuous. That was part of their master plan on going on the honeymoon: convalescence.

Yunho did not regret it though. If he’d stayed on Shinki, he’d be dead. And if he’d gone to SHINee, would soldiers had waited for them? Arrested them? Separated him from Jaejoong and Changmin? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to find out.

An chunk of meat was suddenly thrust over the fire, speared on the stick Changmin had cleaned. Yunho wasn’t sure he could eat it after watching its insides slop out of its body. And then he smelled it and his mouth watered. It’d been too many days without real food, without sweet meat. Junsu’s stomach rumbled, and Yoona laughed.

After few minutes, Jaejoong sat next to Junsu and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jaejoong’s skin was flushed pink and he had a huge smile on his face.

“What’s that happy face for?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong laughed and rubbed their noses together. “You, for one.”

Junsu’s cheeks went almost as pink as Jaejoong’s.

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Junsu and tucked him under his chin. “And it’s good to be home, good to be out hunting and under the sky and sun. I didn’t realize how much I’ve missed this.”

Yunho stretched his arm around Jaejoong’s shoulders, pulling them both back toward him. “And it’s good to see you smiling.”

Jaejoong’s smile widened and their lips met for a moment. “You need to shave.”

“So do you.”

Changmin laughed. “Does the womanly prince have a few chin hairs?”

“Shut up, Legs,” Jaejoong muttered and rubbed his chin. “My hair is lighter, so you can’t see it.”

“Even after seven years, that’s still your excuse?”

Jaejoong muttered something in Doushiten.

Between the two of them, Changmin definitely had more facial hair, though it was centered around his lips and chin.

Yunho smiled, and then remembered something Changmin had said in the cave. “This isn’t your land?” he said. “Changmin said we were in his kingdom.”

Changmin nodded as he rotated the spit over the fire. “This mountain ridge is the border between our lands. None of you probably saw it, but there was a marker about halfway through the cave system. This is the Shim Kingdom.”

Jaejoong watched Changmin carefully before saying, “Before … well, at this vantage point, you would have been able to see the Shim Castle on the opposite side of this valley. It’s still a four day journey.”

“Before the Shinki bastards blew it up,” Changmin muttered.

“Is that where we’re headed?” Yoona asked.

Changmin inhaled and said, “No. We’re going further North. There is a stronghold at the edge of my kingdom. If there are a group of rebels, they’re probably holed up there.”

“Or they’re in Han,” Jaejoong said, looking at Hangeng.

Changmin shook his head. “That’s too far away. When we flew over, everything looked fine until we got to your castle. It didn’t look like anyone was here. I have two theories about this. One, that the gold they are after is heaviest in the Jumon Mountains.”

“Or?”

Changmin smirked. “They underestimated us, and it’s the only place they have control of.”

Jaejoong nodded.

“There wasn’t a single, non-Shinki person at your castle,” Yunho said.

“That we saw, or that saw us,” Jaejoong said. “When I was walking through the tunnels, I saw a few. They’re servants, and I’m sure you know what that means in Shinki standards.”

Yunho nodded.

“If there are so many rebels,” Yoochun said, spitting out the word, “how come we haven’t seen any yet?”

“We’re too close to the Kim Castle,” Changmin said. “And just because we haven’t seen them, doesn’t mean they haven’t seen us. We’re a big group, and two or three master trackers could easily be watching us right now without us knowing.”

Yoochun and a few others looked around the trees. The sky was darkening quickly, and the temperature dropping.

“We’ll stay here after we eat,” Changmin said, “and then head out in the morning.”

“Good idea.”

“This place is kind of scary,” Shindong whispered from across the fire.

“Only because you’re used to the lights of a city,” Yesung said. “It’s almost like home.”

“What is Inhyung like?” Junsu asked.

Yesung smiled and waved his hand around. “Like this, but a bit more technologically advanced. Between here and ShinKi. I love being outdoors. My family had a home on a mountain like this, and walking and playing in the snow was one of my favorite things. In the summer, it was cool, not hot, and we fished and hunted in the woods.”

“With bows?” Hangeng asked.

Yesung shook his head. “Sometimes. I preferred knives. I could hit a rabbit before it even knew it was no longer alone.”

Changmin, Jaejoong and Hangeng all smiled, like they knew exactly what that was like, and Yunho figured they did.

“Is that food done yet?” Yoochun whined.

Changmin scowled at him. “The only reason why we’re going to feed you is because we don’t want to listen to you bitch if you’re hungry.”

“Cut out his tongue,” Heechul muttered sleepily, barely lifting his head from where it rested on Siwon’s shoulder.

-}|{-

Yunho woke up to whispered conversations in Doushiten. He groaned, back stiff and shifted. The conversation broke off for a moment, and then started up again. Fingers trailed along the scruff at his jaw and down his neck. Everything ached, and he was cold.

“Yunho?”

He grunted in response.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Time to get up.” Lips pressed against his forehead. The other body next to his shifted, and Junsu whimpered, burying his face deeper into Yunho’s body.

“Is there coffee yet?”

Jaejoong laughed again. “No, pabo.”

“Then I’m not waking up.”

“Are you suddenly channeling Yoochun?” Heechul demanded.

Yunho smiled. He took a deep breath and carefully sat up. The bones in his back readjusted and snapped. He moaned, stretching above him. Junsu rearranged with his head in Yunho’s lap, lips in a pout.

“Come on,” Jaejoong said. “We’re getting started early. We can’t waste daylight.”

Yunho nodded. Every morning since they’d left the caverns they’d started as early as possible. Jaejoong said they were lucky they hadn’t been hit by a storm yet, and Changmin had muttered something that sounded like death. Yunho hadn’t replied, because he knew that they wouldn’t survive the cold. So far, the weather had been cooperative.

More than Yoochun anyway. Chansung and Nichkhun stayed by him, but the alcohol withdrawals left him sweaty, pale and nauseous most days. Which meant he was an utter bitch to everyone, including the two people who actually seemed to care.

Changmin had said it would take a week to get the compound, but they weren’t moving very fast with so many of them not used to snow. They stayed tied together on the steep, snow-covered slopes. And at least once a day, one of them lost their footing and pulled them all down the hill.

Yunho loved the snow, but he was so tired of it already. He wanted to be warm and in a bed and a bath with more to eat than just meat. Without Jaejoong, Changmin and Hangeng’s hunting skills, they all would have starved.

Junsu whined, and Yunho smiled down at him, running his fingers over the light dusting of hair on his cheeks. Junsu opened his eyes and turned his head, blinking up at Yunho. With a smile, Yunho bent down and kissed him. Junsu whimpered again, but followed the tug on his arms and sat up. He almost eagerly climbed into Yunho’s lap, forgetting the fact that he didn’t want to get up two seconds ago. Yunho laughed and kissed him deeply, arms around his waist. Fingers trailed through his hair, tugging lightly, and Yunho turned his face to kiss Jaejoong, too.

“Come on, sarang-deul,” Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu faced scrunched into an adorable, irritated pout. “I’m horny.”

“So am I,” Jaejoong said. “But we can’t until we’re alone.”

“We could,” Junsu said and looked around the circle. “I’m horny enough that I don’t care who’s watching.”

“Soon, love,” Jaejoong said, and kissed him softly. “We’re almost there, and then, hopefully, we’ll have some privacy.”

Junsu nodded and let their lips linger.

Changmin said something in Doushite, and Jaejoong pulled away and nodded. He stood up and continued their conversation.

Yunho let himself hold Junsu for a few more moments before standing up. Jaejoong pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and then turned around to shout something at Changmin in Doushiten. Junsu yawned as he took Yunho’s offered hand to stand up. He curled into Yunho’s embrace, shivering.

The air was cool with the sun barely peeking over the eastern mountains. The snow and the sky were tinged pink by the sunlight. White puffy clouds filled the sky to the west.

“It is so beautiful here,” Yoona whispered next to him.

Yunho smiled down at her. “Cold, but yes, it is.” He moved closer to the fire and accepted a slab of meet from Yesung with a nod of thanks.

Jaejoong, Changmin and Hangeng talked quickly and quietly. He couldn’t understand the vocabulary they were using, and even Heechul and Siwon were frowning at them in confusing.

Heechul caught Yunho’s gaze and shrugged. “Don’t know. Something about watching.”

Changmin broke from the trio and started shoving those still asleep with his feet to wake them up. He kicked Yoochun a little harder than necessary. Jaejoong called everyone to break camp. It was almost routine now: folding blankets, putting out the fire, securing themselves with ropes. It was tiring. Yunho hoped they arrived at the outpost soon.

“How much farther?” Yoseob asked.

Changmin and Jaejoong met each others’ eyes across the dying fire. “Two days, maybe three.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth and then shut it.

Yunho had a feeling they were hiding something, and when Jaejoong met his eyes, Yunho knew he was right.

But he trusted Jaejoong, and if no one else did, at least they knew that without him and Changmin and Hangeng, they’d all be dead.

Yoochun could barely move anything more than he mouth. He cussed out Chansung and Nichkhun when they touched him and after a heated debate in Doushiten that Heechul interjected with, “Just leave him here” occasionally, Jaejoong and Changmin decided to create a makeshift gurney from blankets and wood. It wasn’t comfortable (as Yoochun consistently pointed out), but it was easy for Chansung and Nichkhun to take turns dragging through the snow.

After the eighth time that Yoochun snapped at them for jarring it on purpose, Changmin said, “We can tie you to the back of a horse and pull you through its shit.”

Yoochun glared at him, but kept his mouth shut.

Yunho squinted against the sun glistening on the snow. A gust of wind tossed powder at their faces, and then continued to blow. It was only a breeze, but coming off the mountain tops, it blew cold. Yunho tried to huddle deeper in his coat. Junsu’s teeth chattered, and Yunho wished he could pull him closer to keep him warm.

The sun rose steadily, but the wind stole its warmth. Up, forever moving up. Yunho’s legs burned from the exertion.

Jaejoong made an executive decision not to stop for lunch and rest, fearing that a storm would overtake them while they slept.

They crested a hill and stopped for a moment. On the horizon were dark, gray clouds, billowing over a far mountain top.

Jaejoong swore in Doushiten, but didn’t stop and led them along the ridge of the mountain. Both sides sloped down sharply, one side covered in dense trees, the other in scraggly, brown vegetation and snow drifts. A frozen river cut through the valley.

The temperature dropped again, wind gusting snow at them and over the ridge. They plowed through snow drifts and slipped over loose rocks. Yunho felt half frozen by the time the ridge ended and tapered down a steep slope. Jaejoong kept going, unrelenting down the steep incline. Yoona stumbled into Yunho and half of them lost their footing and slid through the snow. Heavy sheets fell off in front of them, cascading down the side.

“Jaejoong!” Changmin shouted.

Jaejoong held up his hand and stopped only long enough for them to get back to their feet. He led them up the next incline at the same pace. The sun climbed through the sky, light wavering through the blowing snow. Over the next ridge, the trees thickened, providing a bit of relief from the wind, but casting shadows over the snow. They had to stop soon; Yunho wasn’t sure how much longer he could withstand the cold, and he was strong compared to Chansung and Nichkhun who refused to let anyone help them with Yoochun’s gurney.

The horses whinnied and balked. Changmin cursed, but Jaejoong had stopped. He looked around them, through the trees. In the next moment, he bow was up, an arrow pointed to the left. Everyone froze.

A whistle cut through the air, followed by a dull thwack.

Jaejoong did not flinch, even though an arrow had embedded itself in the tree right next to him. At eye level.

Hangeng had his bow up, as did Changmin. All pointed different directions.

Another arrow cut through the air, hitting near Yoona. She yelped and jumped against Yunho.

Deep laughter echoed around them, and then six figures melted from the trees. They were all dressed warmly with thick, white, fur-lined coats with hoods, and boots up to their knees. They all carried bows, pointed at Jaejoong, Hangeng, and Changmin.

“Who are you?” one asked, in Doushiten.

Jaejoong said his name.

All six of them stared at him with wide eyes. And then the first that had spoken hardened his face, pulled the arrow back and said, “Kim Jaejoong is dead. You will join him now.”


	7. The Tribe

Changmin, Hangeng and Jaejoong started talking immediately, too fast for Yunho to follow. Jaejoong dropped his bow in the snow, the arrow sticking up near his feet. He yanked his coat off, and then lifted the heavy shirt under it over his head. The thinner shirt he’d been wearing on ShinKi followed, leaving the top half of him bare. He held his arms to the side and turned around, showing the six men his tattoo. Changmin and Hangeng both copied him.

Yunho bit his lip with worry. In a few moments, Jaejoong skin was pink with cold, his nipples hardened.

Jaejoong kept babbling in Doushiten, explaining everything that had happened to him and Changmin. Yunho did not follow it all, beyond a few simple words.

“Jaejoong-hyung?” one of the men whispered.

Jaejoong turned back around and lifted his hair, showing that the blond roots growing in.

“Jaejoong-hyung!” the same one shouted and bounded past the others, despite their protests, and hugged Jaejoong tightly. Jaejoong smiled and hugged him back.

“Hello, Himchan-dongsaeng.”

His hood had fallen in his haste, and revealed bright blond hair. He was also much younger than Yunho expected.

The main one, who still had his bow pointed at them, started talking rapidly, and Changmin talked back while pulling his coat back on.

Jaejoong gently pushed the young man away from him, smiling down at him. He shivered. And Himchan’s face changed to a look of concern and he rubbed Jaejoong’s bare arms, talking to him too quickly for Yunho to follow. Jaejoong pulled his shirt and coat back on.

“We’re about a half day’s travel from a cave system,” Changmin said in ShinKi. “We need to get there or this storm will freeze us all where we stand. Yongguk-shi says they have horses to carry us there faster.”

Jaejoong nodded, bowed at the men, and said, “Thank you for your help.”

Yongguk grudgingly bowed back and snapped orders at the others. They flew into action, disappearing into the blowing snow.

“Let’s keep moving,” Jaejoong said. “They have six horses, so it will take time to transport us all.”

“And if I stand here much longer, my balls are going to freeze,” Yesung said.

Jaejoong smiled and continued to lead them through the trees. Five minutes later, the six returned on horseback, and Yoochun, Chansung, Nichkhun, Shindong, Yoseob, and Hyunseung were taken first. They moved slightly faster with a few less people. It took almost two hours for the six Doushitens to return. Yesung, Shindong, Siwon, Heechul and Yoona were all secured, but Junsu refused to leave Yunho.

Jaejoong pointed at their three horses and two of the Doushitens dismounted. In the blowing wind, they transferred part of the loads to their own horses, enough so Changmin, Jaejoong and Hangeng could ride. Yunho climbed on behind the man Changmin had called Yongguk, and Junsu climbed on with Jaejoong. They moved slower with the heavier loads and the tiredness of their horses, but the temperature had dropped again, the wind kicking up.

The horses ploughed through the growing snowbanks, twisting and curving over mountain hills. At one point, they splashed through a river, the middle too stubborn to freeze. The Doushitens didn’t bother lifting their boots out of the water, but Jaejoong shouted at Yunho to do so. Their boots weren’t as well-equiped for rushing water. They climbed a steep, slippery rocky incline on the other side of the water. Just beyond a clump of pine trees was the mouth of a cave, gaping dark and promising relief from the weather.

As soon as they ducked under the opening, the wind dropped, but still whistled over the entrance and inside the cave. At the far back, a fire had already been started, and those from Shinki huddled around it.

Changmin immediately removed Jaejoong’s latest kill from the back of a horse. Yongguk handed him a knife that he praised the gods for and he quickly cut strips of the meat. One of the Doushitens showed everyone how to use a sharp stick to form spit and then hold it over the fire. Yunho took his own stick, and found Jaejoong with his eyes. He again had taken his shirt off, so Yongguk and Himchan were able to inspect the tattoo more closely. He could not hear them over the cackling of the fire.

Once everyone had eaten, those most exhausted huddled under blankets to try to get some sleep.

Jaejoong, Changmin and Hangeng huddled with the other Doushitens on the far side of the cavern and talked. Yunho sighed. He did not like being out of the loop on these planning sessions. He wasn’t used to it. He was used to taking charge and planning.

Junsu pressed a kiss to his cheek. “He’ll let you know what they talked about.”

“How do you always know what I’m thinking?”

Junsu grinned. “We grew up together. You haven’t changed too much in the last seven years. Not as much as you think you have.”

Yunho returned his smile and then kissed him deeply.

Someone from across the cavern inhaled sharply, and then Jaejoong’s voice cut across a protest. Yunho pulled away from his lips to see five of the six blond Doushiten’s looking at them with hostile and surprised looks. The sixth, Yongguk, argued with Jaejoong.

Jaejoong said something that sounded like, “Because I like it.” And then he stood up, stalked over to Yunho and Junsu and promptly kissed Junsu, just as Yunho had, and then pulled Yunho against him.

Changmin laughed and said, “You’re surprised that he’s a slut?”

Himchan laughed, and then said something to the others.

Changmin continued talking to them, but Hangeng went over to Heechul and Siwon. Heechul grabbed him possessively and glowered at the other Doushitens.

Hangeng smiled and rubbed their noses together.

“So what’s going on?” Yunho asked Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sighed. “Nothing until this storm passes. We’re one more day away from the castle we’re going to.”

“And how long until the storm passes?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “You can’t ever tell with these winter storms this high in the mountains. Yongguk says the last one went on for three days. We were lucky we were in the caves during it.”

-}|{-

It took four days for the storm to pass. In those four days, Yunho learned the names of the other four Doushitens: Jongup, Youngjae, Daehyun and Zelo. Zelo was the youngest, at only fifteen. During the introductions, Jaejoong had called Yoona “Changmin’s wife” and Changmin glared at him and corrected him. And then Jaejoong had to explain marriage customs on Shinki, which they did not understand at all. And that led to a shouting match between Heechul and Yongguk until Hangeng put his hand over his mouth and pulled him back into the blankets and Siwon sufficiently shut him up with a kiss.

Luckily, the Doushitens had plenty of food, so they didn’t run out. The biggest fear was driving each other crazy, pressed into such a small space.

Yunho found Jaejoong out by the mouth of the cave watching the blowing snow on more than one occasion.

“So how long until winter is over?” Yunho asked as he moved in front of Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiled and opened the warm, white coat. Yunho snuggled against his body, face by his neck. He sucked lightly on the stiff tendon until Jaejoong relaxed. It was a long five minutes later before Jaejoong answered his question.

“It’s the third month of the year, so next month, winter will be over and the rains will start. Doushite is gorgeous in the spring time.”

“Seems like a long way away,” Yunho said as a gust of wind blew snow at them and made them shiver.

On the fourth day, the wind had died. Instead of snow hitting them from the side, fat thick flakes fell in the early morning light.

Zelo ran out in it as soon as he was properly dressed and stood with his arms spread and his tongue out, trying to catch the flakes in his mouth.

Junsu laughed and joined him, bundled up enough, but still shivering.

Jaejoong and Yunho stayed in the caverns, bundled up together, and watched as more of the ShinKi joined the fun.

“Okay,” Yongguk said next to them. “I see why you like him.” He pointed at Junsu who was laughing and running around like a child, and then said something that Yunho didn’t catch.

Jaejoong smiled at Yunho and pressed a kiss to his jaw before replying in words Yunho did not understand.

More than Yongguk laughed.

“What?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong said nothing and kept kissing his scruffy jaw.

“Yongguk understands why Jaejoong likes Junsu, but not you. And Jaejoong said it was because you give good blow jobs,” Heechul said.

Yunho shook his head, turned his lips and pressed them against Jaejoong’s. Loud enough for all to hear, he said, “Let me sleep with you,” in Doushiten.

Almost everyone laughed.

Jaejoong steered them back into the cavern and then let Yunho go. Eventually, Yongguk called Zelo and Daehyun in from outside to help pack, and Junsu came in too to warm up before the fire was doused.

“Tonight we’ll be in a proper bed,” Jaejoong said.

“And clean,” Yoona said in exasperation.

“That will be very nice,” Yesung said.

“Then let’s pack faster and get the hell out of here,” Changmin said in Shinki and then in Doushiten.

No one complained, and did as he said.

The snow still fell heavily around them, but the air was warmer than it had been in days. To the east, the sky was almost pink, the sun peeking through at them at random moments. Like this, without the panic buried throughout him, Yunho was able to appreciate the beauty of this forest. He knew that if Shinki got their hands on this planet, all the forests would be destroyed, along with all the people and the animals and the Doushiten way of life. He glanced at Jaejoong. He could not let that happen. Not ever.

That was the point of him being here. Yes, he needed to stop Shinki from doing this to other planets. But Doushite, and its Prince, were his first priority.

They topped a steep hill, and Yunho stopped in surprise at the view below him.

Nestled in the snow covered valley was a large expanse of white. A lake, and surrounding the lake were buildings. Overshadowing everything was a castle.

“I thought you said this was an outpost,” Siwon said.

Jaejoong smiled. “It is. My castle is twice this size.”

“Arrogant prince,” Changmin muttered.

“Come on,” Yongguk said, and led the party down the steep incline, seemingly away from the castle. A few minutes later, they came upon a cobbled road that was more or less free of snow. As soon as they hit it, Changmin went around them and untied the ropes. Junsu immediately came to Yunho’s side and squeezed his hand. Jaejoong did the same on the other side of him. The horses hooves echoed on cobbles, and the six blond Doushitens led them down the sloping road.

“And to think, all this time we could have been traveling on a road,” Yoochun snapped.

With more patience than Changmin was showing, Jaejoong explained how the road wrapped around the mountain the other way, and they would have had to leave his castle through the heavily guarded front doors to use it.

“Better than the mess you just led us through,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong sighed.

“I don’t know why you bother,” Changmin said in Doushiten.

Jaejoong looked at Yunho. “He’s Yunho’s friend.”

Yunho glared at Yoochun and then tightened his hold on Junsu. “My loyalties to him are wavering.”

“Does that mean I can cut out his tongue?” Heechul demanded.

Jaejoong laughed. “Or his balls?”

“Ooh, even better idea.”

The snow slowed and then stopped as they made their way down the winding road. Sunlight sparkled off the snow and threw long shadows from the trees over the fields and road. The castle turned gray with the sun behind it, but sparkles of orange glinted from the windows and painted the snow in warm rainbows.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of how beautiful it is here,” Yoona whispered.

Yunho smiled back and her and nodded. “I know what you mean, but considering how beautiful their Prince is, you’d think I’d be expecting it.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes at the compliment and squeezed Yunho’s hand.

As they drew closer to the castle, other Doushitens came to meet them, and Yunho did not follow the conversation, but suddenly they had an armored guard, and Jaejoong sighed, and explained to Yunho and Junsu that even though Yongguk assured them that they were Doushiten, his uncle, who was in charge, was not going to take his word for it.

Jaejoong frowned.

“What?” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong shook his head. “I thought my uncle was dead.” He sighed. “I’m seeing traitors everywhere. I hate feeling like this. I love my uncle. He never once tried to take my right to the throne after I was born.”

“What do you mean?” Junsu asked.

“My uncle was heir, and set to take over from my father, at least until one of my sisters had children. But then I was born. He was just as excited as everyone else, and though I had more guards than anyone else since I was the heir, he stopped attempts on my life twice. And then a few years later, Himchan was born, making my uncle’s claim to the throne even farther away, but he did the same as he did when I was born.”

“So technically,” Yunho said, “before you came back, Himchan was king.”

Jaejoong nodded. “But when I left, he was only eleven, too young to rule, so my uncle has ruled in his stead. Now that he’s eighteen, I’m sure his coronation will be soon.”

“Would be soon,” Changmin pointed out. “Yours is first.”

“So you should be suspicious of Himchan?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong shook his head. “I can’t. I never ... ugh.”

Yunho smiled. “Yeah. Ugh.”

The road widened, and thick rock walls lined it. Ahead, and surrounding the front of the castle, was another thick wall. The road ended in a heavy iron gate that currently stood open. On each side of it were small wooden guard rooms. The road moved in a zigzag through empty homes. Snow drifts covered their way, but the horses went first, clearing the road enough for them to walk through. The road leveled off in front of an even high rock wall with a heavier iron and oak gate. The castle stood behind it. A few of the men hurried to roll thick chains down and the door opened slowly. On the other side of the door was a wide wooden bridge that reached across a deep, bare ravine full of rocks and snow.

The castle sat on a large hill in the middle of the circular ravine. They clopped across the bridge, and flanked by more Doushitens, they entered the castle walls.

The very first thing that happened was Jaejoong being rushed by what seemed dozens of older women, all calling him JaeBear or Teddy or PrettyJae. He blushed under their attention, and winced when one woman grabbed his hair with a distasteful grunt. He laughed and assured her that he would cut the black off, so he’d be blond again.

A loud voice rang out, making the women stiffen and move aside. An older man, using a cane, hobbled his way to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong stood up straight, and then bowed at his waist. “Hello, Uncle.”

The man snorted and walked around him, face barely showing the pain he was in. After a few quiet moments only disturbed by the horses, the man said something, and the women all bustled around him and some came to Changmin, the younger ones beaming up at him.

Yoona huffed in irritation next to Yunho as one of the girls gripped Changmin’s bicep.

Jaejoong came to them and explained that his uncle was going to allow them time to rest and clean up before they were interrogated.

Changmin was halfway across the courtyard with a girl on his arm, and two others trailing him.

Jaejoong called his name and demanded in Shinki to know what he was doing, glancing at Yoona.

Changmin did not look at her, but at Yunho, and said, “We are no longer in Rome.”

“What the hell does that mean?’

Yunho glared at his back. “Bastard.”

Yoona tried not to show that it bothered her.

Jaejoong cursed under his breath, but then sighed and took Yunho’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go take a bath.”

Yunho did his best not to stare as they entered the magnificent castle. The walls at Jaejoong’s castle had been bare of any opulence, but here, it was all over the place in gold statues and golden frames around paintings, and gold rods that held intricate tapestries.

“Shinki bastard,” Jaejoong sang.

Yunho laughed and pulled Jaejoong close. “Sorry. We like sparkly, pretty things.” He kissed Jaejoong’s cheek.

The women around them gasped and started jabbering, and Jaejoong rolled his eyes and smiled at Yunho and put his arm around Junsu.

The women led them down stairs, and the temperature rose and steam filled the hallway. Another door was open, and Yunho was suddenly way too hot.

“Hot springs,” Jaejoong explained as he entered the bathing room.

The women started protesting, pulling Jaejoong back, and he argued with them for a moment and then sighed. He turned to Yunho. “They’re freaking out because of Yoona. She is your wife, and should bathe with no one else.”

Yunho snorted. “Really?”

“They’ll bar us from the door unless we do as they say. And I know you, and you will not force your way past women.”

Yunho laughed. “No, I won’t.”

“I can bathe by myself,” Yoona said.

“And what if something happened to you?” Jaejoong asked. “Yunho has to be there to protect you.”

Yoona rolled her eyes. “I had to come to another planet to find chilvarly.”

Yunho chuckled and held out his arm, and accompanied Yoona into the bathing room. One of the older women came in with them, and speaking slowly, she showed them where the soaps were and towels and lotions. She also held out a dress for Yoona to change into after she was done bathing.

Yunho understood most of what she said, and bowed and thanked her.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Yoona started ripping her clothes off. “Oh my god, finally, clean, clean, clean.”

Yunho chuckled and did the same, although a bit more slowly. He sat on a bench that ran the length of one wall and removed the boots. Yoona splashed into the deep pool and sighed as her muscles relaxed. By the time Yunho was naked and climbing into the pool, Yoona already had soap all over her upper body. Yunho took another bar and lathered his hands up. He’d never used bar soap to wash hair before, but they didn’t have anything else. He ran his hands through Yoona’s wet hair and scrubbed her scalp, adding more and more soap until the bubbles trailed down her neck and back. Yoona moaned and leaned into the touch, and Yunho put one arm around her stomach and used his other hand to wash down her chest. She sighed at the sensual slide of skin on skin, and Yunho didn’t bother to curb his lust.

“I think I may hate him now,” Yoona whispered.

Yunho nodded, throat tight, with more than lust for this woman.

Yoona suddenly turned around in his arms and kissed him.

“I’ll talk to him,” Yunho said when their lips parted.

“No, just leave it. If he’s going to be a Doushiten bastard then let him. Yongguk seems nice enough.”

Yunho laughed. “You’re my wife, though. None of the men will touch you.”

She made a face and then smirked. “You still will, right? Even though Jaejoong hates it?”

“Yes.”

“Then come on. My legs aren’t shaved and I feel furry, but get me clean and fuck me.”

“I don’t think--”

“Just like last time,” Yoona said with a grin. She grabbed his erection and squeezed. “You’re going to come in two minutes, if you’re lucky. Take the edge off for your lovers.”

Yunho moaned at the slide of her hand and then licked his lips and nodded. “Fine, but I might call you Jaejoong.”

She smirked. “He’s gorgeous. I’ll be flattered.”


	8. The Tub

Yunho half-floated in the water, barely aware of anything but his wife in his arms. His mind and body were still throbbing from the embarrassingly quick orgasm.

“I really am sorry,” Yoona said.

Yunho chuckled. “I warned you that I’d be thinking of Jaejoong; I can’t really be mad that you were thinking of Changmin.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say Jaejoong’s name as you came, now did you?”

Yunho spun her around and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I understand why you’re thinking about him right now. I’ll talk to him. He’ll be lucky that Jaejoong doesn’t kick his ass.”

Yoona sighed and nodded. After one more kiss, she pulled herself away, despite Yunho’s frown. She smiled and shook her head. “I’m fine, Yunho, I promise.” She climbed out of the pool as she continued, “I need some real sleep and some real food, and no, just sleep. Especially after that orgasm.”

Yunho cleared his throat in a very self-satisfied sort of way and floated on his back.

Yoona kicked water over him. “You are a pompous jerk,” she said, humor in her voice.

“And I got you off first, so I’m also thoughtful.”

Yoona laughed and kicked more water at him, hitting him in the face this time.

Yunho spluttered and put his feet on the stone floor of the bath and wiped his face off. The bath was about four feet deep and ten feet long and about six feet across. The far wall held the source of the heat in a steady stream of steaming water. The heat filled the room and kept the water just warm enough without being too hot. The floor was sloped, and on the far side there was a drain that kept the water level consistent.

The door opened.

Yoona said, “Okay, boys. He’s all warmed up for you.”

“Yoona!” Yunho protested.

She laughed and waved at him.

Jaejoong held a stack of clothes in one arm, and had the other one around Junsu. He was smiling as he talked with the older ladies. Yunho half listened to the foreign words, mainly looking at his smile. He turned that smile to Yoona and said, “Soonya is going to take you up to a suite of rooms to relax. We’ll be up there as soon as we’re done with him.” He hooked his thumb into the bathing room.

“Then I’ll never see you!” Yoona said.

Junsu laughed and pulled away from him. “Come on, Jaejoong. I want to be clean so you can eat out my ass.”

Jaejoong stared after him with his mouth open and then muttered, “I am so glad these ladies can’t understand what you’re saying.” He smiled at them, bowed, said his thanks and then came into the bathing room. He shut the door and dropped the bar over it. Leering at Junsu who was quickly getting naked, Jaejoong went over to a bench and put the clothes down. He sat and pulled his shirt over his head.

“A bath all to ourselves,” Junsu said. “This place is like a swimming pool!”

“What about the others?” Yunho asked.

“There’s more than one bathing room here,” Jaejoong replied as he took off his boots. “It is considered an outpost of Changmin’s kingdom, but it was also a vacation home, and a place to play for those wealthy enough to travel.”

“So you?” Yunho said.

Jaejoong nodded and smiled. “Most definitely.” He dropped his pants.

“Dare I ask how many women you’ve seduced in this pool?”

“None.”

Junsu scoffed.

Jaejoong laughed. “No, really. This may come as a complete surprise to you, but, while yes, there was definite prostitution in this world, the ladies I was courting would never deign to bathe with me. It’s not something you do until after you’re married.”

“Yunho stop pestering him,” Junsu said and climbed into the pool. He sighed as the water touched his skin.

Yunho pushed off and swam over to him. He pulled their bodies close and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Jaejoong was there a moment later, going right for Junsu’s lips. They held onto each other and floated in the warm water for a long time, before Jaejoong reached for the bar of soap on the ledge.

Yunho grabbed another one, and together they washed Junsu, from head to toe. His dick was hard within minutes, and he leaned against Yunho’s strong back, head tilted while Jaejoong spent an unnecessary amount of time washing his nipples.

“Lift your arms,” Jaejoong whispered, and grabbed his wrists.

Shaking, Junsu did, hooking his arms around Yunho’s neck.

Jaejoong ran the bar of soap up his sides, and then over his armpits. He stayed just long enough to cover them in soap and then put the soap on the ledge. With firm fingers, he scratched at Junsu’s armpits. Junsu jerked, and laughed, and tried to pull away.

“Naughty boy. Hold still and let me clean you.”

“But it ... it tickles.”

“I know.”

Jaejoong pressed closer, and rubbed himself up and down Junsu’s body while continuing to scratch and tease and pull at Junsu’s armpit hair. Yunho’s hands were pressed between their bodies, and he twisted one wrist, fingers curling around Junsu’s erection. Jaejoong’s dick pressed against the back of his hand a moment later, and Yunho shifted his hand enough to grab them both.

Junsu cried out, hips rising into the touch, and then pressing back against Yunho’s lap.

Yunho was so glad he got off with Yoona or that would have made him come. He shifted enough that his dick was sliding between Junsu’s plump ass cheeks, and then turned his head and swallowed Junsu’s next cry in a kiss.

Jaejoong kept playing with his nipples and armpits in light teasing touches. He leaned forward enough to join their kiss a few times.

“I love you, SuSu,” Jaejoong whispered in Doushiten.

Junsu smiled and gasped Jaejoong’s name. His body jerked and then trembled, cock pulsing. Just a moment later, he sagged against Yunho with a deep moan and came between them.

Jaejoong chuckled, pressed a kiss to his open mouth and then went back to the soap to keep washing himself off.

Junsu’s breath rose and fell with heavy breaths, but he was smiling widely. Yunho chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Should I show you boys how to shave the Doushiten way?” Jaejoong asked and swam to the side of the pool. On the edge was another bar of soap and what looked like a mirror. Jaejoong picked something up, and flicked his wrist. Light glinted off the sharp edge of a knife.

Junsu tilted his head to the side, and watched as Jaejoong gathered a thick lather on his hands before putting it up to his face.

“This soap is specially conditioned for shaving. It’s not as great as shaving cream, but it works.”

The mirror had a stand on the bottom, and he set up. He took the knife, tilted his chin up and slid the blade over his skin.

Junsu pushed away from Yunho and swam closer to watch. “Isn’t that scary?”

Jaejoong smiled at him and shook his head. “Not when you’ve done it most of your life. Want me to shave your beard off for you?”

Junsu nodded. “I think I’ll slice my neck open.”

Jaejoong laughed and ducked his head enough to nibble on Junsu’s neck. “And I like your neck too much to risk that kind of damage.”

Junsu laughed and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong. Their lips met in an exaggerated peck, so Jaejoong didn’t smear soap all over him. Junsu watched carefully as Jaejoong finished shaving his face and neck. He rinsed the soap off him and then lathered his hands again to help Junsu. Junsu tilted his head back. Yunho could tell he was nervous.

“Come on, SuSu, relax,” Jaejoong whispered and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m not Yoochun.”

“I know.”

Yunho frowned in concern, and then moved across the pool to them. He found Junsu’s hand under the water and let him grab it. “You don’t have to shave if you don’t want to. I think your scruff is cute.”

Junsu smiled and shook his head. “I want to learn.”

Yunho nodded and kissed his other cheek. He stayed right next to him and Jaejoong lathered up his face, and then dropped a dollop of the thick soap on his nose.

“So adorable,” Jaejoong cooed at him and then rubbed their noses together. Junsu laughed and pushed him away.

But it had worked and Junsu relaxed. The death grip on Yunho’s hand loosened. Jaejoong shaved him carefully, but quickly, hand steady the entire time. And then it was Yunho’s turn and he understood a bit of Junsu’s nervousness. Yes, he trusted Jaejoong with his life, but he was putting a sharp blade right up against his neck.

When Jaejoong was done, Yunho ducked under the water to rinse off. As soon as he surfaced, Junsu’s hands were on his face, rubbing the smoother skin. Their lips met and Junsu’s legs went around his waist.

Jaejoong molded to him from the other side, lips going against his neck. One hand went around his waist, fingers trailing down his stomach, and the other went to his ass.

“Did you say you wanted me to eat your ass?” Jaejoong whispered and bit down on Junsu’s earlobe.

Junsu moaned and nodded. “Yes, please.”

Yunho gripped under his lips and lifted him up out of the water. Junsu put his hands on Yunho’s shoulders for balance, but Yunho kept pushing. He opened his mouth and sucked Junsu’s half-hard cock into his mouth. Junsu cried out, falling forward, hands on the edge of the pool. Yunho tightened his grip on the back of Junsu’s thighs.

Jaejoong’s hands slid down his slick back, to his ass. He squeezed and spread the plump cheeks before leaning forward and running his tongue up Junsu’s cleft.

Junsu cried out, hips jerking forward. Yunho gagged on his cock before adjusting his head and throat. Junsu moaned in appreciation and pumped his hips forward and back.

“Fuck, you ... please, Jaejoong. Please. Fingers, fingers, fingers.”

Jaejoong’s chuckled was muffled. But based on Junsu’s whimper, and the way his cock jerked in Yunho’s mouth, Yunho figured that Jaejoong had shoved a couple fingers inside him.

Junsu’s entire body quivered, and little begging noises punctuated his staggered breathing.

Jaejoong pulled away his mouth away from Junsu’s body and kissed up his back. His arms continued to move steadily. Junsu’s knees shook and then his feet folded, and he slipped down, out of Yunho’s mouth and into his lap. Jaejoong folded his body against Junsu’s and Yunho sucked on his lower lip. Junsu whimpered, mouth open, tongue lapping for a kiss, and Yunho gave him one.

“Hold on to him,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho smiled and wrapped his arm around Junsu’s body. “Forever.”

Jaejoong laughed. “I just meant until I went to get some oil, but forever sounds pretty good too.”

Junsu nodded, and said weakly, “Forever is good.”

Yunho caught Junsu’s lips in another kiss and pushed away from the wall. They floated in the water, with Junsu’s legs around Yunho’s waist. Jaejoong left the pool and bent down in front of a cabinet, drawing both of his lovers’ gaze to the tattoo-ed curves of his ass.

“Want inside him,” Junsu muttered and licked his lips.

Yunho chuckled and between kisses said, “I was thinking the same thing.”

Jaejoong slipped back into the pool and walked over to them. The water hit just below his chest. He held out a hand and poured a smoky white liquid into it. He went right up to Junsu again and his hand went under the water. Junsu moaned into the next kiss and his hips dropped, taking Jaejoong’s fingers back inside him. Jaejoong put his arm around Junsu and kissed his neck.

Junsu gasped. “Another, please another.”

“I want to press into your tight body though. Feel you clamp around me.”

Junsu made a noise that sounded like “Nkgiddhklsj”

“You ready for me, sarang?” Jaejoong whispered, biting Junsu’s ear lobe.

Junsu nodded frantically. “Please, oh god, please.”

Jaejoong chuckled. Yunho braced himself, holding Junsu tightly. Jaejoong’s hand disappeared under the water, and a moment later, Junsu’s head fell forward, onto Yunho’s shoulder, and he moaned deeply.

“Feel good?” Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu moaned. “Yes, god, yes, you always feel good.”

Jaejoong moved slowly, keeping his lips against Junsu’s shoulder. Yunho kissed the other side, licking around his collarbones. Junsu’s fingers clenched Yunho’s back, hips pulsating, dick rubbing on his stomach. Yunho’s dick had been hard before, but now, pressed so tightly between them, it was aching for another release. He would wait his turn.

“You’re so tight, SuSu,” Jaejoong moaned.

“Because you wouldn’t fuck me in front of everyone,” Junsu replied, voice deep and labored.

Jaejoong laughed, cutting off half way to moan. His movements sped up, swishing water around them. His eyes shut and his face pressed to the back of Junsu’s neck. Only minutes later, his face contorted and he sped up, gasping through his orgasm. His body stilled, and Junsu whined in protest.

With a smile, Jaejoong pulled away from him, and pressed him against Yunho. Slick fingers wrapped around Yunho’s erection. He moaned as the head of his dick was swiped over Junsu’s slick cleft, and then screamed when Junsu sat, taking all of him at once.

Junsu moaned in satisfaction and moved his hips, up and down. Jaejoong moved them and when Yunho’s back hit the wall again, he stopped Junsu’s movements.

“Spin around, SuSu, so I can play with your dick and make you come again.”

Junsu moaned. He pulled up, and Yunho slipped out of him. They both whimpered, but it was only for a moment, and then Junsu was sitting on him again, taking Yunho’s dick into his body again. His back met Yunho’s chest, and his head fell onto his shoulder. His hips rocked, taking Yunho completely. The movements were just enough to tease Yunho, his dick staying deep inside Junsu, only an inch or two leaving.

Jaejoong’s hand wrapped around Junsu’s cock and their lips met in a wet kiss.

Junsu whimpered, moving his hips faster.

Yunho trailed small bites down his neck while the pleasure jolted and filled him. Junsu’s body shuddered, and his entrance clamped down around Yunho. Unable to breathe properly, Yunho had to stop. He pressed his face to Junsu’s shoulder, hips jerking as much as they could, feeling his body pulsing. Junsu cried out and went limp. Yunho caught him, hips still moving. Hands suddenly dug into his thighs, fingers scratching him.

“I hate your uncle so much,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho made a noise of protest to be reminded of that right then.

“He has my suitcase, which is full of all your ugly ties and a baggy of cock rings.”

Yunho whimpered.

Junsu chuckled. His channel tightened around Yunho, and he said, “I’m sure we can come up with other ways to keep him from coming.”

“Just not right now,” Jaejoong said, lips against his neck.

Slick fingers went down his hip and around his ass, seeking for his cleft. He shifted against the wall just enough and Jaejoong pushed a finger inside him.

“Oh god, fuck.”

Junsu moved enough to give Yunho more room, and with the extra inches to fuck him, slide his cock in and out of his body, and the finger inside him quickly becoming two, Yunho was coming within minutes. He cried out, noise muffled on Junsu’s shoulder and pumped his release into Junsu’s body.

He sagged as the tension rushed out of him, and had to tilt his head up to keep from going underwater.

Someone laughed at him, but he didn’t care. He smiled, and accepted the kisses from his two lovers.

“Let’s get out of here and into a proper bed,” Jaejoong whispered. “I need at least eight hours of uninterrupted sleep.”

“I’m not sure I can move yet,” Yunho said.

“Always so lazy,” Jaejoong said and kissed his cheek. “You can stay here, and I’ll take Junsu up to a nice warm bed and do nice warm things to his ass without you.”

Yunho huffed and grumbled, but he got out of the pool. Jaejoong handed him a towel that felt a little rough, but warm. Everything was warm from the heat of the springs. Jaejoong showed them Doushiten clothes, which consisted of soft, white undergarments that were more like shorts, but they were thin. The brown pants were thick linen and the tunic was blue. Junsu’s tunic was green, and Jaejoong’s black. And it matched his pants.

Jaejoong made a face at it, but that was it until Junsu asked what was wrong.

“It’s a prince thing. I get to wear black and white, but mostly black, because technically I should be in mourning for my family for another three years; one year for each of them.”

“So you have to wear black all the time?” Junsu said.

“I guess,” Jaejoong said. “I don’t know. I’ll figure it out. It’s ...” he sighed. “It’s weird to be back, and just as soon as I’m back, I’m the king. I ...”

“Weren’t you worried about how they’d see you when you came back?” Junsu said. “Now you don’t have to, because they still like you. And they still see you as their king.”

Jaejoong frowned. “Maybe. I don’t know. There are so many customs and things that you guys don’t understand. This, with us, if I was their king, would have to stop. I need a wife and children and ...”

Yunho grabbed Jaejoong’s cheeks and lifted his face up enough for a kiss. “I understand.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know you do, but my people won’t.”

“You don’t know that,” Junsu said, joining their hug.

“I guess that means you’ll have to wing it,” Yunho said. “Deal with the problems as they come up.”

“I have a problem that keeps coming up every time I'm this close to you two,” Junsu said and smirked at them.

Jaejoong laughed.

“Don’t blame me,” he continued. “The last few weeks have been the first time since I was fifteen that I went more than a couple days without sex of some kind.”

“We have a lot to make up for.”

“Yes, we do. Let’s go.”

Laughing, Jaejoong led them out of the bathroom.


	9. The Treat

Yunho woke up warm and utterly relaxed, pressed between his two lovers. Morning light filtered through the thick drapes that hung over the floor-to-ceiling windows. The body to his right moved, and Yunho shifted with it, arm around Jaejoong’s waist. He hummed in contentment and pressed a kiss to the top curve of a tattooed wing.

“Hey, love.”

Jaejoong moaned sleepily and pressed against him. “Sh, pillows don’t talk.”

“I’m not a pillow laying like this.”

“Body pillow. Shut up.”

Yunho chuckled and relaxed, shutting his eyes. His mouth stayed near Jaejoong’s skin. Yunho wasn’t sure if the bed he was sleeping in was the most comfortable he’d ever slept in, or it he was biased since he spent the last two weeks sleeping on the ground. It was larger than his king-sized bed at home, and the blankets were made with such soft cotton. The room itself was one of the largest in the castle, Jaejoong said.

Yunho had been shown to the room next to this one, the one where Yoona had been taken. Jaejoong had laughed at Yunho’s irritation and told him not to worry. There was a door between the two rooms, so as soon as they were alone, it was opened and Yunho was with his lovers in bed.

Also in the suite of rooms was a dressing room full of clothes and a smaller room that consisted of a small dresser, a basin of water, a bowl on the floor that Junsu had laughed at its purpose, and a mirror.

Despite the lack of technology (as soon as the candles were blown out, everything was pitch black and quiet), Yunho decided that everything on Doushite was beautiful.

Yunho was almost asleep again when Jaejoong twitched and then turned to his back.

“How am I supposed to sleep with you breathing on me?”

Yunho smiled. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’ve slept enough anyway. And for too long. Knowing Changmin, he’s already up and being in charge.”

“Isn’t this his castle?”

“Technically, but I still am older than him. And from a slightly more influential family.”

Jaejoong rolled to his side, head propped up on his hand, and he smiled. Their eyes met, and then Jaejoong leaned forward and pressed their lips together briefly.

“It’s been crazy,” Jaejoong said, snuggling closer. “I mean. You left your home; true, people were trying to kill you, but you didn’t have to leave. And you brought me home, knowing what awaited here, knowing that you might lose me to the politics of this war, but you still brought me home. And like I said, it’s been crazy, leaving Shinki, escaping and barely surviving the woods. But thank you. I have not thanked you yet. Thank you so much for bringing me home.”

Yunho nodded, throat tight. He didn’t trust himself to talk. Instead, he grabbed behind Jaejoong’s neck and pulled them together in an open kiss of reaching tongues and wet lips. Jaejoong moaned and his arm wrapped around Yunho’s waist. He tugged their lower bodies closer and hooked a leg over Yunho’s hips. His other hand pushed under Yunho’s head to wrap around his back.

Yunho lifted his lower body and twisted until Jaejoong was below him, still hanging from him, and then he lowered his hips and ground their erections together through the light-weight undergarments.

Jaejoong moaned deeply and intensified their kiss. His nails dug into Yunho’s back, and his hips rocked up to meet Yunho’s.

“When was the last time I was inside you?” Yunho whispered and moved his kisses down Jaejoong’s jaw.

“Too long, oh god, too long.”

Yunho pushed up to his knees and ran his hands down Jaejoong’s chest. He gripped the top of the loose pants and Jaejoong pulled his knees up so Yunho could pull the pants off. He quickly slipped his off, too. Jaejoong grabbed behind his knees and spread himself open.

There was an urn of oil somewhere.

Yunho leaned down and licked Jaejoong’s cleft instead, balls to tailbone. He shifted down the bed until he was comfortably presented with his treat.

“Oh, god, Yunho, please,” he whispered.

Yunho smiled up at him. With hands splayed over his tattooed ass and thighs, Yunho spread Jaejoong open. It had been a while since Jaejoong bottomed, and Yunho did not want to hurt him. So he teased. Small licks over the curves of his ass, whisper touches on the pulsing furled skin, and small squeezes with his hands. Jaejoong mewled with each touch, begged with words and noises for Yunho to get on with it.

Yunho moved his head up and sucked Jaejoong’s balls into his mouth. One, and then the other, rolling his tongue over the soft flesh.

“Oh, fuck, please, Yunho, please.”

Yunho let his balls go and went back to his cleft. He put more pressure into the kisses and licks, and lapped at the quivering entrance without penetrating it for a long time.

Jaejoong’s thighs trembled around him. His fingers were white, nails digging into his skin.

Yunho closed his mouth around the crinkled skin and sucked.

Jaejoong cried out, body writhing on the floor.

With a small push, his tongue slid through the tight muscles.

“Fuck, Yunho, please, fuck me.”

Yunho had done his best to ignore his own erection, but with Jaejoong begging and whimpering, it was difficult. His hips rolled on the bed, sliding his dick on the soft bedding. He added more spit to the wet skin, and then slipped his finger up Jaejoong’s cleft. He ran the pad around Jaejoong’s entrance, and then pushed gently. He kept his tongue there, licking softly while pressing deeper and deeper.

Jaejoong keened in appreciation. His body clamped down around the finger, tightening, and then with a deep breath and a whimper, he relaxed.

Yunho moaned and pumped his finger in and out of Jaejoong.

“More,” Jaejoong muttered. “More, please, more.”

Yunho carefully pressed in a second finger, still licking around and between them, as he moved them slowly in and out of Jaejoong’s tight body.

“Oh, god, Yunho. I might ... come, just ... oh my god.”

Yunho kept his fingers slow. With lube, he could have moved them faster, but he didn’t want to hurt Jaejoong, and they’d have to get out of bed eventually, and Yunho didn’t want the newly returned Doushiten king to be limping.

When Yunho finally pressed in a third finger, Jaejoong was a quivering, whimpering mess.

“I’m not sure if I hate you more for waking me up or for not waking me up,” Junsu said, and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Jaejoong turned his head, and tried to smile. He held out an arm. “Sorry, SuSu. Oh god. Just ... happened. Fuck, Yunho please.”

Junsu grinned and crawled over to them. Jaejoong let go of one leg and used that arm to pull Junsu close enough to kiss. Junsu’s arm took its place, hooking Jaejoong’s knee at his elbow. His other hand trailed up and down Jaejoong’s body, fingers tugging on his nipples, tracing his ribs and muscles, and wrapping around his erection.

Jaejoong moaned into the kiss and his hips rolled up and down on Yunho’s fingers.

Yunho watched their tongues dance for a few more moments, and then decided that watching his lovers kiss was not good for his longevity. He added more spit between his fingers and then pulled his face away. He kept his fingers inside Jaejoong as he shuffled up to his knees.

Jaejoong yanked himself away from Junsu and shouted out in need.

Junsu chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be right back.” He twisted his upper body and shuffled to Yunho. After only a single kiss to Yunho’s lips, he dropped down and opened his wet mouth and took Yunho’s erection into his throat.

Yunho gasped, head back and fought not to thrust.

Junsu’s mouth stayed loose, only there to cover Yunho in spit.

Even knowing this, Yunho was disappointed when Junsu pulled away.

“There. Now you can fuck him.”

“Oh please, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Yunho shook his head, trying to clear it. It didn’t work. Thinking was overrated anyway. He held his dick down with his free hand and used the fingers inside Jaejoong to keep him open enough to press into him. The first push had his eyes shutting at the tight grip, and the second had Jaejoong screaming into Junsu’s next kiss.

Yunho gripped behind his thighs and thrust slowly.

Jaejoong clamped down on him, the next whine one of pain instead of pleasure. Yunho pulled out most of the way, added a bit more spit and then pressed forward again.

Jaejoong keened, butt rising off the bed to meet Yunho’s next thrust. Yunho groaned and rotated his hips, going a bit deeper with each rotation until their bodies were pressed together.

“You are so tight,” Yunho muttered. “Just ... pulsating and ... fuck.”

“Should I make it worse?” Junsu asked and his hand wrapped around Jaejoong’s dick. It had softened, but with only a few strokes of Junsu’s hand, it was rock hard again, and each stroke had his body and his channel clamping down around Yunho.

“Fuck, Junsu!”

Yunho snapped his hips forward and back. He pushed Jaejoong’s hand from his knees and used his own grip to pull Jaejoong’s legs apart. He forced his eyes open, to watch himself slide in and out of Jaejoong’s body. Pleasure coiled low in his stomach faster than he wanted it to. His body thrummed with each thrust. Junsu’s lips closed around one of Jaejoong’s nipples, and Jaejoong cried out, body tightening further, and Yunho lost it. His body jerked erratically, slamming into Jaejoong, bodies slapping together, and then he was coming, hard and painful enough that he had to stop, buried deep as he pumped his lover full of his release.

Jaejoong protested into Junsu’s mouth at the sudden lack of movement.

Yunho tried to keep thrusting but everything was too sensitive and his skin felt like it was on fire.

Junsu pulled away from Jaejoong’s nipple. “Now that you’re all nice and slick, can I fuck you?”

Jaejoong moaned and nodded. He tugged on Junsu’s arm with one hand and pushed Yunho away with his feet.

Yunho shivered as he slipped out, but he chuckled and rolled to the side, propped up so he could still watch.

“We have got to work on his longevity,” Junsu said and curled his hand around Jaejoong’s still hard cock.

Jaejoong nodded. “Those cock rings really--”

“Shut up, both of you,” Yunho said with a mock scowl. “You two should be happy that you make me come so fast, that you’re both so insanely perfect that I can’t keep control of myself.”

“Hm,” Junsu said, swiping his dick up and down Jaejoong cleft. “There is that.”

“Yes,” Jaejoong said, breathless. “And there’s also your cock. Fuck me.”

Junsu held himself steady and pushed forward, squelching through the mess Yunho had made.

Yunho watched only until Jaejoong turned his head and pouted at him, and then he took Junsu’s place, a hand around Jaejoong’s erection, and their lips pressed together. Jaejoong whimpered and gripped Yunho’s shoulder with one hand. His fingernails dug into the skin.

Junsu rocked his hips and rolled them around expertly, pulling more moans from Jaejoong than Yunho did.

After one particular swirl, Jaejoong ripped away from Yunho’s mouth with a deep moan. “Teach ... Yunho ... do that, oh god, you have to ... fuck!”

Yunho left little bites down Jaejoong’s neck and chest. He lapped at Jaejoong’s nipple. His hand went from Yunho’s back to his hair, pulling roughly in time to his cries. The cock in Yunho’s hand pulsed and jerked, and a moment later, accompanied by Jaejoong screaming, warm splashes of come painted Yunho’s neck and side.

Jaejoong moaned and sank into the bedding.

Junsu grunted at the sudden change in angle, but adjusted and kept going.

Yunho kissed back up Jaejoong’s chest to his mouth, and lapped at his lips. Jaejoong attempted to return the kiss, but he was breathing too deeply. Their lips stayed together, and Jaejoong shivered from all the sensations.

It didn’t take much longer for Junsu’s thrusts to twist into erratic pulses, slapping his body to Jaejoong’s. His moans, deep and needy, felt like fingers down Yunho’s spine, and his cock twitched in interest. He deepened the kiss on Jaejoong’s mouth, and Jaejoong moaned and Junsu cried out, and then stilled, little whimpers signifying his release.

“Okay,” Junsu managed. “Maybe it isn’t Yunho’s fault. Fuck, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong smiled against Yunho’s mouth and then looked over at Junsu. “Should I apologize?”

“Fuck no,” Junsu said. He carefully pulled out, but then shoved his fingers into Jaejoong. He lifted them to his mouth and licked them clean. A second later, he dropped down to Jaejoong’s ass to lap at the come seeping from his body.

“Oh, god, Junsu,” Jaejoong whimpered. “We don’t have time for more.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

And then the inner door opened, and Yoona walked through. She was wearing a pretty red dress that showed off her waist and accentuated her breasts. Her hair was up in a flowing ponytail. Her skin shone and her smile bordered on a smirk as she looked at the three of them in bed.

“Men,” she said. “Sex fiends.”

Jaejoong smiled at her. “Thank you for letting us use your husband.”

“He’s not well trained though. You need to work on his longevity,” Junsu said.

Yoona laughed and Yunho protested and Jaejoong covered his smile with his hand.

“The knock on your door is ... Meena, she said her name was, I think. I need to learn Doushiten.”

Jaejoong chuckled, and with the help of Yunho and Junsu, he sat up. “Will you go tell her that we’ll be ready in a few minutes. I need to clean up and get presentable.”

“I think you’re presentable naked with come dripping out of your ass,” Junsu said.

They laughed, and Yoona went back into her room with a stern admonishment not to fuck anymore.

On shaky legs, Jaejoong led the way to the washroom and the dressing room. After cleaning up a little (and using the distasteful bowl), they dressed. Again, Jaejoong wore black pants and a black tunic that accentuated his wide shoulders and small waist. The collar hit high on his neck, and he had a black leather belt around his waist that was stamped with swirls of vines and flowers. The tunic was embroidered with black, and the light hit the stitching, revealing a forest scene. Black boots were laced up to his knees.

The entire outfit made Yunho want to tumble him back to bed and remove it slowly.

“I think I’ll have Meena cut my hair today,” Jaejoong said, lifting the dark locks to reveal the blond underneath. “I need to look like I did before I left, because people are still going to be suspicious of me. Especially since I brought Shinki bastards into their midst.”

Yunho frowned as he adjusted the brown leather belt around his blue tunic. Jaejoong said the tunic was too short for him, but he didn’t mind. Junsu liked the way it didn’t cover his crotch completely, because the pants were tight enough to show off his body. Junsu was wearing a green tunic, and Yunho definitely appreciated the way the pants clung to Junsu’s ass and the way the tunic flowed over the S-line curve of his body. They were both wearing brown pants and the brown boots that they had worn through the caverns and forests.

“I feel a bit like Odysseus,” Jaejoong said.

“Who?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong smiled. “It’s a story that I read a few months ago. Odysseus left his home and his wife and young son to fight in a war. But he angered the gods and they sabotaged him, so it took him ten years to return home. While he was gone, men seeking to marry his wife and take over his kingdom moved into his palace. When he came back, he had to hide himself and then prove that he was the rightful king.”

Junsu frowned. “But your people aren’t like that.”

“Not exactly. But I only imagine how he felt, coming home after ten years, to people who thought he was dead.”

Junsu hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you’re not dead. I’m sure they are too!”

“Thanks, SuSu.”

Their lips met a light kiss, and then Jaejoong pulled away with a sigh. “Well, I can’t hide in this room forever. And I’m starving.”

“Me, too.”

“Let’s go raid the kitchens.”

They left the rooms to find Changmin in the hallway. He, too, was wearing black from head-to-toe, and Yunho remembered that his entire castle had been destroyed and his family and friends killed. He was leaning against a wall, far way from Yoona, who sat on a small divan. She stared out the window, at the sloping hill and the houses along the shore of the lake.

“Finally,” Changmin said. “Your uncle needs to talk to you as soon as possible.”

“Can I get breakfast first?”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Yes, but ... look, Himchan is eighteen and his coronation is in three days.”

“I’m aware of that,” Jaejoong almost snapped.

Changmin snorted. “Really? Aware of something that isn’t your dick?”

“Fuck you, Changmin. Stop taking your irritation out on me. I’m thinking about it, and I don’t know what to do. Mind being helpful instead of sarcastic because you’re punishing yourself?”

Changmin said something in Doushiten and Jaejoong replied sharply again.

Their argument continued until Changmin shot a look at Yoona. He scowled and brushed by them, his boots echoing on the stone floors.

Yoona stood up, hands clasped in front of her. She looked about to cry again.

“He’s probably having the same concerns you are,” Yunho said carefully.

Jaejoong bit his lip and nodded. “I know he is. Doesn’t give him the right to be a bitch. Let’s go eat, and then I’ll deal with everything else.”

Yunho held out his arm for Yoona. She slipped her hand through his and leaned against his shoulder for a moment. “He’ll come around,” Yunho assured her and pressed a kiss to her hair.

But Jaejoong frowned and shook his head. He did not say anything though, and he led the way through the opulent halls and down staircases. With each step, his spine went straighter, and the Doushitens they passed bowed low to him, and expressed their joy at his life and health.

Yunho did not think that Jaejoong had anything to worry about when it came to his people and leading them. But the need to control and be in charge had a tendency to create monsters. And Yunho had first-hand experience with that.


	10. The Table

The kitchen was bustling and warm. There were fires with pots hanging over them, what seemed like hundreds of wooden cupboards and counters, and lots of women of all ages running around with dishes and food.

The ladies crowded around Jaejoong and most of them cried, calling him their Returned Prince.

Jaejoong smiled at them and kissed their cheeks. He properly introduced Yunho and Junsu, and even though Yunho could tell they did not approve of the relationship, they were greeted warmly and with thanks. They were ushered to a table, and given coffee and a sweet fruit juice.

Yunho understood when one of the women said that breakfast had been served hours ago. But that didn’t stop the women from pausing in their lunch preparations to bring them meat and fruit and some heated porridge and bread.

Everything tasted and smelled wonderful, and since the ladies kept bringing them food, they kept eating until Yunho was so full that he didn’t think he could move.

Jaejoong smiled through the entire ordeal, and when he mentioned to one of the women that he’d like his hair cut, there was a flurry of activity, and he was moved to a chair in the middle of the room. One woman threw a cloth around his shoulders, and rough scissors suddenly appeared next to his head.

While they were cutting, one of the women said something, and Jaejoong laughed. In Shinki, he said, “They wanted to cut Hangeng’s hair, but Heechul refused and tried to steal their scissors.”

They all laughed.

When they were through, his hair was the shortest that Yunho had ever seen it, barely a skiff on his scalp. But the ladies touched it and said how much better it looked now that it was the proper color again.

Junsu pouted and crossed his arms.

“What?” Jaejoong asked when he took long enough to look away from the mirror and at the two of them.

“Now I can’t pull on it while you suck on my cock,” Junsu said.

Jaejoong laughed, but waved away the questions of the ladies.

A few minutes later, Changmin arrived. He snorted at Jaejoong’s hair, but said nothing. He sat down and accepted a bowl of porridge.

“They are waiting for you,” Changmin said in Shinki.

“Then they can wait.”

“What are your options?”

“Take the crown, and lead everyone against the Shinki bastards. Or not take the crown, and lead everyone against the Shinki bastards.”

“What do you mean not take the crown? It’s yours.”

Jaejoong looked at Yunho. “Himchan is still really young, old enough to be king, sure, but not in times of war. Uncle KyungTaek does not want to lead. I can see that in him.”

“Neither do you,” Changmin said, awe and understanding in his voice.

Jaejoong held out his hand and Yunho took it. “How am I to do that? If Yunho and Junsu go back to Shinki, then I’m going with them. They may be fucked up priorities to some, but not to me. And I can’t very well call you my successor because you’re already a king.”

“Of a ruined province.”

“Of the province where the rebellion is staged.”

“Whatever. This sucks.”

“Yeah. I need to talk to Himchan first.”

Changmin shook his head. “You can’t refuse this, Jaejoong. You can’t. Everyone will be devastated.”

“And if there are those who want Himchan to be king? Baekhyun is not dead.”

“You think ...”

“Changmin, I’m seeing traitors everywhere. I call it the Shinki Effect.”

“I thought the Shinki Effect was being turned gay.”

Junsu and Yunho laughed.

“What do you think?” Jaejoong asked and leaned against Yunho.

“I think Changmin is right,” Yunho said and ran his hand over Jaejoong’s short hair. “These people are counting on you.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes with a sigh. “Do you think I should talk to Himchan first? Make sure the kid isn’t going to kill me in my sleep?”

Changmin shook his head. “You can’t. They’re already convened and waiting. Pulling him out of that meeting would look bad, and they wouldn’t let him go alone. He has every right to be afraid of you slitting his throat.”

“It’s nice speaking in another language,” Jaejoong said and looked around them.

The women had gone back to their tasks but they were shooting looks at the occupied table.

Jaejoong sighed. “I guess it is time to deal with the politics.”

Changmin stood up, and half offered his arm to Yoona, before scowling and stomping away.

Yoona stuck her tongue out at his retreating back.

Jaejoong chuckled and stood up. He held his hands out for Junsu and pulled him to his feet. Their lips barely touched for a moment, and then arm in arm, they followed Changmin. Yunho stood and offered his arm to Yoona.

“I think I hate being your wife,” Yoona muttered.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m worried about my family, Yunho.”

He nodded. “I know.”

She placed a hand on her stomach. “If ... okay, I’ll be optimistic and say when I have your child, I’m going to be worried about him, too. On Shinki or here.”

“Here?”

She shrugged. “You have no idea how long we’re going to be here.”

“That’s true.”

Changmin led them up staircases and down long hallways covered in tapestries. Elegant vases covered in gold sat in windowsills and smooth, stone statues functioned as pillars at every crossways.

“It’s amazing here, isn’t it?” Yoona asked, arching her neck to look up at the painted ceilings.

Yunho nodded. “It really is.”

Changmin stopped at a door, and a man quickly opened it for him, bowing at the waist and saying, “Your Excellencies.”

Jaejoong snorted and turned his head enough to roll his eyes at Yunho.

“I definitely prefer master,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smiled widely as they walked through the door.

The room they stepped into was large, at least three stories high, with a vaulted ceiling and wall-sized windows at the far end that looked out over the frozen lake. A long, straight table was the only furniture. The only thing on the table was an intricate gold and silver crown at the far end. The seat at the head of the table sat empty, but men lined most of the rest of it. Yunho figured there were at least thirty men there. They all stood as the door opened, and bowed over the table.

“Where are the others from ShinKi?” Jaejoong asked. “And Hangeng?”

Changmin looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. “You want them here?”

“Aren’t we here to tell our story? And Heechul speaks Doushiten well enough to act as a translator since you and I are going to be busy.”

“What will I be doing?”

“Conducting this meeting, King Shim Changmin. Must I remind you again, that this is your province, not mine.”

Jaejoong stopped at the first seat on the side of the table and sat down. Yunho sat next to him, and Junsu sat next to him with Yoona on his other side. Himchan sat across from Jaejoong, and Jaejoong’s uncle, KyungTaek sat next to him. The other five Doushitens who had found them in the mountains were scattered around the table, but those were all the names that Yunho remembered. The table was wide enough that if Yunho reached across, his hand would not hit the middle.

Jaejoong said something in Doushiten that Yunho missed, but Changmin repeated it, telling someone to go get the rest of the Shinki Bastards. One of the men at the end of the table stood up and headed out the door.

After the man had left, Changmin said something else, and another man left, and Changmin went to the head of the table. He stared at the silver and golden crown with a blank face, and then he sat down. The men who had been standing all sat after him.

“Now what, oh lustrous, leader,” Changmin mumbled under his breath.

Jaejoong smiled and leaned forward, and ran a finger around the crown. “Is this my father’s?” Jaejoong asked in Doushiten.

Himchan cleared his throat and shook his head. “They ... took it.”

“It’s okay to call them Shinki bastards. They understand.” Jaejoong smiled over at Yunho.

Himchan’s gaze flicked over to Yunho and he almost smiled, and then he dropped his eyes and said, “We made a new one for ... for...”

“Your coronation?”

Himchan nodded.

“Do you want it?”

Himchan’s eyes widened. “Jaejoong-h-hyung?”

“Do you want it? Do you want to be king?”

KyangTaek opened his mouth and Jaejoong held up a hand to silence him.

Himchan swallowed and dropped his gaze. “N-n-no. Maybe?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Maybe.”

“Don’t you want it, hyung?”

“It’s a lot of responsibility in times of peace. It’s overwhelming in times of war.”

Himchan nodded.

“If I didn’t return, would you have taken it?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Why?”

“Uncle KyungTaek ...” Himchan stopped and looked over at him.

KyungTaek said something that Yunho did not understand.

Jaejoong nodded and leaned back, leaving the crown on the table. “He said that Himchan would take it because it’s his responsibility as the heir to the kingdom. He will not admit that he is no longer fit to rule in a war.”

Yunho frowned at the older man across from him, but nodded in understanding.

The door opened, and women flowed in with plates of bread and meat, and urn of wine and more golden goblets.

“Good timing,” Yunho said with a grin at Jaejoong. “They arrive and give everyone a chance to think about that conversation.”

“You’re playing a dangerous word game,” Changmin said. “Borderline disrespectful to your crown and to our traditions by allowing foreigners to sit at our table.”

“Yes, I know.”

“You should not be speaking that language,” KyungTaek said suddenly and sharply.

Jaejoong smiled. “My apologies. I’ve been speaking it for years. It’s almost as natural as Doushiten.”

“Nice save,” Changmin muttered.

As soon as the plates of food and drinks were distributed and the women had left the room, the other Shinki along with Hangeng came in. Again the men stood and bowed to Hangeng. The men shifted down the table again, and Hangeng ended up sitting where Himchan had been. Pushing everyone else down a seat. The Shinki stayed on their feet and filled the space behind Yunho, Junsu and Jaejoong’s chairs.

Yunho noticed that Yoochun was missing.

“Chansung, where is Yoochun?” Jaejoong asked in both languages.

Chansung bit his lip and then said, “He told me to tell you to go fuck yourself.”

More than one of them snorted.

“Fine. Nichkhun?”

“Um ... tied up?” Chansung winced.

Jaejoong narrowed his eyes at him. “Is he being harmed?”

Chansung shook his head. “No. Yoochun doesn’t have the energy for too much. I think he’s just trying to re-establish his control.”

“Don’t let him get away with too much.”

“We won’t.”

Jaejoong smiled and turned back to the table. He looked at Changmin, who sighed and stood up. He lifted his goblet and said something in Doushiten. The other Doushitens lifted their cups and repeated it. Changmin did it again, and then again. A total of eight times.

“That was a traditional toast to all the families represented at this table,” Jaejoong said in Doushiten, which Heechul quickly translated to Shinki.

Changmin stayed standing, and he bowed slightly to Hangeng. “You were the first to go to Shinki. Tell us all what happened.”

Hangeng stood up and half-bowed to the table. He greeted Jaejoong and Changmin formally, as well as Himchan, Kyungtaek and a few others. After that, he launched into his story. Yunho did not follow the Doushiten, but he remembered Hangeng’s story from before, that he was taken to Shinki in the guise of being a historian and peacemaker and then sold into slavery. He escaped and met Heechul. Hangeng explained about what Angel was doing on Shinki to help, and Heechul added his own commentary to that part.

When they were done talking, Jaejoong told his story, and then Changmin told his. Yunho noted how all three of them glossed over what it meant to be a slave on Shinki, but he was sure the Doushitens knew.

Jaejoong turned to Yunho with a smile. “Your turn, Governor Jung.”

“My turn?”

“Yes.”

Yunho said something in Doushiten that he hoped was asking what he should say. Based on Jaejoong’s smile and Changmin’s snort, he totally butchered it.

“Everyone wants to know why exactly you’re here. Just talk. I’ll translate.”

Yunho swallowed and sat up straight. _It’s just a board meeting, Jung. Just a board meeting._ He cleared his throat and started talking, pausing to let Jaejoong translate. He talked about his distaste for his government, and for the way his father had refused to let him question the Shinki ideals. He talked about how he cut ties with his family and moved out on his own. He talked about why he bought Jaejoong, and then about finding Junsu again. He told the story of him being poisoned and marrying Yoona. The last part he said in Doushiten.

“I learn your language. I come here. Because of Jaejoong. I love Jaejoong. He needs to be home. He is the king.”

Jaejoong smiled widely at him and yanked him forward enough to press a firm, short kiss to his lips. “Don’t say shit like that when I can’t drag you off to a bed to fuck you.” He held out a hand quickly. “Heechul, do not translate that.”

Heechul pouted. “Damn it.”

After Yunho was done speaking, everyone from Shinki told their story of why they were rebelling against the government. Yesung and Yoseob talked about how their worlds were overtaken by the Shinki for the riches and the people, and how they had ran away from the slave traders.

At Chansung’s turn, he shook his head. “I do not want to speak ill of my master, nor do I wish to make you look bad, Jaejoong. If they want to believe that we all hate slavery, then let them.”

Heechul made a face at him and called him a bitch under his breath.

Jaejoong frowned, and then nodded. “I won’t make you talk if you don’t want to.” He repeated it in Doushiten, and then turned back to Changmin.

What followed was a conversation of Shinki politics. Who was in charge and why, and what Yunho’s rank meant in terms of him leading. He lost the thread of it very quickly.

Changmin suddenly started laughing.

“What?” Yunho asked.

With a grin, Changmin said in Shinki, “They are wondering why a democratic society has so much corruption in it, when they are here spouting at us that they are correct and their ways are the best.”

Yunho shrugged. “I told you the system is flawed.”

“The system is a piece of shit.”

“I know.”

Changmin shook his head, and asked in Doushiten, “What do we do now?”

“I think we need to decide who is going to lead next to you,” Kyungtaek said.

Changmin looked at Jaejoong, and then at Himchan, and then farther down the table at someone else. “The traditions are clear, and there is no question about it. King Kim Jaejoong-shi will lead next to me.”

“Motherfucker,” Jaejoong muttered darkly, but nodded. “I will lead, and I do it willingly, but--”

Yunho lost what Jaejoong said next and focused on Heechul’s quiet translations. Jaejoong was appointing Himchan as his heir, since he would not have marry and have children. More than one Doushiten stood up and protested it.

Jaejoong remained calm, leaned back and let them yell at them, until they quieted down. “I love these two men next to me,” Jaejoong finally said. “I will not harm a woman’s heart by making false declarations just to have an heir, when there is a perfectly good one already available. That is, if he wants to. Himchan?”

The boy bit his lip, and then nodded. “I ... okay. Yes.”

“Good,” Jaejoong said. “Coronation is in three days?”

“Yes.”

“Can we postpone it?”

“What for?” Kyangteuk asked.

Jaejoong smiled at him, and pointed to Changmin, and then Hangeng. “It will be a triple coronation. They need crowns.”

Kyangteuk nodded, as did others around the table. “We will delay it until the end of the moon cycle. Visitors are travelling here for the coronation. We will send out our scouts tomorrow. Hopefully this will let more people come. It is taking time to gather everyone from the hiding places.”

“Are there any other concerns?” Changmin asked. “This is the last chance to voice them. Starting tomorrow, we plan for war.”

“We have no chance against them,” one man said.

Changmin smirked. “Then we fight until we die, as it has always been.” He raised his goblet again and drank to health, to peace, and to freedom.

After the last drink, the men mingled. Jaejoong took Yunho’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m confused,” Junsu said. “So you are the king?”

“I will be the king.”

“Who is the king?”

“Technically? No one. None of us have been coronated.”

“Who is going to do the coronation?” Changmin asked.

“Kyungtaek is the oldest, and currently in charge, so he’ll do it.”

“Baekhyun is glaring at you,” Changmin said.

“I know.” Jaejoong sighed. “I hoped that by asking Himchan if he wanted the crown or not would keep his father happy. I guess not.”

“Are you kidding?” Changmin said. “Himchan disgraced the crown almost as surely as you just did.”

“We were both careful with our words.”

“Which is an obvious sign of disgrace.”

“Oh, god, shut up, Legs. You’re a king, too. You have the power that you’ve always wanted, get your nose out of my life.”

“Power, in these circumstances, is not what I wanted. It is not what I want now.”

“And you’re too chicken shit to go for what you do want.”

Changmin stood up. “Someone has to keep our traditions, even if you refuse to.”

“There are plenty of people here to keep our traditions.”

“You are a selfish man, Kim Jaejoong.”

“And you are a stupid one. At least I’m happy.”

Changmin inhaled deeply, turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. The men bowed as he walked by and they watched him go with confusion.

“I told you they fight all the time,” Hangeng said.

Yunho smiled.

Jaejoong made a face. “We are still allies with the Shim family, right?” he asked in Shinki.

Hangeng laughed. “Yep.”

“It’d be bad if I declared war on him?”

“Yep.”

“Damn it.”

“Yep.”

“Well, if I am going to be king, I need to be fitted for some proper clothes,” Jaejoong said and repeated it in Doushiten. Those around the table who knew of his love of fashion laughed.

Kyungtaek stood unsteadily and bowed. “We will discuss details of the coronation tomorrow, King Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong nodded. “We will meet here again after breakfast. I promise I will be awake earlier.”

“Until then, your Excellency.”


	11. The Talk

Yunho woke up tense and on the verge of coming. Pleasure twisted up his spine. Fingertips shot electric shivers along his skin. He moaned, hips rising and pulled at his arms.

They didn’t move more than an inch. He whined and tried again, and then again.

Heat encircled his erection. Pulsing, slick heat, and lips pressed against his cheek. Someone said something, and Yunho moaned in response, unable to get his mouth to move.

Light swam through his vision, and he blinked rapidly, vainly trying to clear it. He focused only enough to see a smiling face with short blond hair and then pleasure tore through him so forcefully that his eyes shut and he cried out.

Another face materialized next to the other, smiling just as widely. His lips moved, but Yunho heard nothing through the rushing of pleasure. Their lips met and the blond moved faster, and Yunho screamed, his cry again muffled by whatever was in his mouth. His entire body froze, on the height of pleasure, and then it all stopped. There was no earth shattering release of the tension.

Laughter.

Yunho moaned, falling back to the bed; his body returned to the state of heightened pleasure, everything twirling with the rhythmic movements of the man on top of him.

There were times when he really hated his lovers.

His head fell back between his bound arms. His vision cleared enough to see that thick strips of blue cloth connected his wrists to the ornate headboard. A softened leather strap wrapped around his face and was shoved into his mouth.. And something was obviously wrapped tightly around his cock and balls.

Yunho moaned and tried to focus on Jaejoong. His hands landed on Yunho’s chest, fingers teasing his nipples. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss his nose.

“You are so much fun to play with.”

Yunho groaned again and lifted his ass off the bed quickly, slamming his cock up as Jaejoong sat down. The beautiful Doushiten shut his eyes with a quiet sigh, and stopped moving. Yunho did not, and thrust up faster. Jaejoong’s fingernails dug into his chest. But he was only allowed free-reign for a few moments, and then another set of hands pushed Jaejoong’s body down, and Yunho’s hips were pinned to the bed by their force and his weight. He still tried, and rolled his hips, his cock slipping from Jaejoong slightly before pushing back in.

Jaejoong moaned, and then glared down at him and smacked his chest, the muscle bouncing. “Hold still.”

Yunho took a deep breath and stilled his body. The incessant need to come didn’t lessen. Fingers touched his cock, slid through the oil and ran around the stretched rim of Jaejoong’s body. One pressed in, and Jaejoong hissed and then moaned.

“You okay?” Junsu asked, finger sliding in and out of Jaejoong. He pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s neck.

Jaejoong nodded. “It feels good.”

Junsu smiled, and Jaejoong turned his head. Their tongues met before their lips, and Jaejoong moaned as Junsu added another finger to his tight body.

Yunho was worried about Jaejoong being too stretched, but Junsu’s fingers sliding over his dick, and the pulsing muscles were driving him crazy. He tried to roll his hips, but after only once, and losing Junsu’s fingers, Yunho stopped.

Jaejoong put his hands on Yunho’s hips and readjusted the angle. Yunho’s dick pushed back uncomfortably, but then Junsu’s fingers returned and he didn’t really care how Jaejoong wanted to be fucked. Junsu added more oil and then pressed in a third finger. Jaejoong threw his head back with a cry, all of his muscles clenched, eyes shut tight. He moaned and dropped a couple inches. Junsu’s fingers went deeper and then moved, curling around Yunho inside of Jaejoong.

“Oh, god, SuSu. I ... fuck.” He shifted his hips again and again, his channel clamping down on Yunho’s erection. Yunho added his own moans, in cadence to Jaejoong’s little mewls and whimpers.

When Junsu’s fingers left, they both whimpered in distress.

Junsu chuckled.

A harsh tug on the bindings around his balls had Yunho screaming behind the gag. He screamed again when Jaejoong started fucking himself on Yunho’s cock, and then again when the pressure was suddenly gone. He shut his eyes, bit down on the gag and tried to yank his arms out of their sockets. The interrupted pleasure exploded from him, and he slammed his hips up as hard as he could, screaming through his release. He wasn’t done or recovered before his dick was encased in pressure again, and Jaejoong moaned above him, body stretching as Junsu pushed his cock in next to Yunho’s.

The sensation sent tingles up Yunho’s spine and around his skin and something jolted through him so fast, and then continued pulse, strong echoes of his orgasm. It felt like his body had not been released, and he was again, balancing on the height of pleasure. Junsu’s cock slid against his, each trip massaging another jolt of pleasure through his body.

Jaejoong’s elbow collapsed and he jerked forward with a whine. He used one shaking hand to pull the leather out of Yunho’s mouth. He immediately replaced it with his tongue and lips and Yunho answered the desperation in the kiss.

Junsu grabbed Yunho’s knees and pushed them up, and Yunho followed the direction, pushing his cock deeper inside Jaejoong. They traded places inside him, spreading him open when they both thrust too fast. Jaejoong’s cries were swallowed against Yunho’s lips.

Junsu suddenly sped up, head falling forward. His mouth was open in desperation, his eyes wide and locked on the sight of both of them inside Jaejoong. Yunho stopped moving, and Junsu gasped, body jerking as he came. The suddenness of it even seemed to surprise Junsu, and he buried himself, body pressed against Jaejoong’s back and rode out his release.

Jaejoong whined and pulled away from Yunho’s lips with a pout.

“Blaming you,” Junsu said, voice and breath labored. “Sucking on me before, and so so so sexy now.”

Jaejoong smiled and rolled his hips back. Junsu moaned, and then pulled away. He slid out of Jaejoong with a wet noise, and warmth dripped down Yunho’s cock.

Junsu licked his lips. He shimmied down the bed and pushed at Yunho’s legs until they were spread, and Jaejoong was sitting against his thighs. Junsu’s tongue ran up Yunho’s cock and pushed into Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong moaned. He held himself up with one hand on Yunho’s chest, and the other wrapped around his cock. “Oh, god, SuSu. Don’t stop doing that.”

Junsu’s fingers wrapped around Yunho’s balls, cupping and squeezing them while he licked at the stretched rim of Jaejoong’s opening. Jaejoong’s body pulsed with every swipe of his tongue.

“Oh, god, Su,” Yunho said, voice hoarse.

Junsu’s fingers pushed into Jaejoong again, and curled around Yunho’s dick. He pulled and Yunho fell out of Jaejoong, and they both moaned. Yunho cried out when Junsu practically swallowed his dick. Just once, a quick up and down, with the right amount of pressure, and then he was back inside Jaejoong, his lover sitting to take him back in and out.

“Sorry,” Junsu whispered, lips and tongue still playing where their bodies connected. “I wanted to taste his cock all covered in my come.”

Yunho moaned and his cock pulsed. Jaejoong’s hand sped up on his own cock.

“I want to touch you,” Yunho said. “I want to wrap my hand around your cock and stroke you until you cover me in come.”

“Next. Time,” Jaejoong replied, voice labored. His face tightened, mouth open and then Junsu shoved three fingers into him and pumped them quickly and Jaejoong shivered and then came, covering Yunho’s chest in his release. He took only a few deep breaths of recovery, and then smirked up at Yunho. He lifted his hips and Yunho slid out of him. Yunho had only a moment to be disappointed and then he was in Junsu’s throat again.

Jaejoong trailed come covered fingers up to his nipples. He squeezed and then leaned down and licked them clean.

Yunho whimpered.

Jaejoong continued down his body, tongue lapping up every smear and drop of come on his skin. He moved his leg to the side while he went, so Junsu was not disturbed sucking his cock. Yunho’s knees spread further and his hips lifted. He felt Junsu gag for a moment, and then firm fingers tugged on his balls in retaliation. The sensation only fueled him, and the pleasure twisted and then died when Junsu gripped the base of his erection.

Jaejoong’s mouth closed around the shaft and Junsu’s tightened on the head and then they played and sucked on him, taking turns to have him down throats, and Yunho tried to watch, but it was too much, and his eyes shut and his head fell back again with a whimper of _JaeSu, JaeSu, JaeSu_.

And then Junsu’s hand slid wet-slick up his shaft and Jaejoong’s mouth went tight-hot down until the head was pressed in his throat, and on the return trip he dragged Yunho’s orgasm with it, and Junsu’s hand tightened and twisted and Jaejoong’s tongue pressed into the slit of his cock and he was coming, screaming, and pulsing his release all over Jaejoong’s face. And then Jaejoong’s mouth tightened around the soft head and sucked, and another wave of pleasure coursed through Yunho while Jaejoong swallowed his release, and it was gone.

Yunho’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, and his hearing was full of rushing wind and skin tingling all over.

He managed to open his eyes just to see that his two lovers were licking come from Jaejoong’s face and Junsu’s fingers.

“Oh god,” he whimpered, and his cock twitched, pearling another drop of come from the tip.

Jaejoong smiled and pressed one more kiss to Junsu’s lips before crawling over Yunho’s body. Yunho lifted his head and their mouths molded just as Junsu’s mouth covered Yunho’s cock and sucked the last bit of come from him. Yunho moaned, hips rising.

Jaejoong laughed and moved forward. He sat on Yunho’s chest and reached for the bindings on his hands. “I told you we could find something to tie you up with.”

Yunho took a deep breath and as soon as his arms were free, he wrapped one around Jaejoong and reached for Junsu with the other, and the two of them followed his tugs and he hugged them tightly. They lay there together, until Yunho felt his eyes closing, content to fall back to sleep.

But Jaejoong moved and pushed up with a hand on Yunho’s chest. “Don’t go back to sleep. We need to get up.”

“Why?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Um, war with Shinki? Remember that minor detail.”

Yunho made a face. “Shinki bastards.”

Jaejoong laughed and kissed him. “Come on. We have enough time for a bath.” He rolled off the bed, and Junsu made a face at him, and then kissed Yunho.

Yunho ran his hand over Junsu’s cheek and then pulled him away. “I love you, SuSu.”

Junsu grinned. “Not Jaejoong?”

“No, he’s making me get out of bed.”

“Hey!” Jaejoong protested.

Junsu laughed and kissed him again. “I could tie you up, put that leather rope around your dick again and leave you here until we come back.”

“Then I’d really love you.”

A pair of soft underclothes hit Yunho in the face.

“Some Commander you are. Get up.”

Junsu moved the cloth, kissed him one more time, and then got up. “Come on, Yunho. Just remember how sexy Jaejoong is when he’s in charge and spouting orders.”

Yunho moaned as he rolled over.

“You think that’s sexy?” Jaejoong said, pulling Junsu’s naked body close.

“Yes. So sexy.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Then get some clothes on so we can take a bath. Now.” He smacked Junsu’s ass.

Junsu yelped and broke away from him. He rubbed the sting from his ass and then smiled. “Yep. Sexy.”

-}|{-

After their bath, Jaejoong led the way down the opulent hallways to the meeting room. He again wore a form fitting black tunic and black pants. Yunho and Junsu dressed to match because Junsu wanted to, so they were both in deep red tunics and brown pants.

A man bowed low to Jaejoong and opened the door for him. Again a mutter of “Your Excellence” had Jaejoong rolling his eyes.

There were less men in the room than the day before, but Yunho recognized most of their faces. And he noted the distrust and disbelief when those faces turned to them and eyes locked on Yunho and Junsu.

Platters of food and goblets and plates covered the table. The crown still sat on the dark surface.

Changmin sat at the head of the table. He is the only one who did not stand and bow to Jaejoong as Jaejoong walked by.

“They aren’t happy that those two are here,” Changmin said quickly in Shinki.

“I know. I’ll deal with it.” Jaejoong sat at his chair, and once again, two men were displaced so Yunho and Junsu could sit next to him.

“At least they’re dressed properly,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong shot him a glare. “Legs, shut up.”

“What?” Junsu asked, pulling at his tunic. “I thought--”

Jaejoong looked around Yunho and smiled at Junsu. “He’s just being a bitch, as usual. Remember the Jung Family tokens? I always said that it looks like a trinket I would have worn here?”

Junsu nodded.

“That’s because each family has a color, and my family’s color is red. Which means that all the servants in my house wore red tunics, a lot like the ones you’re wearing. I think you look awesome.”

Junsu smiled. “And I like to service you, so it’s fine.”

Jaejoong laughed.

The men at the table bristled, but said nothing.

Yunho picked up on Junsu’s tension and he put his hand on Junsu’s knee. Junsu gripped his hand tightly.

“Where is Hangeng?” Jaejoong asked.

“Why?” Baekhyun demanded, just as someone else muttered something about Heechul.

Jaejoong glared at the other person. “He is a prince and future king and has every right to be here as I do. Go get him. And bring Heechul, too.”

No one protested, but Yunho could tell they wanted to.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Heechul is a technology expert. He knows how to get into their computer programs and screw them up.”

“Which he can’t do because we don’t have technology,” Changmin said in Shinki.

“Well, then we have to infiltrate their headquarters. I know of a great little cave system that leads right into it.”

Changmin’s face stayed blank.

“JoonMyun, go. We’ll start this meeting as soon as they’re here.” Jaejoong said something about food in Doushiten and the platters of meat, fruit, vegetables and bread moved down the table. Cups of sweet coffee were poured for them next.

“You dare to drink it?” Yunho asked as Jaejoong took a sip.

Jaejoong smiled. “Only because there are only two pitchers here, and no one has died.”

Yunho looked at the goblet in his hand and drank some.

Hangeng and Heechul entered the room, and they sat where Himchan and KyungTaek had been. Hangeng wore black, like Changmin and Jaejoong, and Heechul was wearing a vivid blue tunic and red pants. His long hair was pulled back in a bun with intricately painted sticks holding it up.

“First off,” Jaejoong said. “You are all forgetting that Hangeng is to be king as well. If we do this, we do this as Doushite, not as the Kim Province, or the Shim Province, or the Han Province. We are one. And we fight as one. And if we have to use ideas from Shinki bastards, then so be it. Understand?”

Changmin caught Yunho’s eye. He spoke a bit slower, so Yunho actually understood the words instead of the main idea. “The Doushitens want to know more about Shinki Military, and the hierarchy within. We have a Shinki Bastard Commander at our table. Tell us about your military.”

Heechul snorted. “He doesn’t know about the military,” he said in Shinki. “He didn’t even serve, and he was stripped of his title, and everything else he knows is fabricated by his family.”

Yunho glared at him.

Jaejoong sighed and said to Heechul, “So what do you know?” he asked in Doushiten.

Heechul smirked, crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. “Everything. And I’ll speak in Shinki so Yunho can understand how little he actually understands. Will you translate for me, your Excellency?”

Jaejoong said, “Don’t call me that.”

“The Shinki Democracy is more like a monarchy than the people realize because it is ruled by the military. Yes, there is a president. But he is elected by a majority vote by the Governors and Senators, not the public. The Governors are like your kings, and they control a district. There are nine districts, and under each Governor is a Senator. Each district is divided into nine zones. And those zones have mayors. The mayors are voted in by the population, which is why they say that it is a democracy. But the Senators are voted in by the mayors from the mayors, and they serve for life, so when a Senator dies or steps down, the mayors vote for the one to replace him. But the real power lies with the Governors because the Governors are hierarchical positions.”

“Hang on,” Jaejoong said, and ripped off some rapid Doushiten.

Heechul was nodding.

“Right?” Jaejoong said.

“Yeah. The Governors each control a certain cabinet of the government, and each one of those cabinets has a certain prestige with the Governor of Military Affairs in the highest position of power. The son of the Governor of Military Affairs is sitting at this table with us. And yet, he has no idea.”

“I do, too,” Yunho said. “I knew all of what you just said. It’s why I don’t like the system. The people’s voices are not heard, and we claim to be a democracy.”

Heechul continued like Yunho hadn’t said anything. “The President is chosen from the Senators every six years. It is a smoke screen of an election. The Governors choose someone from the Senators who no longer follows the norm and places them in a position where they have no say. Laws are passed by a majority vote of the Governors. The President has veto power, but he’s strongly ridiculed if he ever tries to use it. The Governors’ word is law. The Governors are never voted out or in. Their sons take over from them. If a Governor dies while in office or steps down, and he has no heir, the highest ranking senior Senator replaces him. If a Senator dies while in office or steps down, the mayors vote on the mayor they wish to replace him. The population has no say in who the Senators are, and no say in who the Governors are.”

Heechul stopped and waited while Jaejoong finished translating. Changmin asked for a piece of paper, which was parchment and he wrote on it with a feather quill that he dipped in an inkwell.

“The military,” Heechul said, “is the strongest of the cabinets. The Governor is in charge of everything, and the eight Senators are below them. Commanders, which are below the Senators in rank, are the highest level of military that a normal citizen can reach. Yunho is an honorary commander, because of his status as the Jung Family Heir. But he never served in the military.”

“I left my family before I served my mandatory military duty, and after that, I refused to serve for a government that I don’t like or trust.”

“Which would eventually look bad on your credentials if you ever did become a Governor. Shit, Yunho.”

“Shut up, Cinderella.”

“Both of you shut up,” Changmin said, and turned the parchment around so Heechul could see it. “Is this right?”

Heechul scanned over it and nodded.

“Now. The Shinki. Their weapons and strategies,” Changmin said.

“The Doushitens are fully aware of what Shinki is capable of,” Jaejoong said in Doushiten. “How can we stop them?”

“What are you doing to stop the Shinki bastards?” Changmin asked, this time with Heechul translating.

The Doushitens exchanged glances. “There isn’t a lot we can do,” KyungTaek said. “We sabotage their weapons and their vehicles when we can, but that isn’t often. We kill any of them we can get a clear shot at.”

“That’s a good start, but you need to take out their communication,” Heechul said in both languages.

“Shinki are ...” Yunho stopped and huffed. He hated not knowing this language. In Shinki he said, “Dependent. How do you say that? Dependent on technology and communication.”

Jaejoong translated, and the other Doushitens nodded and KyungTaek said something about not being close enough.

“They have sensors,” Heechul translated. “Heat and motion for hundreds of feet around all their main camps, so they can’t get close enough to destroy things.”

Yunho nodded. “How close do they need to be?”

Jaejoong turned to Changmin. “Ask the champion archer among us.”

Changmin smirked. “I could shoot an arrow from my longbow over two hundred yards, but it has to be a clear shot for something like that.”

“Our arrows do not penetrate their metals,” KyungTaek said.

Jaejoong nodded sagely. “It’s going to take planning. Can we wait until spring?”

KyungTaek answered, “Yes, they do not move from your castle during the winter.”

“Is it the only place they are?” Yunho asked, horribly since it took Jaejoong repeating the quesiton in proper Doushiten for the others to understand what he meant.

“Yes,” KyungTaek answered, and then he spoke slowly. “That is where their main base is. They send out others, but like I said. We shoot them, when we can. They stay close.”

“It’s good to hear that the rumors on Shinki of Doushiten rebels aren’t just rumors,” Jaejoong said in both languages.

“So, our options,” Heechul said. “Get them now, when we know where they are. Or wait.”

“We will draw up plans for both options,” Changmin said.

“What are the plans for the coronation?” Jaejoong asked.

All eyes went to the single crown sitting on the table. KyungTaek shifted in his chair. “Crowns are being made for King Changmin and King Hangeng. The coronation will be done at sunset. Himchan wanted to have the standard celebration afterwards. But we decided against it.”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had a party,” Himchan said carefully.

Jaejoong smiled at him. “That sounds like an excellent idea. Hangeng?”

Hangeng nodded. “A party is always a good idea. Changmin?”

Changmin nodded. “It will be as it has always been.”

“It’ll be dangerous,” KyungTaek said.

Yunho met Jaejoong’s eyes, and without saying anything, he knew that Jaejoong was thinking about him being poisoned. It was the last party they had been to.

“At this point, KyungTaek,” Jaejoong finally said, “our lives are dangerous.”


	12. The Travail

Yunho held Junsu’s hand as the two of them followed an irate Jaejoong through the hallways and up staircases of the castle. Yunho wasn’t quite sure what was going on. They had been in the kitchens, and Yunho and Junsu had been lost in each other, and laughing as they ate fruit and licked juice from their fingers. Jaejoong had been discussing plans for the celebration with the kitchen staff.

And then quite suddenly, Jaejoong was at his elbow, grabbing his tunic and yanking him away.

Yunho knew better than to ask when Jaejoong was in a mood like this one. He squeezed Junsu’s hand in reassurance and followed their lover.

They had been at the castle for a week. A week of good food, sex and lots of rest had done wonders for Yunho’s energy. He felt revitalized and relatively normal, and just as strong as he had been before being poisoned.

Jaejoong finally slowed, and then opened a set of wooden doors without knocking. “Shim Changmin, I know you’re in here!”

Yunho stepped into the room, and his eyes widened. It was a library, with shelves and shelves of books that reached to the ceiling. Staircases led up to second and third level balconies. Ladders leaned against the walls. The far wall was all windows, letting in the morning sun. Dust motes sparkled in the ray, and rainbows twisted along the walls and shelves.

Junsu whistled. “Wow.”

Yunho nodded.

“Shim Changmin, you fucker!”

“What?” Changmin demanded from a second level. He leaned on the railing and glared at Jaejoong.

“Why is your kitchen staff asking me to make decisions about this coronation? Why is your interior designer asking me for details on what banners go where? Did the Kims take over your territory without me knowing?”

“Fuck you. They all know you’re really in charge.”

“Fuck you. This is not my castle, and not my responsibility.”

“Funny. Any time you came here before, you always lorded around like it was your castle.”

“Again, fuck you. This is different and I’m different. Go do your fucking job.”

“So you can slack off and fuck your sluts all day?”

Yunho glared at him.

Jaejoong sighed and lowered his head. “Minnie-ah, come on. What is wrong with you?” He lowered his voice. “Where is the Prince that I used to know?”

“Maybe he was destroyed along with everything and everyone else in his castle!”

Jaejoong frowned. “Minnie-ah.”

“Shut up, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong sighed. “Every meeting you sit at the head of the table, and yet, after the meetings, I’m suddenly in charge. You’re constantly nagging me about traditions; why are you doing this?”

Changmin sighed and turned his back on them. He leaned against the railing, arms crossed. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right, but that’s just you avoiding the question. What’s wrong with you?”

Changmin shrugged and pushed off the railing. He went to a set of spiral stairs.

“Our people are confused,” Jaejoong said as Changmin came down the stairs. “Your interior designer actually asked me whose banner to put first. You need to exert your control. Your kingdom may be the least represented once all the families gather, but the Shim Province is proud and strong. And for all of his life, their prince, their king has been the same.”

Changmin sighed, and to everyone’s surprise, pulled Jaejoong into a hug. “I know, Little Insect.”

Jaejoong smiled and returned the tight hug. “Anything else bothering you, dongsaeng? Anything with a pretty smile and breasts?”

“Fuck you.”

“Not me.”

Changmin rolled his eyes and pulled away from Jaejoong’s arms. “Yes, I like her. I do, but--”

“You keeping Doushiten customs is eating at you. And her. She doesn’t smile anymore, and she just sits in her room, because she doesn’t know the language, and Yunho, Junsu and I can’t always be there to help her.”

“That’s because you’re a slut.”

“All three of us are sluts,” Junsu said.

Changmin smiled. “True.”

“Changmin,” Yunho said, “please. She misses you. And if you want to, you can do this as a way to pay me back.”

Changmin raised an eyebrow.

“For getting you away from Yoochun,” Yunho said. “You owe me.”

“You did that to repay Jaejoong’s life debt,” Changmin said.

“Or I did it because I thought you’d join our threesome,” Yunho said with a smirk.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Come on, Legs. You like her; she likes you.”

“I know, I know.”

“We’ve been gone for seven years,” Jaejoong said, putting a hand on Changmin’s shoulder. “We are different. We have different ideals now. Different views on the world. Some are good, some are bad, but you can’t deny love. Ever. There are more questions than answers about what will happen in the future, and that future maybe next year, it may be ten or fifteen years from now. Don’t deny yourself some form of happiness. And don’t deny yourself because of what our people will think. I’m not, and I am a lot happier now.”

“Please,” Yunho said. “She isn’t happy, and I want her to be happy and loved.”

“Is she pregnant yet?”

Yunho shrugged. “I don’t know. But when she is, she’ll need someone to hold back her hair while she throws up every morning.”

“Well, we can’t have her alone when that happens,” Changmin said with another eye roll. He suddenly pulled Jaejoong into another hug.

Jaejoong smiled and hugged him back tightly. “Come on, Legs. Your people need you. Our people need you. And I need you. I miss my competition.”

Changmin pulled his head back and smirked. “You have never been competition.”

Jaejoong stuck his tongue out, and Changmin ducked his head and at the right moment to press their lips together. Jaejoong’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t break from it, taking the opportunity as it was presented, and when Changmin tried to pull away, Jaejoong reached up, tangled his hands in Changmin’s hair, and held his head and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Changmin actually scoffed into the kiss, but didn’t try to pull away and actually kissed Jaejoong back until it was Jaejoong who needed to remember how to breathe.

“Now, we’re even.”

Jaejoong smiled and then laughed. “Okay. We’re even.”

“That was hot,” Junsu said.

“Sure you don’t want to join us later?” Yunho asked.

Changmin made a face. “No offense, but no way. I can kiss Jaejoong because he’s pretty enough to be--” He broke off with a strangled noise.

Jaejoong smirked and twisted the hand he had around Changmin’s cock and balls. “What was that?”

Changmin smiled, slightly strained. “You’re pretty enough to be a woman.”

Jaejoong protested and would have punched him in the balls, but Changmin hugged him again and whispered, “Thank you,” into his hair.

“Come on,” Jaejoong said, pulling away. “It’s almost lunch time.”

Changmin held out his hand, and Jaejoong looked at it for a moment before smiling widely and taking it. The two of them led the way out of the library. Yunho threw his arm around Junsu’s shoulders and followed after them.

At the first cross way, Jaejoong went one way and Changmin tried to go the other.

“Lunch?” Changmin said.

Jaejoong smiled. “We have to go get someone first. It isn’t right for a lady to come to a meal unaccompanied.”

Changmin took a deep breath and nodded and let Jaejoong lead him down the hallway towards their rooms.

Almost there, Changmin broke away from Jaejoong. He took a steadying breath, squared his shoulders and almost stomped over to the door. He knocked loudly. Yunho was sure he didn’t breathe until the door opened.

Yoona looked at him, and then at them, and crossed her arms with a glare. “What?”

Changmin bowed, almost ninety degrees. “A beautiful woman should not attend lunch without an escort. And though I do not deserve your company or your forgiveness, I would be honored if you would allow me to join you for lunch.” He stood straight and held out his arm.

“Did Jaejoong put you up to this?” Yoona asked.

Changmin smiled. “If by that you mean did he smack some sense into me, yes, he did.”

“Hey! I didn’t hit you,” Jaejoong protested.

Yoona did not move and just stared at Changmin with hurt in her eyes.

“Please,” Changmin whispered. “Just to lunch, and then I will leave you alone if you don’t want me to bother you anymore.”

“Fine,” Yoona said and hooked her arm through Changmin’s.

Changmin smiled widely at her and led her past the others. Jaejoong reached up and smacked Changmin on the back of the head.

“Ow! What the hell?”

“You tell her I smacked you, then I sure as hell am going to smack you.”

Changmin rubbed his head. “Bastard.”

“You deserved it,” Yoona said.

Changmin pondered her, smiled, and said, “Yes, I did.”

-}|{-

Changmin spent most of lunch teaching Yoona words in Doushiten, how to ask for a certain kind of food, and all the words for plate and fork and cup. Yunho paid attention, because he did know a lot of the words, but not all of them, and forming Doushiten into coherent sentences was still beyond him.

After lunch, when the interior designer went right to Jaejoong to ask a question, Jaejoong pointed at Changmin and said, “This is his castle. Not mine. Ask him.”

The interior designer looked at Changmin, back at Jaejoong, and Jaejoong raised an eyebrow, and then man jumped like Jaejoong had smacked him and hurried over to where Changmin was sitting.

“Finally,” Jaejoong muttered. “I like being in charge, but that was getting ridiculous. Let’s go upstairs and celebrate Changmin getting his head out of his ass.”

Junsu giggled. “Celebrate, huh?”

Jaejoong smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. “Yes. Celebrate.”

“Hey Little Insect!” Changmin shouted.

Jaejoong looked over at his smirk. Himchan, Daehyun, YoungJae and Zelo stood next to him. “What?”

“We’ve been challenged.”

Jaejoong’s spined stiffened minutely, and Yunho was sure that he was the only one who saw it.

“Challenged?”

Himchan smiled, and said something that Yunho did not catch. Except snow.

Jaejoong laughed, and turned to Yunho and Junsu. “What do you guys think? Wanna go play in the snow?”

Junsu’s eyes widened in the childish delight that Yunho loved to see.

“We can warm up later,” Jaejoong said.

It took a little while to procure winter gear that fit them all. Meena assured them that before the end of the winter they would have their own coats and pants and boots. They dressed in underclothes, a light shirt, fur-lined pants, a heavier tunic and then fur-lined coats, gloves, boots and hats. Yunho’s coat was dark brown, Jaejoong’s a lighter shade, and Junsu’s almost blond.

Yoona had been wearing a brown coat before Meena rushed away, shouting about remembering something. She returned with a blue suede coat with a grey, fur-trimmed collar. It fit Yoona almost perfectly. Meena caught sight of Changmin, and went off into rapid apologies and tried to take the coat back.

Changmin smiled, caught Meena’s hands and bowed over them with a kiss to the wrinkled skin. “It is okay, Meena. She looks beautiful in it.”

Yoona tilted her head in question, and Changmin took a deep breath. “That coat belonged to my youngest sister.”

“Do you want me to take it off?”

Changmin shook his head. “You look beautiful in it, and I like to think that my sisters would have adored you.”

Yoona smiled.

Himchan led the way out the side doors of the kitchen. Yunho had to stop on the cobbled walkway and blink for his eyes to get used to the sudden bright light. Junsu barreled past him, chasing after Jaejoong. To Yunho’s surprise, Yoseob, Dongwoon, Yesung, Hyunseung and Shindong were already outside and playing in the snow.

“Doushitens versus the Shinki Bastards,” Changmin said in both languages.

Yunho laughed, and balled up a handful of snow and threw it at Jaejoong. He missed and hit Zelo, but it was the catalyst to start the snowball fight. Yunho took a snowball to the face and sputtered snow from his mouth. He glared at his Doushiten lover. Jaejoong smirked, turned and joined his countrymen.

“This is not fair at all,” Shindong said. “This is the first time we’ve even been in a snowball fight.”

“So what?” Junsu said and threw some snow at Daehyun. “It’s fun.”

Changmin attempted to shield Yoona from the onslaught, until she took a handful of snow and smashed it in his face. Yunho and the others laughed at him, and he staggered away from her with a growl. The next snowball that hit her was from his hands. The other Doushitens didn’t throw snow at Yoona, so Yunho decided to help her out and turned his barrage of ice missiles to Changmin. Which Jaejoong noticed and sent just as many snowballs at Yunho.

In the end, though, experience won out, and the Shinki Bastards gave up, calling for a truce. Yunho collapsed in the snow, and Jaejoong fell into his lap. They pressed wind-cold chapped lips together for a moment. Junsu was still laughing with the Doushitens, and Zelo and YoungJae were showing him how to roll the snow into a giant ball.

“They’re making a snowman,” Jaejoong said.

A sudden gust of wind had them all shivering. The Doushitens looked up, and Changmin met Jaejoong’s eyes with a frown. After a moment, they all continued with their fun.

“What?” Yunho asked.

“There’s another storm coming,” Jaejoong said.

“How can you tell?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “Practice. Should we go inside and I can show you some other skills I’ve gotten better at with practice?”

Yunho laughed and nodded. “Sounds like a great idea.”

Once inside the kitchen, they were surrounded by women and divested of their soaked outerwear and given warm drinks. Yunho thanked the women, but did not feel warm until much later, when they managed to steal away and warm each other up in front of a roaring fire, and then again, in a bed covered in thick blankets.

-}|{-

The storm hit during the night, rattling the windows with wind and seeping cold in through the stone walls. Despite the cold, and the need to walk around in heavy coats and sleep with more than two blankets, hunkering down and waiting for the storm to wait was better in a castle with walls to block the wind than a cave where snow could blow in at any time. And as Jaejoong proved after their snowball fight, there were always pleasurable ways to stay warm.


	13. The Threats

When the skies finally cleared a few days later, the energy in the castle tripled. Everywhere they went, it seemed like someone was running somewhere else to get something done. And Jaejoong wasn’t around a lot. Yunho knew it was his responsibility to help Changmin and to be present and show that he was in control and to act like a future, but Yunho didn’t like not seeing him only at meals and bedtime. On the third day of the chaos, he mentioned it to Junsu who mentioned it to Jaejoong, and with an apologetic smile made an excuse to whoever he was talking to and dragged Yunho up to their bed to show him just how much he had missed his lovers, too.

Yunho hadn’t really meant to interrupt Jaejoong, but as he lay in bed, the afternoon light beaming on him, he decided it was worth looking like a petulant lover.

Fingers carded through his hair, and another hand ran up and over his hip. Soft voices whispered over his head. He sighed, pressed his face deeper into warm skin and shifted under the heavy blankets.

One of the voices chuckled, and it made him smile. He recognized the sweet smell of the skin under his face and opened his mouth, leaving wet kisses on Jaejoong’s hip.

“I think he’s awake,” Jaejoong said, voice wavering.

Yunho hadn’t been aware of falling asleep, but Jaejoong had dragged them up to bed right after breakfast.

“Then we better stop talking about him,” Junsu replied.

Yunho grunted in protest, causing both of his lovers to laugh. He turned his head enough to see Jaejoong above him. Lips pressed against his neck, and his eyes shut with a content sigh.

“How are you feeling?”

Yunho smiled wider. “Fabulously sore.”

“That’s what you always say,” Jaejoong said with a pout.

Yunho laughed. “Well, if you want a different answer, then stop fucking me so thoroughly and perfectly.”

Jaejoong smiled at him, cupped his face in his hands and yanked him up for a deep kiss. “What kind of lover would I be if I didn’t do everything I could to please you?”

Yunho smiled and pushed his arms under Jaejoong to hold him tightly. He rested his head on Jaejoong’s shoulder. “What are you doing?” he asked, catching sight of thick parchment on Jaejoong’s lap.

Jaejoong scrunched his face in annoyance. “Looking over numbers and figures. Changmin is hoping there’s enough food in this castle for everyone. The Shinki Bastards have really fucked up the way we do things. This castle wouldn’t have been ready to host a coronation before, since coronations are done at the Province’s castle, and we’re scrambling to find enough food to have a party afterward.”

“I thought you weren’t in charge,” Yunho said with a cheeky smile.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “I’m not. Which is why Changmin is delegating. I am up here, in bed with you two looking at numbers while he is downstairs actually looking at product. Which is worrying because we really don’t have enough. It’s like we have enough to make food for the coronation, or survive the rest of the winter, but not both.”

“You don’t need to have a big party, though,” Junsu said patiently, and Yunho figured it wasn’t the first time he had said it. “Circumstances and all.”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean we don’t want to.”

Junsu smiled and pressed a kiss to Yunho’s cheek and then Jaejoong’s. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“There are too many hands and too many unknowns,” Jaejoong said suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“There are too many people who are going to have access to the food and drinks with this coronation,” he explained. “If I was at my castle, I wouldn’t worry, but it’d be very easy to poison me, or Changmin, or Hangeng, or everybody. I need to go talk to Changmin.”

“Do I have to get up?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Not unless you want to starve. Normally, a pampered lover of a king could stay around and lounge, but I don’t have time to worship you anymore right now.”

Yunho frowned. “I’m sorry about earlier. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. I’ll try not to be so unavailable from now on if you promise you won’t interrupt me for sex.”

Yunho stuck his tongue out. “Fine, fine.”

“Are you coming down with me?”

“Yes. I want to be beside you forever.”

Jaejoong smiled and rolled out of bed. For a moment, Yunho watched with a small pout at his two lovers getting dressed. Junsu looked so amazing in the pants and tunics that Doushiten’s wore. It was like the clothes were made for you his compact, curvy body. And Yunho enjoyed watching Junsu take them off as much as he liked watching Junsu put them on.

“Lazy, Shinki bastard. Come on.”

Yunho smiled and stretched, back arching off the bed a bit. Arms went around his waist, lips pressed against his collarbone.

“I guess it can wait a little longer,” Jaejoong whispered.

He stole Yunho’s noise of agreement with a deep kiss.

~}|{~

“What’s going on?” Junsu asked when they finally entered the kitchens almost an hour later. There were twice as many people as normal.

Jaejoong frowned. “We have a castle full of people. Three times as many people means three times as many people to prepare food. And there’s another storm approaching, and the scouts have reported that there are hundreds still coming that want to get here before it hits.”

Yunho nodded. He understood the need to be clean and warm after being caught in a storm. During a meeting the week before, Yunho had expressed his concern about the people traveling for the coronation while the storms raged outside. Younguk had told him not to worry, that only Shinki Bastards travelled through the Jumon mountains in the winter without being prepared.

“Little Insect!” Changmin shouted across the kitchen.

Jaejoong lifted his head to acknowledge the shout.

Changmin smirked and sauntered over to their table with Yoona on his arm. Another man followed him, and Jaejoong’s eyes widened seeing him. He stood up and greeted the man with a deep bow and a very respectful greeting.

The man clasped Jaejoong’s hands with his shaking ones and pressed a quick kiss to both of his cheeks. He said something, but his accent was too thick to follow. Jaejoong laughed and hugged the man tightly.

Changmin saw Yunho’s confusion and said, “That is Yonghwa, the cobbler from Jaejoong’s castle.”

Yunho laughed and understood Jaejoong’s happiness. “Will he have new boots before the coronation?”

Jaejoong shot him a look, but Yonghwa was smiling at him, so he said nothing else, and didn’t protest when the old man told him to sit down so he could measure his feet.

“Looks like he will.”

Noise in the kitchen faltered, and then started up again, a bit quieter. Yunho glanced around to see why and saw Yoochun stalking across the stone floor, Changsung and Nichkhun right behind him. Both of his slaves still wore their clothes from Shinki. Changsung explained once that Yoochun had their clothes washed when they didn't need them and they only needed them when they left their room, which was rarely. And also when they left the room, both wore a thick strip of leather around their necks. Yoochun hated it here and did not keep it a secret. He hated the people and he hated the food. Seeing him surrounded by so many people immediately caused Yunho to worry.

“The King of the ShinKi Bastards,” Changmin said. “You’re out of the cave, what’s the occasion?”

Yoochun shot Changmin a dark look but did not reply. He looked at Yunho. “I need to talk to you.”

“Then talk,” Yunho said.

“I’d prefer to have this conversation in private and not full of a bunch of people you do not trust.”

“I don’t exactly trust you,” Yunho pointed out, “and they can’t understand us.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Don’t be so sure.”

That caught Jaejoong’s attention and he turned to look at Yoochun. “You know something.”

“In private,” Yoochun almost growled.

Jaejoong stared at him for a moment. “Give me five minutes.”

“I do not need to talk to you,” Yoochun snapped.

Jaejoong looked about ready to start an argument, but Yunho put his hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “We’ll go to the bathhouse. It’s close and private.”

Jaejoong frowned but nodded.

Yunho met Changmin’s eyes and he nodded as the other stood up. Yunho held out his hand to Junsu, and then turned around. Changmin led them to the bathing room.

“I’ll keep watch,” Junsu said and kissed Yunho’s cheek.

Yunho nodded and then let Yoochun into the empty room before him. He made a hand gesture to his slaves and they stayed outside with Junsu.

Changmin pulled the door shut and dropped the bar. He and Yunho looked at Yoochun. They stared at each other until the warmth of the room made being clothed uncomfortable.

“Well?” Yunho said.

“I was walking back up to my room and I heard people talking in Shinki,” Yoochun said. “At first I thought it was Hyunseung, Dongwoon, and Yoseob, since their room is next to mine, but their conversation was not of three people who had been in this shithole for the last two weeks.”

“What were they saying?” Yunho asked.

“They were having a discussion about what was going on, how your whore and this whore--” he nodded his head at Changmin “--were taking over as king, and that you were here with them. They don’t know what your plans are and they are frustrated. One of them said something about biding their time for the perfect moment, but he didn’t say for what. And then someone else came down the hall and they switched to this god forsaken language. After that, they moved down the hall and I came to find you.”

“And there were three of them?” Changmin asked.

Yoochun nodded, though he didn’t look at him.

There were a few knocks on the door. Changmin went over and opened it and let Jaejoong in.

“Thanks for telling us.”

“Don’t fucking thank me,” Yoochun growled. “I want you to fucking die, Yunho, for dragging me into this, but I don’t want you to die, because I don’t want to be stuck on this fucking planet.”

Yoochun stalked past Jaejoong and left the bathhouse. He snapped at his slaves, and Jaejoong shut the door behind him. Changmin quickly told Jaejoong about the three men.

Jaejoong looked thoughtful and nodded. “I’m not surprised actually. I’m more surprised that Yoochun actually told you about them. But we can deal with spies.”

“Unless they kill you before we find out who they are.”

“Kill us, you mean. How important is this party after the coronation?”

“The public morale depends on it.”

“So really important. We need to warn the rest of you Shinki bastards.”

“Junsu and I will take care of that,” Yunho said. “We’ll go find them all and keep our ears open. Keep Yoona safe.”

“Of course.”

“I need to get back to Yonghwa, and we have fittings for our clothes later today.”

Changmin nodded. “I’m meeting with Kyungtaek and Baekhyun about strategies. Do you want to be there?”

Jaejoong thought about it and then nodded. “When?”

“Right after dinner.”

“Okay.”

“But ...” Changmin looked at Yunho.

Yunho smiled and held out his hands. “I get it, really. I’ll go take a nap in the middle of the day. I’m allowed that as the king’s whore, right?”

Jaejoong frowned, but hooked his hand around Yunho’s neck, pulled him close and kissed him. “Mianhey, sarang. They will come around and not distrust you as much, and everything will settle down after the coronation.”

“It’s okay. You’ll keep me up to date.”

“Of course.”

“And I’ll tell you all the vivid details of Junsu and me all by ourselves.”

Jaejoong growled into the next kiss while Changmin laughed. They left the bathhouse and returned to the kitchen to finish their dinner. Afterwards, Yunho, Junsu and Yoona went through the castle until they had told all the Shinki about the three men. Yunho told them to keep their ears and eyes open, and then led the other two back up to their room.

Yoona dropped onto the bed and groaned. “You’re going to get me killed, Jung Yunho.”

“Sorry,” Yunho whispered and lay next to her. He ran his hand over her stomach. “Baby?”

“I don’t know yet. If I had access to a pregnancy test then I’d be able to tell.”

“Sorry,” Yunho said again.

“You apologize to her a lot,” Junsu said and sat next to Yunho. Yunho put his arms around his lover and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I know.”

“How are things with Changmin?” Junsu asked.

Yoona smiled. “He treats me way better than my husband does.”

Junsu giggled. “You just need to learn to tie him up and he’ll do whatever you want.”

“Don’t give her any ideas, fuck.”

Yoona laughed and propped up on an elbow. “Well, if I’m not pregnant and I get to have sex with you again, it’s only fair that I have it my way, right?”

“Right,” Junsu said. “You should totally take control of him. Tie him to the bed, bind his cock so he can’t come until you’re satisfied and then just rock your body against him until you get what you want out of him and as many times as you want.”

Yunho groaned and leaned back on the bed.

“Sounds amazing,” Yoona whispered.

“It is,” Junsu replied and ran his hand over Yunho’s chest.

Yunho was saved by more embarrassment by a knock at the door. He met Junsu’s eyes, and Junsu shrugged, got up and headed to the door. The next knock landed a bit more frantically.

Junsu pulled the door open and smiled at Himchan, Zelo and Youngjae. “Hi,” he said and then said it in Doushiten. The three boys smiled and bowed and apologized for something or other, but quickly came into the room and shut the door.

Himchan saw Yunho and Yoona on the bed and blushed and apologized more and made to turn around, but Yunho called him back.

“It’s okay,” Yunho said, and then tried to say it in Doushiten.

The three smiled and averted their eyes and shuffled their feet.

“What’s going on?” Yunho asked, and remembered the word for “problem” in Doushite. “Moon-jae?”

Himchan nodded. “My father,” he started, and then burst into rapid Doushiten.

Yunho shook his head and waved his hand. “Stop, stop. Slower. Talk. Neu-rin mal-heyo.”

Himchan nodded and tried again but Yunho only caught “my father” “Jaejoong” and a word that made Junsu gasp.

“What?” Yunho asked.

“You know how Jaejoong is always yelling _jukille_ or whatever in Doushiten when he’s annoyed at you?”

“Yeah?”

“It means _do you want to die_ , and Himchan definitely said that word in there somewhere.”

Yunho’s eyes widened in alarm. “Jaejoong is dead?”

“No, it was ... Fuck. Where is Jaejoong or Changmin when you need them?”

Yunho met Himchan’s eyes. “Jaejoong and Changmin are in a war council, and I’m assuming that so is Himchan’s father.”

Junsu’s eyes widened more than Yunho’s and he looked at Himchan.

“His father is planning something,” Yunho said carefully, and then in Doushiten said, “Your father does not like Jaejoong?”

Himchan shook his head and then pointed at Yunho and Junsu. “You are lovers. That is bad on Doushite.”

Yunho nodded.

“You are --” Himchan said a word and then huffed in frustration when neither of them understood.

“Bad,” Zelo said. “You are bad. Jaejoong is bad. Against Doushite because of Shinki bastards and lovers.”

“Traitors?” Junsu said. “His father thinks Jaejoong is a traitor.”

“Well, fuck,” Yunho said, and then said it in Doushiten. “Shi-bal.”

The three Doushitens stared at him in shock and then laughed and nodded. “Bad. Very bad.”

“Himchan,” Yunho said. “Your father does not like me. Who else? More Doushitens don’t like me?”

Himchan looked at the other two and nodded. “Doushitens follow my father and Kyungtaek.”

“Kyungtaek?”

Himchan shook his head. “No. Kyungtaek likes you. Kangtaek is happy Jaejoong is home.”

“But ...” Youngjae started and then looked at Himchan. “People do not like Kyungtaek. He is weak.”

Yunho nodded. “Himchan. You do not want to be king?”

“N-no. I ... My father ...”

Yunho held up his hand and nodded. He was slowly understanding that Himchan was forced into being king much like Yunho was forced into being a Governor. “What is your father doing?”

Himchan looked at him with his head tilted and then he nodded in understanding, and repeated what he said first.

“He wants to kill Jaejoong,” Junsu whispered.

“Fuck,” Yunho said. “How?” He repeated it in Doushiten.

Himchan shrugged. “I don’t know. He talks about it, but I do not know everything.”

Zelo tugged on Himchan’s arm and Himchan nodded. He met Yunho’s eyes. “You tell Jaejoong.”

Yunho nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.”

The three of them left and Yunho stared at Junsu in silence for a bit.

“Well, at least we have a name, right?" Junsu said finally breaking the silence.

Yunho sighed.

Junsu went to the bed and sat down. Yoona reached for his hand and Junsu let their fingers twist together. He held out his other hand to Yunho and Yunho went over and took it. Junsu tugged him onto the bed, and the three of them curled up together on top of the covers to wait for Changmin and Jaejoong.


	14. The Thwarted

Yunho decided to wait until after Jaejoong and Changmin returned to their rooms after their meeting. Junsu thought about rushing down there right away, but Yunho knew that Jaejoong was going to need some time to process this information before confronting Baekhyun.

“What are you three doing up here?” Jaejoong asked. “Meena is making apple pies.”

Yunho smiled and said, “You might want to sit down for this.”

“Shit,” Changmin muttered darkly. “What now?”

“Himchan, Youngjae and Zelo came to see us with a warning for you. Himchan says his father is planning something. He thinks you are both traitors, and Hangeng, too.”

Jaejoong sighed and collapsed on the bed. “I can only handle one assassination attempt at a time.”

“What happened in the meeting?” Yunho asked.

Changmin cursed again. “Fuckheads expect us to deplete the stores of food for the sake of a celebration. We’ll starve if we hold a big party like we normally do. Tomorrow, we’re going to pull Meena, Dara and Ailee into the meeting and have them explain how little food we have.”

“Their need to argue with everything we say now makes sense, though,” Jaejoong said and rubbed hands over his face. “Did Himchan say anything about how Baekhyun plans on killing me?”

“Probably, but I didn’t understand everything he said.”

“I’ll need to talk to him in the morning.”

“It has to look like a casual encounter,” Changmin said. “His father will be suspicious if you pull him aside.”

Jaejoong nodded and then sat up. “Junsu. I have an idea.” He crawled over Junsu’s body, smiling widely.

“I like this idea,” Junsu said and lay flat on his back.

“Not while I’m in the same bed, please,” Yoona said.

Changmin scowled at Jaejoong’s laughter and moved to the bed. He offered her his hand and she took it, letting him pull her up.

Jaejoong sat at Junsu’s waist and ran his hands up and down his chest. “It’s been rough and I just wanted to touch you and be closer to you, but listen. Tomorrow, during breakfast, go to Himchan and the others, if they’re there and ask them to teach you to play _yutnori_. It’s a traditional Doushiten game. Then if you’re already playing with them, it won’t look as odd if I join them during breakfast.”

“My lover is the smartest king on this planet,” Junsu said.

Changmin snorted.

Junsu laughed and pulled Jaejoong down for a kiss, fingers scraping over his short hair. Yunho reached over and put a hand on Junsu’s side, just to touch and be connected to them even if he wasn’t involved in the actual kiss.

“We will leave you three alone,” Changmin said. “I do not need to watch this.”

Yoona smiled up at him. “I think I can argue with Junsu about the smartest king on this planet.”

“There is no argument,” Changmin said with a smile down at her. “Only Jaejoong’s delusions that are spreading to his lovers.”

“So biased,” Yoona said.

Changmin nodded. “Although, I can understand being biased, since you are the most beautiful woman on this planet.”

“Didn’t I tell you that I’m immune to flattery because of Yunho?” she asked, even though they all saw her blush.

“Doesn’t mean I’ll stop speaking the truth. Take a walk with me?”

Yoona’s smile widened. “Okay.”

Changmin smirked at them over her head, and without another word and no proper goodbye, the two of them left.

Yunho rolled on his side and propped up on his elbow. He ran his hand up Junsu’s chest and then along Jaejoong’s arm. “Love you two.”

Junsu smiled against Jaejoong’s lips.

“Are you unsatisfied after all the sex we had today?” Jaejoong whispered.

“No,” Junsu said. “I just want to kiss you forever, and kissing you makes me hard, so I’ll probably be hard forever, because I always want to kiss you.”

“I never want to stop kissing you.”

“What about Yunho?”

“He only gets kisses when he deserves them.”

“He usually deserves them.”

Jaejoong looked over at Yunho and smiled. “Yes, he does.” He reached up, tangled his hands into Yunho’s hair and tugged him close enough to kiss.

~}|{~

The three of them woke much earlier than usual. Jaejoong wanted to head off the threat from Baekhyun as soon as possible and he planned on being at the morning meeting after breakfast. He had enjoyed letting Changmin run things in the morning and only being present when needed; this was definitely a time when he was needed. They were in the bath house, cleaned and dressed before the kitchen was even half full.

“Himchan!” Junsu said and hurried across to the kitchen where the young man was sitting with a few other blond heads.

Even though he wasn’t running toward him, Yunho knew how wide his smile was and the four boys at the table smiled back at him in greeting. He listened only long enough to hear Junsu say in broken Doushiten that he wanted to play yutnori, and then Youngjae jumped up from the table and ran to get the pieces for the game.

Yunho sat at a table with Jaejoong, and smiled in thanks when Meena brought them the sweet Doushiten version of coffee.

“When things settle down around here,” Yunho said and took a sip, “we are totally importing this coffee to Shinki.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “And what do we get in return?”

“Sex slaves. We have an overabundance of them on ShinKi.”

Jaejoong snorted into his coffee. Yunho saw his eyes focus on something over his shoulder, but he didn’t turn around. He brought his own coffee up to his lips again and muttered, “Baekhyun?”

“Yes, glaring at me, as always.”

“How do you handle something like this?”

“You haven’t dealt with an unruly politician?”

Yunho grinned at him. “I ran away from that, remember?”

“Right. You give them respect and let them know that you expect them to respect you back. The whole wanting to kill me thing doesn’t change that.”

Yunho ran his hand over Jaejoong’s forearm. “You are an amazing leader. Your people are lucky to have you.” He took a sip and then smirked, gaze locking with Jaejoong’s. “And I’m lucky to have you, controlling me whenever I want.”

“Mostly when you don’t want.”

“Never.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Shall we go talk to Himchan?”

Yunho nodded, and they both rose, taking their coffee with them. Jaejoong stood behind Junsu and put his hand on his shoulder. On the table lay a beige square of linen with lines and circles drawn on in black. There was a square and an ‘x’ through the square, with big circles at the corner and middle and smaller ones around the edge.

[Rules of Yutnori](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yut)

“Are you cheating, dongsaeng?” Jaejoong asked in both languages. Himchan and Junsu looked up at him, both obviously having fun.

“ _Ah-ni-yo_ ,” Himchan said, and then very quietly whispered “no” in Shinki. It made them all smile.

Junsu picked up four wooden sticks and tossed them. They had a flat bottom and a rounded top. Two of the sticks landed on the flat bottom. Junsu smiled and went to move a blue rock on the board. The other rocks were red.

“Move your other piece, your _mal_ , Su-ah,” Jaejoong said,“and send Himchan’s piece back to the start.” He repeated it in Doushiten.

Himchan groaned. “Hyung!”

With a laugh, Junsu followed the instructions and sent a red rock to the start.

“Go again,” Youngae said. “You play again.”

“When you send someone’s piece back to the beginning, you get to go again,” Jaejoong said in Shinki, and then in Doushiten.

“Cool!” Junsu said and threw the sticks again, getting all four to land on the bottoms.

Himchan groaned again.

“Five!” Zelo crowed. “You move five!

Junsu moved his token five.

“Go again!” Daehyun said.

“Again?” Junsu said.

“When you roll a _mo_ or _yut_ , you get an extra roll.”

Junsu laughed and picked up the pieces again.

“Thank you for the warning,” Jaejoong said, lowering his voice. “What more can you tell me?”

Himchan did not look up as he replied, and he rolled the sticks. The others at the table talked and laughed, but Jaejoong’s focus was just on Himchan while they spoke quietly under the others conversation. They had all gone a bit stiff and exaggerated their movements though, and Yunho sighed. Jaejoong would have to teach them what the word discretion meant.

Himchan returned the favor on his next turn and sent one of Junsu’s pieces back to the start.

Jaejoong sighed. In Dhoushiten, he explained a rule of the game, but in Shinki, he said to Yunho, “Himchan says that his father thinks I have been corrupted by Shinki and I am just a plant, sent in to take over, and come spring, I’ll turn everything over to Shinki.”

Again, Jaejoong talked in Doushiten about the game, and to Yunho said, “Having a male lover is definitely frowned upon here, but I didn’t think it would be the reason for someone to rebel against me. And people are believing him, and that’s the most dangerous part. This coronation needs to happen fast.”

“Breakfast!” Meena suddenly said and sat down a large pot. Jaejoong moved to help the women behind her, and the boys reluctantly cleared the game off the table.

“We play again,” Youngjae said. “After breakfast.”

Himchan shook his head. “Meeting first.”

Junsu nodded. “After meeting.”

The others smiled widely at him.

Jaejoong hugged Meena tightly, and Yunho heard him whisper something in her ear. Her eyes widened a bit, but she nodded and said, “As my kings wish.”

Yunho was halfway through his breakfast of meat and vegetables when conversation in the kitchen faltered again, and then whispers of _My Prince_ and _Prince Choi_ echoed through the room. Changmin (who had come down with Yoona only a few minute before) and Jaejoong’s heads shot up, and then Jaejoong was out of his seat and practically flying across the room. He collided with a tall, strong body.

Changmin went over to the two with more grace and actually bowed at the new arrivals.

“That is Prince Jonghun, from the Choi province,” Himchan said, speaking slowly. “And Jaejin? Jaejin!”

Himchan shot up and just as Jaejoong had done, ran across the kitchen to hug his friend.

After a long moment, Changmin grabbed Jaejoong by the arm and pulled him away from the other man and Yunho got a good look at him. He was taller than Jaejoong, with dark hair that fell into his eyes and along his cheeks. He had broad shoulders and a small waist, and Yunho could practically see the muscles hidden under the black tunic and pants.

Yunho had to swallow roughly.

“Wow, he is hot,” Junsu muttered.

Yunho nodded. “Yeah.”

Jaejin was much shorter than the other, and his dark hair was cut in bowl shape right at his eyes. Jaejoong gave him a warm hug, too, and then took Jonghun’s hand and led him back to the table.

Yunho and Junsu stood and bowed, and Jonghun bowed back. His lips turned in a lazy smile and he said something that Yunho didn’t quite understand and he turned to Changmin, who was rolling his eyes.

“He just said that the rumors of Jaejoong being brainwashed by the Shinki bastards is true.”

“Except he was nice about it,” Jaejoong said and stuck his tongue out at Changmin.

Jonghun laughed and hugged Jaejoong to him again for a moment.

Meena and the other women appeared with more plates and bowls of food, and everyone sat down to eat. While they ate, Changmin and Jaejoong caught Jonghun and Jaejin up on what had happened to them on ShinKi. Others came up to the pair and hugged them and told them how good it was to see them.

“Are you going to tell him about the plots against you?” Changmin asked in Shinki.

Jaejoong shook his head. “No. He’ll learn of it at the meeting. I don’t know if I can trust him yet.”

Changmin nodded, and apologized for slipping into the bastard language, and made up something about asking Jaejoong about a detail regarding his capture.

After they finished eating, Jaejoong stood, and Yunho followed.

“Can I stay and play _yutnori_ longer? I get so lost in those meetings” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong smiled. “Of course. Watch out for Daehyun though. He might cheat.” He repeated it in Doushiten, and the said young man protested.

“Himchan, you better come with us,” Jaejoong said.

Himchan nodded.

“Where are we going?” Jonghun asked.

Changmin explained how they were preparing for a coronation and discussing what to do about the Shinki.

Jonghun nodded and stood up to go with, and Jaejin followed.

Changmin led the way to the meeting room. There were some Doushitens already there, including Hangeng with Heechul on his lap. With an exaggerated sigh, Heechul slid into the chair next to Hangeng. Changmin sat at the head of the table, and Jaejoong in his normal seat. Yunho sat next to him. Himchan sat next to Yunho and Jonghun sat next to Heechul.

“Who is this adorably gorgeous man?” Heechul asked in both languages and held out his hand to Jonghun.

Jonghun smiled and said his name and his rank.

“Another prince? Are all your princes this gorgeous?”

“No,” Jonghun said. “None are as gorgeous as I am.”

Heechul laughed. “Arrogance. It’s almost as attractive as your eyes.”

“Damn it, Heechul,” Hangeng muttered in Shinki and pulled Heechul’s hand away from Jonghun.

Jonghun said something and his gaze went to Yunho and Jaejoong, and many of the men stiffened.

Heechul rolled his eyes and said to Yunho, “He’s just wondering why we’re sitting at their table.”

“It is a rather important tradition,” Yunho said.

Heechul rolled his eyes again, but said nothing else and looked at Changmin, who answered Jonghun’s question with something about Jaejoong being a stubborn fool, and then he lifted his glass before Jaejoong could say anything in reply. He led them all in the welcoming toast.

After it was over, Changmin asked Jonghun, “Is this coronation now for four?”

Jonghun shook his head. “My father is alive and well. Or he’s alive. His leg was injured fighting off Shinki bastards a few years ago, but he’s still of sound mind, and he is doing his best to keep our people safe and calm. We are not near the Shinki stronghold. And we brought as many supplies as we were able to spare.”

“Thank you,” Changmin said sincerely. “We will need them since this coronation will be well attended.”

Jonghun nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Changmin turned to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong leaned back in his chair and let his eyes rove over the table. Some men met his eyes with curiosity (like Kyungtaek) and others with disdain (like Baekhyun).

With a smile, Jaejoong stood up. His back stayed stiff and straight, and he clasped his hands behind his back. “It has come to my attention that someone at this table is planning on making an attempt on my life.”

Most of the men gasped. Baekhyun’s eyes flicked to his son and then narrowed.

In the silence, Heechul translated quickly for Yunho.

“Mutiny?” Jonghun said. “Already? We haven’t even started our battle.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Trust me, it gets worse. The reasons for this attempt are varied, but include that you think I’m corrupted because I have Shinki lovers. You think I am unworthy because I have male lovers. Or you think someone else should be king in my stead. This is the worst time to be divided. Before the Shinki bastards, our world was at peace. Our kingdoms were all allies. The worst fights between our families were Legs and me trying to see who could outperform the other with women and sports.”

The men chuckled.

Changmin snorted. “Like you were ever considered competition to me.”

Jaejoong smiled at him briefly. “Doushitens do not betray Doushitens. We are at war. We are protecting our homeland. We are one. We are Doushite. We will fight as Doushite. If you want to challenge my place as king, then you should go join the Shinki bastards that are trying to take Doushite away from us.”

“And what of your ShinKi bastards?” Baekhyun asked.

Jaejoong smirked. “You don’t want to know the details of the things I do with my Shinki bastards. But they are mine, as are the men who came with us, and they are under my protection. They protected me and Changmin and all the other Doushitens who are on Shinki serving as slaves. They and their group are fighting the Shinki on their homeland where it is even more difficult due to the political unrest.”

There was a timid knock on the door, and someone rose to answer it after Jaejoong’s nod.

Meena, Dara and Ailee entered very cautiously and bowed to all the men gathered, many of whom shot the women less than pleased looks.

Yunho frowned at their behavior, but could not fault the Doushitens. On ShinKi, women were treated as slaves with some sort of rights as long as they could produce children.

“Ah, Meena, thank you for coming,” Jaejoong said.

“It is an honor,” Meena whispered and bowed again.

Changmin cleared his throat. “Meena, you are in control of this castle and have been since before I was born. What is your opinion of the state of our supplies?”

“At this moment, my king?”

“Yes.”

“We are fine, and we have plenty of food for the winter.”

“And if we were to have a party worthy of a triple coronation ceremony?”

Meena swallowed and shook her head.“I know that most here want to and I will be speaking against them, but it will make the rest of the winter difficult. We do not have the same stores that we would have had it been planned in advance.”

“Or if the Shinki bastards hadn’t ruined everything,” Changmin said.

“Yes.”

“What do you have that we can spare for the party?” Kyungtaek asked.

Meena took a deep breath. “We have some. Not a lot of meet. Some vegetables and there is always rice and desserts. We will do our best to have enough for the people. But it will make the winter difficult.”

Yunho looked at the men gathered and saw that some were listening to her, but others were very much against her.

“Thank you, Meena,” Changmin said and bowed to her. “Your advice will be taken into consideration.”

Meena nodded, and then bit her lip.

“What is it?” Jaejoong asked gently.

“I ... “ Meena shut her eyes took a deep breath. Ailee put her hand on her shoulder, and Dara looked close to tears. But Meena opened her eyes. Her fist clenched in her apron, and she met Jaejoong’s gaze with determination. “I was approached and told to poison in the royal goblets for the coronation.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened, and a few men gasped.

Yunho watched Baekhyun. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman, but he gave no other acknowledgment of the threat.

“I dare not say who, as my life is in danger for just telling you.”

“It is not,” Changmin said firmly. “Any violence against you or your staff will be seen as treason.”

“T-thank you. People talk, my kings, and some do not like you. You are different than you were before, but that is understandable considering what you went through while you were gone. Do not fret, my kings. The majority of your people are so very glad you are home and they are glad that you are here to lead us against the Shinki bastards.”

“Thank you, Meena,” Jaejoong said and stood up and bowed to her, completely bent at the waist. A few other men also stood up.

“I will prepare the goblets myself,” Meena said, “and they will not be poisoned and you may sip from them with no fear.”

Jaejoong and Changmin and Hangeng thanked her again.

Meena nodded, turned and led her women out of the room.

“You ask for a woman’s advice,” Baekhyun snarled.

“On something that she knows more about than I do, yes!” Changmin shouted. “Your place at this table is wavering, Baekhyun. Be wary of your words and your behavior.”

Jaejoong sighed. “Now that I am aware of this plot, I hope that means whoever is responsible will not be foolish to attempt it. Himchan will be king once this war is over. Your desire to be rid of me is already being planned out. I will not hand over a planet that is in such turmoil to one who does not yet know how to govern it.”

Changmin flipped to Shinki. “Do we tell them of the spies?”

“No. They may join forces.” Jaejoong switched back to Doushiten. “Sorry. Ask your question again Changmin?”

“Are we planning on inviting women to our coronation?”

Jaejoong smirked and let his gaze sweep over the table. “I’ve destroyed a bunch of traditions in the short time I’ve been home, one more won’t matter. Whoever wishes to be present at the coronation can be. We will no longer hide our ceremonies from our people. We will be one.”


	15. The Throne

“You look amazing,” Yunho whispered, raking his eyes up and down Jaejoong’s very fitted, black outfit.

Junsu echoed him and added, “Hot. Sexy. Pull you to the bedroom and rub myself all over you amazing.”

Jaejoong smiled at them through the mirror but moved nothing but his eyes. His arms were outstretched and a tailor was measuring the inseam of the black jacket. He’d already deemed the pants a perfect fit and Yunho agreed. They were molded along his thighs and ass, showing off more than just a hint of curves. They hugged his calf muscles and ended tight around his ankles. The front was just barely not obscene, but only because the lacing up the crotch covered what was an obvious, sensuous bulge. Jaejoong wore no undergarments to lose the seamless fall of fabric. The shirt was tight, black and just as beautiful as the pants. And while the jacket was also tight, it was cut in a way that showed off Jaejoong’s broad shoulders and tiny waist.

Yunho wanted to rub one off just staring at him. Or better yet, rub one off from rubbing up against him.

“I can’t wait to see it with my new boots,” Jaejoong said with a smile.

“I think our Doushiten Prince is a bit vain,” Junsu said with an answering smile.

“Just a bit,” Yunho agreed.

“I like to look good,” Jaejoong said and lowered his arms when the tailor told him too.

“You don’t have to try to look good,” Yunho replied.

Jaejoong smiled, but Junsu moaned.

“What?” Yunho asked.

“Changmin ... in this outfit ... just imagine.”

“Wow,” Yunho said as the image filled his mind.

“Hey!” Jaejoong protested. “You should not be drooling over him.”

“His legs,” Junsu said, licking his lips. “Those fucking long legs.”

Jaejoong pouted at them.

Yunho smiled. “Don’t worry. We like your legs better.”

“Because they can wrap around us while we fuck you,” Junsu said with a nod.

Jaejoong scowled. “You two will be lucky to ever fuck me again.”

“You say that now,” Junsu said, “but I know your weakness. How do you say, ‘you love my tongue in your ass’ in Doushiten?”

Jaejoong whimpered and bit his lower lip.

“I think that’s pretty close to the correct pronunciation,” Yunho said.

Junsu laughed and put his arms around Yunho’s waist to hold himself up. Yunho wrapped his arms around Junsu’s shoulders.

“Damn it, you two. These pants are too tight to get an erection!”

Junsu laughed harder.

~}|{~

The Jumon Castle had a central ballroom. Its vaulted stone ceiling was crossed with deep brown wooden beams. The stones creating the walls and roof varied in brown tones. Along every wall hung colorful banners in reds, blues and greens, trailing almost from ceiling to floor. Each one had a familial crest. The crest on the red banners was a bear surrounded by swords and ivy. The blue banners depicted a bow in the background, with a gallant stag and a quiver of arrows seemingly in front of it. The green banners were full of trees and foregrounded with an axe.

At the far end of the ballroom was a dais with three intricately carved thrones with claws ending the arms and the feet. Upon the velvet seat of each throne sat a silver crown studded with jewels: one with sapphires, one with rubies, one with emeralds. The matching colored banner hung behind each one. Carpets, one of each color, draped over the stairs and led toward the door. At the end of each carpet stood a round stone pillar. Each pillar was carved with the same crest that adorned the matching banners. On top of each pillar sat a thick circle of light wood.

Colored light from the sunset filtered through the large windows behind the thrones, catching on golden statues and glittering crystal vases. The only noise in the room came from those daring enough to breathe. Yunho did so, but quietly. The place was packed with Doushitens more than five deep from one end of the ballroom to the other, leaving the middle, where the carpets were, clear. The only person standing out of the crowds was Kyungtaek. He stood on the center carpet, the blue one, facing the door. His hands were clasped behind his back. He wore black, head to toe, including the thick leather belt around his waist. There were three knives on the belt, the blades glinting in the light. The hilts were carved from white stone and each had a colored scarf tied at the end.

Junsu stood next to Yunho on one side, and Yoona on the other. The others from Shinki were spread around him. Heechul was behind him, but Jaejoong had said that there was to be no talking during the ceremony, or they’d cancel it, so Heechul could not translate for them, but Changmin had told them what phrases to listen for and what they meant.

Yunho scanned the crowd, or that of the crowd he could see. There were so many people that the ballroom was crowded. Jaejoong had estimated that more than a thousand would attend the coronation. Most of the people looked happily anxious. Most of the Doushiten women were worried, or kept their heads down. Changmin had explained to them that the affairs of the kingdom were only for the men, that the women did not participate. Jaejoong’s inclusion of them had caused yet another rift between the other men and himself.

Jaejoong did not care. A kingdom cannot thrive without the work of a woman. An heir cannot be born without the body of a woman. A household cannot live without the talents of a woman.

The doors to the ballroom opened inward, and the crowd took a collective breath. Jaejoong, Changmin and Hangeng walked into the room, heads high and backs straight. They all wore the same tight black clothes, the only difference in their outfits were Jaejoong’s white, knee-high, fur trimmed boots. Changmin and Hangeng’s boots were black. And much to Heechul’s dismay, Hangeng had to cut the black from his hair before the coronation, leaving him with short spiky blond hair.

They each walked up to a dais, Jaejoong on the red carpet, Changmin on the blue, and Hangeng on the green. They dropped to one knee, bowed their heads to the edge of the stone columns, and then dropped to both knees.

In unison, they placed their left hand upon the wooden circle. Kyungtaek went first to Changmin. He removed a long knife with the blue scarf. Changmin lowered his head, Kyungtaek touched the blade to his head and said, “The weight of the blade holds the life of your people.” After a deep breath, he lifted the knife and brought it down swiftly, impaling Changmin’s hand. The echo of the thunk of knife into wood reverberated through the room.

Changmin had explained the steps of the ceremony, the most basic translation of the words spoken, and the history behind it, so Yunho knew it was coming but he still winced. A king had to be brave. A king had to bear pain. And blood and heritage were what created a king. Changmin had barely flinched. Yunho knew for a fact that he’d gone through worse under the hands of Yoochun.

Kyungtaek went to Jaejoong next. Junsu hid his face in Yunho’s shoulder and he squeezed him tightly. Jaejoong didn’t flinch at all, looking as smug and arrogant as you could with a knife sticking into your palm.

Hangeng flinched the hardest, as Changmin had predicted hours ago, but Hangeng was not a First Son and not meant to be king, so it was understandable.

The door opened again, and Meena entered, her cheeks flaming. She carried a tray with three silver goblets and a silver pitcher. This was never a woman’s job, but she and Jaejoong had insisted up until moments before the coronation. Meena hadn’t let the goblets or the pitcher out of her sight since she washed them herself that morning. After hearing the plans to kill them, Yunho was more than happy to see that Meena still guarded the tray and the goblets. She went to Kyungtaek and stood next to him.

Kyungtaek took the goblet that sparkled with blue stones. He unknotted scarf from the knife and then pulled the knife from Changmin’s hand. He lifted the bloodied hand and put the goblet on the wood and held Changmin’s hand over it. Blood dripped into the goblet.

“The blood of your heart holds the protection of your people.” Kyungtaek wrapped the blue scarf around the wound tightly and placed Changmin’s hand on the stone.

He repeated the process with Jaejoong and Hangeng. Hangeng’s face went gray for a moment, but he took a deep breath to keep control.

Kyungtaek took the pitcher and poured a dark liquid into each glass. “The strength of your body is the strength of the people.”

As one, they reached for the full goblets with their bandaged hands, lifted them and drank. Changmin did not know what was in the drink, another secret passed down through the women of their world (another reason why Jaejoong demanded that they be allowed in the coronation since they held a secret to it), but he did say that it would not taste good. Yunho caught a playful glint in Jaejoong’s eyes and saw an answering glint in Changmin’s. Hangeng had to stop drinking, take a breath, and take another. The look in the other two’s eyes was almost like a dare to stop drinking.

Changmin tilted the goblet back more, his Adam’s apple bobbing quickly. Jaejoong copied him. Yunho bit his lip against a smile and he saw more than one person cover their mouths to hold back their laughter.

Jaejoong finished first, almost slamming the silver goblet onto the pillar. He licked his lips and smirked.

Changmin glowered when he lowered his goblet only a second later. Jaejoong visibly preened, but did not look over at Changmin’s glaring face.

As soon as Hangeng had finished the contents, Kyungtaek put the goblets back on the tray and Meena bobbed and moved to the side.

“The willingness of your soul is the right to your kingdom,” Kyungtaek said and motioned to thrones.

Changmin stood first (his right, since it was his kingdom they were in), and Jaejoong and Hangeng waited until he’d taken a step before they also stood. Hangeng tottered for a moment, but kept his balance and walked up the green carpet.

Jaejoong looked over at Yunho as he passed and smirked. Yunho smiled.

In the silence was a metallic click, one that Yunho recognized and so did most of the Shinki around him, as did Changmin, Jaejoong and Hangeng. His eyes widened and he scanned the crowd in the direction that he had heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Near the end of the carpets, commotion broke out in the crowd, drawing Jaejoong and Changmin’s attention. They frowned, but did not stop walking. Not until Jaejoong finally saw something that Yunho could not see and he launched himself sideways and forward, grabbed Changmin’s arm and pulled them both down just a gunshot echoed through the room.

The back of one of the thrones splintered and the bullet hit the stone wall behind it with a spark.

People screamed and panicked. The doors slammed shut suddenly.

A lone figure broke from the crowd and ran down the carpets. Yunho did not recognize anything but the boots on his feet, but that was enough, and he pushed through those in front of them and slammed into the man and they both fell to the stone floor. Yunho heard a snap, and then a scream. He turned his head, saw Changmin and Jaejoong getting back on their feet. Another man was pushing his way through the crowd, but those around him stopped him from moving. Someone shoved him to the floor.

The man under Yunho was trying to free himself despite the bone Yunho had heard break.

The chaos stilled, and all eyes went to the three men by the thrones.

Yunho met Jaejoong’s eyes and smiled. “Sorry,” Yunho said in Doushiten and slammed his elbow into the man’s stomach. He figured the whole complete-silence thing was ruined so he kept talking, even though he could only remember single words of Doushiten at the moment. “Continue. Walk. Go. King.”

Jaejoong smiled widely at him and turned to Changmin. He brushed off Changmin’s shoulders and then with a flourish bowed at him. “Now, we’re even,” Jaejoong said. “Go be a king.”

Changmin smiled. “Better king than you.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes at the titters of laughter in the hall.

Changmin went to the throne and lifted the crown. His chest rose and fell in a deep breath. He lifted it to his head, put it on and sat down. Jaejoong followed him, adjusting the crown and tilting his head, the look on his face asking the crowd if it looked okay.

“Such children,” Hangeng muttered and took his own crown.

“Ah, the company you keep,” Jaejoong returned.

The three sat straight, lifted their bandaged hands and the hall fell silent again.

Kyungtaek lifted his hand in response and dropped to one knee, head bowed. The rest of the crowd followed his example, until everyone but the ShinKi were bowing. Heechul looked around at the others and said, “What the hell,” and dropped to his knee. Siwon did the same, and the others followed his example.

Yunho would have kneeled, but the man below him was getting a second wind, and Yunho had to twist around to keep a hold of him.

“Our blades, our hearts, our bodies, our souls, belong to the people,” the three of them chorused.

The people said, “Our blads, our hearts, our bodies, our souls, belong to the kingdom.”

The three of them stood, and the people followed their example and cheered.

Yunho only smiled, not willing to let go of the man.

“You’re dead, Jung,” the man growled below him.

Yunho glared at him. “No I’m not, but I’m pretty sure you will be.”

“They can’t win. We’re too strong and we have technology.”

“They can win. Shinki is weak.”

“You okay, Yunho?” Shindong asked and came up to him.

Yunho nodded. “He broke something though.”

“Good.” Shindong held out his hand and Yunho was hauled to his feet. “I’ll watch this one, go give your king a kiss.”

Yunho laughed. Junsu stood just a few feet from him and held out his hand. Yunho took it and the two of them walked up toward the thrones where others were gathered to congratulate the new kings. Heechul was already in Hangeng’s lap, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck. Siwon stood next to the throne with a hand on his shoulder.

Jaejoong smiled at them as they came up. Junsu broke away from Yunho and rushed up to him, falling into his lap. Jaejoong laughed and held him tightly.

Junsu frowned and touched the wrist of his injured hand.

“I’m okay, SuSu,” Jaejoong said. “Every king has scar on his hand from this ceremony. A surgeon will look at it, fix anything that’s too damaging and I’ll heal.”

Junsu frowned. “That wasn’t fun at all.”

“The fun part is now where we will be dancing and eating and drinking.”

“What of our uninvited guests?” Changmin said.

“You have a dungeon, right?”

Changmin nodded with a smirk.

“Let them stew over night. We’ll interrogate them tomorrow.”

Yunho frowned. “There are only two of them. Where is the other one?”

“Who is to say these are the same men Yoochun heard? We don’t know. We can’t tell. We’ll find out tomorrow.”

Yunho felt a hand on his elbow and turned, smiling at Yoona. Though she had her eyes on Changmin.

“Is this a good or bad time to tell you that there’s no baby?” she asked.

“Fuck,” Changmin muttered.

Yoona nodded. “I know. Sorry.”

Changmin glared at Yunho. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Shut up,” Yunho said. “The timing just isn’t right.”

“Try harder.”

“You do know what that entails right?”

Changmin scowled and so did Jaejoong.

“I wouldn’t mind that much,” Yoona said with a smile and Changmin glared at her. “Don’t you glare at me. You’re the one that refuses to--”

“Not really the place for this conversation,” Jaejoong said pointedly.

Yoona stuck her tongue out at Changmin.

“Do you get to wear the crown all the time now?” Junsu asked, reaching to touch it. He pulled his hand back at the last second.

Jaejoong chuckled. “I can wear it whenever I want, but no, they usually go into a secure trunk and are only used during ceremonies or when meeting with other nobles.”

“Can you wear it tonight?” he asked, biting his lower lip. He ran his fingertip over the intricate embroidery on the tight fabric covering Jaejoong’s thigh.

Jaejoong shivered. “Fuck. What did I tell you about these pants being too tight for an erection?”

Junsu laughed happily, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s lips. “I want to sleep with you,” he said in Doushiten and those closest to him gasped and Jaejoong rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Later,” he said. “Let’s go to the other room and eat and dance and have some fun.”

“Going to bed with you would be more fun.”

~}|{~

The celebrations lasted well into the night, and Jaejoong did not drag them up to their suite of rooms until the sky was lightening with dawn. There was not nearly enough food to gorge upon like there normally would be at a coronation, but Meena had said that it was all they could give up if they wanted to survive the rest of the winter easily. Baekhyun’s complaints (since the revelation of the plot to poison them even though they hadn’t actually proved he’d done it) looked like nothing more than a chance to sabotage their reign.

Even without the normal amounts of food, the people had fun. There were enough musicians in the crowd to keep the music going for hours, and enough wine and beer to keep the dancers entertained for hours.

Yunho’s head swam from the alcohol as they made their way up the staircases. It’d been way too long since he last had so much to drink. Junsu too, but he was adorable, giggling and clinging to Jaejoong and whispering in his ear all the dirty things he wanted to do to Jaejoong now that he was a king. They weren’t that much different than normal, but Jaejoong being a king made everything sexier.

Junsu tumbled into the soft bed first, moaning in satisfaction. His eyes remained half closed as he watched Jaejoong lean over to take off the white boots.

“So sexy,” Junsu muttered. “Want you to wear just the boots.”

Jaejoong laughed and peeled off the tight black jacket. He unlaced the front of the pants.

“So sexy,” Junsu repeated and yawned. “Keep going. More naked.”

Jaejoong made a show of bending over and peeling the pants off his body.

Junsu moaned, hand rubbing his cock.

Yunho sat next to him on the bed and loosened Junsu’s breeches. “That’ll feel better without your clothes.”

“Good. Naked. Want to be naked and fucked.”

“You’re too tired,” Jaejoong said, helping taking off Junsu’s tunic.

Junsu pouted. “No. Never too tired.”

“Well, I’m too tired,” Yunho said, pulling off his own tunic.

Junsu’s pout deepened. “Fine, fine, but don’t blame me if you wake up tied to the bed with your dick in my ass.”

They both laughed.

“I only hope to be so lucky,” Yunho said and kissed Junsu lightly.

Junsu smirked in satisfaction. “Now,” he demanded, tugging on Jaejoong’s arm, “come be my pillow.”

Jaejoong smiled and leaned over him for a short kiss. “Forever?”

“Damn straight.”


	16. The Torture

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SOME GORE AND TORTURE! PLEASE BE FOREWARNED. I ACTUALLY COULDN'T BE AS DETAILED AS I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE, BECAUSE IT MADE ME UNCOMFORTABLE WRITING IT!!! I WILL MARK WHERE IT STARTS AND ENDS SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO!**

**Still on hiatus, but I am caught up on homework enough that I do not feel guilty for writing this while I was still in the mood to write it. :)**

Yunho did not wake up tied to the bed with his cock in Junsu’s ass. He woke up to Junsu moaning in his ear with the blankets yanked up over their heads to block out the early morning light.

Jaejoong chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Junsu’s head. “How are you feeling?” he asked Yunho.

“Okay, I guess.”

“Do you want to come down to the dungeons with me?”

Yunho looked at him in confusion for a moment, and then remembered that someone tried to kill Jaejoong. Again.

He sat up gingerly.

Junsu whimpered, but Jaejoong leaned down and whispered a few things to him and he settled down. Yunho also kissed the top of his head, where his hair stuck up and around.

“We’ll be back,” Jaejoong whispered, “and we’ll all take a bath together, okay?”

Junsu grunted.

With a grin, Yunho moved to the edge of the bed. He stretched out his aching muscles and was grateful that he didn’t want to throw up. Jaejoong handed him a pair of underclothes and he slipped them on before standing up. Jaejoong was already dressed, as always in black. But he was wearing his white boots.

“Those really are sexy,” Yunho said and pointed to them.

“You practically naked is sexier.”

Yunho nodded. “Too true.”

With a laugh, Jaejoong handed him the rest of his clothes. Yunho pulled on a pair of dark brown pants and then the red tunic that he wore more often than not. He liked the implication that Jaejoong was his master. He liked the reality of it, too.

As soon as he was dressed, Jaejoong pulled him close enough to kiss. “I love you.”

Yunho grinned and pecked his lips. “I love you, too.”

“Promise that won’t change?”

Yunho’s face showed his confusion.

“Promise?”

“Of course it wouldn’t, JaeJae.”

Jaejoong sighed. “Okay. I’ll hold you to that.” He turned away and headed to the door. Yunho caught up with him in the hall and took his hand.

“I will never stop loving you,” Yunho said a few staircases later.

“I know, but ... well, you’ll see.”

Yunho was confused, but he didn’t question Jaejoong further. They went to the kitchens and headed to the table where Changmin, Yoona, Jonghun and Jaejin sat.

After joining them, Jaejoong smiled and reached across the table. He tilted Changmin’s head to the side. “What is that, Legs?” he asked in Doushiten and Shinki for Yoona’s benefit.

Jonghun and Jaejin laughed.

Changmin yanked his head out of Jaejoong’s grasp. “Fuck you.”

“It’s a hicky,” Yoona said helpfully.

“So I see. Do you know who gave him that hicky?” Jaejoong asked, leaning his chin on a hand.

Yoona smiled and said, “Our wife” in Doushiten.

Jaejoong burst out laughing, Yunho chuckled and Changmin glared at her. She smiled innocently up at him until he looked away and rolled his eyes. Yoona smirked in victory and leaned against his shoulder. She didn’t see his small smile. But Yunho did.

“And that was ...” Jonghun asked.

Jaejoong grinned, and Changmin said something about the fucked up marriage customs on Shinki. Jonghun pondered Yunho for a moment, and then shrugged. Carefully, he said something that Yunho didn’t understand.

Jaejoong said, “He just said that this,” he gestured at Changmin and Yoona, “is a strange way of showing you care about someone.”

Yunho smiled at Jonghun and shrugged. “I don’t love her. Someone should.”

“Someone does,” Jaejoong added.

Changmin said nothing, but his face flushed, and he cleared his throat. Yoona smiled and turned her head enough to hide her own flushed cheeks against Changmin’s shoulder.

Meena brought over two heaping bowls of porridge and a loaf of warm bread. “Hello, my King. Hello, Yunho.”

“Good morning, Meena,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho echoed him and added in Doushiten, “Thank you for the food.”

Meena smiled at him and actually ruffled his hair.

Changmin chuckled. “You’re one of us, now. That hair ruffle means it’s official.”

Yunho smiled. “I don’t mind at all.”

They ate their breakfast (though Changmin stole half their loaf of bread). The conversaion was light until Jaejoong asked “How are your Shinki bastard prisoners?” but only in Shinki. He sipped on a cup of coffee.

“I don’t know,” Changmin said. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Okay.”

“Are you coming with us?” Changmin asked Yunho. And then repeated it to Jonghun.

“Where are we going?” Jonghun asked.

“Prisoners.”

“Oh, right.”

Yunho turned to Yoona. “Will you take something up for Junsu to eat? He’s a bit hungover this morning.”

Yoona looked between them and sighed. “Which means I’m not coming with you wherever you are going.”

Changmin winced and shook his head. “It’s the nasty dirty dungeon. Definitely not a place for a lady. I’m surprised Jaejoong is going down there.”

Jaejoong punched his shoulder.

Yoona smiled, and Jonghun laughed when Changmin translated.

Changmin took her hand. “Trust me. You don’t want to come with us, okay? Go up with Junsu and we’ll be there soon.”

“Okay. I trust you. Even though you’re an arrogant brat.”

Changmin looked like he was going to protest, and then nodded. “I am.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He stood up and helped her to her feet. Jaejoong downed his coffee, and Yunho followed suit, both of them rising.

“Ah, you two are so cute,” Jaejoong said.

Yoona flipped his off.

Jaejoong laughed and hooked his arm around Yunho’s shoulders and headed toward the main hall. “I like your wife.”

“You mean our wife.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yes. Our wife.”

Yoona laughed.

Jaejoong waved away Jonghun’s question and motioned for them to go ahead. He stopped for a moment and looked around the room.

“Himchan!” he shouted, and then jerked his head for the young man to follow. Himchan nodded, shoved one more piece of fruit in his mouth and stood up.

Changmin looked about ready to protest.

“He needs to learn,” Jaejoong said and led the way. Yunho put his arm around Jaejoong’s waist and their heads leaned together for a moment. Just a moment later, Changmin was there beside them. Jaejoong held out his hand. Changmin looked at it for a moment and then took it, giving Jaejoong a look.

“You or me?” Changmin asked in Shinki.

“It’s your castle.”

“You’re older.”

Jaejoong made a face.

Changmin stopped at a large, wooden door. There was a metal bar over it, and a lock connecting that bar to the stone wall. He removed a large key from his belt and unlocked the heavy door. It opened onto a stone staircase. Yunho immediately felt the chill coming from below. A single torch was lit, and Changmin removed it from its sconce and led the way down the stairs.

Jonghun said something to Jaejin, who nodded and stayed at the top of the stairs. Jaejoong saw Yunho’s questioning look and said, “Jaejin will let us out when we’re done.”

The heavy door shut behind them, and Yunho shivered, being thrown back to the days of darkness in the cave. He was very glad that Junsu was not with them.

Jaejoong tightened his hold on Yunho’s hand. The stairs spiraled down, stealing the heat with each step. Yunho wasn’t sure how far down they went, but at a landing, Changmin turned and entered a long hallway. The stairwell continued down. The hallway was lined with cells that all looked the same. The faint light flickered over caked metal bars. The air was dank and musty. Everything smell heavily of moss and water and mold. Yunho was glad that the cells were empty, but each held a rusting metal bucket and threads of rat-eaten burlap.

After a few more steps, Yunho heard whimpering, and then someone screamed. Yunho jumped.

None of the Doushitens flinched though Himchan swallowed nervously.

Changmin stopped suddenly in front of a cell near the back.

“Ugh, you really had to put them all the way down the hall,” Jaejoong said, looking at his white boots covered in dirt.

Changmin smirked. “It was the closest cell that would open.”

Jonghun moved around Jaejoong and yanked open the rusty, barred door.

The whimpering increased.

***************torture starts

There was no light in the cell outside of the glow of Changmin’s torch. He moved into the room, revealing the two men laying flat on their backs. They were both naked, legs and arms spread wide, wrists and ankles secured with a heavy chains that connected to the stone walls. The one man’s arm was swollen and purple. Probably where he broke it. At this point, Yunho figured it’d be lucky if he didn’t have to have it removed completely.

Changmin put the torch in bracket, casting a low glow through the cell.

Yunho heard Himchan physically swallow.

Changmin stepped on the man’s broken arm and he screamed.

Yunho opened his mouth to protest and Jaejoong’s hand was over his mouth in a second muffling it. Yunho glared at him, but Jaejoong’s attention was on Changmin.

Changmin brought his boot back and kicked the broken arm.

The other man was gagged, but started struggling.

Jonghun picked up something from the floor, and Yunho caught sight of a rusty broken end of metal before it was pressed right against the man’s dick. The man stilled and then shook his head frantically. Jonghun was pushing down.

The other man stopped screaming, breath gasping in the silence.

“Care to explain?” Changmin asked in Shinki.

“F-fu-fuck-you,” the man managed, and Changmin kicked his arm again.

“Changmin,” Yunho finally said, thankful that his voice didn’t break.

But Changmin glared at him. A warning.

Yunho took a deep breath. This was not okay. It wasn’t!

Changmin kicked the man again, but in the side, pulling a painful grunt out of him.

Yunho pulled away from Jaejoong, ignored the looks from the two kings and kneeled next to the man’s head. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that Changmin was a slave on Shinki for a while. You have a lot of information about that, but did you know that he was Park Yoochun’s slave.” He heard Jaejoong quietly translating for Jonghun and Himchan.

The man’s eyes flickered with something, and Yunho nodded at the involuntary information the man just gave him. And now to press more.

“Yeah, and Jaejoong belonged to Rain for a little while, and they want revenge for that, and I won’t let him hurt Yoochun just yet. So you two will do. I don’t know why you’re refusing to talk to him,” Yunho continued. “You’re going to die. How long that takes is up to how much helpful information you give us.”

Changmin kicked his arm again.

The man screamed, and so did the other one.

Yunho suddenly smelled blood. The bar in Jonghun’s hand was imbedded in the man’s crotch. Yunho swallowed back bile and felt his breakfast coming up. He stood up abruptly and turned away from them. Himchan’s face looked just as pale as Yunho’s felt. It took a moment for him to control himself enough to turn back around.

“We want to know your plan,” Changmin said. “We want to know who told you to try to kill us. And we want to know who else is going to threaten us.” He pulled a knife from his belt. The same knife that had been pinning his hand to a piece of wood the day before.

The man swallowed but said nothing.

Changmin dropped the knife, and Yunho watched in surprised slow motion as it dropped and landed in the man’s stomach, gravity pulling it to the hilt.

“There you go,” Jaejoong said as soon as the man stopped screaming. “Now you can bleed to death, though that will take a long time. That knife across your throat will speed up the process, but that is up to you.” He bent down and moved the knife, and again, Yunho had to shut his eyes.

Unfortunately the man saw him. And he said, “Y-yunho pl-please, make them stop.”

“Stop?” Changmin said. “We haven’t even started yet.”

Jaejoong turned around and looked at Yunho. His face looked so very cold, but Yunho could see the concern flickering with the shadows.

“Yunho, please.”

Yunho shut his eyes.

“He’s your lover. He’ll listen to you.”

“Lover?’ Yunho said. “I thought he was my slave and my whore according to Shinki.”

“Not to you though.”

Yunho took a deep breath. This man did know him. Or his reputation. His distaste for the way that Shinki handled things. He knew of his distaste of the slave system and the abuse and the cruelty. He knew that torture went on behind the scenes on Shinki.

And it went on in the open, in the form of how owners treated their slaves.

And he saw all the official documents and recordings of Jaejoong’s sisters being raped and killed.

Vindication.

Yunho did not have the right to keep Jaejoong nor Changmin from this small bit of revenge.

Finally, Yunho said, “I have no power here, and I don’t know you. You may know my name, and who I am, but you don’t know me. You are nothing to me but someone who tried to kill my lover. They can do to you what they want.”

The man whimpered, and Jaejoong gave him a small smile.

But when Jonghun pulled the rusted bar from the other man and brought it to this one, Yunho knew he couldn’t watch without throwing up. Jonghun brought the bar down, and Yunho turned quickly and faced the darkness. The man screamed, but Yunho still heard the bar tear through squishy insides. He took a few steps out of the cell and stopped. He could see nothing.

***************torture ends

A hand touched his arm and Yunho jumped.

Jaejoong’s concerned face swam dimly in front of his.

“I can’t watch you do this,” Yunho whispered. “I can’t.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know, but I have to.”

“No, you don’t.”

“To get information, to protect my people, yes I do. They won’t talk without incentive.”

Yunho swallowed and nodded.

“I’ll take you back up. Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Shut your eyes. Let me lead you. It’s dark, but I know where I’m going.”

Yunho nodded. Jaejoong tugged on his arm and with his eyes shut, he blindly followed after his lover. The walk in the dark felt shorter than it had before. Yunho wasn’t certain if that was because Jaejoong lead or he knew where he was going this time. He did not open his eyes until they arrived at the steps. It didn’t matter too much; he could barely see. He kept his eyes down, and followed the brighter indication of Jaejoong’s white boots.

Jaejoong did not release his hand until they stopped, he knocked on the door, and it opened. He said something to Jaejin in Doushiten that Yunho did not listen to.

Yunho stepped into the light, intent to ignore Jaejoong for a moment, and walked away.

“You promised,” Jaejoong said behind him.

Yunho stopped, thought about that, and nodded once. He did promise. He walked away, flinching when the heavy door shut.

He tried to steady his breathing as he walked through the halls and up the staircases to their room. He wondered if this castle, this place, was his new permanent home. Would he ever see his mother again? Would his business shrivel and die? What would his employees do for work? They had already been gone long enough that he was sure his father (under Bi’s influence) had liquidated his company, dissolved it and fired everyone.

And what of Yoona, and his future children? Where would they be? Did he want his children to live here, in this place, where they princes could be so cruel? But was this place any different than Shinki?

The torture on Shinki was worse than Doushite. Torture of slaves who were once people and who onced lived in a world of their own, with their own customs. Versus the torture of criminals and someone who tried to hurt someone you loved. There was definitely a difference.

But which was better? Could hurting someone be rationalized and put into such categories?

Yunho could not deny Jaejoong his revenge. He could not blame him for his actions.

They needed information.

And Shinki were weak when they were not hiding behind their technology.

But did that make it right?

Yunho arrived at their bedroom door and leaned against the cool wood for a moment. He took a deep breath, tried to clear the anguish on his face and knew that it was impossible. The image of that bar and that knife just inside that man would haunt him. He’d seen worse (like when Angel blew off a guy’s head right in front of him), but this was different, since it’d been done under the direction of someone that Yunho had never thought would be so cruel.

What was Jaejoong doing to that man now?

Yunho swallowed bile, and desperately needed a hug. He opened the door, smiling slightly when he heard Junsu and Yoona’s laughter.

“Yunho!” Junsu said and bounced up on the bed, kneeling in the middle. He’d thrown on pants, but no shirt, and the scars on his shoulders and stomach stood out.

Scars from Yoochun.

Scars from someone else.

How many scars had Jaejoong left on someone’s body?

“Yunho,” Junsu said again, this time worried.

Yunho shook his head and looked at Yoona. He didn’t want to force her to leave, but he didn’t want anyone but Junsu.

Yoona smiled and nodded as she rolled to the edge of the bed. She was so good at always knowing what he wanted and needed.

“Be ... be there for Changmin, okay?” Yunho managed to say. “I don’t know how long ... but ...”

Yunho could not say it but he held on to the hope that even though the Doushitens were being forceful and hurting those men that they did not like it. And if Changmin did not like it, he would need support from someone afterwards.

Jaejoong had Yunho’s love for support. And Junsu’s. Changmin needed something.

Yoona walked over to him, cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly. “Was it bad?”

Yunho nodded and leaned into the touch. She moved to the side and gave him a push to the bed. Yunho focused on Junsu as he walked closer. His mouth was turned into a frown and his fingers gripped his knees.

Yunho kneeled on the end of the bed and reached for his shoulder, hesitant at first, and then he ran a finger along the thickest scar that went from his collarbone, up his shoulder, and around to his back.

“What did he do to you?”

Junsu swallowed and shook his head.

“I want you to tell me.”

“W-why?”

Yunho thought of his own actions in the dungeon. He was soft. He knew it. His enemies knew it. “I want a reason. I don’t want to hesitate.”

Junsu tilted his head in confusion.

“He hurt you, but I call him my friend. And I don’t want to hesitate if I have to kill him.

“Knowing that he hurt me isn’t enough?” Junsu asked. It wasn’t an accusation, but an honest question.

Yunho thought about it and then touched his cheek, finger running over a faint scar under his eye. “There are different levels of hurt, sarang. Different feelings of pain.”

Junsu looked down and swallowed. “He dug his nail into me right there. Just a fingernail, until I was crying.”

Yunho shut his eyes, leaned forward and kissed the scar lightly. He moved his hand back to the thick scar on his shoulder.

Junsu cleared his throat. “He has a knife. On a wall. It’s his favorite knife to use. And it’s just always there, threatening, and he ... he ties you up, in a way that you can’t move, you can’t close your eyes, and it’s the only thing on the wall you can see. And he leaves you there for hours and then he ... a lot of the scars are from that. And when I wasn’t there, staring at that knife, I was in a box, or a drawer, or a cupboard, tied up and blindfolded, sometimes with needles in my skin, sometimes with clamps, sometimes with rope, and left there, waiting, not knowing when or how long, until he wanted to hurt me.”

Yunho ran his hand down Junsu’s chest. He stopped at a nipple where there was a hole for a piercing and thick series of small scars above it.

“Clamps, left on too long, yanked too hard. He loves the taste and feel of blood.” Junsu’s breath hitched and Yunho knew that he was crying, but didn’t dare look up. He continued down to the empty holes at his navel.

“You stopped wearing piercings,” Yunho whispered.

Junsu turned his head to the side. “He used a Park Family token to pierce it, and that was the main spot his token’s hung. And the nipple too. I don’t like them.”

Yunho nodded and knew that he’d never ask Junsu to wear a piercing ever again. His hand covered a thick scar on Junsu’s hip. It was almost a perfect circle of bulbous skin. Yunho had a suspicion of what it was.

Junsu crossed his arms and turned away. He tried to move away, but Yunho kept ahold of him.

“SuSu?”

Junsu shook his head. “I don’t ... “

“Tell me.” Yunho touched his face with other hand, turning his head back around. Junsu’s eyes were shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. Yunho rubbed them away, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Junsu gasped in pain and hugged himself tightly. Yunho sighed and pulled him close, arms around his shoulder, fingers easily finding the scars on his back.

“He ... he branded ...”

Yunho shivered and wished he hadn’t guessed that in his mind.

“Two days ... two days after he bought me. He-he said that you had been looking for me. So he-he told you that he found me and bought me, and was willing to sell me to you, and he said that you said that he could have me. You didn’t want me. That I was just a toy, and then he ... he ... you told him that--that--that you didn’t need me, and I was ugly, and st-stupid, and he fucked me and told me all this over and over and you didn’t want me and you hated me and he branded me, but he got caught up in it and left the brand on for too long and ruined it and--”

Yunho hushed him, pulled him into his arms and rocked him slowly. He ran his hands through Junsu’s hair and whispered love at him until his tears calmed.

“Nothing he did ever hurt as much as thinking you hated me,” Junsu whispered.

Yunho cupped his cheeks and met his eyes. “I never, could never, ever hate you. You were my first love, the only one I loved for most of my life. Had I never met Jaejoong, you’d be the only one I could ever love.”

There were more scars on Junsu’s body, but Yunho figured that was enough. All he had to do was think of what Yoochun had told Junsu and he could kill him. Or let Changmin torture him. He had no problem at all with that.

Yunho lowered Junsu to the bed, and instead of talking about each scar, he kissed them, licked them, sucked on them, and did his best to heal the fear in Junsu’s heart.


	17. The Traitor

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BIT MORE TORTURE, BUT NOTHING LIKE THE LAST ONE! PLEASE BE FOREWARNED.**

Yunho had no idea how long he held Junsu, or how long Junsu held him, with his head tucked under the other’s chin. His body shivered, and he felt incredibly guilty for leaving Jaejoong in the dungeons. He felt horrible that he hadn’t been strong enough, that Jaejoong had to do whatever it was that he was doing without him there.

He hadn’t meant to tell Junsu anything, but after a while, all his fears and insecurities spilled from his mouth. Details of what he saw before he left, what he heard and said. He was not strong enough to be a leader. Not strong enough to change the world.

Junsu did nothing more than rub his back and run his fingers through Yunho’s hair.

Yunho was glad that he didn’t try to reassure him. That wouldn’t have helped. But like always, Junsu knew what would help to calm him down, make him feel less paranoid and guilty.

He froze when the door opened and shut quietly.

He flinched when hands ran up his back and a warm body pressed against him.

Lips touched his cheek.

“Do you hate me?” Jaejoong whispered.

“No,” Yunho said back immediately. “I promised.”

Jaejoong sighed.

Yunho echoed him and then asked, “Was it useful?”

Jaejoong cleared his throat. “Yes.”

“Good.”

“You promised me a bath,” Junsu said after a long quiet moment.

Yunho felt Jaejoong smile against the back of his neck. “I did. Give me a minute.” His arms tightened around Yunho’s stomach. “It seems to be a day of promises. I love you.”

Yunho nodded. “Saranghey.”

Jaejoong sighed and his body relaxed.

Yunho noticed that he was wearing different clothes. And no boots. He didn’t want to know why Jaejoong changed. He was a little too good at figuring things out, and he didn’t want to be proven right again.

“I got some good news and some bad news,” Jaejoong said.

“Good news first,” Junsu said immediately.

“The three of them have not had contact with Shinki for at least a moon cycle. They were told to get here as soon as we disappeared and to find out where we had gone and destroy us if possible.”

“Wow. What’s the bad news?”

“There are more Shinki posing as Doushitens throughout the world. It’s part of their strategy to undermine all of our authority. These three were told to contact Yoochun as soon as they had a chance, and we don’t know where the third one is. They lost track of each other in the crowd at the coronation.”

Yunho thought about that for a moment. “Do you think there is a chance that Yoochun knew about their orders?”

“Then why warn us when he heard them speaking Shinki?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho shook his head. “He’s not crafty enough to pull off something like that. I want to believe him but ...” Yunho looked up at Junsu.

Junsu gave him a small smile. “You do know a man can live without his dick, right?”

Yunho smiled. “Yeah, but I don’t know if I need him or not. He’ll be useless if we remove the only thing he can think with.”

Junsu laughed and accepted a kiss from Jaejoong and then Yunho.

“Come on,” Jaejoong whispered. “I don’t feel clean. Let’s go take a bath.”

“How’s Changmin?” Yunho asked as they all shuffled to the side of the bed, not willing to let each other go just yet.

“Being an egotistical king, as always,” Jaejoong said. He made a face. “With Yoona next to him. Last I saw them, their hands were still intertwined.”

“Good.”

Jaejoong frowned and cupped Yunho’s cheeks, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Yunho said, “Don’t, JaeJae. I know you had to. I thought I could handle it but I just can’t.”

Jaejoong nodded, pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and stood up. “How are you feeling, SuSu?”

“I’m okay. I’ve been drunker, but it’s been awhile. Yoona brought me some porridge and bread.”

“Good.” Jaejoong held out his hands and helped Junsu to his feet. He pulled and Junsu smiled and pressed against him, arms around his waist. Their lips met for a moment before Junsu turned his head to lay it against Jaejoong’s shoulder and hugged him tightly.

Jaejoong smiled and breathed deeply. Yunho could see how his muscles physically relaxed just from a hug from Junsu. Yunho completely understood. He was thrown back ten years, curled up with Junsu in his bed, arms around him tightly, supporting him, making him forget. Loving him.

His eyes suddenly opened, and Junsu smiled, though his mouth was covered and Yunho only saw the happiness reflected in his eyes. He held out his arm, and Yunho moved to them, pressing himself against Jaejoong’s side, one arm around his shoulder and the other around Junsu. Junsu’s arm settled around his waist. Their lips met and then Yunho pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s neck.

“Thank you,” Jaejoong whispered, “for understanding. For supporting me.”

“Always,” Junsu replied. He pulled away slightly, kissed Jaejoong and then tugged on them both. “Come on. I want to take a bath, and I need to see you naked.”

Jaejoong nodded.

They untangled themselves again, but only enough to head to the door, arms wrapped around each other.

-}|{-

Yunho leaned back in the chair, back against Jaejoong’s side. His arm was draped around Yunho’s shoulders, their fingers entwined. Yunho’s other hand rested on Jaejoong’s thigh, fingers tracing the embroidered pattern on his black pants. His eyes were on the large windows in front of them. Light danced through the glass, throwing colors around them. Outside, the sun was setting throwing oranges and pinks through the sky and over the snow. Junsu sat on the floor next to them, a book open over his knees. Jaejoong’s hands trailed through his hair.

Junsu was reading the Doushiten script, even though he couldn’t understand what he was reading. Jaejoong corrected his pronunciation every now and then.

It’d been a lazy day in every aspect except mentally.

Jaejoong hadn’t stopped touching either of them, but nothing went further than touches. Junsu had washed Jaejoong in the tub, massaged his shoulders and back and down his legs, while Yunho held him from the side. Their minds were too chaotic to do more than touch.

Changmin appeared to be unaffected, but there was a tightness in his eyes and a desperation to the way he held onto Yoona during lunch.

A throat cleared behind him, and only Yunho turned to see who it was.

“Hi, Chansung. What’s going on?”

Chansung did not look up, hands in front of him, fingers white where he gripped his own wrist. His left eye was slightly swollen, purple curling around his cheek. The Shinki clothes were growing tattered, and one shoulder lay bare from a rip.

“Master needs to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Jaejoong said. “About what?”

Chansung shifted and then whispered, “He told me not to tell you.”

“Well,” Jaejoong said and slowly untangled himself from Yunho’s arms, “then he can go fuck himself. If he’s not going to come to me, I’m not going to come to him. I’ve had a shitty day and seeing Yoochun is not going to make it better.”

Chansung looked up, eyes slightly wide with panic. “It’s important.”

Jaejoong stared at him until Chansung looked back to the floor. “How important?”

Chansung winced but said, “Bring a weapon, important.” He added in a whisper, “I didn’t tell you that.”

Jaejoong sighed and looked down at Yunho. “I guess we’re dealing with more shit today.” Jaejoong held out his hand and pulled Yunho to his feet. Junsu carefully closed the book and stood up. Jaejoong pondered him, like he was going to tell Junsu to stay, but Junsu met his eyes, almost daring him to try. Instead, he held out his hand, and Junsu took it with a smile. They went to their room first, where Jaejoong grabbed his bow and flung a quiver of arrows over his back. He went into the other room to grab the same for Changmin.

“I love how sexy he looks with that bow,” Junsu said, hooking his arm through Yunho’s.

Yunho nodded. “I think anything that shows how strong he is is sexy.”

Jaejoong looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Was that an offer to dominate you, Bambi?”

Yunho grinned. “It’s a standing offer, whenever you want.”

Junsu laughed. “You’re such a slut for it.”

“Guilty.”

Changmin was not in the kitchen, but Meena said that he and Yoona had gone outside, and Jaejoong found them just outside the door, sitting on a bench cleared of snow. They were bundled up against the cold, staring into the setting sun.

Changmin raised an eyebrow when he saw Jaejoong with his bow. “What now?”

Jaejoong told him what Chansung had said, and Changmin sighed and muttered something about killing off the pesky Shinki bastards.

Once back in the kitchen, Jaejoong found Himchan sitting with the others in his group and told him to come with.

“He has to learn,” he told Changmin when the other went to protest.

Jaejoong led the way to Yoochun’s room, with Changmin right beside him. Yunho followed, arm around Junsu and just watched his beautiful Doushiten move. Power and cruelty all bundled up in a gorgeous, fuckable package.

Almost there, Changmin pulled the bow from his shoulder and nocked an arrow.

Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow.

“Chansung says to bring a weapon,” Changmin said. “I don’t trust Yoochun even without the warning.”

Jaejoong nodded and followed his example.

Chansung bit his lower lip in concern but Yunho wasn’t sure if it was concern for them or for himself for tattling on whatever Yoochun was doing.

Yoochun’s door was propped open. Jaejoong stopped and lifted a hand. There were two voices and one of them was not Nichkhun’s.

Despite Jaejoong’s command to stay quiet, Chansung slipped around them and through the door.

Jaejoong met Changmin’s eyes and he nodded. Changmin went first, leading with his bow. Jaejoong followed after him, pushing the door wide. Yunho stepped around the edge of the door, stopping immediately and keeping Junsu behind him. Himchan did the same with Yoona

Yoochun and a man Yunho did not recognize stood in the middle of the room. Both of them had handguns, up and pointed at Changmin and Jaejoong. Both of them had their bows ready to fire. At this short range it was a toss up on who would be hit first. After a few moments of tense silence, Yunho decided that he’d do the talking, so Changmin and Jaejoong could concentrate on aiming an arrow into Yoochun’s heart if need be.

“You bastard,” Yunho said.

Yoochun smirked. “Am I?”

“You always have been.”

“Yes, well, I hate it here, and I want to go back to Shinki.”

“You won’t get out of this castle with your life at this point.”

“Oh, I know,” Yoochun said, “and this isn’t nearly as much fun as it would have been had that little bitch not told you to bring your weapons.” He glared at Chansung who was kneeling on the floor, clutching Nichkhun’s hand.

“Both of his companions are dead. It’s just the two of you.”

“Do you really think I’m stupid, Yunho?”

Yunho tilted his head to the side. “No. You’re a conniving, manipulative asshole.”

“Thank you.”

“What do you want?”

“I told you, I want to go back to Shinki.”

“You aren’t going to get back after a stunt like this.”

“Aren’t I?”

“You’re being ambiguous on purpose. Stop that.”

“Let me shoot him,” Changmin muttered.

Yoochun sneered at Changmin and took a single step back. “You don’t understand. He definitely doesn’t understand,” Yoochun jerked his head at the other Shinki, “so let me explain this to you. He is going to get me home. He’s going to get me away from here and to a secured Shinki location, not too far from here, where a shuttle will take us back to the Shinki command ship that is in orbit just waiting for the rebel coordinates so they can destroy you.”

Changmin and Jaejoong stiffened, and Jaejoong pulled the arrow back a bit more.

Yoochun took one more step back. “But he doesn’t understand, and he’s a bit of an idiot.”

The man frowned.

“He expects me to leave here, and wander around in the snow and cold with little food and a bunch of angry Doushiten whores chasing us after we dispose of two of their kings. He’s an idiot. I’m not. I know that the only way that I’m going to get off this planet is not by following him.”

Yoochun turned his gun to the side and down and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the room, and the bullet tore through the other man’s leg, spraying blood around the room. The man screamed and fell to the floor, his gun clattering over the wood.

Yoochun rolled his eyes at the curses coming from his mouth, flipped his gun over and tossed it to Changmin. “Get him out of my room and leave me the fuck alone. I have a slave to punish for disobeying me.”

Jaejoong lowered his bow, eyes a bit wide in surprise. Yunho knew the rest of their faces looked the same.

Yoochun rolled his eyes again. “Really? If I thought for even a moment that he would get me off this planet before you, I would have shot you as soon as you entered the room.”

The man continued to scream obscenities at Yoochun, and Changmin let his arrow fly. It pierced the man’s leg, right at the bullet wounds and thunked into the floor, pinning him there. The man screamed again, tried to pull the arrow free and then slumped onto the ground with a cry.

“Sorry,” Changmin said with a shrug. “I needed to shoot something.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes and then said to Yoochun, “Give me ten minutes and then we’ll leave you alone. We don’t want to be in your room anymore than you want us here.”

Himchan looked so very confused about everything, and Changmin moved to him, eyes still on the man, and quietly translated what had happened.

Jaejoong walked over the man and put a boot on his leg, right below Changmin’s arrow. “Where is this shuttle?”

The man spit on Jaejoong’s pants.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. He took the arrow he had nocked and lowered the sharp metal tip. He put it against the man’s rib cage, below his heart, and pressed. It easily tore through his shirt and into his skin. The man screamed again and tried to reach for the wooden shaft. Jaejoong twisted it deeper.

“I can do this all day,” Jaejoong said, moving the arrow to the other side of his chest. “Fill your body with little holes until you tell me what I want to know. Or you can tell me what I want to know, and Changmin will slit your throat and put you out of your misery.”

The man stubbornly stayed silent.

Jaejoong moved the arrow to his crotch.

Yunho looked away as the man screamed, and Yoona was suddenly plastered to his side, face hidden in his shoulder.

“All day,” Jaejoong said.

“F-f-fuck you,” the man managed.

“I know everything else from your two bastard friends that spilled everything to me once I had their intestines all over the floor. We can do that, too. I don’t mind. But I guess they didn’t know about this shuttle. Where is it?”

It took two more new holes in his body, before the man shouted, “South. S-south, by ... the Falls.”

Jaejoong and Changmin looked at each other.

“When are they going to leave?” Jaejoong asked.

“When ... when they get your l-location. Or spring.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Thank you. That was very useful. Changmin.”

Changmin scoffed. “Always doing the dirty work,” he said and moved next to the man. He held out the gun, but Jaejoong stopped his arm.

“Don’t shoot him. We might need the ammunition.”

Changmin nodded and pulled the knife from his belt again. Yunho turned, wrapped his arms around Yoona and Junsu and steered them into the hall.

“The joys of being in charge,” Junsu said.

Yunho nodded and slumped against the wall, holding them both close.

The other three exited the room. Changmin wiped blood from his hands onto what looked like a piece of the man’s shirt.

Jaejoong told Himchan to go get a few people to dispose of the body.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jaejoong moved to Yunho and readily accepted Junsu’s arms around his waist and Yunho’s lips against his cheek.

Yoona moved to Changmin to give him a firm hug.

After a few more deep breaths, Jaejoong met Changmin’s eyes. They held eye contact and Changmin nodded.

“What?” Yoona asked.

Changmin sighed. “Now, we plan.”


	18. The Training

Yunho sank into the warm water of the bath with a heavy sigh. Every muscle in his body ached. Down to the bone. Purple bruises blossomed over his chest and legs. His cheek ached where Changmin hadn’t quite pulled back the hilt of his practice sword when Yunho left him an opening. It’d be bruised tomorrow. He wondered for a moment if Yoona would slip into the tub with him and _make him all better_ like she had after the first time Changmin had kicked his ass with the practice sword.

But just the thought of physical exertion made him groan. Changmin had told him that all of last week, he had been going easy on him. Yunho hadn’t believed that afternoon.

The last time Yunho felt this incredibly sore was the first time Heechul had tied him up, drawn him close to release over and over again, and taught him just how much pain he could handle before passing out absolutely pleasurably blissed out of his fucking mind.

He missed that.

He definitely preferred that to this.

But as Jaejoong said, he and Changmin learned to handle Shinki weapons. Yunho and Junsu would learn Doushiten ones.

Changmin decided that Yunho would learn how to use a staff, long sword and short sword. With Yunho’s martial arts and hand-to-hand training, it made sense to give him that kind of weapon. Junsu was learning to shoot a bow, and learning really fast.

While Changmin praised Yunho every day for improving, Yunho still felt like he was going to die each time he faced off with him.

The cold temperatures did not help. But everyday, the sun stayed in the sky for a little longer.

Spring was creeping up on them.

And no one could agree on what to do.

Yunho much rather preferred to face off with Changmin in the area that is their training yard than to face off with Jaejoong across what Junsu was calling the boardroom table.

The water swirled and ebbed around his shoulders. Warm hands slid up his chest, and Yunho kissed Junsu without opening his eyes.

“How are you?”

“Sore. You?”

“Okay. I brought some food. Are you hungry?”

Yunho opened his mouth.

Junsu laughed. Instead of food, his fingers slipped over Yunho’s lips. Yunho smiled and closed his mouth around one, sucking lightly.

Junsu whimpered and climbed into his lap.

Yunho gasped as pain shot up his back.

“Sorry,” Junsu whispered, kissing his lips. “It’s been way too long since I last rode your cock.”

“I vaguely remember you waking me up in the middle of the night last night.”

“Yes, that was more than twelve hours ago. Way too long.”

Yunho smiled into their next kiss.

“As much as I love to kiss you, Meena made the porridge that you love and even tossed in some berries.”

Yunho’s smile widened. “Yes, please.”

Junsu chuckled and moved over to where he had put the tray. Yunho followed him, moving a bit stiffly. He settled down on the bench and this time when he opened his mouth, Junsu spooned in a bit of porridge. Yunho moaned. He loved Meena’s porridge more than practically anything. Jaejoong had explained how plain porridge was, how very low-class, and how it was just another reason why Baekhyun was causing problems.

Yunho did not care. It was warm and thick and sweet for breakfast, savory for lunch. The woman was a miracle worker.

Halfway through the bowl, the door slammed open and Jaejoong stalked into the room. He slammed the door shut and dropped the bar and proceeded to tear off his clothes. He grumbled under his breath, cheeks red with his anger.

Yunho wisely kept his mouth and his attention on Junsu feeding him, only keeping Jaejoong in the edge of his vision. It was hard not to turn his head to look as the beautiful tattooed back and ass were revealed.

Jaejoong charged into the water, carved his way over to them, and pressed himself against Yunho’s side. His arms went around his waist, his face straight to his neck. He growled, screamed, and growled again. Yunho winced at the pain shooting up his spine, but did not tell him to move. He lifted an arm and settled it around Jaejoong’s shoulder.

“Problems?” Junsu said.

Jaejoong lifted his head and glared at him. “I hate them all.”

Junsu smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Jaejoong’s pursed mouth. Jaejoong grunted, but did not kiss him back. Junsu grabbed his cheeks to keep him from pulling away.

Yunho ran his hand up and down Jaejoong’s back, fingers following the curves of purple he could see.

Jaejoong huffed and slowly relaxed, responding to Junsu’s light kiss.

“You are their king,” Junsu said. “Show them that.”

Jaejoong sighed. “It’s not that easy. They still don’t trust me.”

“Show them that they can. If you let Baekhyun and the others delay and delay and delay this then it will be spring and the ship will be gone. If that happens, then the blame will be placed on you. You do not live in a democracy.”

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Junsu’s waist and pulled him close. Yunho readjusted so he could hold both of his lovers tightly.

“It’s been two weeks,” Junsu continued. “The longer we delay the better chance there is of another undercover Shinki showing up here.”

“Do you think they are delaying on purpose?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong sighed. “Maybe. Maybe they are trying to keep us here because they are in league with the Shinki. I don’t know. I can’t afford to jump to that conclusion.”

“And you also cannot afford to wait any longer,” Junsu said.

Jaejoong nodded. “I know.”

“Look, I know that I spent more time naked and tied up than ever actually making decisions for myself.”

Jaejoong frowned, but Junsu continued before he could say anything.

“But I listened, and understood that when you have an opportunity, you should take it. You don’t have to worry about stakeholders here. You don’t have to worry about a customer base. You do have to worry about your people and what is best for your people. Sitting around a boardroom table arguing for days on end is not what is best for your people.”

Jaejoong nodded.

“You need to make an official declaration, gather an army, and go kick some Shinki ass.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes good naturedly and then suddenly yanked Junsu away from Yunho. Junsu yelped and put up a weak protest until he was straddling Jaejoong’s thighs. Jaejoong’s hands gripped Junsu’s ass tightly and he pressed a violent kiss to Junsu’s lips.

“I’d rather fuck some Shinki ass. Interested?”

It was Junsu’s turn to roll his eyes. “Like you even need to ask.” He reached between them and stroked Jaejoong’s dick. “You’re so fucking mad,” Junsu whispered and bit down on Jaejoong’s lower lip. “So frustrated. Fuck me hard. Fuck out all that frustration.”

Jaejoong groaned and lifted his head. He forced a deep kiss on him and Junsu positioned himself and Jaejoong’s cock and then sat quickly.

Yunho’s protest caught in his throat.

Junsu moaned, head tilted back and he and Jaejoong both took deep breaths. “Prepped ... prepped myself for Yunho, but he’s too sore.”

Jaejoong growled and used the buoyancy of the water to lift Junsu’s body up and down. “Not ... water ... wash away.”

Junsu inhaled and turned his head, meeting Yunho’s eyes. With a loopy smile, he said, “Be a good boy and get the lube. Can you manage that?”

Yunho laughed. He moved his sore body to the pair, and settled behind Junsu and put his arm around his chest. Fingers easily found puckered nipples and he lightly twisted one. He kissed his shoulder and then his cheek. With lips next to his ear, he said, “Tell Jaejoong to sit on the edge of the tub and I can make you slick again with my tongue.”

Junsu’s eyes widened and he nodded frantically. “Yes, Jaejoong, yes, do that.”

-}|{-

After another fruitless week of more talk and no decisions, Yunho had an idea. Well, it had been Jaejoong’s idea on Shinki to announce Yunho’s engagement to Yoona to the people under the noses of the government. But he knew it would work here, too.

“That might be the most brilliant thing that has ever come out of your mouth,” Heechul said. They were in the library, talking in Shinki, and trying to find a way to convince Baekhyun and his supporters that leaving as soon as possible was better than waiting for spring.

Heechul sat in Hangeng’s lap, feet as always thrown over Siwon’s thighs. Changmin sat beside Hangeng with Jaejoong across from him. Junsu was leaning against Jaejoong’s shoulder and Yunho held his hand. Yoona was next to him, her face less pale than it had been earlier that morning. Yunho was concerned for her.

Changmin snorted, but he and Jaejoong were looking at each other wondering why they hadn’t thought about it.

“I didn’t say it. Jaejoong did,” Yunho replied.

“Someone is going to get some extra kisses tonight,” Heechul said with a leer.

“We tell all the Shinki first,” Jaejoong said, “and see who wants to come with us. We’ll need Shindong, Yoseob and Hyunseung at least to fly the shuttle.”

“We can’t give Baekhyun enough time to plan to stop us,” Changmin said.

“You’re not coming,” Jaejoong replied.

Changmin froze, eyes narrowing. “What?”

“We cannot leave this place unattended without you or me here.”

“Hangeng is here,” Changmin said.

“No one listens to me,” Hangeng said. “I know that. You know that.”

“Someone needs to train Himchan,” Jaejoong continued, “and I am not letting Yunho nor Junsu do this without me.”

Yunho took a deep breath. “Stay here, Changmin, please.” Yunho put his hand on Yoona’s thigh and squeezed. “I need you to--”

“Yunho, I’m not certain,” Yoona whispered.

Changmin’s head whipped around to her. “What?”

Yoona shrugged.

“She might be pregnant,” Yunho said.

“I’m not sure. I might have lost track of the weeks, and I was only sick a couple days, and ...”

“Stay, please,” Yunho said. “Protect her, and ... if she is--”

Changmin swallowed and nodded. “I’ll stay. But you have to take Yoochun. I might kill him if you don’t.”

“He’ll come with us,” Jaejoong said. “He’ll want to be on a ship and if he doesn’t, we’ll truss him up and drag him behind a horse. I am not leaving him here.”

“We need to tell Meena first,” Heechul said, “so she can gather supplies.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I’ll do that. As soon as Meena knows, then everyone else will know, and once everyone else knows, then Baekhyun can’t stop us. You all go tell the Shinki bastards that aren’t here. We leave in two days.”

Changmin stood up first, followed by Hangeng and Heechul and Siwon. Junsu pressed a kiss to Yunho’s cheek and then hooked his arm with Jaejoong’s and they headed to the door. Jaejoong turned to look at Yunho in question and he smiled. “I’m right behind you.”

Junsu tugged on Jaejoong’s arm and they left the room.

Changmin did not leave, but stared at Yunho and Yoona. “I will protect her and your child.”

“Our child,” Yoona said in Doushiten with a smile.

Changmin’s lips twitched like he was trying not to smile and he nodded.

“Thank you,” Yunho said.

Changmin stared at them for a moment longer and then turned and walked away. The door shut behind him, and Yoona leaned against his arm and sighed.

“It could be nothing,” Yoona said. “If we were on Shinki, I’d already know. I was sick a couple days ago and now today. It could just be the food.”

“Don’t insult Meena’s food like that,” he said.

Yoona laughed softly. “It could be nothing,” she repeated.

Yunho kissed the top of her head and tugged her closer. “I know. I faith in your gorgeous body.”

Yoona snorted. After another deep breath, Yoona turned her head up and Yunho looked down at her smile.

“What?”

“Did you notice that Jaejoong left without giving us something to do?”

Yunho smiled, knowing exactly where this was going.

“It’s been a bit of a shitty last couple days and I’m feeling lots better right now and well, I think we should. Tomorrow, too.” Yoona shifted her body and Yunho tightened his hold around her waist.

“Insurance sex.”

Yoona smirked. “Sure, if you want to think of it that way.”

Yunho laughed. “On the table, this chair, or that couch behind us?”

“Couch, please.”

-}|{-

Yunho sauntered into the kitchens with a smirk on his face. Jaejoong saw him right away and glared.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been doing for the last hour,” Jaejoong hissed as Meena put a bowl of porridge in front of him and ruffled his hair.

Yunho smiled. “I won’t see my wife for an unforeseen amount of time. And you’re busy.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes, moved to kiss him and pulled away. “You smell like a woman. Maybe Changmin will finally kiss you.”

“Fuck you,” Changmin said. “You ready for a training session?”

Yunho’s face fell. “What? We don’t have time.”

“I’ll make time. Before lunch. It’ll be the last time that I can teach you and Jongup is going to teach you on the way with Jaejoong supervising.”

Jaejoong gave him a self satisfied smile and leaned back, arms crossed.

“Jaejoong!”

Jaejoong’s smile fell and the scowled at the door. Baekhyun strode across the kitchen, followed by Chanyeol, Minseok and Kyungsoo.

“That took longer than I thought it would,” Changmin muttered under his breath.

“What is the meaning of this?” Baekhyun demanded, and Changmin muttered a few quick translations for the benefit of Yoona and Junsu. Yunho was happy to realize that he could almost understand mostly everything. Sort of.

“The meaning of what?” Jaejoong questioned.

“There are rumors that you are leaving,” Kyungsoo stated.

“They are not rumors,” Changmin said.

“You cannot make us--”

“You are not going. I am going with those that want to go with me.”

“We have not decided if this is the best plan.”

“And you and those behind you forget your place,” Jaejoong said, standing up and squaring his shoulders. “Do I need to go get my crown to remind you that I am king, or should I throw you in a dirty cell for a night because I think you’re planning treason?”

Baekhyun said nothing.

“You are not an expert of Shinki military tactics and ideals. They are incredibly punctual and they live their lives on a schedule. They have a date. They have a time. If their three men aren’t on the shuttle on that date and at that time, they will leave. Their three men are dead, so on that date and at that time, they will leave. We need to get there before that happens.”

“So you and the other _kings_ are abandoning us.”

Jaejoong’s nostrils flared at the verbal insult to his title, but he said, “No. Changmin and Hangeng are staying here. I am going, Yunho is going, as are the majority of the other Shinki here. Himchan is staying here to learn to be king, and Jongup, Daehyun and Zelo are coming. They volunteered. They will return as soon as we arrive at the shuttle.”

Baekhyun stared at him.

“There will be no more meetings. I am leaving tomorrow morning as the sun rises. We will stop this war and we will take our home back. We cannot do that if we sit at a table and argue with one another. I do not know who to trust beyond those that sit at this table with me. Do not stand in my way or I will have you banished for treason.”

Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed before he nodded his head and said, “As the _king_ says.” He turned around and walked away.

Jaejoong waited until the men who had followed him dispersed around the tables. Heads bent together and whispers started and conversations resumed. He sat down and Yunho could tell he was fighting to keep control of his face.

He cleared his throat. “Changmin, you check on our supplies,” Jaejoong said. “I need to release this tension.”

Changmin snorted. “I am not being in charge while you have sex.”

Jaejoong glared at him. “I’m too mad for that. I need to hit something. I’ll see how well you’ve been training Yunho.”

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered.

Changmin chuckled and Jaejoong smirked at him.

A couple hours later, Yunho took the brunt of the irritation behind that smirk.

Yunho fought back a curse as his wooden sword shook under Jaejoong’s anger. He held it up, trying to keep his body loose and his arms as stiff as he could make them. He retreated, back and back, while Jaejoong chopped at him. Yunho knew that Jaejoong would not actually hurt him, but Changmin hadn’t ever just attacked and attacked without giving Yunho a breath.

His foot slipped and Yunho went down on a knee, the practice sword up to block the blow against it, and Yunho brought the sword down and up, the tip snagging enough of Jaejoong’s leather outerwear to be considered a hit. Probably a fatal one.

Jaejoong froze, glared at him and then threw the sword away with a frustrated scream.

Yunho shoved the sword into the ground and leaned against it, chest heaving with deep breaths. His legs ached and his arms felt like rubber.

“Sorry,” Jaejoong whispered, not looking at him. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” Yunho paused and said, “Worried though. Are you okay?”

“No, but I won’t be until ...”

“Yeah.”

“Have you thought yet what we’ll do if we do find a Shinki ship?” Jaejoong asked.

“Yes, but there are too many variables.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Too many variables.” He turned and looked at the castle behind them. “I can’t wait to get out of here though. Lessen the amount of possible traitors around me.”

“That is one way to look at it.”

“Optimism,” Jaejoong said and helped Yunho to his feet. Their lips met in a short kiss. “Come on. Let’s go soak in a tub, let me rub your body down, and enjoy our last night in a bed.”


	19. The Tent

**This part contains a bit of wax play, just FYI.**

The gray sky softened with light, and clouds turned pink and orange just beyond the Eastern mountains as the sun rose. Their away party was assembled and ready to go. Save for three people.

“You are not coming,” Heechul said again, pushing against Siwon’s strong chest.

“Yes, I am. I can’t just leave you.”

“So we’ll both leave Hangeng?” Heechul demanded.

“Then you’ll be alone.”

“We agreed yesterday that you were staying.”

Siwon smiled. “You were denying me orgasm until I agreed. Hardly fair.”

“You’re staying.”

Jaejoong turned to Yunho and gave him a pointed look.

“Siwon,” Yunho said. “Stay here.”

Siwon frowned, ignoring Heechul’s satisfied smirk.

Before he could argue against it again, Yunho said, “You are the closest to becoming a Governor on Shinki. If we fail, or if ... if ... we need a plan B.”

Siwon’s frown deepened.

“Please,” Heechul said, voice cracking. “Please.”

“Fine, but you better come back.”

Heechul smiled widely and then yanked Siwon’s head down for a kiss. “I have to. Jaejoong won’t let me play with Bambi. I’m going to be so horny when I get back.”

Hangeng joined their hug.

“Have I mentioned that I hate you?” Yoochun muttered from the horse next to Yunho.

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Frequently.”

“Okay, let’s go. We’re wasting daylight,” Jaejoong said. “Legs, don’t fuck up. Jong, don’t let him fuck up.”

Jonghun laughed and waved at him in dismissal.

Jaejoong yanked on the reigns of his horse and turned. Yoseob yelped in surprise and had to hastily put his arms around Jaejoong’s stomach to keep from falling off. Jaejoong did not apologize and he kicked the side of the horse and headed down the cobbled road.

“Little Insect, don’t get yourself killed,” Changmin yelled after him.

Jaejoong waved behind him, a certain finger up in the air.

Yunho smiled and met Yoona’s eyes. He really did hope she was pregnant, but there would be no way to know for at least a couple more weeks. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be gone and hated that he could not protect her, but he knew that leaving her here with Changmin was more protection than he could provide by taking her with. Changmin draped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Yunho met Changmin’s fierce protective glare for a moment of understanding.

“Heechul,” Daehyun said and held out his hand.

It took another minute for Heechul to let go of Siwon and Hangeng, but he did, turning stiffly. He gripped Daehyun wrist and let the boy pull him onto the horse behind him.

Junsu arms tightened around his waist, and Yunho nodded. He turned the horse by gripping the reins the way Changmin had shown him and the mare followed after Jaejoong and Daehyun’s horses. Shindong and Hyunseung shared a horse. Yoochun had refused to sit with anyone else and no one wanted to sit with him anyway. Chansung and Nichkhun rode together, their horse behind Yoochun’s, and Jongup and Zelo brought up the rear of their small party.

Jaejoong, Jongup and Changmin decided that they’d pair up on horses instead of each getting their own. The three Doushitens had to take the horses back if everything was successful, and they didn’t want to leave those at the castle without a way to retreat if they had to. There were way more people that would need the horses if they were forced to evacuate.

Yunho did not mind having Junsu’s arms around his waist, warm breath against his cheek. He only wished that Jaejoong fit on the horse as well without burdening the horse too much. A cold wind blew from in front of them, cutting through the tight valley to the South. Yunho buried his face into the warm fur cuff around his neck. Junsu shivered and pulled himself closer to Yunho’s back. At least they were well prepared for the weather this time through the woods.

“When we set up camp,” Jongup said very slowly so Yunho could understand, “you take Jaejoong and ...” He winced and then said, “Sleep,” with a raised eyebrow.

Yunho smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“Is the tent big enough for three?” Junsu asked.

Yunho turned his head enough to accept a kiss to his cheek. “Of course.”

Jongup looked between the two of them, confused.

Junsu laughed and said in Doushiten, “I want to sleep with my prince.”

Jongup looked startled for a moment and then laughed and nodded.

Any thoughts of this being a more relaxing trip (because of supplies and the company) quickly faded when they stopped to make camp just as the sun dipped behind the mountains, throwing an orange and yellow glow over the clear sky and snow. Jaejoong started on a fire and the Doushitens and Shindong, Hyunseung and Yoseob set up tents.

Except for Jongup. He approached Yunho with a grin and unsheathed his sword.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered under his breath. “I thought I was taking Jaejoong to a tent.”

Junsu chuckled, kissed his cheek and then shuffled through the deep snow to where Jaejoong was crouching in front of smoking sticks and twigs. He didn’t say anything, just put his hand on Jaejoong’s shoulder, and Jaejoong smiled. Yunho was sure that Junsu couldn’t even see the smile, but Junsu had always been the best at knowing just what they needed.

Yunho caught a glimpse of something swinging toward his head and he ducked and fell into the snow with a cry.

The Doushitens laughed at him.

Jongup touched Yunho’s chin with his sword. “Dead. Pay attention.”

Yunho grumbled curses at him in both languages, pulling more laughter from the other Doushitens. He got to his feet and pulled out the sword. Jongup swung again and this time Yunho was able to block him, but he still wasn’t prepared enough and he lost his footing in the snow.

Jongup’s sword tip tapped his chin again. “Dead.”

Yunho took a deep breath and stood up. Snow melted against his skin and dripped down his back. Jongup gave him about three seconds to prepare himself. This time, he managed to block a few shots and even attacked once before Jongup had him on the ground again. The tip of Jongup’s sword dug into his side, his back and his neck before Jaejoong told them to stop and eat.

Yunho lay in the snow, staring up at the darkening sky and cursed his life and his sore limbs that were seizing from the cold.

Jaejoong stepped next to him, kicking snow into his face. “Sorry,” he said with a laugh.

“Fuck you.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “You know, for being from a family whose crest and seal are made of swords, I’d expect that you’d know how to use one.”

“I can fence,” Yunho said, sitting up. “This broadsword is different.”

“That is true. Your lover is doing much better with the bow.” Jaejoong gestured over his shoulder to where Junsu and Yoseob and Chansung were off to the side of the fire with Daehyun. They were all wielding bows and shooting arrows at a tree.

“Our lover,” Yunho said automatically as Jaejoong helped him to his feet.

“Dinner first,” Jaejoong whispered and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

While Yunho had been getting his ass handed to him, four large tents had been set up. The Doushitens were in one, Yoochun with his slaves in another, the other Shinki in the other, and Yunho, Jaejoong and Junsu in the last one. A large fire burned in the middle of them, and the horses were tethered by a tree a bit further away.

Meat sizzled and spit over the fire, and Yunho’s mouth watered. The nice thing about being in the wilderness was the hunting. While they ate, Jaejoong spoke to the other Doushitens, and it took a moment for Yunho to understand that they were setting up a watch schedule.

“You’re getting a lot better with the sword,” Junsu said.

Yunho snorted.

Junsu smiled. “Jaejoong just says you have to get used to the terrain. Train in every manageable situation. Kinda like sex.”

Yunho choked on his food and stared at his lover with wide eyes.

With a chuckle, Junsu said, “You know I’m right. And as a slave, you had to learn to be ready and willing no matter where you were. Living room, bed, kitchen, car, street corner.”

“A tent in the middle of the woods?”

Junsu laughed. “Of course. Are you done eating?”

“No. I haven’t had dessert yet.” Yunho leaned toward him and their lips touched lightly. Yunho wanted a deeper kiss, but Junsu kept the kiss light, despite Yunho’s whimpers.

“Take it to your tent, Bambi,” Heechul snapped.

“That is a great idea,” Yunho said.

Junsu smiled and curled against Yunho’s side. “Not until Jaejoong can join us.”

Yunho pouted but nodded.

“I can join you now,” Jaejoong said, sitting on Junsu’s other side. His hands went around Junsu’s waist with Yunho’s so they were both holding him between them. “I’ve been told that I am doing third watch and that I should be with you two right now. Apparently, Jongup thinks I need to get laid.”

“You do,” Junsu said. “You need to ride Yunho’s cock while he has me down his throat.”

Yunho moaned.

“Fuck you three,” Heechul said. “Take it to your tent.”

Jaejoong laughed and stood back up. He held out his hand for Junsu and Yunho kept his arms around Junsu’s shoulder while they both stood up. He smiled and let himself be led to a tent that was more spacious on the inside than he was expecting. The floor of the tent was covered in thick furs. Off to one side was a small chest. A lit candle in a sturdy holder and a basin of water sat on top of it.

“Wait,” Yunho said, pointing at it. “Where has that been this whole trip?”

Jaejoong smiled. “It’s collapsable and folds down into its parts.”

“Wow, cool,” Junsu said and kneeled in front of it. He pulled open the drawer and laughed hard enough that he fell over, but not before reaching into the drawer and pulling out a pot of oil.

Yunho looked over at Jaejoong’s smirk. “Always be prepared, huh?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Let’s get naked.” He followed his own advice and started pulling off his coats and thick pants.

“That tent is not soundproof!” Heechul shouted from outside.

“Then you better get used to me screaming Yunho’s name!” Junsu shouted back.

“Fuck you!”

Jaejoong smiled and kneeled in front of an almost naked Junsu. “Want something to gag on, shut you up?”

Junsu nodded, hands slipping into Jaejoong’s coat and going for the ties on his pants. Jaejoong looked over at Yunho and said, “You going to help him, Bambi?”

Yunho nodded and fell to this knees. He stayed a bit away from them and started pulling off the layers of clothes. He watched as Junsu pulled Jaejoong dick out and lapped at the head. Jaejoong’s head tilted back, mouth opening with a quiet moan.

“The air is so cold,” Jaejoong whispered, “but your mouth is hot.”

Junsu pushed forward and took all of Jaejoong into his throat. Jaejoong moaned and ran his hands over Junsu’s bare shoulders.

“Are you cold, baby?” Jaejoong whispered, drawing his fingernails over skin. It pebbled and turned pink. Junsu shivered and moved faster. “Good boy. Take more, take it all and faster and make yourself hot.”

Yunho shivered as his own skin went pink and pebbled from the cool air. He planned to keep his pants on until Jaejoong looked over at him and said, “Naked,” in a firm voice that Yunho had never been able to ignore.

Yunho pouted, but did as he was told and stripped. He sat back on his feet, knees slightly spread, hands on his own thighs. Even though it was cold, his cock was standing tall.

Gently, Jaejoong pulled Junsu off his cock. Junsu pouted and with a grin, Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his lips. “Go lay down and burrow in the blankets. Yunho is going to lay over you and you are going to suck each other off.”

“What are you going to do?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong grinned. “I have two beautiful bodies to play with.”

Junsu laughed. He moved to the middle of the blankets and lay flat on his back.

Jaejoong looked at Yunho with a raised eyebrow. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“No, master,” Yunho replied, trying not to smirk, and quickly climbed over Junsu’s body, knees on either side of his head, hands on either side of his hips. Junsu ran his fingers up the insides of his thighs and cupped his balls. Yunho shivered from that and the cold. He tugged on the soft sacks and lifted his head. Warmth encased Yunho’s erection, and he moaned, spreading his legs and dropping his hips. He moved slowly in and out of Junsu’s mouth.

Fingers trailed over his cheek and he looked up, eyes already glassy from want, at a smiling Jaejoong. Jaejoong had taken off the heavy coat and shirts, but his pants were still on, unlaced, and he was stroking oil onto his dick.

“Hot mouth, huh?”

Yunho nodded.

“Be a good boy and suck on him, too. But quietly. You are not make any noise.”

Yunho swallowed but nodded. He wasn’t the best at keeping quiet when Junsu was sucking on his dick. And Junsu, the devil that he is, took the moment to tighten his throat and suck hard, and Yunho gasped out his name, and received a sharp slap to his cheek.

Yunho whimpered, lowered his head and would have apologized, but lapped at Junsu’s cock instead. It twitched under his tongue, and he smirked when Junsu moaned almost louder than he had. He turned his head and licked around the ridge of the head before sucking it up into his mouth. Junsu moaned again, and his hips rose. Yunho bobbed his head down at the same time, settling into a rhythm easily. Junsu lost focus on Yunho’s cock, and it slipped from his mouth. Yunho’s hips continued to move, sliding the soft head along Junsu’s neck.

Jaejoong gripped Junsu’s knees and pushed them up, forcing Yunho back, and Junsu’s dick deeper into his mouth. He settled Junsu’s ass on his thighs, keeping his legs spread with hands gripping his calf muscles.

“Keep sucking on him,” Jaejoong said. “Let’s make him come hard and fast.”

Yunho whimpered and sped up, but kept his eyes open on the perfect view of Jaejoong slipping his cock between Junsu’s gorgeous ass. Jaejoong released on leg, and Junsu unconsciously shifted to keep it up in the air. Jaejoong held his dick down, head against Junsu’s clenching entrance, and pushed, thrusting forward slowly.

Junsu moaned deeply and when Jaejoong didn’t pause, just kept going, he turned his head and bit down on Yunho’s thigh to muffle his moan. Yunho fought the urge to bite down to muffle his own and instead, turned his need into deeper and harder sucks on Junsu’s dick.

Jaejoong pulled out, even slower, and Junsu continued to scream into his skin, and breathe deeply through his nose.

Yunho tried his best to suck on Junsu as well as he could from the current angle.

“You like that Su-ah?” Jaejoong whispered, slowly pushing back into him. Junsu whined in agreement.

Yunho wanted to echo it, because liked it, too. Yunho loved watching it, watching Junsu clench around Jaejoong’s dick and pulse with each slow movement. But he wasn’t supposed to make a sound.

Junsu’s hands scratched up his thighs and dug into ass. The pain was just enough to pull a moan from Yunho’s throat, and he sped up, sucking harder and faster.

Jaejoong gripped Yunho by the hair with half a noise of reprimand.

Junsu took the freedom, tightened his legs around Jaejoong’s waist, and lifted his hips. The movement shoved himself into Yunho’s throat and then down on Jaejoong’s cock, over and over. Jaejoong used Yunho’s head and position to thrust faster and harder, and Yunho gagged, Junsu’s dick hitting the back of his throat at the wrong angle. But it was the right angle for Junsu. His moans and whimpers were muffled from under Yunho’s body.

“Come, baby,” Jaejoong gasped. “Make Yunho choke on your come.”

Yunho whimpered and gagged when he tried to breathe.

Jaejoong tangled one hand tighter in his hair and dropped the other to Junsu’s body. He gripped his balls, squeezing lightly. Another deep moan twisted from under Yunho.

“Come on, baby. Come on. Fill his mouth up. Use him like the little slave his is.”

“O-our slave,” Junsu gasped.

Yunho whined and tried to speed up.

Junsu shouted his name and his body froze for a second and then shuddered through an quick, violent orgasm. His release pumped into Yunho’s mouth, and Yunho did indeed choke on it. He wanted to pull away, but Jaejoong’s hands were in his hair again, holding him down. Yunho gagged, breathed, choked and then finally managed to swallow enough that Jaejoong let him up. He gasped, mouth open, come dripping to Junsu’s balls and sliding to where Jaejoong was still buried inside him.

Jaejoong pumped his hips slowly. “Clean it up, lover.”

Yunho swallowed the clinging mess in his mouth and licked his lips. He leaned forward and lapped at the stretched opening, where Jaejoong and Junsu met, and sucked on the shaft of Jaejoong’s dick.

“Oh, baby, so good.”

“Someone give me a kiss, damn it,” Junsu demanded and pinched Yunho’s inner thigh.

Jaejoong chuckled and pulled Yunho up by his hair. “Move, so I can kiss our needy lover.”

“I’m needy,” Yunho said and pouted.

“You’re also not supposed to be making noise, remember?”

His pout deepened.

Jaejoong gave him a bit of a push, and Yunho fell to his side with a huff. Without him in the way, Jaejoong curled over Junsu’s body, hips still moving in a slow thrust, and kissed him.

Yunho watched, wondering if he had permission to touch. He didn’t want to ask, and have that permission revoked, nor did he want to actually touch, and have that permission revoked.

Jaejoong pulled away from Junsu’s lips slowly. He smiled softly at him, moved sweaty hair off his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you. You keep me sane and happy and calm.”

Junsu smiled back, emotional tears filling his eyes. He nodded and gasped out a love confession. Their lips met again in a soft kiss.

“Do you trust me?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu nodded. “With my life.”

Jaejoong pushed up to his knees, carefully to keep from sliding out of Junsu. His look of confusion change to one of panic when Jaejoong reached for the candle.

“Jaejoong,” Yunho warned.

Jaejoong ignored him, kept his eyes on Junsu. He held the candle in his hand, and then traded hands, and used the warmed skin to cup Junsu’s cheek. “Tell me no. Tell me not to. You know I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

Junsu swallowed deeply.

Yunho went to say Jaejoong’s name again, and then realized that he really had no idea what was going on.

Jaejoong kept his hand on Junsu’s cheek, their gazes locked. “You like it, he ruined it. Let me fix it.” The candle switched hands again, and this time, Jaejoong’s warmed hand went to Junsu’s limp cock, squeezing softly.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong whispered and nodded his head in Junsu’s direction.

Yunho wasn’t quite sure what Jaejoong wanted, but he moved to Junsu’s head, and Junsu’s hands lifted up and wrapped around him and pulled him close. Yunho shuffled forward, enough for Junsu to wrap his arms around Yunho’s waist and rest his head on his thigh.

“You trust me,” Jaejoong whispered, moving his hips slowly.

Junsu’s eyes shut tightly and he bit his lip, but his body responded to the movements and he nodded frantically.

Jaejoong kept one hand on his dick, stroking just a little. He tilted the candle holder. The clear wax pooled along the edge and then spilled over, dripping only three times onto Junsu’s skin, before Jaejoong straightened it. Junsu gasped eyes flying open. His entire body went stiff, hips arching off the bed and then resettling against Jaejoong’s body. His chest heaved with deep breaths and he his hands were digging painfully into Yunho’s skin.

“More?” Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu’s eyes opened slowly. He licked his lips. And then he nodded.

With a beautiful smile, Jaejoong tilted the candle again. The wax dripped low on his chest, just below his nipples. More than a few drops and Junsu whimpered, body shaking and skin twitching from the heat. Again, Jaejoong stopped, waited until Junsu calmed down enough to whisper for more.

Slowly, clear drops formed along Junsu’s breastbone, up to his neck. And then went back down.

“Too bad this candle isn’t red,” Jaejoong whispered. “Your skin looks amazing right now, but it’d be better dotted with red.”

Junsu was gasping too much to formulate a response.

Jaejoong brought the candle lower, and Junsu’s eyes widened in panic. Jaejoong hushed him and said again to trust him, and Junsu relaxed. With one hand stroking Junsu’s hard cock, Jaejoong added drops of wax to the bends of his hips, his belly button and then his upper thighs.

Junsu keened, back arching, and the movement jostled Jaejoong enough that the candle tilted. A few drops of wax landed on his own hand and on Junsu’s cock, and Junsu screamed, body jolting through a very violent orgasm, harder than the first one, and he collapsed, whimpering while covering his chest in come.

Carefully, Jaejoong put the candle back, and then ran his hands up and down Junsu’s chest, spreading the mess. Their lips met hungrily, and Jaejoong jerked his hips forward, thrusting into Junsu roughly.

“You’re beautiful and amazing,” Jaejoong whispered. “So amazing. I love you.”

Junsu gasped and nodded. He moved his hands from Yunho’s body and tangled his hands in Jaejoong’s hair. He yanked them together for more kissing and muttered love between their lips.

Jaejoong suddenly turned his head. He smirked at Yunho.

“Come put that cock to use and fuck me, Bambi,” Jaejoong said, not bothering to whisper.

There was a strangled noise outside, a muffled yelp that sounded like Heechul.

Yunho grinned. “Yes, master.”

“I hate you all!” Heechul suddenly yelled.

Yunho carefully lowered Junsu back to the furs and moved behind Jaejoong. The pot of oil was on the floor of the tent, top loose, and he picked it up. He removed the top and dipped his fingers into it. He spread the oil around and between Jaejoong’s tattooed ass cheeks, following the lines up each curve.

Jaejoong moaned and said roughly, “Finger fuck me, damn it.”

Yunho chuckled and used both hands to spread Jaejoong open, hands gripping his ass tightly. He reached with one finger the flicked the furled skin.

Jaejoong cursed again.

With one more teasing flick, Yunho pressed his finger inside Jaejoong all at once. The muscles spasmed around him, and he leaned over Jaejoong and traced the purple lines of his tattoo with his tongue while pumping his fingers in and out of him. His body shook and his hips jerked forward quickly.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, Yunho, fuck.”

Yunho twisted his fingers and sped up, Jaejoong’s body met his with every thrust, and he jerked violently, body quaking through his orgasm.

Junsu pulled his mouth to his to kiss and Jaejoong shuddered, muffling the moan against Junsu’s mouth.

“Stay inside me,” Junsu whispered. “Stay ...”

Jaejoong nodded, breathless and sensitive.

Yunho removed his fingers, added more oil right to Jaejoong’s body, and then lined up his cock. Jaejoong was still a little tight. It’d been quite a few weeks since Yunho had fucked him. He used his finger as a guide and slowly pressed in to him.

Jaejoong moaned, setting his head on Junsu’s chest. His body arched as he pressed back, and then moved forward quickly to stay inside Junsu. His hands gripped the blankets by Junsu’s head and he panted, tongue out and lapping at Junsu’s sticky skin.

Yunho pumped his hips in and out of Jaejoong slowly, stretching him a bit at a time so as not to hurt him. It wasn’t doing much for his control though, and he gripped the base of his cock to keep from coming without even being completely inside Jaejoong.

It had definitely been too long.

When he was fully sheathed, he stopped to catch his breath, listening to his lovers’ deep breaths and soft whispers. He ran his hands up Jaejoong’s back, fingers again finding the purple swaths. He figured that Jaejoong was done being in charge for the night. He kept one hand at his hip and the other he put lower, touching Junsu’s leg where is lay almost flat against the furs and blankets. He set his own rhythm, nothing too fast or too rough (he didn’t want to interupt his lovers in whatever it was they were talking about), something just enough to make him want a little more. It was his own version of control. By the time he was ready to come, both of his lovers were heading for another. Jaejoong rocked back against him, and Junsu used his legs to keep all three of them together.

Yunho leaned over Jaejoong’s body and closed his mouth around a patch of bright blue skin. He muffled his moans as best he could, jerking forward with every pump of come into Jaejoong’s body. Jaejoong whimpered, but kept moving, going a little faster. Yunho’s legs and arms were sore, and his back ached from a hit he had taken from the hilt of Jongup’s sword. He twisted and whimpered when his cock slipped free of Jaejoong’s body. He fell to the side of his lovers, one hand running up and down Junsu’s arms, and enjoyed the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He shivered again, this time from the cold air.

“All done already, Bambi?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho smiled over at him and shrugged. “Only if you say we’re done, master.”

“We’re not done. You need to be fucked.”

Yunho nodded. “Yes, I do. Hard and until I’m begging to come.”

“You hear that, Heechul?” Jaejoong suddenly yelled. “I’m going to fuck him hard until he’s begging me to let him come.”

“Fuck you!”


	20. The Trust

Yunho waited until after lunch the next day. With Junsu’s arms around his waist and hands trying to slip under his heavy coat, he figured it was as good a time as any.

“Can I ask you about last night?” he whispered.

Junsu hummed. “Good. Last night was good.”

“Yes, it was,” Yunho said, “even if my ass and back are aching.”

Junsu chuckled and then sighed. “The candle thing?”

Yunho nodded. “I felt a little lost last night, but I knew that Jaejoong would take care of you. He seems to know more about you than I do these days.”

“It’s ... I feel bad about that, but it’s easier to talk to him.”

Yunho frowned.

Junsu’s arms tightened around Yunho’s stomach. “He knows what it’s like to be a slave on Shinki. You don’t. Well, you get it, but he knows, you know?”

Yunho nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I want you to be able to talk to me. We used to tell each other everything.”

Junsu chuckled. “I thought you didn’t want to kill Yoochun yet?”

Yunho growled.

With another squeeze, Junsu said, “The first time one of my masters dumped wax on me, I wasn’t even eighteen. It was just a few months after your father sold me, though the man he sold me to decided he didn’t want someone who was so inexperienced and he sold me off almost right away. The second master hated that I kept calling him Yunho. The third is the one that really ... he wasn’t nice, but the wax was intense, and I actually loved it. I would have loved it more had it been you, but it was exhilarating, especially when I was tied up and couldn’t get away from the heat even if I wanted to.”

Junsu cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths. The rest of his story was whispered against Yunho’s ear, so no one else could overhear. “I was known as the Wax Whore. Other masters clamored to have just one time with me, or to share me. It’s one of the main reasons why Yoochun bought me.”

“And he ruined it?”

Junsu scoffed. “That’s an understatement.”

“What did he do?”

Junsu took a deep breath again. “His favorite thing to do was pour wax into fresh cuts. Or fresh burns. He’d tie me up in the dark with a candle in my ass and leave me there until the flame went out or it burned down to my skin. He put the candles out on my skin. After ... after he sold me off, it was just so hard to orgasm with wax again. I had to, because it was expected, but I didn’t like it.”

“And last night?”

Junsu wrapped his arms more tightly around Yunho’s middle. “Jaejoong asked me a while ago if he could try it given the opportunity. He had an opportunity. He asked. I said yes.”

“Actually, I think you said something that sounded like, undfughuhunf.”

Junsu laughed quietly. “Shut up.”

“Are you okay?”

Junsu nodded against his back. “Yes. It was very mild, just a little bit. I wasn’t restrained, and Jaejoong asked beforehand, and he was there, and you were there, holding me, and I trust you both with my life, and the heat really did feel good against my cold skin. I’ll probably let Jaejoong do it again.”

“Just not tied up?”

Junsu shook his head. “N-no. Not tied up.”

Yunho put the reins in both hands and covered Junsu’s arm with his free one. He squeezed lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you.” After a moment, Junsu said very quietly, “I think the reason why I talk to Jaejoong so much is because we don’t have a past and we don’t have the same upbringing.”

“Upbringing?”

“Yes. You and Jaejoong. You’re both princes. Both in line to be rulers of your lands. You both get that. I don’t have that. And I don’t have the past with him that I share with you. But we share the knowledge of being a slave.”

“But it’s different with you.”

“That’s my point. Jaejoong and I ... we’ve fallen in love under different circumstances. Different choices. And one of those choices is talking to each other. The first time we had sex without you was a bit awkward. Just a pure desperate need. And then you were poisoned, and it was so much more than that afterwards. Jaejoong needed you, and I needed you, and well, we found out that we needed each other, too. It’s hard to explain.”

“You don’t need to,” Yunho said and squeezed his arm again. “I understand. Don’t forget. I fell in love with Jaejoong, too.”

Junsu smiled and kissed his cheek. “And you. I fell in love with you again.”

Yunho nodded. “Definitely.”

That night, with his arms gripping Junsu’s waist and Jaejoong’s dick slowly sliding in and out of him while the Doushiten Prince dripped hot wax up and down his chest, Yunho decided that Junsu was right. It was exhilarating.

\---

On the third day, they left the road. Daehyun explained that while the road was much faster, it was also controlled by the Shinki. The sixth day found them trudging through mud during the day. The temperature warmed the further south they rode. Snow patches shared space with green shoots, and rivulets of water cascaded over small cliffs and trickled through small stream beds. The Doushitens warned them all that snow was still possible, but the heat from the sun felt nice against Yunho’s skin.

They passed empty homesteads, cultivated grounds overtaken with ferns and bushes. Those who lived in the small groups of houses they passed had moved north either to Changmin’s vacation castle. They were too conspicuous for safety. They saw no other Doushitens, though a few times, their leaders sent scouts ahead or touched and readied their weapons. Jaejoong said that a few times they were being watched, but those doing the watching did not wish to make themselves known. Anonymity was safer. Shinki shuttles and helicopters flew above them, but the noise was enough for them to take cover before they were seen.

There was, as Heechul had told him so long ago, gold everywhere. It sparkled in stream beds and marbled in rock faces. There were even nuggets worth hundreds of dollars just laying in the dirt. Yoochun picked up some of the nicer nuggets and stashed them in his bag or those of his slaves. Yunho protested at first, but Jaejoong had said to let him have it. It was worthless after all.

Yunho could not get over the beauty and wildness of Doushite.

Shinki was beautiful in lines and squares of copper and steel. Hot sunlight sparkled on buildings that formed stairs on the dark horizon. Wind blew harsh through the deserts of their world and formed sand dunes pocketed with oasis-turned-resorts. Those rich enough could afford the few spots of arid land that grew plants.

It made Yunho wonder if Shinki had ever looked like Doushite. Had it been overgrown with tall trees, dotted with brightly colored flowers that Shinki grew in tanks? Had animals like birds and rabbits and deer jumped through forests and provided food that was not imported or processed from machines? Had there been lakes and rivers and rainstorms and snow before it was pushed to its limits, stripped of its resources, mined to its core? When had technology completely taken over?

Or had it? For all Yunho knew, Shinki had always been a desert world. Politics were taught on Shinki, not history.

They stopped next to a stream rushing with melting snow. Yunho followed the Doushitens’ example and bent down for a drink from the clearest cleanest water he had ever tasted. But Daehyun made a face when he stood up.

“You can taste the dirt,” Jaejoong explained.

“What do you mean?” Hyunseung asked. “It’s delicious.”

“To you guys with your manufactured water,” Jaejoong said. He stared at the ground, frowning.

Junsu moved to him automatically and took his hand. Jaejoong smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Jongup said something next to him and Zelo nodded and added something else that made Jaejoong’s smile widen.

“What did they say?” Junsu asked.

“Jongup said it was still weird to watch us together and Zelo agreed but said it was sweet.”

Junsu gripped Jaejoong’s cheeks and pulled his face down for a firmer kiss. “Can I ride with you today?”

“Of course. Let’s get going. I feel eyes on me and they don’t feel friendly.”

“Shinki?” Yunho asked.

“Besides you?” Jaejoong replied with a smirk. “I don’t know. Probably not. If they were Shinki, we would have heard them. But they are probably keeping their distance because we’re speaking Shinki.”

“Do you think they’ll attack us?” Yoseob asked, looking warily at the trees around them.

“Probably not,” Jaejoong said. “It depends on how many they have and what their weapons are like. Doushitens do not start fights that they do not think they can win.”

“Weak pussies,” Yoochun muttered.

Jaejoong took a very deep breath but did not retort.

Yunho glared at Yoochun who didn’t look at him. So far, Yoochun had behaved on this trip. His grumbling was to a minimum. Yunho knew it wasn’t because he was actually learning that he was a bastard, but just as selfish as everything else Yoochun did. If Yoochun pissed Jaejoong off enough, chances were he’d be skewered on an arrow and left for dead. So Yoochun kept his mouth shut and he took whatever frustration he had out on his slaves who knew better than to make any noise. There were fresh, shallow cuts up and down Chansung’s arms and Nichkhun had a bruise on his cheek and a black eye. There were probably unseen bruises all up and down the rest of their bodies.

But unlike Yunho and Junsu, Chansung and Nichkhun were quiet. They heard nothing more than heated whispers and grunts from their tent during the nights.

Jaejoong took one more deep breath and told them all to get back on their horses.

“Looks like I’m riding with you,” Yoseob said and smiled at Yunho.

Yunho returned the smile and said, “Yep.” He hoisted himself up on the horse. He held a hand down and helped Yoseob climb on behind him.

“I promise not to grope you when I don’t think anyone is watching,” Yoseob said.

“Who says I don’t think you’re watching?” Junsu said, hand sliding down Jaejoong’s front to his crotch.

Jaejoong smiled, eyes shutting for a moment, and Yunho laughed.

}|{

Yunho woke up confused. It was still dark, but there was no noise, nothing beyond the standard night noises that he had grown used to. Junsu was snuggled next to him, head on his shoulder. He smiled and ran his hand through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. There was an insistent tug from his bladder and he figured that was why he woke up to begin with. He carefully moved. Junsu huffed, pouted in his sleep, and curled up with a heavy blanket.

Yunho shuffled to the front of the tent. After grabbing a cloak, he moved the tent flap carefully and climbed out. He stood up, took a single step and found himself at the wrong end of an arrow.

“Fuck.”

Daehyun smiled at him and relaxed slightly. “Sorry. Reflex.”

“Yunho?” Jaejoong whispered. “Why are you up?”

Yunho moved toward him. “Bathroom.”

Jaejoong pointed in a direction. “Just go that way. Not too far.”

Yunho stepped around the burning remains of their fire. Yunho saw nothing beyond the stretch of his hands and walked slowly. After another step, he realized that it wasn’t nearly as dark as he first thought. Light from the moon lit part of his way and shadows danced with a small wind. Something moved ahead of him, and Yunho decided that was far enough. He stopped and fought with the lacings on the pants. The skin on the back of his neck was pebbled and he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched.

It was a feeling he knew well. He swallowed and forced himself to relax just enough to actually piss.

When he was through, he couldn’t get back to the camp fast enough and he sighed in relief when he was again surrounded by Doushitens with weapons.

“You okay?” Jaejoong asked as Yunho sat next to him.

“Yeah, just feel like there are eyes on us.”

“There are,” Jaejoong said and translated for Daehyun.

Daehyun nodded. “They are hidden, but they are there.”

“And we’re assuming they are Doushiten?”

“They are,” Jaejoong confirmed. “They are leaving messages for each other.”

“Messages?”

“Just marks on trees, on the ground. A pile of rocks.”

“And what do these mean?”

“We’re being followed and watched.”

Yunho looked at him for more.

Jaejoong stared back. “What?”

“That’s it.”

“And speculation. They’re letting us know because they aren’t obscuring their marks which means they aren’t sure if we’re good or bad.”

Yunho looked around the trees. “How close are they?”

“Close,” Jaejoong said and repeated it in Doushiten.

Daehyun nodded and stared out in one direction. “Close.”

A bird whistled, and another answered it.

“Close,” Jaejoong said. “That was a signal to move closer.”

“Do we reply?” Daehyun asked.

Jaejoong smirked, put his lips together and whistled. One of the tent flaps opened and Zelo and Jongup stumbled out of it. Zelo was rubbing his eyes like he just woke up, but Jongup’s lips were decidedly red and his tunic was mussed.

Yunho stared at them until another whistle sounded from inside the forest.

Daehyun and Jongup whispered, and Jaejoong again returned the whistle.

All four of them lifted their bows at once and pointed them into the trees.

Yunho held his breath for the ten seconds it took for six other men to enter the glow of the fire light. Bows were ready.

The six men appeared older, probably in their thirties, but it was difficult to tell. They were covered head to foot in brown and green clothing that blended in with the woods behind them. They wore finger-less gloves and bandanas over their faces. Silence stretched for a moment before one of them demanded something, voice muffled by the cloth.

Jaejoong immediately said his name, followed by Daehyun, Jongup and Zelo.

The man’s eyes narrowed and he snapped something else.

Jaejoong lowered his bow, and just like he had done when they first arrived, he started talking and removing his clothes. Jaejoong’s story stopped when he pulled his tunic over his head. Daehyun lowered his bow and continued with when they found the Shinki party, and Yunho caught Changmin’s name in there again and again.

As soon as Jaejoong revealed his tattoo, the newcomers lowered their bows and said his name in disbelief.

The one who spoke pulled the bandanna from his face, and Jaejoong shouted, “Junghyuk”, and practically bowled him over to hug him. Jongup did the same, calling him a word that Yunho did not understand.

“Prince,” Daehyun said to Yunho. “Prince of Moon. Moon Junghyuk.”

Yunho nodded and waited until Jaejoong had gotten hugs from the other five. He pulled them over and introduced them: Minwoo, Pilkyo, Dongwan, Choongjae, Sunho.

Yunho bowe, and said hello in Doushiten and “pleased to meet you” and something that sort of sounded like, “May your kingdom be bountiful.” It was something that Changmin had taught him, but he butchered it and all the Doushitens chuckled.

“Junghyuk is the Prince of the Moon Province,” Jaejoong explain. “He and Jongup are cousins.”

Jaejoong switched back to Doushiten and explained what they were doing and where they were going while putting his shirt back on. Daehyun gestured to the fire and asked if they were hungry. One of the others nodded, but said something else and pulled a leather case from his back. They had their own food and there was a bit of flurry as they found the prepared-sticks to put the meat over the fire. They all resettled around the fire, and Jaejoong explained where they were going and why.

Junghyuk nodded. “I know. They are surprisingly well guarded at the Falls.”

Yunho lost the main thread of the conversation, the accent Junghyuk spoke with was difficult to understand. But he understood that he, Daehyun and Jaejoong were discussing tactics while the others ate.

Yunho had just rested his head against Jaejoong’s shoulder, content to go to sleep in the warmth of the fire and the soft melody of voices, when Jaejoong cursed loudly in both languages.

Yunho jerked alert. “What?”

Jaejoong huffed in disgust. “They’re saying that Jonghun might be a traitor.”

“What?”

“He was practically thrown out of his own castle,” Jaejoong said. “Four Shinki had infiltrated their walls and three of the four named him as their contact. But the other said it was only a ruse. It was enough for him and his closest friends to be banished.”

“Jaejin, too?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong shrugged. “Yes. Jaejin has been his friend since they were little, despite Jaejin’s lack of any noble blood. Maybe they were being set up.”

“Maybe they weren’t. Maybe we just left Changmin unprepared and ...”

“Jonghun isn’t stupid,” Jaejoong said. “Maybe the Shinki had promised him something, and he realized the error of his ways.”

“Heard you were back and headed North?” Yunho said.

“Maybe.”

“Or maybe he was sent to kill you.”

“He had plenty of opportunities to kill me.”

One of the new Doushiten’s cleared his throat.

Jaejoong smiled at him, and then said in Shinki, “I trust Changmin with my life. He’s smart and powerful. He’ll be okay.”

“Can we trust them?” Yunho asked and jerked his head at the six men who were looking at them suspiciously.

Jaejoong smiled. “As much as we can anyone. We need their help.”

He went back to speaking in Doushiten and Yunho tried to follow along again, getting lost in the discussions of tactics.

They broke camp just as the sky turned gray.

“We can move faster,” Jaejoong explained as they once again headed south. “This area is clear of Shinki at the moment, and Junghyuk and the others can scout for us.”

“How much longer?” Shindong asked.

“Another week. Five days, if the weather holds out.”

All the Doushitens glanced up at a strong brush of wind.

“Don’t tell me,” Yoochun muttered, “snow?”

“Maybe,” Jaejoong replied. “It’s too soon to tell. Rain, definitely.”

Yoochun mumbled under his breath but said nothing more. He hadn’t been too happy waking up and seeing himself even more outnumbered by bow-toting Doushitens.

“This totally isn’t fair,” Heechul said, arms tightening around Yunho’s body.

“What?”

“Six more gorgeous Doushitens and I’m not allowed to touch.”

“I don’t remember you being so ... chaste.”

Heechul snorted. “I’m a married woman now. I can be chaste.”

Yunho chuckled. “Then why is your hand trying to get into my pants?”

“It’s not,” he said even as his fingers loosened the laces.

“You know what’s going to happen if you tease me, right?”

Heechul grunted. “Shut up.”

“That’s right. You’re going to make me horny, and when we stop, I’m going to drag Junsu and Jaejoong into a tent and see if they’ll double penetrate me.”

Heechul groaned, burying his face in Yunho’s back.

“And you’re going to have to listen to me. That is, if Jaejoong doesn’t decide that I need to be gagged.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“They will. They’ll fuck me hard.”

Heechul huffed and moved his hand out of Yunho’s pants. “I hate you right now, Bambi.”


	21. The Test

Yunho shivered as another wet clump of half snow, half rain landed against his cheek. The temperature fluctuated too much to stay comfortable. Mud caked their boots and their horses’ hooves. Everything was wet. Yunho felt soaked through to the bone, and Yoochun’s grumblings grew louder. They ate lunch standing up, and it was hard to sleep, even after a powerful orgasm at the hands of his lovers.

But when the sun shone through the trees, and they found a patch of warmth in the damp, it was hard to keep smiles off their faces.

“The joys of Doushite in the spring,” Jaejoong had said. “Polar opposites.” Daehyun had added something about living in the mountains and perpetual winter.

But they moved faster, with the help of the Doushitens scouting for them.

Yunho wrapped his arms around Junsu as they rode through the trees and the fat clumps of snow water.

Late in the morning, Junghyuk and Sunho appeared in front of Jaejoong’s horse. They exchanged hand signals that had Zelo and Jongup cursing.

Jaejoong frowned and immediately checked his bow and then the knife that Junghyuk had given him.

“What’s going on?” Yoseob asked.

“Shinki patrol,” Jaejoong said, “just an hour ahead of us.”

“How close are we to the Falls?” Hyunseung asked.

“Another few days.”

“Can we go around them?” Shindong asked.

Jaejoong conferred with Junghyuk and then took a very deep breath. “We could, but they have weapons we may need, and--” He glanced at Heechul. “--computers that you may need.”

Heechul’s eyes lit up, but he was sober when he said, “What’s the catch?”

“There are ten of them and we have to take them all out at the same time before they can call for help.”

Heechul cocked an eyebrow at him. “Ten of them, ten Doushitens. Considering how amazing you are with that bow, and I’m sure the others are as well, how is that a problem?”

Jaejoong smirked. “Not a problem.”

“Are we waiting here for you?” Shindong asked.

Jaejoong shook his head. “No. We don’t have time to come back to get you afterwards. Let’s go.”

He conferred again with Junghyuk and Sunho and nodded. “Quietly.”

“I swear if after all this you get me killed, I am going to be pissed,” Yoochun muttered.

“And you’ll be dead, so good for us,” Heechul replied and stuck his tongue out at him.

Yoochun glared and Yunho was sure that if he had the power, Heechul would have burst into flames.

With the way clear, they rode faster. It seemed like a long time, with anxiety and nerves fueling their speed, but when they stopped, it was if they had only started.

“Here we stop,” Jaejoong whispered. “The Shinki patrol has stopped to eat and rest about ten minutes ahead of us. All Doushitens are with me. The rest of you need to sit and wait, and please, by god, be quiet. We need all of you to not move, do not talk, nothing.”

To Yunho’s surprise, Jaejoong pulled one of the handguns that they had confiscated from Yoochun and the other Shinki from his bag. He looked over at the Shinki. “Who has the best aim?”

Everyone pointed to Yunho.

Jaejoong smirked and handed the gun to Yunho, butt first.

“Why?”

“Insurance policy. Plan B. We’re good,” he said, motioning to the bow-totting Doushitens around them, “but if one arrow misses...” He trailed off.

Yunho nodded. “Got it.”

“You okay with this, Bambi?” Heechul asked in Doushiten.

Yunho checked the clip. “I got this,” he said in Doushiten, and they all chuckled at him.

“You just said the most egotistical phrase referring to the size of your cock,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho smiled and repeated what he said, causing more muffled laughter.

“The rest of you stay here. Do not move from this spot until one of us comes to get you. We’ll leave the horses in case you guys need to make a quick getaway. It is going to take us some time to get into position. We will each be given a target and then we will strike.”

“You have to shoot at the same time,” Heechul said. “How do you plan on coordinating that without synchronizing your watches?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Practice.” And then he whistled. The noise sounded just like one of the many birds in the forest. One of the other Doushitens returned the whistle.

“What about motion sensors?” Yoseob asked. “I remember they said the Shinki had them.”

Jaejoong frowned and said something in Doushiten to Junghyuk. The man smirked and replied back. Jaejoong covered his mouth with a hand to muffle the sudden laughter, and then said in Shinki, “They have been throwing rocks and scaring rabbits into the sensors. The Shinki Bastards got annoyed and turned them off.”

“Typical,” Shindong said as the others snorted.

“Exactly. Let’s go.”

Junsu yanked Yunho’s head down for a deep kiss, and then did the same with Jaejoong. It was very easy to whisper love at him, lose sight and feelings of everything else with Junsu in his arms. It had always been that way. Yunho pressed one more kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” Yunho said.

Junsu smiled. “You always have.”

Yunho nodded.

“Sap fest,” Heechul muttered.

“Jealous,” Junsu returned, and then hugged Yunho and Jaejoong tightly. “I love you both. Be safe.”

“We will,” Jaejoong said, “and I love you, too.” He kissed Junsu’s cheek. “Let’s go, Bambi.”

Jaejoong pulled away and told the Doushitens to go. He gave the Shinki one more warning to stay quiet and then followed after Zelo and Jongup, with Yunho just behind them.

Yunho tried to lesson the sounds of his footfalls, but they were loud in his ears compared to the silent Doushitens around him. He tried not to fidget. He tried not to check and recheck the clip in the handgun. He tried not to think of the handgun.

It had been a very long time since he last killed someone. It was another reason he left his father’s house. It was expected. Servants and guards feared for their lives in the houses of political leaders like his father and Bi. Shortly after Junsu joined him, Yunho had been forced to kill an errant servant. It had not been the girl’s fault that not everything was perfect for the comfort of his mother, but as the first and only son, he was expected to punish her.

It had been the first night that Yunho had been violent with Junsu without his consent. Yunho had apologized profusely the next morning. But as always, Junsu had understood.

Moments laster, the Doushitens disappeared into the trees. Yunho did his best to steady his breathing. Jaejoong led Yunho a bit further in, and then he heard talking and movement. The Shinki made so much noise that practically anyone could sneak up on them. Jaejoong stayed on his feet, bow and arrow held loosely at his side. They waited, Yunho did not know how long. He shifted, every movement loud in his own ears, probably like a shout to Jaejoong’s, but not heard by the noisy Shinki.

Jaejoong whistled. Yunho picked up a couple answers. And then heard birds. Maybe they were birds.

Yunho stayed by Jaejoong, watching the men walk around their camp. He was not close enough to recognize any of the facial features, though he tried. While he did not serve his military time or keep in touch with anyone in the military after he left his father’s estate, he was sure that he did not want to end up killing one of his friends. He was smart enough to not ask Jaejoong if they could move closer, just to make sure.

His hands shook as he checked the clip again and released the safety. That’d be bad if the safety was on while he was trying to shoot someone. God, he hated killing people.

Soft fingers brushed over his cheek. He jerked and looked over at Jaejoong, who smiled at him. He gripped the back of Yunho’s neck and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” his lips moved, a whisper of a sound barely leaving his mouth.

Yunho smiled, throat closing. He nodded and mouthed, “I love you” because he was not sure he could be as quiet as Jaejoong.

He kept his fingers on Yunho’s scruffy cheek for just another moment and then smiled and turned back to the camp.

Yunho’s hands shook even more. He knew that he could not aim properly like this. He moved very quietly and got on the ground, stretched out, using his elbow on the ground to hold his hand still.

Jaejoong whistled. There were three whistles back. After another moment, three more. And then another. Yunho lost track of the whistles.

One of the Shinki cursed the motherfucking birds of this planet. Jaejoong smirked.

Jaejoong lifted his bow. His shoulders rolled and his entire body relaxed. He brought back his arm, aiming his arrow. He whistled again, and each Doushiten returned it. There were a few seconds of completely silence, and then Jaejoong let his arrow fly, the rush of wind and twang of string loud in Yunho’s ears.

Ten arrows. Arrows straight through throats or heads. Faces twisted in pain that they only felt for a moment before falling. It was scary how good the Doushitens’ aim was.

Except one man, who had bent over a console at the last second. The arrow zinged away from him.

Jaejoong swore next to him.

The man looked up, eyes wide at the twitching bodies around him, and Yunho did not give him time to get over his panic. He shut his eyes for only a moment, took a deep breath, aimed and pulled the trigger. The shot was loud after the silence of the arrows, but it did exactly what it had to and ripped through the man’s surprised face and splattered the back of his skull over the console behind him.

Yunho shut his eyes and lowered the gun, forehead on his wrist.

“Nice shot,” Jaejoong whispered, a hand on the top of his head.

Yunho snorted in disdain. He did not get up, even as he heard the Doushitens moving around the Shinki camp. If he got up, he was going to lose his breakfast. He hated killing people.

He lifted his head and through blurry vision saw Jaejoong drag his knife across one of the Shinki’s throat, splattering blood up on his white boots. Well, not so white. The blood just burned a brighter red against the dust and mud.

Two other Shinki bastards had their throats slit, and then Jaejoong ordered Jongup, Zelo and Daehyun to go back for the others.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong said and jerked his head in a silent command to get up and stop acting like a weakling. Well, that was Yunho’s own thoughts. He was sure that Jaejoong would never think that of him.

He took a deep breath and stood, making sure the safety was on the gun before shoving it into the back of his pants.

The Doushitens nodded their heads at him, acknowledging his shot. He shrugged and said, “Fish in a barrel.”

Jaejoong laughed and translated it into better Doushiten, explaining that it was a phrase on Shinki that meant it was easy. They chuckled and nodded.

“I need to go through their weapons, get everything they have. As soon as Heechul gets here, he can check to make sure no one up there--” He pointed to the sky. “--is aware of what we just did.”

The Doushitens gathered up all the food and water the Shinki had. They took blankets and packs and removed the laces from their boots.

“Good snares,” Jaejoong explained when Yunho asked about the laces. He walked over to the dead bodies and stared at them. He hated war. He hated killing and hurting other people. He hated that his home, his world, his culture was so greedy and instead of learning of other planets, exploited them just to be richer. It was definitely something Yunho had to change.

If he lived through this.

A tattoo on the forearm of one of the dead caught his attention. It was a small, just a few lines to represent the dust in the wind, but Yunho remembered when Changho got it. His father, Yunho’s uncle, had been pissed. He toed the arm, spreading a bit of mud over the tattooed skin. He looked at the face, or what was left of the face since the Doushitens had pulled their arrows free to use them again.

“Yunho?” Jaejoong whispered and took his hand.

Yunho tried to smile and looked over at Jaejoong briefly.

“You know him?” Jaejoong asked.

“My cousin. My uncle’s second son. We were ... friends ... at one point.”

“I am sorry.”

“My cousin was the first to ... share Junsu ... I spent a lot of time cleaning the cuts and holding Junsu afterwards ... we were only fifteen.”

“That’s ...”

“Like I said, we were friends once. I haven’t seen him for more than five years.” Yunho reached down and found the military tags around Changho’s neck. It was an old tradition, supposedly, back before the technology could read DNA, so bodies could be identified. He had a feeling that no one would find Changho’s body for a long while, and he had every intention of bringing the tags to his aunt. Even if his uncle found out about Changho’s death, no one would think to tell his mother because she was only a woman.

Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his cheek, squeezed his hand one more time, and continued helping the other Doushitens gather supplies from the camp.

Yunho did not have much to do as he watched the Doushitens work. Less than a half hour later, the others returned and Junsu came right to Yunho and hugged him tightly.

“Are you okay?”

Yunho thought for a moment of telling him about Changho and decided not to. There was no reason for Junsu to relive that night with his cousin. “I hate killing people.”

“You had to?”

Yunho nodded. “One of them moved at the right moment and Pilkyo’s arrow just missed.”

“Where’s my hug?” Jaejoong demanded.

Junsu smiled at Yunho and moved just one arm. Jaejoong returned the smile and stepped into them, hugging them both.

It only lasted a moment before Jaejoong led Heechul over to the console that was covered in brains and skull fragments.

“Gross, Yunho, sheesh,” Heechul muttered but was able to break into the combination with ease and open the console to reveal computers, communicators, battery packs and receivers.

Jaejoong left Yunho out of the gathering of supplies, shooting looks and smiles over at him and Junsu every now and then. Yunho appreciated it. He was able to stand there and just hold Junsu, and let Junsu do what he had always done and soothe his heart with hugs and kisses and whispers that Yunho did not listen to. It was the sound of his calm voice more than anything else.

“So I’ve got good news, bad news, and amazing news,” Heechul said suddenly, fingers unrelenting on the keyboard.

“Good news,” Jaejoong said.

“No one knows we just killed ten Shinki Bastards,” he said.

“Okay, bad news.”

“The shuttle already left.”

“Fuck,” Jaejoong said and relayed that to the Doushitens.

“But wait for it,” Heechul said. “The shuttle left, but in its place, is a ship. A slave ship, ready to be filled with captive Doushitens and sent right to Shinki.”

“Fuck, really?”

“Yes.”

“When is it leaving?

“Three days.”

“Fuck.”

“Can we make it?”

Jaejoong nodded. “If we hurry.” He conferred with Junghyuk and he turned to the others and they nodded. A moment later, the six of them disappeared.

He directed the rest of the to repack their bags with the new supplies, and every Shinki (except Yoochun and his slaves) were given a weapon.

They were just about to leave when Jaejoong suddenly laughed. He straightened up from a bag and held out a bottle. “Hey, Yoochun. Found something for you.”

Yoochun kneed his horse over, yanked the mostly empty bottle of alcohol and downed the rest of it. He shut his eyes and nodded. “Fuck yeah.”

“There’s another one,” Yoseob said and held out an almost full bottle of amazing whiskey.

Yunho held up a hand before Yoochun could get over to it. “We do not need Yoochun drunk right now.”

Yoseob smirked. “Who said I was going to share with Yoochun?” he asked and took a swig off the bottle before handing it to Hyunseung. He took a drink to and handed the bottle to Shindong.

“You want some, Bambi?” Heechul asked after taking his own drink.

Yunho sighed, but a drink sounded very very good. They passed around the bottle until it was empty. Even Chansung and Nichkhun took a couple drinks with Yoochun only grumbling a little. He actually said thank you when Jaejoong handed him another half empty bottle, this one of rum.

“Let’s get out of here,” Jaejoong said. “Someone is going to notice these guys are dead soon.”


	22. The Trick

Yunho decided that the first thing he was going to do once they got on the transport ship was sleep. For a week.

If they did not manage to get on the ship, then he was going to sleep in the mud. For a week.

The second thing he was going to do was take a shower. Or seven.

Their vantage point was a slight cliff, overlooking the sprawling vacation retreat of the Doushiten elite. The multiple buildings were built along the wide river, or they had been. Only one was still standing. The others had been demolished and the trees had been leveled. In their place was a landing platform. To the west were the Falls, heavy walls of water cascading down high cliffs. The noise rumbled all through the long valley. The water plummeted into the river in swathes of white and blue, and then churned brown and gray in the river below, contaminated and destroyed by the Shinki’s vessels and destruction.

But the appeal was apparent. The trees still standing were green and reaching high into the cloud-dotted blue sky. A soft wind blew the coolness from the water around their cliff face, bringing with it the harsher smells of oil, gasoline, and metals.

Jaejoong and the other Doushitens conferred. Based on Jaejoong’s frown, Yunho was not going like the plan.

“Here is what we’re going to do,” Jaejoong said, not bothering to keep his voice low. The Falls drowned out all the noise, with an undercurrent of the sound of the ship’s engine.

“We sneak into the lines of Doushitens being loaded onto the ship.”

“Ah, yes, with all the Shinki Bastards and their guns,” Hyunseung said. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“It won’t,” Jaejoong said. “Heechul, delay their take off in any way you can. We need a few hours. We slip in by twos, just join the line when we have a chance, from different parts of the clearing. There are so many people coming and going from around the ship that the motion sensors are off.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Shindong said.

“That’s the easy part,” Jaejoong said.

“What’s the hard part?”

Jaejoong turned to Yoochun. “Trusting this asshole.”

“Is death an option?” Heechul said.

Yoochun glared at them. “What the fuck do you want me to do?”

“Get the codes to the ship,” Jaejoong said.

Heechul swore beautifully. “I can hack into it--”

“And if you’re caught, we’re all dead. You’ll have to have your laptop out and visible. The guards are not going to ignore that.”

“And the ship codes are going to change every five hours,” Shindong said. “They always rotate the numbers through a route.”

“I don’t see how this is going to work,” Yoseob said, “if we are all sneaking in.”

Jaejoong smirked. “The only way Yoochun is getting into that ship is as a Shinki Bastard. And I’m sure they know about the plan to get Yoochun out of the clutches of the Doushitens. So he plays the part, tells his story about being rescued, but the other three Shinki Bastards were killed by rebels, and you ran away. It gets you onto the ship, we get the codes, and we take over. We cannot land on Shinki without those codes and without control of that ship.”

“Fuck you. You can all die.”

Jaejoong grinned. “Well, if you’re not actually worth anything to us, then I guess you’re the one that is finally going to die. Heechul. You have a gun on you, right?”

Heechul smirked and pulled the gun out of his pants. He pointed it at Yoochun. “Just let me know when to pull the trigger.”

“Guys,” Yunho said and turned to Yoochun. “This is the only chance you have at getting back on Shinki, and honestly, once we’re there, we’ll cut ties. If you do anything but this plan, you’ll get an arrow in your head. If you deviate or attempt to fuck us over, you’ll die on that ship as soon as we take it over. We don’t need you to do this, this will just be the easiest way, and it’s the only way that you keep your cock and balls, and your freedom. You’ve been more trouble than you are worth, and I don’t want to have anything to do with you if I can help it. You can go your way, we’ll go ours. I can’t trust you at all to not do anything that isn’t a hundred percent selfish. Do this, and we’ll leave you out of everything we do. I don’t even give a fuck if you buy another slave or two.”

Yoochun narrowed his eyes at him. “Fine.”

“Damn,” Heechul muttered and put the gun down. “I really wanted to shoot him. Next time I get a chance, I will not hesitate.”

Yoochun sneered at him.

Heechul smiled slowly. “On Shinki, I don’t have to worry about you being Yunho’s friend. Watch your back.”

“Heechul, shut up,” Yunho said. “Don’t shoot him. He isn’t worth the price of a bullet. And that puts Bi closer to being in charge.”

“But,” Jaejoong said. “There is no way they are going to believe you unless you’re injured.”

“What?”

Jaejoong shrugged and said, “They knocked you out. You woke up to everyone else around you dead.”

“What about these two?” Yoochun said, motioning to his slaves with a bit of panic in his voice.

“They are already sufficiently roughed up, thanks to you,” Heechul said.

Yoochun glanced at Yunho.

Yunho said nothing.

“Fuck you all.”

“It’s this or we kill you now,” Jaejoong said and waved at him.

Junhyuk grabbed his arms. Pilkyo punched him in the stomach with a satisfied smile.

“I thought that I would want to hit him,” Junsu whispered to Yunho, slipping his hand down Yunho’s arm and entwining their fingers, “given the opportunity, but it’s nice to watch it happen.”

Jaejoong turned to the other Doushitens and started talking, too rapid for Yunho to understand more than he was asking if any of them wanted to go with. He was not going to make them. He gave them time to think about it. Some had to go back to Changmin at Jumon and tell him that they had been successful.

A moment later, Dongwan and Minwoo slipped into and disappeared among the trees.

“They are going to steal some of the slave clothes,” Jaejoong explained, moving close to Yunho. “We’re overdressed for being Doushiten slaves.”

“There are a lot of Doushitens being herded onto that ship,” Yunho said. “What are we going to do with them all?”

Jaejoong frowned and glanced to the west. “There isn’t much we can do except take them to Shinki. If we want this plan to work. There is no way we can land anywhere near Jumon without being spotted.”

Yunho nodded. “We’ll have to whisk them into safety.”

Jaejoong huffed. “We need to get there and land first.”

“One step at a time.”

“Yep.”

A throat cleared behind Jaejoong. They both turned to look at Zelo. He swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck and stammered something about coming with them.

“Why?” Jaejoong asked.

“Together. We go together.” He glanced back at Jongup, who was not looking at them and appeared to be fiddling with the knife at his belt.

Jaejoong smiled. “Sure.”

He said something else about Daehyun going back to Changmin. Jaejoong clapped him on the shoulder and chuckled. He pushed Zelo back toward Jongup.

“What did I miss?” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smirked. “Everything. You’re not very observant. The two of them have been dancing around each other since before we left Jumon. They want to come with us, probably someplace to be together without being judged so harshly.”

“I won’t say no to that, but they need to understand the danger and the risk.”

Jaejoong smiled. “People will do crazy things to stay together.” Jaejoong moved toward Junsu and Yunho. “I say we spend the next few minutes with some privacy. Better than this, yeah?” He jerked his head to where Junghyuk and Pilkyo were still beating up Yoochun.

Junsu smiled. “Much better. Do you really trust him to do what we need him to do?”

“Absolutely not. But he’s out of my hands now.” Jaejoong hooked his arm around Junsu’s shoulders. “Heechul, do what you can to delay them taking off.”

Heechul nodded. “I’ll try.”

With his hand entwined with Junsu’s, he followed Jaejoong a bit deeper into the trees. The thuds and grunts from Yoochun faded behind the drone of the waterfall. Out of sight, Jaejoong pulled first Junsu and then Yunho against him, arm around their necks. Yunho kissed over the light dusting of facial hair, up to his neck and then his lips.

Jaejoong smiled into the kiss and then shifted and turned, letting Junsu’s tongue join. A firm palm pressed against his cock and Yunho moaned, rutting into the teasing grip.

“Need more time,” Junsu said.

“Need a bed.”

“Hopefully soon,” Yunho said. “On the ship.”

“If we make it,” Jaejoong muttered.

Junsu made a noise of protest. “Happy thoughts when kissing.”

Jaejoong smiled and pushed him away. Yunho stayed put, mouthing up his jaw, to his ear. Gasping, Jaejoong said, “Love you. Fuck. I love you. This ... This is the most dangerous thing we have done so far. Anything can go wrong. We can be discovered, killed on sight, taken and raped, and then killed. I just ... wanted a few moments with you two, just in case.”

Junsu smiled. “But that won’t happen, because you love us and you’ll do anything to keep us safe, even if it means blowing our cover. We love you.”

Jaejoong pulled them back into a firm hug. A few birds whistled in the trees near them.

With a curse, Jaejoong pushed away from the tree. “Damn them.”

“Not birds,” Yunho muttered.

Jaejoong laughed. “Nope.”

“One day I will learn the difference.”

“And when will that be, Lord Jung?” Jaejoong said with a frown.

“I am sure that I will be allowed vacation days after all this is over.”

Jaejoong pondered him for a moment. Another bird whistled and Jaejoong turned without saying anything else.

Yunho watched him, and then Junsu’s arm went around his waist and he smiled up at him. Yunho returned the smile and followed their Doushiten lover back to the others.

-}|{-

It was nerve wracking to slip in among the other Doushitens. With the motion sensors off and most of the Shinki trying to figure out what was wrong with the ship and why they could not take off, moving around the clearing and suddenly being a captive Doushiten was almost too easy. The hard part had been watching through the day and not being able to do anything as the captive Doushitens had been stripped, searched and then dressed into little more than burlap sacks. Groups of ten to twenty men and women and children, treated like cattle. Hit and abused and raped. A few had even been killed on the spot, to keep the others in line.

But it gave them time to get ready. They were all handcuffed, and Heechul disabled all the pairs they had taken from the dead Shinki patrol (making it easy to take them off when the time came). It did not help that the clothes they had to change into were itchy. They were jumpsuits, with short sleeves and short legs. Most of the zippers were broken (probably ripped by Shinki in the past). But there was just enough to cover a gun or a knife. Heechul had a length of leather around his stomach to sneak in a laptop and a battery pack.

Jaejoong went first, despite Yunho’s protest, with Junsu. Jongup and Hyunseung went next, then Zelo and Shindong, Minwoo and Yoseob.

Yunho had to watch them all risk their lives. He was not allowed to go until almost last, just in case any of them were discovered, and Dongwan and Sunho would follow him in. The plan was to have them make sure that Yoochun did what he was supposed to. As soon as Yunho was in the ship, Yoochun was supposed to stumble into the clearing, making noise and commotion. Yunho had no idea if Yoochun was going to do that. It would have been very easy for Yoochun to tell the Shinki the truth, once he got on the ship. He had no ties to them anymore. His loyalty was to his own neck and dick. Everything he did was selfish. Yunho was sure Jaejoong had a backup plan, and Heechul did have his laptop, just in case.

Yunho went toward the ship alone. He knew there were bows in the trees, Doushitens providing cover for the ruse, but it was so hard to breathe, to act normally, and slip into a group of Doushitens while the guard was looking the other way. It’d been a couple of hours since Jaejoong disappeared into the ship. He figured that if Jaejoong or any of them had been discovered, the Shinki would have done something about it by now. So far so good.

He wanted to hold his breath, too nervous to breathe, but drawing attention to them at all was a bad idea. The shade of the trees gave way to bright sun in the clearing and he winced against it, trying not to stumble.

There was an electronic pulse, a high whine and a pop, causing one of the motion sensors to snap and explode. It was just enough to draw the attention away and he was able to slip into the group. And Heechul was there a moment later, trying not to smirk in victory.

The Doushitens looked at them with raised eyebrows. Enough of them had noticed the extra people to know something was up. Heechul whispered, “Hope to the end,” just loud enough for those to hear through the commotion of the Shinki putting out the fire.

Minutes later, a Shinki Bastard was there, gun drawn, motioning them toward the ship. Yunho shuffled between two of them, hiding his face, though with the facial hair, he was sure he wasn’t easily recognizable, Heechul brought up the rear, last just in case he needed to run away. Yunho stumbled on the loading dock. The man in front of him helped steady him. His breaths sounded loud in the cargo bay. He sought and found Jaejoong’s eyes. Jaejoong smiled, eyes alight with excitement. He was still right next to Junsu, and both were unharmed. A bit of the tension in his chest released and he managed to smile back.

It was working. Everything was working. Now they just needed to stay hidden.


	23. The Takeover

Hours dragged in that cargo room that was crowded with so many Doushitens. Yunho estimated that there were about a hundred of them.

Yunho had no idea how many days they had been in space. Three? Four? A week? Their trip to Doushite had taken a couple of weeks. But they had changed their route. How long was it straight to Shinki? It was easy to sleep. After a few weeks in the woods, and their final three days of rushing and not sleeping, it was very easy to sleep. He noted with some amusement that he was not the only one of their party to do so.

Many of the Doushitens looked at them, wondering what was going on. They obviously recognized Jaejoong, but they were smart not do anything more than glance over at them and say nothing. There were no whispers for fear of the Shinki investigating. The Shinki Bastards did come into the room to smack a few of them around, or drag some off for a fuck. Each time it happened the others and the abused would look at Jaejoong, in desperation, in wonder, in accusation.

And Jaejoong could only whisper at them, “Hope to the end.”

It had to have been hard on them to not know what was going on. But hopefully they would soon.

If Yoochun did not come through with his part of the plan, then Heechul would have to do it himself even if it did take longer and was at a risk of being discovered. Yunho wondered if they could hold off the Shinki long enough for Heechul to get control.

The door slid open. A few of the Doushitens flinched, shoving back a bit.

Yunho kept his head down until he heard a loud snort. “Scum, all of you.”

Yunho jerked alert and glared at Yoochun near the door. He waved a flat square of metal in the air. “Your codes, bitches.”

“How did you do it?” Jaejoong asked, standing up. The weak shackles on his hands fell off. A few of the Doushitens gasped.

Yoochun smirked. “What are you always calling us? Shinki bastards? I just took advantage of their need to fuck. I spent a few days trying to figure out their schedules, and picked the stupidest man on this ship that isn’t Doushiten. Chansung and Nichkhun are providing a distraction right now.”

Jaejoong reached for the metal.

Yoochun pulled it away with a smile. “Suck my dick for it.”

Instead, Jaejoong punched him. A quick hook to his jaw that snapped his head to the side and knocked him to the metal floor.

“Jaejoong,” Yunho said in admonishment.

Jaejoong smiled over at him. “I didn’t get to hit him before.”

“Nice punch,” Heechul said, and then repeated it in Doushiten. A few of the Doushitens laughed.

Jaejoong stepped on Yoochun’s wrist and took the metal disc from his hand. “Thanks for nothing.” He turned his back on him.

Yoochun surged to his feet with a growl. He took a step toward Jaejoong and then stopped when most of the Doushitens near him stood up. Even with their shackled hands, it was an imposing wall of power.

Yoochun licked his lips. “In line to pleasure me already. Sorry. I’ve spent enough time around the smell of desperation. Good riddance.” He turned around and left the room.

Yunho noted that Heechul did not bother translating that.

As soon as the door shut, the Doushitens started chattering quickly. Jaejoong told them to be quiet. He handed Heechul the disc. “Have fun.”

Heechul grinned and took the disc. From the folds of his ratty looking clothes, he removed the hidden laptop. Jaejoong went back to his seat and sat down, watching Heechul’s fingers fly over the keys.

“Why does that feel like it was too easy?” Yoseob asked.

“It would have been much worse if he betrayed us,” Heechul said. “Now we have to get rid of almost two hundred Shinki bastards.”

“Stop talking,” Jaejoong warned. “Not until you have control.”

Heechul smirked. “Patience, beautiful prince.”

“So beautiful,” Yunho said in both languages.

Jaejoong smiled over at him.

It took almost twenty minutes of Heechul tinkering on the laptop before his mouth stretched into a huge smile. Jaejoong kept his eye on the door, hand near where he had hidden his gun.

“You ready for this?” Heechul said, a finger poised over the keyboard.

“Yes.”

Heechul tapped a key, the noise loud. A few more keystrokes and he spoke in both languages explaining what he was doing, “Every code is now in Doushiten. Every door on the ship is locked. No one can go in or out from where they are without our permission. All we have to do is go room to room and bring them here. We have control of the bridge, but we have to be there to actually fly the ship. I’ve taken everything over, but we need to get to the bridge to reset the system. Everything is on autopilot right now. Luckily, in Shinki time, it is the middle of the night. The bare minimum of forces are out of their rooms. I can pump gas into their rooms and knock them all out.”

“No,” Jaejoong said. “I want them to see me when I shoot them in the face. Control of the bridge is the most important. We go there first.”

Heechul nodded. “Give me just a second.” He pulled out a smaller tablet and swiped his finger around the screen.

“What should we do?” someone asked.

Jaejoong turned to him and said, “You are from the No Province?”

The man nodded. “I’m Jinki.” He bowed and added, “Prince Jaejoong,” in some sort of deference.

Jaejoong smiled. “I am not a prince here. Or a king. Let us go get control of the bridge. Stay here. Jongup and Zelo will tell you everything that has happened the last month or so, and our plans once we land on Shinki.”

“We’re not going back to Doushite?” another asked in surprise.

Jaejoong shook his head. “But let them explain. Please. If everything goes the way we want, you will be back on Doushite before you know it. Bambi, you ready?”

Yunho stood up. “Not quite.” He heard Junsu follow him around the clusters of Doushitens.

Jaejoong furrowed his brows in question.

With a grin, Yunho moved in close to him and kissed him. “Beautiful king. I love you.”

There were a few shouts and noises of protest, either about the king thing or the kiss, Yunho did not know.

Jaejoong was smiling though. And that had been the point. “Love you,” he mumbled into their kiss.

“Wait,” Jinki said. “King?”

“It is a long story. They will tell you. Let’s go. You got that gun, Bambi?”

Yunho pulled it out. “Loaded and ready.”

“Good. Heechul, status?”

“Nothing yet. Hurry up before the Shinki bastards on the planet notice something. I’ll open doors on your way. Get a headset from one of the Shinki bastards and I will be able to communicate with you. The closest one is about five hundred feet away. Out this door, go to your left. I’ll open the door in one minute and activate that headset in two. Go.”

“Already gone,” Jaejoong said and went to the door. It slid open in front of him.

“Hey, Jaejoong,” Heechul said.

Jaejoong paused.

“I can’t disable their weapons. Be careful.”

Jaejoong nodded and Yunho followed him out with Junsu’s hand entwined with his. Behind them were Minwoo, Dongwan, Sunho, Hyunseung, Yoseob and Shindong.

Two steps out into the hall and Jaejoong pulled out his own gun. With a look over his shoulder, he nodded his head, and Hyunseung, Yoseob and Shindong followed suit. Their boots echoed on the metal walkways. Well, his did, and the other Shinki. The Doushitens always seemed to float wherever they were.

At the door, Jaejoong paused, watching the red light signifying the door was locked. As soon as it turned green, Jaejoong pressed the button to open it. His gun lifted, the shot echoed around the small hallway. The person on the other side made a noise and then there was a thump. Jaejoong went into the room quickly.

The man slumped against the wall, a growing pool of blood spreading around him.

Jaejoong leaned over him and took the headset off. He wiped a bit of blood onto the man’s uniform and then adjusted it and put it on his head. They waited just a few minutes, and then Jaejoong smiled over at Yunho and said, “Bambi is just fine. Would you calm down?”

Yunho chuckled.

“Take his weapons,” Jaejoong said to Dongwan and Sunho. “There are more Shinki between us and the bridge.”

Coordinating with Heechul, Jaejoong moved hallway to hallway, room to room. Each Shinki meant the same fate as the first and soon, all of them had headsets and more than one weapon. It was a strange combination of nerves as time slipped by and of contentment as each Shinki was silenced.

“Is killing them all necessary?” Yunho asked after a particularly disgusting scene of a man’s head mostly blown off.

Jaejoong looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Right, right. They destroyed your home and your family. Sorry. Continue.”

Junsu squeezed his hand.

“I find no pleasure in it,” Jaejoong said, “but it’s better if they are dead than able to join together and kill us all later.”

Yunho nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“If you two are done,” Heechul said in his ear, “you’re almost at the bridge. There are five people on the bridge. I do not know if three of those are Yoochun and his slaves, so be careful. I doubt they are though, because I am counting just five headsets. That does mean there could be more people there. We have got to hurry. There are inquiries from Shinkin wondering why they can’t get into the system.”

“Isn’t there a camera system on this ship?” Yoseob asked.

“Yes, but it won’t function until everything is rebooted. A casualty of the moment. Hurry up. There is a door on your right. Take that.”

The door slid open and a shot rang out and Dongwan fell with a cry. Jaejoong had his gun up in a second and took out the guy on the other side.

Jaejoong and Sunho conferred quickly while Minwoo tied a cloth tight around Dongwan’s leg, just above the wound.

“What’s up, Jaejoong?” Heechul asked.

“Dongwan was shot. A bit of warning--”

“Sorry. The man in that hallway did not have a headset. I can only keep track of the ones that do. Keep going,” he said. “I’ll send some of the other Doushitens from here to get him and take care of him.”

Dongwan nodded, face tight with pain. “Good. I’m ... good.”

Jaejoong gripped his shoulder and then jerked his head to the others.

“There’s a lift,” Heechul said, “to your right. I’m sending it down to your floor. There is a headset inside.”

Jaejoong moved to one side of the door and motioned Yunho to the other. “The door opens, we wait two seconds, and we start shooting.”

“Two seconds after the door opens completely or two seconds after it starts opening.”

Jaejoong nodded. “The second one. You’ll get the first shot, take it and move and I’ll get the second in.”

Yunho felt a supportive hand on his back and then he moved to the side of the lift door. Jaejoong hurried to the other side. The others stayed behind Yunho in the hallway. The light above the elevator dinged and the door slid open. Yunho shut his eyes for two counts and then turned just enough to have to duck out of the way again at the bright red bolt of a blaster that seared the metal by his head.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered and met Jaejoong’s eyes.

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. He mouthed, Again. Yunho’s eyes widened. He had to put up his head as bait. He slid down the wall just a little bit. A different spot meant he had a chance of not getting his head burned from the inside out. He turned to the side, held out his gun, and moved.

Pain blossomed along his arm, and he fought back a scream that tore through his throat anyway.

“Bambi! Bambi! Yunho!”

The sound was a bit dim, faded, blurry. His head swam and then thunked to the floor.

“Fuck, Jaejoong! You were supposed to ...”

“Shut up. It’s an arm wound. He’s fine.”

“Fuck, hurts,” Yunho said through gritted teeth.

Hands curled around his cheeks and he focused on Jaejoong’s pretty face.

“Pretty face.”

Jaejoong chuckled.

“Dead?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Not to worry. We’re almost at the bridge.”

“Where there are five more people, at least,” Heechul’s voice said in his ear.

“Not helping,” Jaejoong said.

“Fuck. You’ve got about three seconds before those elevator doors open right onto the bridge.”

Yunho focused beyond Jaejoong and realized that they were in the lift, being shot up to the bridge. Fuck. His arm fucking hurt. He was not sure if the sound and smell of skin sizzling was his imagination or not.

Jaejoong stood up, guns in both hands. Shindong shoved Yunho back against the curve of the elevator, standing over him with his own guns drawn.

The door slid open and Jaejoong started shooting. A few bullets and lasers ripped through the elevator and Yunho was quick to pull Minwoo closer as blood blossomed from his side. The echoes lasted longer than the gunshots and Jaejoong moved into the bridge. Shindong followed him with Yoseob right behind. They started talking to each other back and forth, familiarizing themselves with the controls and commands.

Heechul was giving them instructions on their headsets and Yunho ripped his off, trying to concentrate on the pain in his arm and keep Minwoo from bleeding to death.

“Master Yunho,” a quiet voice said.

Yunho looked up and focused on Chansung above him. He smiled. “Hey.”

“Here, your arm.” In Chansung’s hand was Yunho’s new favorite thing: a healing gun. He held out his arm, and Changmin pressed the tip of the gun-like machine and then hit a button. A soothing, numbing gel spread out over his arm and the pain went away.

Chansung smiled.

“You’re not hurt?” Yunho asked.

“No,” he said and motioned with his head to Nichkhun, who was helping Sunho move the dead bodies. “Master said we were to service the captain. When he lost control of the ship, we knew you’d come soon, and we were ignored while everyone panicked, so we stayed out of the way.”

“I’m glad.”

Chansung smiled again, and Yunho almost wished for a moment that Chansung had been one of his slaves. The man was extremely handsome, even with a black eye and bruised cheeks.

“We’ve got this,” Shindong said to Jaejoong. “Go ahead and get the rest of the ship under control Hyunseung needs to be down in Engineering. Go there first.”

“Heechul?” Jaejoong said. “We ready?”

Based on Jaejoong’s smile, the answer was affirmative. “Fish in a barrel, right, Yunho?”

Yunho thought of all those dead bodies, and then thought of Jaejoong’s family, murdered raped destroyed. A few dead Shinki would never compare to that. Not for Jaejoong. Not for the other Doushitens on this ship. He nodded. “Fish in a barrel.”

-}|{-

Yunho supposed that he should have stayed on the bridge, made sure everything was okay, but honestly, after a shower with real hot water and a dose of pain medicine, he was only thinking of a bed. Pillows. Comfort.

His lovers.

Well, just Junsu.

Jaejoong was still out and about, cleaning the scum off the floor, as Heechul put it.

And Yunho had a promise to himself to keep: Sleep. For a week.


	24. The Temptation

Yunho woke up to soft fingers on his arm, checking his wound. The soothing and healing gel had done wonders, and all that was left was a burning pink scar. It still ached a bit down deep, but he knew it’d be completely healed by the time they landed on Shinki.

He finally opened his eyes and smiled up at Jaejoong. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he whispered. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. You?”

“Vindicated. Every Shinki on this ship, except for you good ones, are gone. Spaced.”

Yunho winced.

Jaejoong smiled. “I know, love. I know you don’t like it. But that’s the point. You take control, you stop the wars, you stop the killing of innocent planets.”

Yunho nodded.

“And the Doushitens are resting, in beds, showered, gotten some food.”

“What happens next?”

“I don’t know. I came to sleep. You’re very comfortable.”

“A good decision. Dongwan? Minwoo?”

“They will be just fine. They need more rest, and we need to give Shindong and Yoseob a rest. They need to be alert when we get to Shinki.” Jaejoong turned the other way and smiled down at a still-sleeping Junsu. “I hate to wake him,” he whispered.

“But he’ll be more upset if he wakes up alone.”

“Yeah, and honestly, after everything that’s happened in the last fifteen hours, being with you two reminds me why I have to do these things.”

“Being a king sucks.”

“Are you ready for it?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho sighed. “Honestly, no.”

“And that’s why you’ll be a great king.”

Yunho did not understand that, but Junsu’s face suddenly scrunched up cutely and Jaejoong smiled down at him, soft fingers to his smooth cheeks, and then kisses to his lips and chin.

Junsu whimpered as he woke up, and then smiled, arms going around Jaejoong’s neck. “Mouth is better on my cock.”

Jaejoong hummed in agreement. “But we need to get to the bridge.”

“If they need us, they’ll call us,” Junsu reasoned and then he laughed. “The next time I see Heechul, I want to be freshly fucked.”

Yunho fought back a laugh. “That’s mean, with his lovers still on Doushite.”

“But fun.” Junsu moaned and jerked his hips up. “And satisfying. Please.”

Jaejoong smiled over at Yunho. “I guess we do have a few minutes.”

“Hours,” Junsu said. “A few hours.”

“Definitely not. How about orgasms? We have a few orgasms?”

“Music to my ears.”

Yunho watched them kiss, propped up on his elbow. Junsu unzipped Jaejoong’s flight suit and slipped his hands along skin. Shivering, Jaejoong shifted enough to let him push the material off his back. Yunho moved behind him, deciding to be helpful and finished undressing him. But he got distracted and kissed over the colorful swathes of his tattoo, hands gripping Jaejoong’s hips.

“Naked. Want him naked,” Junsu said.

“Yes, master,” Yunho muttered.

Junsu laughed, the sound delightful and carefree. It had Yunho smiling as he removed the rest of Jaejoong’s clothes. Their kiss sped up and Yunho stayed where he was, behind Jaejoong, hands moving up and down his back and his thighs. His mouth went to tattooed scrolls on his ass.

Jaejoong moaned and shifted his body, knees spreading. He kissed down Junsu’s neck and unzipped the flightsuit enough to get his mouth on nipples and leave hickys up and down his chest.

Yunho massaged his ass, licking down his cleft. He flicked his tongue over Jaejoong’s puckered opening., smirking at the ragged moan Jaejoong muffled into Junsu’s skin. He stopped there for only a moment and then moved to the soft juncture where thigh met ass. He sucked harshly, and Jaejoong’s moans turned to gasps. Yunho reached between his legs and yanked on Jaejoong’s balls.

“So a Shinki ship,” Yunho said. “I’m sure there’s lube in every drawer. Do you want me to go get it, master?”

Jaejoong whimpered. “Only if you can keep your mouth on my ass.”

Junsu laughed. “Go get it, Bambi.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s ass before climbing from the bed.

“Get naked while you’re up,” Junsu said, “and you get me naked. I don’t want to be the only one with clothes on.”

Yunho watched for only a moment, while Junsu attempted to convince Jaejoong to stop sucking on his skin and take his clothes off. “There will be more skin for you to mark if you get up and get me naked.”

That worked.

Yunho chuckled. He took his own flight suit off before he went to the wall. He pressed a button on the side and a drawer slid open. Sure enough, there was a bottle of lube. Turning back to his lovers, he paused for a moment to appreciate their skin, their muscles. The way they kissed eagerly.

Everything about them was beautiful, even from far away. The way their muscles moved, Jaejoong’s more prominent than Junsu’s, but shivering with more lust than Junsu. Jaejoong was already sweating, hips canting forward. His hands did not stop moving, his mouth either, and Junsu’s head tilted back, eyes shut, mouth open as the reveled in the attention.

But Yunho appreciated them both more from up close. He moved to the bed, crawling behind Jaejoong again and leaned with his hands, a soft touch up Jaejoong’s back. Jaejoong moaned and arched his back against the touch.

“Beautiful,” Yunho whispered into his skin and went back to his ass, laying himself behind Jaejoong’s body. He traced the scrolls of ink again with his fingers and followed with his tongue.

“Fingers,” Jaejoong begged. “It’s been too long to go slow.”

“It’s been less than two weeks,” Junsu said with a laugh.

“Too long.”

Yunho slapped his ass lightly. “What the king wants.”

“Please,” Jaejoong moaned.

“You too.” Junsu pulled him forward for a kiss just as Yunho dumped lube down his cleft. “You want Yunho inside you quickly. I want you inside me. Now.”

Jaejoong shivered. “Fuck, okay, please.”

Yunho kept squeezing, and the lube slipped slick and cold down to his balls. Yunho poured a puddle of it on his hand and reached between Jaejoong’s shaking thighs and gripped his cock in a slick grip.

“Going to come, please,” Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu laughed. “Already?”

“Sexy, want you.”

Junsu lifted his legs and Jaejoong moved enough for him to fling them over his arms, hooking them at his elbows and then falling forward against for more kisses. With his other hand, Yunho gripped one of Junsu’s feet and kissed the bottom of it. Junsu laughed at the tickle and rubbed Yunho’s shoulder with the other one.

“Hurry. Want Jaejoong inside me.”

Yunho squeezed Jaejoong’s erection, smirking at the low moan from his throat. “He’s more than ready.”

“Me, too. Want to feel you.”

There was a moment of shifting, and Yunho held Jaejoong’s dick steady against Junsu’s opening. He squeezed just a little, and Jaejoong pushed forward. They both moaned, Junsu’s noise high and tight, Jaejoong’s deep and needy. Yunho rubbed his hands up and down Jaejoong’s shaking thighs while he adjusted and pushed deeper. Their mouths joined and fused as Jaejoong rocked into him, steady and firm. Yunho watched from his vantage point, squeezing Jaejoong’s balls and letting his fingers trail along his cock while he pulled in and out of Junsu’s body.

Jaejoong growled and Yunho laughed. ”Is that my cue to fuck you?”

Jaejoong wiggled his ass. “Now.”

Yunho slipped a finger up his cleft and pressed a kiss to his ass. “Prep?” he asked, pushing but not penetrating.

Jaejoong moaned, hips curling in a way that had Junsu echoing the noise.

Yunho poured more lube on his cleft, used his finger to spread it around the crinkled opening and finally pushed in a bit.

“I don’t want prep if you’re going to take your fucking time!” Jaejoong shouted.

Yunho laughed and pushed his finger in. After a few pumps, he asked, “Was there a command buried in that?”

“Fuck me,” Jaejoong said and glared over his shoulder. “Now.”

Yunho leaned down for one more kiss to his ass before getting on his knees and positioning himself behind Jaejoong. “As you wish, my king.”

Jaejoong huffed and Junsu tangled his hands in his hair to pull their mouths back together. Both of them moaned as Yunho pressed slowly into Jaejoong. But the king obviously did not want his servant to go slow, and he thrust back against Yunho and then forward. Yunho fell against him, pinning him to Junsu. He fought the urge to come already and breathed against Jaejoong’s back.

“Up, get off,” Jaejoong muttered, his hips moving between them.

Yunho moaned and did his best to push back up, shift closer on his knees, lean back. As soon as he had the freedom to move again, Jaejoong took over between them. Yunho did not move, but Jaejoong did give him enough room to grip his ass and watch as Jaejoong fucked himself on Yunho’s cock.

“Feel so good, SuSu,” Jaejoong groaned and his body shuddered. His channel clamped down around Yunho, and Yunho lost the tenuous control on his orgasm and leaned forward again to bury his moan into Jaejoong’s shoulder. His hips snapped forward, in time to Jaejoong’s twitches, and he shivered as he pumped Jaejoong full of his release.

“Not fair,” Junsu whimpered.

“Not fair that you’re so sexy,” Jaejoong said. “Do you want me to suck on your dick or do you want to fuck me?”

“I won’t ever say no to either.”

Jaejoong smiled and then looked over his shoulder, with an eyebrow raised. “Do you mind, Bambi?”

Yunho grumbled, but pulled away enough to slip from Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong kneeled over Junsu’s body and then turned just enough to press a kiss to Yunho’s lips. “Mediocre, love.”

“Give me a moment.”

Jaejoong smirked at Junsu. “We need a new slave.”

Junsu laughed and shook his head. “But Bambi is pretty.”

“Well, yes. There is that.”

Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s body and kissed his neck. “I’m sorry masters are so unsatisfied with me. What can I do to be better?”

Jaejoong shivered with laughter and then moaned when Yunho cupped his cock and squeezed.

“Get me inside him,” Junsu said.

Yunho used his other hand to grip Junsu’s cock and hold him up. Jaejoong shifted back and sighed when he sank down on him.

“Fuck, love you.”

Yunho kept his fingers on Jaejoong’s nipples and his mouth on the top edges of the tattooed wings.

Junsu pulled him back down for a kiss, leaving Yunho pressed against them, but feeling a little alone.

“I guess the only thing Yunho can do to be better is hurry up and fuck you with me,” Junsu said.

Jaejoong moaned and then glared at Yunho. “You hear that, Bambi? Get your dick back inside me.”

Yunho licked his lips and started stroking himself. “Yes, masters.”

-}|{-

When the three of them entered the bridge a couple hours later, smiling and touching, Heechul growled and muttered curses under his breath.

Junsu laughed. “See? That was so worth it.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Be nice.”

“I am so very nice,” Junsu drawled and sucked on Yunho’s jaw.

Heechul growled again.

“You be nice, too,” Jaejoong said to him. “We’ve come to give you a reprieve for a few hours.”

Shindong stretched above his head, fingers interlaced. “Not much to do. We’re on autopilot. But I could use some sleep.”

“Same here,” Yoseob said.

“How is Hyunseung doing down in Engineering?” Yunho asked.

“Just fine,” Shindong said. “He’s been teaching a few of the Doushitens a thing or two. You know that, unless there are problems, these ships fly themselves.”

“Usually,” Yoseob added. “Heechul is still working on breaking the coding so we have complete control of the ship once we get to Shinki.”

“I’ve never worked with a ship this large,” Heechul said. His eyes were swollen and he looked so tired.

“Take a break,” Yunho said and moved over to him.

“Can’t,” he said and shut his eyes, leaning back against the chair. “We’ll be on Shinki in about five days. We have to have everything changed and controlled in two.”

“What can we do to help?” Yunho asked and rubbed his shoulders.

“Get me some coffee,” Heechul said.

Yunho smiled. “Okay. How about this? We will go get you coffee after you’ve slept for an hour.”

Heechul opened his eyes and looked up at him. “How about you give me an orgasm? Siwon and Hangeng won’t mind if it’s you.”

“Jaejoong might.”

“Might?” Jaejoong muttered and snorted.

“Sleep,” Yunho said. “For an hour. It will help and you know it.”

Heechul nodded and then lifted his hand up and pulled Yunho’s face down for a quick but firm kiss. “I’d rather have an orgasm, but sleep is a good substitute.”

“What’s the plan?” Jaejoong said, settling in a chair.

Heechul leaned forward a bit, letting Yunho dig his fingers into the muscles down his spine. “We land in the port like normal and have everyone whisked away.”

“That sounds ...” Junsu started.

“Too easy,” Yunho supplied. "Won't there be guards and other ships and--"

“Give me a break, Yunho,” Shindong said. “You’re acting like this is my first rodeo. What do you think my main job as Leeteuk’s best pilot is?”

“Yeah, but normally, we’re running shuttles,” Yoseob said, “not sneaking into a Shinki port with almost a hundred rebels in a slave transport.”

“Cake,” Shindong said with a grin. “My boys will handle it. We just have to be ready.”

“And they will be,” Heechul said.

“But it’s not that easy?” Jaejoong prompted.

“Of course not. What do you think I’ve been doing while you guys slept and fucked?”

“Tell us,” Yunho said gently and went back to Heechul’s neck with his massage.

“Changing codes and clearances, getting messages to Angel without anyone the wiser, changing the number of slaves records on the ship, organizing delivery trucks to the spaceport to pick us all up, talking to Shinki bastards like I’m one myself. Our little tryst of control did not go unnoticed, so I had to craft a story about a malfunction, and then I had to put that into the ship’s log. I had to erase all video images of us taking over, and then add that the camera system doesn’t work because of the malfunction, and I had to make sure that no one on Shinki can access it remotely because that would fuck with our plans pretty quickly. Oh, and I have Yoochun confined to his room, where he is going to fucking stay until we are all out of this ship.”

“Wow,” Junsu said. “Maybe he does deserve an orgasm.”

“Please wipe off the console before I get back,” Shindong said and stood up.

“Yes, please,” Yoseob added.

“No, no, you guys are right. I need some sleep.” Heechul stood up and leaned against Yunho. “Besides, I’m a married woman. I should be chaste and virtuous while my husband fucks whatever he wants. It’s the Shinki way.”

Yunho hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Good girl.”

Heechul scoffed.

“Do you need help to a bed?”

Heechul shook his head. “Nope. I’m just fine.” But his legs shook when he tried to take a step and Shindong caught him before he fell.

“We’ll help you,” Shindong said. “Come on.”

“Do I need to do anything?” Yunho asked and motioned with his hand over the console.

“Yeah,” Shindong said. “Don’t touch anything.”

They laughed and Yunho saluted him. “Yes, sir.”

“Yes, master sounds so much better,” Junsu said.

“Fuck you,” Heechul mumbled.


	25. The Turbulence

As Yunho watched the stars streak past through the viewport, he made a promise to travel in space more often. It was beautiful. He rarely ever went on vacation, and then rarely left the planet. He absently ran his thumb over Junsu’s knuckles and used his other hand to sip at his coffee. The stuff on Doushite was a million times better than this space sludge. He was going to set up a trade route for that stuff as soon as he could.

The door of the bridge slid open and Yunho turned, smiling at Jaejoong. Jongup and Zelo followed him in, their hands joined. Yunho’s smiled widened. Jongup blushed, but Zelo smiled back.

“Hi,” Yunho said. “How’s training?” He nodded to the gun at Jongup’s hip.

“Good,” Jaejoong said and kissed his forehead. “Doushitens are brilliant, you know that. They’re learning how to handle a handgun really fast.”

“I do know that. Especially you. How else can you explain the fact that you love me and you’re fucking me besides brilliance?”

“Your cock,” Junsu said.

Jaejoong nodded. “Definitely your cock.”

Yunho pouted. “Mean.”

The laptop sitting on a console suddenly beeped and came to life. Jaejoong leaned over it, smiled and hit a button. Angel’s face appeared.

“Hello, your majesty,” he said immediately.

Jaejoong snorted. “Hey.”

“Where is Heechul?”

“Taking a much needed reprieve. He has not slept for days.”

“We didn’t want him hitting the wrong button and making us all explode,” Yunho said.

“I’m going to tell him you said that,” Jaejoong said.

“I’m going to show him you said that,” Angel added, “I’m recording this call.”

Yunho laughed.

“It is good to see your face, Yunho,” Leeteuk said, “but I’m calling because I have bad news.”

“More bad news?” Jaejoong said. “We don’t need any more bad news.”

“Your father is missing.”

“What?” Yunho said and sat up, leaning toward the screen. “What do you mean?”

“He has not been seen in two days. There was a press conference yesterday to talk about the disappearance of the Jung Family Heir, and he did not show up.”

“Wait, my disappearance? The video?”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Really? You think that worked? We released it, the government suppressed it and edited it and made it sound like you were happy on your honeymoon. The news is showing it over and over with questions of ‘is this the last we’ll hear from Jung Yunho?’ and if your father doesn’t show up soon, Bi is going to put himself in his place. You were supposed to be back from your honeymoon two weeks ago.”

“What about Siwon?”

“His father is still alive, and he is sure that his son is too. I think Siwon may have told his father about your plans. He isn’t panicking or anything.”

“A possible ally is always good.”

Angel shrugged. “We don’t know. When Shindong gets back to the bridge, tell him to hurry a bit faster. Bi wants control of the military and he’ll take it as soon as he can.”

“What else is happening?”

“Not much right now,” Angel said. “We’re trying to find your father. I have my scouts out looking in alleyways and through the districts. We have everything ready for your arrival. This is going to take some careful maneuvering.”

“I have complete faith in you.”

“Since when? Look, tell Heechul I’ll contact him again in six hours from now, unless something changes. Hurry up.”

The screen went black, and Yunho huffed.

“You think your father is okay?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho shook his head. “No. He’d never miss a press conference if he was able to go to one. If he’s missing for a week, I’m supposed to take over, act as the interim governor until he’s been gone for at least three months. With me not there, it will be Bi who sits in. Although I’m sure that he has something planned to not be interim governor but in control. There won’t be a vote, because with a governor dead and no heir, the governor seat always goes to the highest ranking Senator.”

“We need to hurry.”

Yunho nodded.

-}|{-

It was difficult to shut his brain off after that. Yunho worried about everything: his father, and his mother, was she still protected without his father there? And what of Yoona? And Changmin? Had his NaNa been pregnant? Was he going to be a father without even knowing? And what about Jonghun who may or may not have been a traitor? Jaejoong assured him that Changmin could handle it, but could he, with Jonghun and Baekhyun and who knew how many Shinki pretending to be Doushitens there to thward everything Changmin attempted?

He knew that he would spend too many hours worrying over everything if he did not have anything to do, so he went down to the cargo bay. What used to be the Doushitens’ prison was now their practice room. He demonstrated and taught the Doushitens how to use handguns and blasters. He attempted to explain why he preferred the gun, mainly because the battery in the blasters died, the energy gone, much like a handgun and bullets. But reloading a gun was easy. A blaster was one piece, and had to be mounted on its charger. Incredibly inconvenient in a firefight.

He also attempted to explain why he was helping, why he was doing this, what it meant for his own world, theirs and other worlds, but without Heechul or Jaejoong there to translate, he only managed to get them to understand that he loved Jaejoong with all his heart and mind, and that he would do anything for him.

Yunho was helping the Doushiten named Jinki fix his grip on a gun when there was a loud beep and then an announcement in first Doushiten and then in Shinki.

“Due to unforeseen events, we are about to move this ship faster than it is really meant to fly. Please return to your rooms for your safety. Jung Yunho, get your flat ass to the bridge.”

Yunho snorted and Jinki smiled at him, letting Yunho know that Heechul had said that in Doushiten too.

“Practice,” Yunho said. “In your rooms.”

Yunho shuffled out of the cargo bay with the Doushitens, telling them encouragement and reassurances. He took the same route to the bridge that they had first cleared of Shinki while taking control.

“Bambi,” Heechul said. “Finally.”

“What’s going on?” he asked and sat in the chair that Heechul pointed at.

“Buckle up,” Shindong said over his shoulder.

Yunho did just as Heechul turned his laptop to Yunho. Angel’s face was on it, and it looked like Kyuhyun was standing behind him.

“Yunho, good. Hey, look. Your father’s body was found today in an alleyway, mutilated, raped--”

“He doesn’t need to know that,” Heechul shouted.

“DNA proves that it’s him,” Angel continued. “There was a quick press release announcing it, and with the Jung Family Heir still missing, Bi is set to be promoted on Monday.”

“Monday?”

“Yeah. In two days. During the press release it was announced that he is taking control, that Shinki is in too tenuous of a position to have the Governor of MIlitary Affairs position empty. He cited the difficult trade agreement with Doushitens and burgeoning one with Soshi as just a couple of reasons. He is making himself Governor. We need your ass here by five p.m. on Monday.”

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

“Shindong,” Yunho said, looking up at him.

“Already working on it,” he said, fingers flying over controls. Yoseob’s fingers were moving too.

“Can’t I record another message?”

“Bi is going to call it a fake,” Angel said. “You need to be here.”

“My mother ...” Yunho said and swallowed. “Is she ...”

Angel frowned, but turned and said something to someone else. To Yunho, he said, “We’ll call Donghae, send him over to make sure she’s okay.”

“Thank you.”

“See you soon.”

“Yeah.”

The screen went blank. Heechul turned it back to where he could see it, and his fingers flew over the keys. Yunho leaned his head back in his seat, listening to the sounds of the ship, the quiet affirmations from Shindong and Yoseob.

Fingers ran over his knee, and Yunho looked at Junsu. He took Junsu’s hand and tried to smile.

“Can’t wait to be the pretty fuck toy of Governor Jung,” Junsu said.

Jaejoong laughed. “Same here.”

Yunho smiled and leaned over the space between their seats for a slow kiss.

Heechul groaned.

Junsu smiled. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.” He felt fingers on his other arm, and smiled over at Jaejoong. “Yes, you too.”

“I know,” Jaejoong said. “We’re here because you love me.”

Yunho shook his head and leaned over to him. “No. We were on Doushite because I love you. We’re here because you love me.”

“Whatever. Love. Good. Shut up.” Heechul huffed.

With a laughed, Yunho patted his shoulder. “We love you, too.”

Heechul grumbled more combinations of curses under his breath.

Shindong clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “We have the green light from Hyunseung. Let’s break some international space speed limits.”

Heechul leaned over the console and made another announcement, and then Shindong gripped a handle near his head and pushed it higher. The effect was not immediate. A louder whine. A feeling of pressure in his chest, and then the stars turned to streaks and Shindong whooped.

Yunho tried to swallow his stomach, or that’s what it felt like, and Junsu squeezed his hand tightly. His face was pale and sweaty. He was flying much better this time around than last time, but he looked ready to throw up. Yunho figured it was the size of the ship. Siwon’s personal ship had been much smaller than this freighter; the movements were more noticeable on it.

“Just a few minutes,” Heechul said and patted Junsu’s knee, “and then we’ll stabilize at this new speed.”

“Man, this is nothing,” Shindong said. “I miss being in a fighter jet. Swooping, corkscrews, loops, twists.”

Junsu groaned.

“Shut up,” Heechul said and both he and Yoseob smacked Shindong’s shoulders.

Yunho squeezed Junsu’s hand when his moans grew louder.

A scratchy voice came through the intercom. “We’re through the rough stage,” Hyunseung said. “Should be smooth sailing from here out.”

“You are a miracle worker, my friend,” Shindong said. “If I was more inclined that way, I’d kiss you.”

“Thank god for the small things.”

Yunho unbuckled his seatbelt and kneeled next to Junsu. “Let’s go to bed, love. Hopefully, you’ll get used to it again.”

Junsu licked his lips. “C-carry me?”

“For as long as I have the strength.” Yunho unbuckled Junsu and Jaejoong helped steady Yunho while he lifted Junsu into his arms.

“Call if there’s any news,” Jaejoong said and followed them out of the bridge and to their room.

Yunho settled Junsu onto the bed and then helped remove the flightsuit. His skin was clammy. “What do you want, my love?”

Junsu smiled. “Water.”

“I’ll get it,” Jaejoong said.

“And a kiss.”

“I want one of those too,” Jaejoong said over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

Yunho chuckled and leaned down and kissed Junsu.

Jaejoong returned with water and a pill. “Here. It will be better if you sleep.

Junsu made a face but took the pill anyway. He finished the water and then settled against Yunho’s body. Yunho kept his touches light, and Jaejoong found a loose piece of paper to fan Junsu’s warm skin.

“We love you,” Yunho said and kissed his cheek.

Jaejoong leaned over and kissed his shoulder. “So much.”

“Shh,” Junsu said, voice a bit labored. “Pillows don’t talk.”

They both laughed, and Junsu smiled. Yunho held him until the medicine kicked in, and then arranged him on the other side of the bed, half covered with the blanket. Yunho settled on his back with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his hands in his face.

Part of him waited to be sad about his father’s death. But the man had been an asshole. There had been that moment in the hospital where Yunho thought his father had cared. Maybe he did. Now, Yunho would never know.

Jaejoong ran his hands up his thighs, over his chest. He tugged on the flight suit’s zipper before lowering it. The warmth of his hands ran up and down his chest, and Yunho lifted enough to help take it off completely.

“You okay?” Jaejoong asked before licking at one of Yunho’s nipples.

Yunho grunted. “Sure.”

“Distraction?” He gripped Yunho’s cock and stroked it.

Yunho smiled. “I won’t ever say no to that.”

His mouth left his skin and went to the tip of his dick. Yunho groaned while Jaejoong lapped at the crown. His hand kept pumping up and down the shaft. His mouth closed around the head, and he sucked lightly. Even with a few orgasms the day before, Yunho felt ready to come right away. But Jaejoong stayed slow and steady, only letting his dick deep into his throat a few times. Yunho focused on the sensations, eyes shut, hands above his head. It was hard not to grip Jaejoong’s hair and fuck his throat, but the rewards for being patient were always well worth it.

When Jaejoong’s mouth left his dick with a small lick of his tongue at the tip, Yunho protested.

Jaejoong chuckled and moved up his body, smirking when Yunho noticed that he was naked. Their lips met in a heavy kiss, and Jaejoong gripped Yunho’s erection with a slick hand. Yunho moaned something that sounded like Jaejoong’s name. He broke from the kiss with a gasp when Jaejoong held up his cock and sat on it. The little devil had prepped himself.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped, hands going to Jaejoong’s hips.

Jaejoong laughed and rotated his hips, curling them up and then down in a steady twist that had Yunho’s moans echoing around the room. He gripped Yunho’s chest and rocked a little faster.

“Fuck, Junsu ... mad.” Yunho managed to say.

Jaejoong laughed again, a bit breathier. “No. We fuck without you all the time.” He smirked. “This morning, had his mouth on my dick while you were talking to Heechul. He’s amazing with his mouth.”

“So amazing.”

“He’ll understand.”

Yunho gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Jaejoong sped up his movements, and Yunho lifted his hips to meet him.

“You’re beautiful,” Yunho murmured. “So beautiful.”

Jaejoong nodded. He pulled away from Yunho’s mouth and went back with his hands at Yunho’s chest. “Want you to come, Bambi.” He sped up, harsh and rough. “Inside me. Please. Come. Hurry up.”

Yunho moaned, and then gasped when Jaejoong pinched both of his nipples hard. He kept his fingers moving on them, fucking himself too fast. Almost too fast for Yunho to do more than just sit there, hands on his hips, squeezing even tighter as the desperation twisted in pleasure and tingled along his skin. All it took was another kiss and a gasp of his name, and Yunho was coming, eyes shutting, mind going blank with the white of release.

Jaejoong hummed in appreciation and slowed his movements.

“I love you,” Yunho sighed.

Jaejoong smiled. “I love you, too. Do you mind if I keep riding your cock until I’m satisfied?”

Yunho shook his head. “No, master.”

“Good boy.”


	26. The Turmoil

“Shit,” Heechul muttered under his breath.

Definitely not something Yunho wanted to hear when they were going through the atmosphere around Shinki and about to land. “Please don’t say that,” he said. “Please don’t say that something else is going wrong.”

“What now?” Jaejoong asked.

Heechul shook his head, fingers flying over the keys. “They suspect something. We’ve been flagged for inspection as soon as we land.”

“What? Why?”

Heechul rolled his eyes. “We’re coming in to land almost a week before we were scheduled and after having problems and the reset issues and all the other lies I made up, I guess they’ve had enough. It’s weird and different. Different from the Shinki standard. Shinki does not like weird and different. Of course they’re going to want to inspect the ship.”

“Can you override the order?” Shindong asked.

“Working on it. Maybe delay it enough to get everyone off. What time is it on Shinki?”

“Almost two in the afternoon.”

“Fuck,” Heechul muttered. “Can you speed up the landing? If we get there before they’re ready ...”

Shindong frowned and said, “Without burning us all to a crisp? Maybe.”

“Do it! I’m sending Angel a message.”

“They should already be set,” Yoseob said.

“Plans change. Fucking plans. Goddamn, Park Jungsoo and his stupid fucking revolution.” Heechul leaned over the main console and said in Doushiten, “Stabilize yourselves. We’re speeding up. Be ready to get off this fucking vessel as soon as it lands.” He stopped it and looked at his computer. “Fuck. Bambi.”

“No time,” Jaejoong muttered.

Heechul smirked and then shook his head. “Get your ass to the cargo bay. You’re leaving first. Angel has transport to get you to the government complex quickly as possible, but we’re running out of time.”

The ship jolted a little bit and Shindong cursed. Yoseob muttered something under his breath. Hyunseung’s voice came over the speaker, a little panicked. “Shindong, what are you doing?”

“Go,” Heechul said.

Yunho’s hands shook as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Jaejoong was quick to follow, and then he helped Junsu. “Get on my back, baby. I’ll carry you.”

Junsu swallowed roughly, but hooked his arms around Jaejoong's neck. Jaejoong hefted him with hands under his knees. They both toppled a bit when the ship shook again.

Junsu groaned, and Yunho helped steady them.

“Hurry,” Heechul said.

Yunho led the way down the hallways. The ship lurched violently, tossing them into the walls.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong gasped.

Yunho paused to look behind them and wished he hadn’t. Blood dripped down Junsu’s face.

“Go,” Jaejoong said, pulled Junsu around to his front. “I’ll take care of him.”

Junsu whimpered.

Yunho snorted and moved in close to them. The ship tilted, smashing them both into the wall.

“Go!” Jaejoong shouted.

Yunho unzipped his flight suit and ripped the tank top over his head. He found the gash in Junsu’s head. It wasn’t deep, but head wounds bled a lot. He whipped the tank top around itself and tied it around Junsu’s head.

“You are so stubborn,” Jaejoong muttered and did the same, taking off the undershirt and using it to wrap around Junsu’s head.

Yunho stood up and between the two of them, Junsu was cradled in Yunho’s arms. A high whine echoed around them.

“This entire effort is going to mean shit if Shindong crashes,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yunho huffed. “Let’s try not to think about it.”

The ship jerked again, almost knocking them back down.

“Good luck with that.”

Almost at the cargo bay, Shindong’s voice said, “Brace yourselves!”

Yunho had no idea where he was supposed to do that, but he fell to his knees, Jaejoong right behind him and the ship twisted violently, and then Yunho rolled, cradling Junsu as closed as he could. The whine turned to a screech, and Jaejoong was tumbling on top of him while the ship spun.

It felt like forever before the ship stilled.

“Fucking hell,” Heechul’s voice said. “Everyone out. Now. Yunho, where the fuck are you?”

“Was he this demanding in bed?” Jaejoong asked and pushed up to his feet.

Yunho tried to smile. “Yes. He was a very good master.”

Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow.

“You are much better.”

Jaejoong smiled and kissed him quickly before they got back to their feet and Jaejoong picked up Junsu. Yunho adjusted and tightened the bandage on Junsu’s head.

“Yunho! We do not have time to search for you!” Heechul’s voice said, echoing in the hallway.

“Better go,” Jaejoong murmured.

Yunho looked at him, really looked at him in the few seconds they had. His gorgeous brown eyes, messy hair. Pale skin There was blood on his face, probably Junsu’s. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jaejoong smiled. “Go. I’m right behind you.”

Yunho turned down the hall and hurried through a few more hallways to the cargo bay, balanced now that the ship wasn’t moving. The door was already open, and he slipped in expecting to be surrounded by Doushitens, but almost all of them were already out and being loaded into the back of a large truck.

“Wow. Efficient,” Jaejoong said, behind him.

“Yunho, fuck,” Angel said. “There you are! Come on.”

“Junsu is injured,” he said.

“No time.”

“Make time,” Yunho demanded.

“We will,” Angel said. “You have got to get out of here. There are already security and police forces on their way. We have minutes.”

Jaejoong shoved past them to a few Doushitens that looked familiar from Siwon’s parties. Yunho kept his eyes on them, and they took Junsu, nodding at Jaejoong. And then Jaejoong jerked his head up and shouted for Zelo and Jongup.

Angel shoved Yunho down the ramp. “Come on, Yunho. Your chariot awaits. Get on the back of that motorcycle. Reita has a helmet for you. He has instructions to get you to the government complex as quickly as possible.”

“I hope you have a ride for us,” Jaejoong said, suddenly next to him.

Angel nodded. “Go with the others.”

Yunho jogged to the motorcyclist that Angel had pointed to him. The bike was all black, the driver dressed the same. The man handed him a helmet and Yunho put it on.

Sirens whined in the distance.

As soon as he straddled the back, with his arms around Reita’s waist, the bike moved, and four others followed him.

Yunho owned a bike, but he rarely used it. With his life in the hands of someone he did not know, Yunho wished he was driving. But the ride was smooth. Fast, but smooth. It took a few turns to really sink into the ride. And just as he was getting comfortable, a police car cut them off and the bike jerked and swiveled, and Yunho heard cursing. Reita swerved, jumped a curb and twisted between parked cars.

Sirens blared around them, and police on motorcycles moved in close. Guns. Great. Yunho knew better than to reach for his. Not at this speed. He tried to follow the driver’s movements. He had no idea if they’d been shot at. No idea how many were behind him. No idea where Jaejoong was or where he was.

On a normal day, the government complex was a good hour away from the spaceport. Without traffic. There was traffic, but Reita weaved through it, going much faster than the posted limit.

Less than a hundred feet ahead of them and coming up quick was a road block. Yunho squeezed tight and sure enough the bike bent, and they tilted, tires squealing around a tight turn to the left and into a tiny alleyway. The roar of the motor and those behind filled it, echoed through Yunho’s head, and they dodged around obstacles and people. Another sharp turn and they were on a main road again, weaving and swerving between cars and taxis.

Another bike pulled even with him, and Yunho breathed a sigh of relief that Jaejoong was on the back of it. The two drivers nodded at each other, and the first sped in front. Another sped by them with who looked like Zelo on the back, and then Reita turned a corner. Splitting up. Anxiety stole his breath. Another bike followed them, and Yunho glanced back to see it was a lone driver. So Jongup was with the fifth, but where?

What if ... what if these men were part of the government? Spies in Angel’s ranks? He had no idea if he was on his way to his death. Then again, he had no idea what awaited him at the government complex either.

Another police car pulled alongside them.

Surviving this was step one. He’d worry about the complex when he got there.

The bike picked up speed, twisted around another corner, and then straightened up. Too many turns and twists and close calls followed. Yunho held on the best he could. He had no idea where they were in the city. He had no idea where Jaejoong was.

Breathing. Had to keep breathing.

A few minutes or hours or lifetimes later, all five of the bikes were together again, and Yunho shut his eyes with relief. But it was short lived. They zoomed through another blocked road, shots whizzing by them.

A distance shout and alarm. And Reita jumped a curb. The barricade and guardhouse at the government complex flew by his right side. Reita weaved between parked cars and more barricades, toward the back of the door.

“Time to go!” he shouted and then just as suddenly stopped, the back end of the bike coming up off the ground.

Yunho’s legs were almost numb, just enough for his knees to buckle as he slid off. Which was a good thing, since a shot clinked against the wheel of the bike. Reita had his helmet off, his gun up and he shouted at Yunho to run for the doors.

Yunho ducked behind a car and hurried forward. More shots pinged on the ground at his feet and the brick by his head exploded. The man guarding the door lost half his face, and then another black-clad figure was there, opening it with a code. Two more filed in front of Yunho, and then Jaejoong was next to him, his gun out.

“Where’s your gun, Bambi?”

Yunho pulled it from his pants. Jongup and Zelo had guns drawn, and another black-clad figure covered their backs, keeping at bay the police officers in the parking lot.

“Come on!”

Yunho followed them through the complex. He remembered last time, doors being opened for him, now they were forced, either after the guard had been shot or at gun point. An alarm suddenly blared, a voice warning everyone to stay in their offices, everyone to stay out of the hallways.

And then just as suddenly, the alarm went off.

“The things I do for you, Bambi,” Heechul’s voice said from the speakers. “Hurry up.”

Yunho chuckled just as one of their men in black opened the door to the main room.

Everything froze for a moment. The place was packed. Every chair was taken, except for Senator Bi’s. Because the senator was sitting in Yunho’s father’s chair.

Yunho’s chair was not there.

“What is the meaning of this?” Governor Park shouted, and all the media turned and someone from the other side of the room shouted to arrest the intruders.

“It’s Jung Yunho!” someone shouted.

And then a bullet whizzed by his head. Yunho ducked under a camera and moved around the side of the room. There were a few more gunshots, someone screamed, and then it was silent. Relatively.

Yunho dared to lift his head, and he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at the scene. Donghae, Eunhyuk, and people he did not know surrounded the outside of the room, all of them with guns drawn, and his darling beautiful Doushiten had his gun pressed against the side of Bi’s head.

“I do believe we told you that we had Jung Yunho well protected,” Donghae said, and then he smiled over at Yunho. “Hey, Yunho. Take a seat.”

Nervous laughter tittered through the room.

Yunho stood up straight, and those that hadn’t seen him before gasped in surprise. With the black-clad motorcyclists around him, Yunho moved to the front of the room, the media parting for him.

He stopped just in front of Bi and smiled down at him. “I do believe you’re in my seat.”

“It belongs to me now,” he said, smirking up at him.

To Yunho’s surprise, Governor Hyungchun Park and Governor Hyungwon Choi both stood up, the latter leaning heavily on his cane.

“Actually,” Governor Park said. “We have not had a vote.”

“That’s right,” Governor Choi said. “I stand with Jung Yunho, the Jung Family Heir.”

“So do I,” Governor Park echoed, and three of the other governors stood, and then their heirs. Kibum and Kyuhyun both stood up, even if their fathers did not, and both pulled out guns, holding them up toward those Governors not standing.

Yunho did not need to count to know that he had most of the vote.

“Again,” Yunho said, looking at Bi. “With a majority vote, but more importantly, the blood in my veins, I believe you are in my seat.”

Bi snarled at him and lunged. Pain spiraled from his hip and down his thigh, and then there was a shot and something sticky and wet splattered on his chest and face, soaking through his clothes.

Bi’s body slumped to the ground, and Yunho bent forward, using the chair to keep himself up. “Fuck, Jaejoong.” Yunho tried to push the body away from him. “What the hell?”

“He stabbed you!”

“Shit. Fucking ...” Yunho’s head went light and he pulled himself up into the chair, almost knocking it and himself over.

“We need a doctor,” Jaejoong shouted and then said something in Doushiten.

Yunho’s blurry vision focused on Jongup as he ripped off the shirt under his flight suit, and next to him Zelo did the same thing. Jaejoong used the tear in his pants to expose the deep and bleeding wound.

“Goddamnit, Bambi,” he muttered.

Yunho smiled and touched his cheek with bloody fingers. “Pretty.”

Jaejoong smiled and batted his hand away.

A loud voice said, “This press conference is adjourned. We will hold the official ceremony swearing Jung Yunho in as the Governor of Military Affairs as soon as he is feeling better.” And then Governor Park was kneeling next to him. “Yunho, you with us?”

Yunho shook his head. “Hurts. Fuck.”

“My son? Is he ...?”

Yunho made a face, but couldn’t really breathe past the pain.

“Yoochun is fine,” Jaejoong said. “He’s lucky to have his dick still attached to his body, but he’s fine. We left him and his slaves on the ship. And your son,” he turned to Governor Choi, “is still on Doushite. We had to leave him in case anything happened to Yunho.”

“Good, good. I ... We will support you,” Governor Park said.

“This isn’t the seat I meant,” Donghae said, pushing over a wheelchair, “but come on. We’ll take you to the medical wing.”

With Jaejoong’s help, Yunho shifted up and into the wheelchair. He paused only long enough to look a the gruesome yet welcome sight of Senator Bi’s head spewed over the floor.

“You didn’t have to shoot him,” Yunho mumbled.

Jaejoong snorted. “Yes, I did. For you, for Junsu, for me. For the future of your world.”

Yunho made a face. “Fuck, Angel. Stupid, fucking ... got his way. I hate him.”

Jaejoong chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Yes, but now you can change everything.”

Yunho moaned. That was going to be so much work.


	27. The Tranquility

Yunho opened his eyes to a white ceiling above him. A steady beep echoed through the quiet room. A cool palm touched his forehead, and Yunho moved his head, smiling at his beautiful blond Doushiten.

“Hey,” Jaejoong whispered. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” He coughed.

Jaejoong helped him take a sip of water.

“Junsu?” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. “He’s okay. In the room next to yours. Jongup and Zelo are over there right now.”

“Problems?”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Not yet. No one really knows what to do. Governor Park was here a couple hours ago.” He nodded to the side table where there was a large bouquet of flowers. “He is eager for you to feel better.”

Yunho vaguely remembered the vow to support him. He wondered what that meant, if it was sincere.

“You need to stop getting injured,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho tried to smile. He lifted a hand to Jaejoong’s cheek. He caught it and pressed it against his skin and then kissed his knuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Are you feeling well enough for visitors?”

“Maybe Junsu.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I’ll go get him, if he’s awake.”

“Stay, Jaejoong,” someone else said. “I’ll get him.”

Yunho glanced around the room, noting a man near each of the two windows and then one by the door, who slipped out silently. “Who are these guys?”

“Security,” Jaejoong said, “compliments of Angel and Shindong. You don’t recognize them because they were all wearing helmets when we first met.”

And Yunho saw that they were all dressed in black. And all had guns at each hip. The man closest to him had long brown hair, twisted away from his face. A band of black stretched over his nose. The one by the other window had black hair, also long, shimmering with deep blues. He had a few piercings in his face. Both were tall and didn’t look nearly as intimidating when they weren’t speeding through the streets straddling motorcycles.

“That’s Reita,” Jaejoong said. nodding to the one closest and then pointing at the other. “This is Aoi. Kai left to go get Junsu, and Ruki and Uruha are outside your door.”

Yunho smiled at Reita, and then he sighed. “Thanks for all your help. Have you slept?”

Reita nodded. “We took shifts.”

“Did you sleep?” he asked his lover.

Jaejoong chuckled. “I tried.”

The door opened.

“Yunho!”

Yunho smiled at Junsu, who leaned against a shorter man’s arm. He had a bandage on his head. “Hi, love.”

Junsu moved in close and leaned down to kiss him. “Stop getting injured. My heart can’t take it.”

“Same,” Yunho said and touched Junsu’s head.

“This is nothing, only like five stitches. You’re the one that almost bled to death.”

“He is exaggerating,” Jaejoong said, “but you do have a couple hundred stitches in your hip and leg.”

Junsu pouted and said, “I want to curl up with you.”

“Soon, baby,” Jaejoong said. “Seungri will be here in a moment to hopefully release you.”

“And go where?”

“Home.”

 _Home._ No longer the apartment in the city. The house on the outskirts.

“It is well-guarded still,” Jaejoong said. “Yoochun’s security are earning their paychecks. All of your assets are secure, and none have been touched because you were never declared dead.”

“That’s good to hear. I don’t know if I want to go though. There’s too much to do.”

“You need to rest,” Jaejoong argued, “and not in a hospital bed. Your swearing in is going to be done on Friday. I am not letting you out of bed before then.”

“No point in arguing,” Junsu said and crossed his arms. “We will always win.”

Yunho nodded. “Fine. Fine. But I need to release a statement.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Funny you should mention that.” He took out a piece of paper. “Heechul wrote one for you.”

Yunho took the piece of paper and read.

The first paragraph explained exactly what had happened, how Yunho went to Doushite to introduce his wife to his uncle and how he was held against his will. But the rest of it was not the truth. It said nothing of their time on Doushite or that Jaejoong or Changmin were from Doushite. All it said was that they were able to smuggle themselves on a slave ship and make their way home. It was not going to be enough to satisfy everyone, but with Bi attacking him at the press conference, Yunho’s story of being detained was corroborated.

The final line said that for her safety, Yunho’s wife was in a secure location until after the birth of their child.

“You all have faith in me,” Yunho said and tapped the last paragraph.

“Only because it means you never have to touch her again,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho smiled. “This is fine. Tell Heechul to release it. How’s everyone doing? The other Doushitens, like Jinki and Taemin? Dongwan? Minwoo?”

“They’re fine. Angel has them all at a safe house until we can get them back to Doushite.”

The door opened and Seungri walked in with a smile. “Didn’t I tell you to take it easy on your honeymoon?”

Yunho chuckled. “I was going to!”

“I want you to stay off your leg for the next three days, and then crutches. Do not reopen that wound, Jung Yunho. I’d let you bleed to death out of spite if I didn’t think Seonhee would castrate me for even making the joke.”

Yunho nodded. “She is very protective.”

“And not the only one,” he said, waving at the guards around them. “You are free to go home. Try not to do anything too physically risky for the next year. I’m tired of seeing you in my hospital.”

“We’ll have a car brought around to the back entrance,” Reita said and lifted his arm to speak into a communicator.

“No pain meds,” Seungri continued, “unless you absolutely need them. I do not want you taking any pills or eating any food that you don’t know the origin of.”

“Smart.”

“I am a doctor. I will stop by to follow up on Friday morning before your oath.”

Yunho nodded. “Thank you.”

Seungri went to the door and asked for a wheelchair on his way out. The other two guards came inside. Uruha was gorgeous, almost prettier than Jaejoong, though Yunho knew better than to say that. His hair was long and layered around his face, lips plump, eyes outlined with kohl. Ruki was short, with curls of black tattoos on his neck and arms. Kai was the only one with short hair and so far, a persistent wide smile.

They grouped together as five and started talking in a language that Yunho did not know.

“They’re from Cassis,” Jaejoong said, drawing their attention.

Yunho winced. “Sorry,” he said to them. “That was a bad war. The one that had me leaving my father’s house and turning my back on everything that Shinki stood for. I did not agree with it, and after that explosive argument, my father probably would have disowned me had he had another son to take my place.”

Ruki nodded. “I expect you to fix it.”

“I will.”

“So here’s the plan,” Ruki continued. “We’re going out the back, but there are still some reporters gathering around the van. You’ll be surrounded by us, and Donghae is driving. Try not to say anything to the press.”

Jaejoong snorted.

Yunho shot him a glare, but Junsu was trying not to laugh.

“Angel is going to meet you at your house to talk about what to do next.”

“No, he’s not,” Jaejoong said. “Yunho is going to rest, and that does not involve Angel and his plans.”

“I’ll relay that message,” Kai said, “but I doubt he’s going to listen to you.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yes, he will.”

Jaejoong and Reita helped him change into sweats and a plain t-shirt. He felt his face pale in the process and he was more than happy to fall into the wheelchair and have Jaejoong slip flip flops onto his feet.

“Give me a second,” Yunho said through heavy breaths. “I don’t want to look half dead if there are reporters out there.”

Jaejoong ran his hands through Yunho’s hair and made a face. “Needs a good wash. I can’t wait until I can get you into a tub.”

Yunho moaned and tried to pull Jaejoong toward him for a kiss, and someone smacked the back of Jaejoong’s head.

“No time,” Ruki said.

One of the others muttered, “Thank the gods.”

Yunho smiled. “Come on, love. Privacy awaits us.”

“I’m not sure that is considered rest,” Aoi said and waggled his eyebrows.

“Afterwards it is,” Junsu said. “Rest after an amazing orgasm. Fuck. Let’s hurry!”

They all chuckled, and Jaejoong went behind him to push the wheelchair. Yunho held out his hand and Junsu took it. The three of them left the room, with the five black-clad Cassisans around them.

The sterile hallways felt devoid of life and color. Yunho sighed.

“What?” Jaejoong asked.

“It’s just weird to think that a few weeks ago we were surrounded by trees and mountains and grass and flowers and now ...” He waved a hand around the hallway. “Shinki is so bleak. Beautiful in its own way, but ...”

“You don’t need to explain that to any of us,” Kai said, losing his smile. “Cassis was beautiful, full of forests and rivers. It’s practically barren now.”

Ruki reached over and gripped his shoulder. Kai tried to smile.

“I will fix it,” Yunho said, more to himself and as a vow to himself than to the others. That was the whole point.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Kai pulled his gun as soon as they were in an elevator and the others followed suit. Jaejoong twitched, like he wanted to be ready too, but he stayed behind Yunho’s chair.

The moment the doors opened, cameras flashed in at them. Luckily, there was a wall of hospital security between the reporters and the van. Yunho smiled as he was wheeled forward. There were questions shouted at him and he ignored them all except the one.

“Is it true that your wife is dead?”

Yunho looked over at that reporter and shook his head.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong muttered.

He held up a hand to Jaejoong and said, “Jung Yoona is very much alive and pregnant.” _I hope._ “I have released a statement to the media that you should receive shortly. But my NaNa is well. She is safe and someplace where she and her child will be able to grow together, safely and secure.” He turned back to the van and used Jaejoong’s shoulder to stand on one foot. He was very aware of the cameras and pictures and more questions. But he did not answer anything else and he sighed in relief when the door of the van shut behind Jaejoong and Junsu.

Tilting his head back on the seat, he shut his eyes.

“Home we go,” Donghae said from the front, and Eunhyuk added, “Well, Yunho’s home.”

Fingers touched the back of his hand, and he opened an eye and smiled at Junsu before turning his hand and entwining their fingers. Jaejoong placed a hand on his uninjured leg.

Yunho fell asleep on the way home, he was groggy and disoriented when they arrived. As Jaejoong said, the security was set up well, and even if there were reporters with wide-zoom lenses, they were far away from the house.

Also, as forewarned, Angel was there to meet him. “You look like death,” he said.

“Fuck you,” Yunho said.

“You can interrogate him after he has slept,” Jaejoong said and wheeled Yunho right to the stairs, and then helped him stand. Between him and Reita, Yunho made it up the stairs, and as soon as he was in bed, promptly fell asleep. Or passed out. He did not know. But his bed was soft and his lovers were close. The last thing he remembered was a gentle kiss to his forehead.

-}|{-

Yunho woke up the next morning, feeling well-rested and a bit groggy. There was pain in his leg, but not horrible. Both of his beautiful lovers slept next to him, and he lifted an arm to trail over Junsu’s hip, since that was about all he could reach.

Junsu rolled over to him, smlling before breaking off to yawn. “Hey, sexy.”

Yunho laughed. “Hi, love. How are you?”

“Good. Sleep is so good.” He moved closer, snuggling since he was near Yunho’s uninjured side.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Yunho whispered and kissed his head, near the bandage. “Is Jaejoong sleeping?”

“Yes,” Junsu said and smirked. “Took two orgasms to get him relaxed enough, but yes.”

Yunho pouted. “Not fair.”

“Well, you two did fuck on the ship while I was drugged up, so we’re even.”

“Actually with the way Jaejoong talks about it, the two of you are always giving each other orgasms.”

Junsu muffled his laughter on Yunho’s shoulder. “We really are.”

“I really want a shower.”

Junsu smiled and shook his head. “Not with your leg bandaged, but I’m sure Jaejoong and I can give you a sponge bath later.”

Yunho moaned.

“Our hands all over you,” Junsu whispered and slid his hands up Yunho’s chest. “Mouths and bodies pressed together.”

“Yes, please.”

“He’s supposed to be resting,” Jaejoong muttered from behind Junsu. A moment later, he shifted and turned to his side. He yawned, and Junsu moved one hand to his cheek and leaned up to kiss him.

“He rested.”

“Not enough.”

“I’d like to get up and move around,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong’s eyes narrowed. “Do you ever listen to your doctor? He said he wanted you in bed for three days.”

“We both know I cannot afford to do that right now. I don’t want to leave the house. I’m not planning on going out and reorganizing my government today. I just want to get up and sit by the window, take a bath, eat in my kitchen. I have a wheelchair.”

“And a flight of stairs between you and it.”

Yunho pouted. “Please. A bath, and by the window. That’s it. I won’t even go downstairs. Not today.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “Fine, but if you rip open your stitches, we’re just going to let you bleed through your misery.” He rolled back to his other side. “I’m going back to sleep. I haven’t really slept for days.”

Yunho frowned and touched his shoulder. “I love you.”

Jaejoong frowned over his shoulder. “I love you, too, Bambi.”

“And me,” Junsu demanded and folded himself over Jaejoong’s back. Jaejoong’s hand went to his hair and they kissed.

“And you,” Jaejoong whispered. “So much.”

Junsu snuggled against him and sighed. They both lay there for a little while, and then Jaejoong went to his side, and Junsu moved toward Yunho.

“Are you going to sleep again?” he whispered.

Yunho shook his head. “Not now.”

“Okay. I’ll go get your chair for you and we’ll go sit by the window in the other room so Jaejoong can sleep.”

Yunho nodded. “Good idea.”

Junsu bounded off the bed.

“I’m not mad at you,” Jaejoong said as soon as the door shut. “I’m just tired and worried about Changmin.”

“Me, too.”

“Time moves differently on Doushite, remember? It’d been seven years on Doushite and only three here.”

“That means it’s been months there?”

“Maybe. We really need to talk to Changmin.”

“Yeah.”

Jaejoong scooted back, close enough for Yunho to run his hand over his shoulder. A soft, comforting touch until Junsu returned. Transferring to the chair was easy, but Junsu had to steady him in the bathroom while he pissed and then brushed his teeth. But as soon as his mouth was clean, Junsu had his tongue down his throat. Yunho did not mind at all.


	28. The Tokens

Yunho figured that with all the power he had now, he could change the definition of “rest” to include conference calls with Angel and Heechul, paperwork, and arguments. The idea of a vacation when all this was through was looking better and better.

The first thing he did was read the original treaties that Shinki had made with planets like Doushite, Inhyung and Soshi. The second thing he did was draw up plans to return to following those treaties, or in case like Cassis, rebuild their entire world; Shinki had destroyed it for their diamonds and forests. He planned with Angel, but the very first thing he was going to do when he was sworn in on Friday was stop their military operations.

Yunho did not have complete control, not the way that they were going to need. That belonged to the President and his veto power. All their work meant shit if the President was nothing but one of Bi’s lackeys.

But he did have the power to pull their troops away from the worlds they had invaded.

On Wednesday afternoon, Yunho sat in his office going over the drafts of his proposals. He needed to get to the Jung Family Estate and into his father’s office. He wondered if all the information and paperwork was still there.

Beyond the security detail around his house, the five Cassisans stayed with him inside the house. There was always one in whatever room he was in except the bathroom, and then they stayed outside of it. They set a schedule, and at the moment Uruha stood just outside his office door. His communicator beeped and then he glanced into the room.

“Yunho,” he said. “Security at the main gate says that Governor Hyungchun Park is requesting permission to enter.”

Yunho glanced over to where Jaejoong sat on a chair, a computer on his lap. “What do you think?”

“Can’t be any worse than dealing with his son,” he said without looking up.

Yunho huffed. “I guess not. Allow him in.”

Uruha nodded. “I’ll let you know when he arrives.”

“Thanks, and sorry. This is so boring for you. It’s like you’re like my secretary right now, Uruha.”

“I hope not,” he said and winked. “You married your last secretary.”

Jaejoong laughed.

Yunho put away his paperwork, completely clearing his desk of anything that may have given something away. He did not need Governor Park to know what his plans were. Not yet. Instead, he rolled the wheelchair over to where Jaejoong was sitting. He lifted himself up and out of the chair and next to Jaejoong on the small couch.

“Shouldn’t you stay at your desk?” Jaejoong asked. “It’s more of a position of power.”

“Maybe,” he said and snuggled closer. “But here, he totally understands that you aren’t going anywhere.”

“Aoi is leading him here,” Uruha said from the doorway.

“Thanks. I want both of you in this room with us.”

Uruha nodded.

“What do we talk about? What do we not talk about?” Yunho asked.

“We don’t talk about Changmin or Yoona or anything that contradicts the statement you released. He could be here as a spy for the other Governors.”

“He is second in terms of influence of the governors,” Yunho said, “Or he was. With my father dead, he will be first, especially when I start changing things that the other Governors will not like.”

“So he’s going to be important and hopefully an ally. What is he in charge of?”

“Aquaculture and agriculture. We live on a desert planet. Water is only just slightly more important than slavery here.”

Jaejoong chuckled.

Uruha said hello to the governor, as a warning that he was there.

Governor Park was not a tall man, not like Yunho’s own father had been. He looked very much like his son, though a little stouter. More build where Yoochun was lean. Yunho remembered begging him for piggyback rides before he was seven.

“Good evening,” Yunho said and nodded his head. “You’ll excuse me for not standing.”

Governor Park nodded back. “Of course.” He looked at Jaejoong, like he expected Jaejoong to rise and bow, but Yunho squeezed Jaejoong’s knee, not that he thought Jaejoong would bow to the man in the first place.

“Please sit,” Yunho said and motioned to the armchair across from them. “I’d offer you a drink but I do not have any servants in my house at the moment and I’m not allowed to get up right now.”

Governor Park looked at Jaejoong briefly, and Jaejoong met his stare. It was strange how much Jaejoong’s glare was the glare of a king and not the glare of a slave hiding his emotions. It made Yunho want to smile in pride and kiss Jaejoong in lust.

“I was under the impression that you owned three slaves.”

Yunho fought back a smirk. “I do not own anyone, Governor. Sentient beings are not meant to be property.”

Governor Park cleared his throat. “Well, I’m sure that Governor Kim will not agree with that.”

“But his son does,” Yunho said.

“I am here on official duty, but unofficially,” he trailed off and removed something from his pocket. He tossed it on the small table between him. The metal of the pin clattered loud in the silence. “Your father’s emblem. He gave it to me a day before he disappeared. He said he was worried for his life.”

Yunho leaned forward and picked it up. He ran his thumb over it. It was a strip of metal, just wide enough for a sword etched into the metal and the blood-red moon emblem of his family behind it.

“A new one is probably being made for you, but that one belonged to your great-great grandfather, and I know it would be important to you to have it.”

“Thank you,” Yunho said, and put the pin back on the table. “You mentioned official duty.”

“Yes. The last two days, well, the last few weeks, have thrown the Governors into a bit ... of disarray. We are eager to know what you are planning, and I am willing to go straight to the others and tell them right away.”

Yunho pondered him for a moment, letting his fingers dance up and down Jaejoong’s thigh.

And it was Jaejoong who spoke. “You’ll pardon us for not quite being aware of everything that needs to be planned. We have only been back for two days, and one of those days Yunho was unconscious.”

Yunho wanted to know what Governor Park thought after being talked to as an equal by someone he saw only as a slave. Instead, Yunho added, “I doubt we would tell you anyway. I’m sure you understand that I am not quite sure I know who to trust.”

“I do understand, but you have the support of more than half the governors, as you saw on Monday. No one will stop you from doing what you want and what needs to be done.”

“That is good to hear,” Yunho said, “but I still don’t know if I’m going to be shot the next time I leave my house. I don’t know who will be the next one to try to poison me.”

“Most of those attempts were underhanded tactics by Senator Bi to take your place as Governor.”

"That you and my father were aware of and in no way stopped."

"We were not ... in a position to--"

Jaejoong snorted. “And here I thought that being a Governor was a higher position than a Senator. Have you ever heard of arresting someone?”

The Governor glared at him. “Mind your place.”

Yunho lost the smile burgeoning on his face and snapped, “He is not a slave!”

The Governor exhaled harshly, but he did not apologize.

“Just because Bi is dead does not mean that his lackeys are,” Yunho said after a moment of silence, “and some may try to permanently stop me once I do something they do not approve of. I appreciate your support, but I’ll believe it when I see it. Technically, Governor Park, I am still resting. Uruha will show you out.”

He looked like he wanted to argue. Instead he stood up. “Until Friday, Governor Jung.”

“Until Friday.”

He turned and took a few steps. At the door, he stopped and said, “My son is callous, crude, and arrogant. Thank you for not leaving him behind or for killing him.”

“As we told him, Governor,” Jaejoong said, “we trusted him more with us and supervised than we did alone or where he could cause even more havoc. I still want to shoot an arrow into his chest the next time I get a chance, but apparently, he may still be useful to Yunho, as a ‘friend’ and as a fellow future Governor.”

Governor Park said nothing else and walked out the door.

Yunho turned toward Jaejoong, gripped his cheeks and kissed him hard. “Sexy. So sexy when you’re in charge. Fuck. Love you. Not intimidated. Control. Fuck. Want you to fuck me.”

A throat cleared and Yunho felt himself blush, but Jaejoong pulled away and smiled. He turned and said, “Aoi, maybe you could wait outside for the next hour or so.”

Aoi snickered. “I’ll send for Junsu.”

“Thanks,” Jaejoong said and went right back to Yunho’s mouth.

-}|{-

On Thursday morning, Yunho went to the house he grew up in. Not home, and more buildings than a single house. He would eventually spend a few hours in his father’s office, reading papers and trying to decide what was most important and what could wait. But his main reason for going was to meet with his mother.

He’d been almost killed four times (at least), he’d been married, he’d been captured on a different planet, escaped, and freed, and now was going to take over the most influential government position in their world. All without seeing his mother.

He was so glad to see that Eunmi was still her main servant.

He stood up from the wheelchair that Jaejoong insisted on bringing (it was the only way that Jaejoong allowed him out of the house), and he bowed low to her, and Jaejoong and Junsu followed suit. “Eunmi. Hi. I am aware that I am an ungrateful son, who should know better than whatever it is that I did wrong, but please allow me to see my mother.”

Eunmi smiled. “I never could deny you anything, brat. Come on. She is in the conservatory.”

Yunho sat back in the chair, and Jaejoong pushed them down the hall, following Eunmi though the main house. Down a little used hallway, Jaejoong suddenly stopped. Yunho looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. He was standing near a window, staring at a golden urn full of fake flowers.

“Jaejoong?”

“This is mine,” he said, pointing to it. “Shinki Bastards took it from my mother’s rooms.”

Eunmi cleared her throat.

Yunho snorted. “Come on. Remember how good of records we keep? I’m sure it’s in there, and it will be returned. If it isn’t, well, you can have it. It’s a bit gaudy.”

Junsu laughed, but Jaejoong glared at him.

“Come on. I promise we will take it back to Doushite with us.”

“When will that be?”

Yunho frowned. “When I can get everything under control.”

“It might take months.”

Yunho nodded. “We’ll get a message to Changmin before then. Somehow.”

Jaejoong finally let himself be pulled down the hallway. The conservatory was in the west wing of the house, and Yunho remembered as a child when it had been expanded. His mother’s mobile chair had not fit in the walkways before. The cobblestones had been widened, more plants added, more flowering trees. It was his mother’s favorite place, probably on all of Shinki.

Her chair was near the farthest window, and the afternoon sun warmed the space despite the heavy attempts of the air conditioner to keep the harsh Shinki sun from burning everything. She turned her head and smiled widely at him. Her left arm lay almost useless on the padded rest of the chair, and her left leg was just as mangled. The older she grew, the more she relied on the chair.

“Yunnie, darling!”

Yunho swallowed the lump in his throat. She was still beautiful, despite the scar and the makeup attempting to hide it. Her hair was dyed black and her face dotted with BB cream. Yunho stood up from the chair again. She lifted her right hand, and he gripped it tightly before bowing over it.

“Mother. I’m so sorry.” He kissed her skin.

“Whatever for?” she asked.

Yunho swallowed again. He was going to say something about his father’s death, but the two of them did not love each other. This smile, this color, this joy on her face was the first time in a long time that his mother looked healthy. And happy. He never remembered his mother looking so very happy. He resented that a little bit, but then again, he was not broken up about his father’s death either.

“It’s been way too long since I’ve seen you. I got married without you there, and I somehow have managed to become the Governor of Military Affairs.”

She laughed, the noise soft but welcome. It’d been too many years since he heard her laugh with such genuine feeling. “You have been busy. Introduce me to these gorgeous men behind you, and then sit. Eunmi will bring more tea.”

Yunho waved that away. “I’m not allowed to drink anything I did not prepare myself.”

She nodded. “Of course, darling. I understand and I’m not insulted.”

Yunho gestured to Jaejoong and said, “This is Jaejoong Kim. He’s a king on Doushite.”

Her eyes widened. “A king? Really?”

Jaejoong nodded carefully, “Yes, but I’m not sure why he chose that to tell you.”

“Better than introducing you as my slave,” Yunho said, and hooked his arm around Junsu’s shoulders, “and, Mother, you may not remember-”

“Junsu!” she said and held out her hand. “Darling boy. Please. Please.”

Junsu smiled and moved close enough, ducking down, so he was wrapped up in a hug.

“I’m so sorry. So sorry. I tried to stop him from selling you, but he never listened to me.”

Junsu hugged her back. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“Yunho just ached for you after you were gone. I’m so glad my son found you.” She kissed his cheek.

Junsu met Yunho’s eyes. “Me, too.”

She pulled away and blinked quickly, to keep from crying. “Sit down. Please.”

“Eunmi,” Yunho said as he sat back in his chair, “is Aunt Seulgi here?”

She nodded. “I’m sure she is somewhere. Shall I send for her?”

“Please. I’d like to talk to her as well.”

Eunmi moved across the room to a phone hidden behind a panel.

“Now,” his mother said. “Tell me everything.”

Yunho took a deep breath. He trusted his mother, for various reasons, but the main reason why was the chair that she relied on and the scar on her face. She’d gotten it from keeping Yunho’s secret of where he was living when he first moved away. He did not hesitate in telling her everything. And then repeating most of it when his Aunt Seulgi arrived.

Near the end of their story, Yunho paused. He removed his cousin’s dogtags from his pocket and handed them to his aunt.

She looked at them, smiling as she ran her finger over the metal. Her eyes welled with tears.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho whispered. “He was part of a patrol on Doushite when we were trying to get to the ship to bring us back here. We ... we couldn’t leave them alive.”

Junsu squeezed his knee, and Yunho put his hand on his and gripped it tightly.

His aunt smiled at him. “You have always been such a thoughtful boy. No one else on this world would have told me, or even bothered to bring me these. I know you never liked him but thank you for telling me.”

Yunho nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sure he deserved it, if for nothing else than what he did to Junsu while you two were younger. Continue with your story,” she said and waved her hand. “However did you manage to get onto a ship and not all be found out?”

Yunho chuckled. “Park Yoochun, believe it or not.”

“I don’t,” his mother said. “That boy is the exact opposite of you.”

“Which is why it worked. It’s easy to deal with him when you hold sex, prestige, and alcohol over his head.”

They laughed while Yunho continued his story.


	29. The Treaties

Yunho stood as still as possible while Jaejoong moved around him, fixing the fall of his jacket over his shoulders and straightening the square studs over the buttons of his shirt. He adjusted the pin at the pocket of his suit jacket more than once. Yunho had stopped talking a long time ago, telling Jaejoong he looked fine. Apparently, Jaejoong was not going to let him leave until he looked perfect.

The soft brush of a finger on his cheek had Yunho looking away from his reflection and looking at Jaejoong.

His hand shook.

Yunho took his wrist and pulled Jaejoong’s hands to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Why are you so nervous?”

“Excited,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho smiled and leaned forward for a kiss.

Jaejoong leaned away. “You’ll muss your lip gloss. Stop.”

Yunho grumbled and gripped Jaejoong around the waist and pressed a strong kiss to his lips. A deep kiss. With tongues, and Yunho tried not to smirk when Jaejoong sank into his arms and wrapped his own hands around his waist, under the coat. They stood there, with life stopped for just a moment, and kissed.

A small whimper echoed through the room, and then Jaejoong yanked himself away. “Now, look what you’ve done!” he said and went back to fixing Yunho’s suit. His cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. Yunho smirked and held still and let his lover do what he wished.

“Yunho, it’s time,” Kyuhyun said from the doorway.

Yunho nodded. “Thanks, Kyu.”

“Good as you’ll ever get,” Jaejoong mumbled.

“Gee, thanks.”

Jaejoong huffed. “You’re incredibly handsome, and you know it.”

Yunho smirked. “I do. Let’s go.”

They exited the small receiving room and Yunho went left and Jaejoong went right. Just before their hands parted, Jaejoong squeezed.

“How’s the leg?” Kyuhyun asked as they walked toward the media room.

“Painful. But okay. I should be on crutches.”

“Yes, you should be.” Kyuhyun opened the door and Yunho stepped through it. Attention immediately went to him and cameras flashed and the media started murmuring.

Yunho kept his face blank and pushed through the pain to walk steadily to his chair. The Governors and their Heirs moved to their seats as well. Scattered around them were the empty chairs of the Senators, not invited to this because they had no say in whether Yunho would be appointed the Governor or not. If he was not, then the highest ranking Senator would come and be appointed also. But Yunho had hopes that would not happen. He hoped that Governor Park was not lying when he said that Yunho had support from the majority.

Near the front was another chair, one not normally there during regular Governor meetings. It was the president’s chair. It was part of his job to swear in any new Governors or Senators.

President Lee waited until Yunho sat and then he stood up. The talking in the room dwindled.

“I am here to lead the appointment of Jung Yunho as the Governor of Military Affairs,” President Lee said. “This appointment is being held because Jung Yunho is the Heir of the Jung Family which has held the position of Governor of Military Affairs since the inception of the Shinki government. The position belongs to Jung Yunho as a birthright, but can only be approved by the other Governors. As the president of Shinki, I stand with Jung Yunho and support this appointment. At this time, I ask those of you willing to accept Jung Yunho as the Governor of Military Affairs to stand with him in support. We will begin.”

He motioned to Governor Park, the next highest ranking Governor.

Without hesitation, he stood, shadowing Yunho’s face from the morning sun coming in the windows, and said, “As the Governor of Aquaculture and Agriculture on Shinki, I stand with Jung Yunho.”

There was a slightly long silence, and Yunho leaned forward and glanced at Yoochun where he sat on the other side of his father.

Yoochun sneered at him, but heaved a sigh and stood up. He wobbled a bit, and Yunho wondered if he was drunk. He recited, voice slightly sarcastic, “As the Park Family Heir, and possible future Governor of Aquaculture and Agriculture on Shinki, I stand with Jung Yunho.”

On Yunho’s other side, Governor Kim stayed firmly in his seat, arms crossed. After the allotted minute of silence, Kibum stood up, and said, “As the Kim Family Heir and possible future Governor of Workforce Labor, I stand with Jung Yunho.”

Next to him, Kyuhyun’s father did not stand either, but Kyuhyun did and pledged the Cho Family Heir as the future Governor of Finance to Jung Yunho. Governor of Commerce Kwan and his son Jiyong both stayed firmly in their seats, but after that, everyone stood up: Governor Min of Civil Engineering, Governor Moon of Housing, Governor Oh of Exploration and Transportation, and Governor Choi of Education, and all their heirs.

“The vote is not complete without Siwon, the Choi Family Heir,” President Lee said, “but his vote would not change the results no matter which way he voted. As President of Shinki and after tallying those in favor, I present to you gentlemen, Governor Jung Yunho.”

The men standing shouted out just once.

Yunho stood up, bowed to the president, and then turned and bowed to each family. “I accept your support and vow to uphold the position of Military Affairs as it was written, assigned, and accepted by my fathers in the past.”

There was an audible snort from one of those that did not stand.

Yunho ignored it and stood still for the cameras. Some of the reporters shouted questions at him, but he did not answer any of them. He waited a few minutes, and then held up a hand for silence. It was eerie how quickly everyone quieted.

“There is a lot to do and a lot to discuss, and I invite the other Governors to the meeting room.”

“And if we refuse?” Governor Cho demanded.

Well within his rights, but Yunho just smiled down at him. “Then you will not be part of the decision and you will have no right to complain about it.” Yunho turned around and walked back the way he came. He did not stay to see who followed him. As soon as he entered the hallway, Jaejoong was there with the crutches. Reita and Aoi stood down the hall, looking as imposing as they were meant to be with gleaming knives at their belts and guns in their hands.

Yunho frowned at him.

“Use them, Governor,” Jaejoong said with narrowed eyes, “or I will make you sit in a wheelchair.”

“So undignified,” Yunho muttered but he took the crutches. He led the way down the hall, and when he entered the boardroom, he made sure that Jaejoong and the Cassisans followed him. Jaejoong had ruined hundreds of years of Doushiten tradition by allowing him to sit at their table. He figured that he could return the favor.

“Your slaves are not allowed,” Governor Kwon said.

“They are my bodyguards and not my slaves,” Yunho said, “and they go where I go until I feel like my life is no longer in danger. You may not be aware of this, but I’ve almost died at least five times in the last few months.”

Yunho went right to the podium. The other eight Governors sat in their appointed seats around the table.

Yunho tapped the top of the podium, activating the screen across the room. “As of this afternoon, I am withdrawing all of our troops from planets we have unfairly invaded, the first being the planet Doushite.”

A picture of Doushite showed up on the screen.

“But the gold mines!” Governor Kwon protested.

Reaching into his pocket, Yunho shook his head. He tossed a gold nugget on the table in front of him. “That is from Doushite. I picked it up on the bank of a river surrounded by even more like it. You can literally walk through the mountain forests on Doushite and gather hundreds of these within a day. There is absolutely no reason why we should be digging into their mountains, polluting their lands and water, and destroying their forests for this. Our original treaty was a trade of silver for gold and that is what we are going to do. If the Doushitens want to continue doing business with us.”

Yunho tapped a button and showed a picture of the original treaty. “I am not sure if any of you have even read this, but no where in it do we ask to dig for gold or do the Doushitens give us permission to do so. We have gone back on our word to them, and destroyed their world for something they were willing to give us by the truckload.”

“But their people?” Governor Cho said. “They are not businessmen. They have no government and they are liars and charlatans. What of them? They are barbarians!”

Yunho smirked and saw Jaejoong scowl. “I was hoping someone would say that.”

He tapped a few keys on his laptop and the screen behind him went from the treaty to a video. He pressed play. Heechul had taken all the videos he had and looped them: the rapes, the murders, Shinki destroying and burning houses and villages, his uncle slitting the throats of Jaejoong’s sisters.

Many of the faces in the room were horrified, which was good, but Governor Kim and Governor Cho still looked murderous.

Yunho fought back a self-satisfied smile. “Who exactly are the barbarians, gentlemen? We are not there to bring them religion and technology. We are not there to show them how to work. We are not there to push democracy at a corrupt monarchy. We are there to exploit their lands, destroy their culture, and enslave their people. I understand that you were all under orders, given to you by my father, the commanders currently on Shinki, and Senators who should probably know better but live through money and gold and possessions. Shinki is a rich country but at the expense of other worlds and other ways of life. We will honor our original treaties, if and only if, the planet wants to continue doing business with us after we have destroyed theirs. And the treaty with Soshi, that is still under construction, will be carefully modified.”

“You cannot do this without the approval of the Governors,” Governor Kim said, haughty tilt to his chin.

Yunho smiled over at him. “I am aware that decisions around this table only require a majority vote, but I do not need your approval to withdraw all troops from Doushite, Cassis, and Inhyung. And I do not need your approval to demote, arrest, and prosecute those that have committed crimes against me or against others. After our troops have left these worlds, we will try to rebuild ties with them and do honest business. We will stop enslaving them by claiming their religion or government is wrong, and we will release the slaves on this planet that come from those worlds.”

“As the Governor of Workforce Labor, I absolutely refuse to give you permission to do that,” Governor Kim said.

Yunho shrugged. “That is your decision, but remember what I said about arresting those who willingly and knowingly took part in these war crimes.”

“And how do we know that you are innocent in your father’s death? How do we know that you have not orchestrated this entire thing so you can have control? We do not know who did it!”

Yunho shook his head. “Shinki records show that I was taken against my will after landing on Doushite. They show that I escaped. They show that I have not been on this planet before Monday. I’ll submit to any test, any questioning, and any investigation into those records, and in the meantime, we will find the people who did participate, and no matter their title or bloodline, they will be arrested.”

“You cannot threaten me, boy.”

Many of the other Governors shouted at him for his tone of voice and for the obvious insult.

Yunho held up his hand to silence them. “I am not threatening you, Governor. I am just telling you exactly what I plan on doing. And the only way to stop me is to put a bullet in my head, but if that happens, all suspicion will go right to you, and you’ll end up in prison anyway.”

Governor Kim stood up. “Do as you want with what you control, but you will leave my business out of it.”

“Mine too,” Governor Kwon said. They both headed for the door.

Yunho waited until they both had left the room, and then he looked at Governor Cho with a raised eyebrow.

“You give us no choice but support you, and you know it. I cannot be in charge of a Finance District without the treaties you sign, and our Commerce and Workforce Labor sectors rely on it as well. We have no choice.

Yunho smiled. “Exactly. Gentlemen, I do not plan on ending the personal practices of many on our planet, including slavery, but I refuse to be part of a military that invades other planets under false pretenses and then ships innocent, sentient beings to our planet in order to fulfill the base desires of arrogant ment. I have forwarded all the treaties we have signed with other planets to each one of you. Read them. On Monday, we will meet again and discuss how to return to honoring them, like civilised, cultured beings and not like aristocratic tyrants who only want to make a buck. Again, thank you for your support. You may find that I am more agreeable to your ideas than my father ever was, because I do not have a greedy, money-hungry Senator in my back pocket. Have a good weekend.”

Yunho tapped the screen again and it went blank. He used the crutches to limp back to Jaejoong. The other Governors stood and grumbled under their breath, but Yunho did not try to listen to it. Not now. His leg was throbbing, and his head was starting to. He hated politics so much. Damn Angel and his fucking revolution.

“Donghae is here with the van,” Reita said.

“Then let’s go. I’ve got to get to my father’s office and send out the orders to our army.”

“And then home and rest,” Jaejoong said with a worried frown.

Yunho smiled. “Yes, master.”

-}|{-

A few hours later, it was with great satisfaction that Yunho sent an order to all of the commanders under him to pull their troops from all their operations and to return home. Most commanders replied with disbelief and anger, but threats of being demoted got most to agree. Except his uncle, and it was with even greater satisfaction that Yunho stripped him of his title of commander, promoted the general, and then ordered him to pull their men back from Doushite. He may or may not have told them all to get the fuck off the planet. Maybe. He wasn’t sure what he’d been yelling at that point.

When the order was acknowledged, Yunho turned off the computer and leaned back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head, and Yunho looked up at Jaejoong.

“Thank you,” Jaejoong whispered and leaned down for a kiss. “Thank you so much.”

Yunho moved his hands to Jaejoong’s neck and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. “I really wish I could do more, turn back time, and stop it all from happening.”

Jaejoong shook his head. “If it hadn’t happened, I would have been happy, yes, but not with you, so you Shinki Bastards were good for something.”

Yunho chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They kissed again, bordering on sensual, when Ruki cleared his throat from the door.

Yunho pulled away with a grin. “Sorry, Ruki.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he said a knowing smile, “just make out in your own home so I have time for my own lovers.”

“Come on, Bambi,” Jaejoong said. “Let’s get you home. Junsu may or may not have sent me a video of him preparing himself with your pretty blue anal beads. I say we get home to that and let him ride your cock.”

“Such a smart, beautiful Doushiten king.”

“Such an honorable, sexy Shinki bastard.”


End file.
